<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Whinging Pet Shop by TheBeardedOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669059">Little Whinging Pet Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeardedOne/pseuds/TheBeardedOne'>TheBeardedOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Plot Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Work Up For Adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:12:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeardedOne/pseuds/TheBeardedOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
    
</p><p>These chapters contain chapters that I wrote for certain stories which started promisingly… until my muse decided to relocate to an alternate dimension with no way of returning.<br/>
I am therefore posting these snippets in the hope that someone will adopt them.<br/>
Permission is granted in advance.<br/>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Plot Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hero Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Scene Collection 1</strong>
</p><p>Dumbledore poked at the device on the bookshelf with a worried expression. Although young Harry Potter was still at the Dursleys, where he had been placed five years previously, the blood wards had faded almost to nothing and were on the verge of shattering.</p><p>A second device wheezed and slowed, causing Dumbledore's frown to increase. <em>That</em> device measured Harry's magical capabilities and it had almost stopped moving, indicating that Harry was at Squib level, almost a Muggle. Given that he had once been a potential Grand Mage, the loss of magic was… worrying.</p><p>He would need to go to Privet Drive to see what was going on.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry curled up in a ball of misery in his cupboard. Once again, he wondered what he had done to deserve his life.</p><p>"What are you doing here!?"</p><p>Harry blinked as Petunia shrieked in the hallway, then another voice spoke.</p><p>"I am here to run a few tests, Petunia. Nothing more."</p><p>"Nothing more?! Damn you, Dumbledore! You dumped the freak on us, you could at least take him…"</p><p>"<em>Stupify</em>!"</p><p>A thud sounded, then the old man sighed. "I shall remove your memory of this meeting later. Now, let's see… oh dear. Oh, Harry, you had such great potential, but it is gone. You were to be the greatest, the savior… Oh dear. Well, at least I shall ensure that when you reach the age of majority, your family's wealth will go to those who are deserving."</p><p>Harry frowned. Savior? Family wealth? What was that old man muttering about?</p><p>"<em>Obliviate</em>. Goodbye, Petunia, you will never see me again."</p><p>A crack sounded and Harry rolled over, his brain working furiously.</p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore stood in the middle of the Wizengamot and waited for the noise to decrease, a sad expression on his face. After a while, the witches and wizards attending the emergency session finished settling down and Dumbledore started to speak.</p><p>"My Lords and Ladies, it is with a heavy heart that I come before you, bringing truly heartbreaking news.</p><p>"Five years ago, our world was saved by a small boy, the Boy Who Lived, the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. He survived and Voldemort did not.</p><p>"But there was a hidden cost."</p><p>The slight murmuring amongst the members of the Wizengamot halted and Dumbledore almost smiled at the feeling of power caused by everyone listening intently to what he was saying.</p><p>"The curse did not slay young Harry Potter, but perhaps it would have been for the best if it had. Instead… instead it damaged his magical core. Yesterday, he lost the last of his magic.</p><p>"It is with great sorrow… that I must confirm that our savior… is now a muggle."</p><p>The entire Wizengamot erupted in shouted questions and denials before Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.</p><p>"I have personally crossed his name out from the Book of Hogwarts as it would be greatly unfair for him to learn of our world, a world that will be denied him. I would not condemn any child to a life of knowing that they could not live in the world in which they were born. It is better by far that he grows up thinking only of himself as a muggle.</p><p>"I now call for a moment's silence in honor of his final sacrifice."</p><p>Dumbledore lowered his head as if in mourning and hid a smirk of triumph.</p><p>The secrets of the Potter line would be his in just over a decade.</p><p>Nothing could stop him now.</p><p>.</p><p><em>The Blood Wards placed by Dumbledore around number 4 Privet Drive were a true masterwork of sorcery.<br/>
</em><em>Using the sacrifice performed by Lily Potter, Dumbledore had placed an enchantment around the house that blocked owls, that hid the area from any magic user not keyed into the wards and which cast a </em>fidelius<em> variant that prevented anyone from noticing anything wrong with how Harry was treated.<br/>
</em><em>But he had made a single mistake.<br/>
</em><em>He had planned to fuel the wards from the feelings of love that he expected Petunia and Vernon Dursley to have for their nephew.<br/>
In the absence of that love, the wards instead latched onto the most powerful source of energy that they could find.<br/>
</em><em>Harry Potter.<br/>
</em><em>The wards drained his magic only slightly faster than it could replenish, but even as his magical core developed to counter the drain, the drain increased until Harry could no longer support it and the wards started to break down, fading away even as they tried to pull more energy to repair themselves.</em><br/>
<em>The wards collapsed half an hour after Dumbledore placed a line through Harry's name and shut down the instruments monitoring the Boy Who Lived.<br/>
</em><em>As a result, Dumbledore missed what happened when Harry's magical core no longer had the constant drain on it.</em></p><p>.</p><p>Vernon Dursley swore as he stomped in from work. The greatest deal that he had ever been responsible for had fallen through and even though it hadn't been his fault (as confirmed by his boss), he still had to take some responsibility for it.</p><p>His foul mood got worse as he saw an odd light suddenly flare around the door of the cupboard under the stairs accompanied by a shrill, fading screech and he slammed a fist against it.</p><p>"Boy! What are you doing?!"</p><p>His answer wasn't verbal, but instead took the form of the cupboard wall exploding outwards, slamming him against the other side of the hall. The same not-quite-an-explosion ripped the stairs out of their frame, sending them onto the landing. A brief flicker of motion followed and the front door slammed shut as Vernon pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>"BOY!"</p><p>.</p><p>Harry ran as fast as he could, not realizing that he was outpacing most vehicles because of the magic snapping through his body. He had no idea of what had just happened, but he knew that he'd be blamed for it, so he ran, not noticing that he was leaping over cars and even houses as he headed south through the gathering dusk, hoping to find somewhere to hide.</p><p>His mad dash came to a sudden end when he crashed into someone, sending them into a wall.</p><p>"Whoah! That was <em>amazing</em>!"</p><p>Harry looked round and his eyes widened at the sight of a lady in a wheelchair.</p><p>"You knocked him out!"</p><p>"I… I'm sorry…"</p><p>"Don't be." The lady smiled as she wheeled herself forwards. "I'm Sandra, who are you?"</p><p>"…Harry…"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Harry." Sandra said, catching his hand and shaking it. "Now, what do you say we get out of here before that bastard wakes up?"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Scene Collection 2</strong>
</p><p>Harry stared at the book in his hand, as did Sandra.</p><p>"How did you <em>do</em> that?"</p><p>Harry relaxed. There was no condemnation or anger in her question, just simple curiosity.</p><p>"I… don't know. I just… wanted the book."</p><p>"Wow." Sandra said, rolling closer. "Hey, perhaps you're telekinetic! Ummm, can you grab that?"</p><p>Harry looked at where she was pointing and saw one of the three juggling balls that Sandra occasionally used. Reaching out, he concentrated hard on sending an invisible rope out to pull it to him in the manner of his favorite superhero, Spider-man.</p><p>The ball leapt off the shelf and smacked into the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Amazing!" Sandra breathed. "It's almost like magic!"</p><p>"I don't have magic." Harry protested. "Dummydore said so."</p><p>Sandra paused, giving him an odd look. "Wait. Dummy… Dumbledore!? Are you Harry <em>Potter</em>?"</p><p>Harry swallowed. He'd never actually told her his last name.</p><p>"No point hiding it then. My sister's a witch." Sandra said in explanation. "I had the choice, but after the accident… well, let's just say that everyone agreed that learning magic wasn't a good idea for me."</p><p>Harry nodded, although he didn't really understand.</p><p>"Anyway," Sandra said. "If you are Harry Potter, then that means that you are one of the richer members of the magical world."</p><p>"Dummydore said that my wealth would go to the deserving." Harry reminisced and Sandra growled.</p><p>"That bastard! All-right. As soon as you hit eleven, we're going to Gringotts to claim your position as Head of House."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"And we're going to work on your magic." Sandra added. "My sister was killed by the Dark Lord, but I know enough to get you started."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"And you need to start studying martial arts." Sandra added.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>.</p><p>Harry slowly went through the Katas he had been taught while Sandra watched approvingly. Part of the reason for her pride was that over the last few years Harry had learned to control his magic in such a way that, like now, he could walk on any surface, even the ceiling.</p><p>His magic could manifest as ropes that allowed him to swing from solid objects, ropes he could lengthen or shorten at will, while he could also create a shield that acted like a sci-fi forcefield or a kinetic blast that could topple a tree (as they had accidently discovered one day in the park).</p><p>Harry finished his final Kata and dropped to the floor, landing lightly on his feet, then he looked at Sandra in surprise as she handed a small box to him.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Harry."</p><p>Harry opened the box, then he frowned at the sight of the small model broom inside it. Lifting it out, he gasped as it expanded to become a full-sized broomstick.</p><p>"It's a Cleansweep Seven, one of the better brooms for learners." Sandra said. "There are instructions in the box and you can practice in the woods if you promise to be careful."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Tomorrow, we are going to go to Diagon Alley." Sandra said and Harry spun to look at her in shock. He had heard several stories about it, but had never expected to actually see it himself.</p><p>"We'll visit Gringotts so that you can claim your inheritance." Sandra explained. "As the last of a Noble House, you can do that now that you are eleven."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Scene Collection 3</strong>
</p><p>Albus looked out over the soon-to-be-sorted First Years, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face that belied the anger underneath.</p><p>The inflow of galleons into the vault used by the Order of the Phoenix from the Potter Vault had dried up without warning and when he went to Gringotts to find out what had happened, he had been informed that the House of Potter had a new head, one who had cancelled the transfers.</p><p>Who it was, he had no idea. It couldn't have been Harry since Squibs were not capable of making the magical connection with a Lord's Ring, but he wasn't aware of any other Potter who could have claimed the title.</p><p>The first student stepped up and Albus pretended to pay attention as his mind churned.</p><p>He would have to find out who the new Lord Potter was if he was to have a chance of gaining the wealth of that house.</p><p>For the good of Wizarding Society, obviously.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry stared at the burned ruin that had once been the Pottery, the ancient home of the Potters.</p><p>"If you wish, Gringotts can recommend several trustworthy builders who can build it anew." Account Manager Slashblade said. Harry nodded, then he grinned.</p><p>"Out of curiosity, can Granite be transformed into anything?"</p><p>"Granite?" Slashblade echoed in surprise. "Yes, briefly, but the magic wears off quite fast. Why?"</p><p>"What would happen if it were turned into water, poured into a large mold and allowed to revert?"</p><p>Slashblade's eyes opened wide. "It would hold the new shape…"</p><p>"I want a tower." Harry said with a grin. "And are there such things as floating chairs? I want one for Sandra."</p><p>"I can have a small flying carpet made to order…" Slashblade agreed after a few seconds of thought. "Where did that idea come from?"</p><p>"Cartoons."</p><p>Slashblade nodded, making a mental note to check to see what they were.</p><p>"How long to build the tower?"</p><p>"With your idea and enough builders, a couple of days after you finalize the design."</p><p>"Great, know any good architects?"</p><p>.</p><p>A crack of apparition marked Lucius Malfoy's arrival outside Number 4 Privet Drive. Looking round, he glared at the Sold sign in the front garden.</p><p>"Bloody muggles." He grumbled as he turned to leave, only to stumble on the kerb and fall straight into the path of a car.</p><p>.</p><p>Draco Malfoy paled as he read the letter that had arrived for him from Gringotts.</p><p>What in Merlin's name had his dad been doing in a muggle slum?</p><p>"Hey, you look like you've seen a Potter." Blaise Zabini joked and Draco turned the letter slightly so that the dark-skinned lad could read it.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" Zabini whistled. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Lord Malfoy!"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Scene Collection 4</strong>
</p><p>"What the…?"</p><p>Harry grinned as Sandra stared in shock at the large door tucked behind the main staircase. Through the doorway, another room could be seen with floor-to-ceiling windows showing the London skyline.</p><p>"It's a Portal." Harry explained. "Cost me over a hundred thousand Galleons to have it installed, but it links the Tower to the Penthouse in London. I didn't want you to have to leave your friends behind."</p><p>Sandra reached out and hugged him, then she floated through the archway.</p><p>"What if someone sees it?" She asked, turning round, then she blinked. Instead of an arch, there was a large oil painting hanging on the wall showing a static view of Hogwarts. A moment later, Harry emerged from the wall, grinning.</p><p>"It's hidden on this side." He laughed, then he ducked back through the portrait. Sandra shook her head as Harry stuck his own head through, then moved left and right, making it look like his disembodied head was floating.</p><p>"Whooooooooooooo, I'm a floating head!"</p><p>"Idiot." Sandra sighed fondly, then she looked round.</p><p>"So, the Tower is your secret base?"</p><p>"Yep." Harry said as he re-emerged from the Portal. "I always wanted to be a hero like Spider-man…"</p><p>"And you're richer than Bruce Wayne." Sandra interjected. "Fine, but not yet. We'll wait a few years."</p><p>"Awwwwwwww."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea was that Harry would become the first Superhero, patrolling London with Sandra acting as his mission control. He would eventually be joined by Sirius Black after he escaped Azkaban and hunted down Pettigrew, proving his innocence.<br/>With Lucius Malfoy dead, the Basilisk wouldn't be released, but Draco would find the Diary and be used by Voldemort as his new host.</p><p>Harry's powers are –<br/>Telekinetic ropes that he fires from his hands, using them like Spiderman's web-swinging<br/>A telekinetic shield<br/>Telekinetic blasts<br/>Magical speed/strength boosts<br/>Wall/ceiling/water walking</p><p>Harry would learn actual magic from Sirius and Remus. After Malfoymort launches a series of attacks that cause the Statute of Secrecy to be broken, Harry goes public as a hero and confronts Malfoymort, defeating him by means of his "superhero abilities". Voldmort abandons Malfoy, alerting Remus to the realization that he isn't fully dead…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hermione's Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Transformation scene</strong>
</p><p>Boy peeped out through the air vent set in the door to his room under the stairs, staying back far enough that the light shining through wouldn't reflect off his eyes but so that he could still make out what was on the screen in the living room.</p><p>It was coming to the end of the program and on the screen was a large, black jaguar looking after several smaller ones. Boy's eyes briefly filled with tears as he watched the cubs snuggle up to their mother.</p><p>Footsteps alerted him and he quickly (but silently) rolled himself up in the tattered sheet that served as his bedding, making sure that he was facing away from the door. The darkness of his cupboard briefly lifted as the door opened, then closed.</p><p>"The freak's asleep." Ver'on rumbled as the television was switched off. Another set of footsteps announced Tuni was leaving the living room and dust fell on Boy as the two went upstairs.</p><p>'<em>I wish that I could be like those cats and have someone to snuggle up to.'</em> Boy thought as his eyes closed. <em>'I really, really, really wish…'</em></p><p>.</p><p>It is a little-known fact that almost every single magical spell has its roots in accidental magic.<br/>
The levitation charm was the result of an adult witch seeing her daughter playing with a wooden bird that she had made fly. Knowing that such a thing was possible, the witch experimented, finally creating the <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em> spell that duplicated what her daughter did.<br/>
Color changing charms, protective shields, flying brooms, all of them were created as ways of duplicated on purpose what children could do almost unthinkingly.<br/>
Even the Killing Curse was based on accidental magic, a young girl who protected herself from a rapist.<br/>
The Animagus Transformation was another such spell derived from accidental magic. Due to the complexities of the spell, very few witches and wizards ever learned it, and none of them fully explored the possibilities, such as <em>slightly modifying</em> their base form.<br/>
But in the end, all magic boils down to a desire for something to happen, the determination to make it happen and the drive to achieve the end result.<br/>
A wish could fulfill those requirements.</p><p>.</p><p>When the door was flung open by Tuni, Boy was roused from his sleep by a high-pitched scream. Startled, he dashed out of the cupboard, then came to a halt, looking at his reflection in the television.</p><p>He was a cat!</p><p>Tuni's screams grew louder and Harry heard the <em>thud</em> of Ver'on's feet hitting the floor. Making a quick decision, he ran to the back door and hurled himself onto the door handle, using his weight to pull it down and open the door. Landing on the ground, he ran out past the bins and through the hedge at the back, intent on escaping into the wider world.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Reaction Scene</strong>
</p><p>Dumbledore appeared in the deepening dusk and strode up the path to Number 4 Privet Drive. Casting a silent <em>Alohomora</em> at the door, he stormed into the house, finding all three people in the living room, watching the television.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?" Petunia gasped and Dumbledore cast a spell to hold them all immobile.</p><p>"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore ground out. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>"He ran off and good riddance!" Vernon snapped angrily. "We never wanted him anyway!"</p><p>Dumbledore glared at him, using his Legilimency to examine his memories, then he paled.</p><p>"You kept him in the cupboard under the stairs!"</p><p>"It was too good for a freak like him!" Petunia whined. "He was a freak just like his mother!"</p><p>Dumbledore sagged as the enormity of his mistake crashed home on him.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Meeting scene</strong>
</p><p>Hermione was <em>bored</em>. She had had enough of her cousins. While they were older than her, they were just so <em>stupid</em> and didn't even understand things like the Hobbit. They could barely follow things like the Jungle Book!</p><p>Her brooding introspection was cut short by a rustling and she stood up, looking at the bush that was shaking slightly.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>There was no answer and Hermione moved slowly towards the bush.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?"</p><p>Hermione almost screamed in shock as a cats head suddenly thrust forwards, through the leaves of the bush. The shock was enough that she fell backwards, landing on her backside as her eyes remained transfixed by the cat.</p><p>"Mweow?"</p><p>"Oh, you're <em>beautiful</em>!" Hermione whispered as the cat looked at her. Her eyes met its bright green eyes which shon brilliantly against its black fur, fur that was marred only by a silvery jagged line of white fur above his left eye.</p><p>The cat slowly uncoiled from its shelter in the bush, then it stalked over to her and Hermione blinked at the sight of its ribs showing.</p><p>"Oh you need food!" She gasped. "Wait here!"</p><p>Luck was with her and the kitchen was empty. She grabbed a handful of leftover meat cuts, shoved them into a bowl and scampered back into the garden.</p><p>"Here, here's some food."</p><p>The cat looked at her as she put the bowl down, then it started to eat quickly, purring as it did so.</p><p>"I think I'll call you Bagheera." Hermione said, causing the newly-named cat to look at her before returning to its meal. "If only I could take you home with me…"</p><p>The cat looked at her again, its head cocked slightly.</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione scrambled into the back of the car as her parents said goodbye to her aunt and uncle, then a slight brushing sensation caused her to look down at her feet, where a pair of familiar eyes looked up at her.</p><p>"Bagheera?"</p><p>Bagheera nodded and Hermione's eyes widened.</p><p>"Are… you coming with me?"</p><p>Another nod answered her and Hermione smiled widely,then she gasped.</p><p>"I… we'll have to hide you when we get home!"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Growing Up Scenes</strong>
</p><p>Hermione sat in her little open-fronted shelter in the back garden, reading her newest book. Bagheera lounged across the desk just behind her, his head resting on her shoulder as he followed her moving finger.</p><p>"…all of them, more than friends; they were kin." Hermione read. "The important kind, soul-kindred. Her family. Her <em>real</em> family. <em>This</em> was where she'd belonged all along: as she'd told Skif, it had just taken her this long to see it.<br/>
"And with a lighter heart, she turned back down the path that led to the Collegium.<br/>
"The Collegium – and home."</p><p>Hermione closed the book and leaned back, resting her head against Bagheera's flank.</p><p>"I liked that." She half-whispered and Bagheera nodded.</p><p>"Mmmmheee ttooooo."</p><p>Hermione reached up and stroked Bagheera between his ears, smiling as his eyes slitted with pleasure.</p><p>"Hermione! Dinner time!" A distant voice called and Hermione sighed.</p><p>"Coming, mother!"</p><p>"Tooommmorworrw?"</p><p>"Of course." Hermione smiled as she rose from her comfortable pose. "Love you!"</p><p>"Luuvvv yeuuuu tooo." Bagheera mewed back as he rose and stretched before quickly licking Hermione on her cheek. Giggling, Hermione dried her cheek on her sleeve, kissed Bagheera on his forehead and then trotted off.</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione trotted into the garden, dressed only in her one-piece swimsuit. Running to the sheltered area that contained her shelter, she spread out the rug and then dashed back to the house to grab the jug of squash, a cup and a shallow bowl. Returning to the rug, she smiled at the sight of Bagheera sprawled along one side.</p><p>"You look almost like a fur rug." She said teasingly and a green eye cracked open to look at her.</p><p>"You're just jealous of my perfect hair." He shot back and Hermione was torn between admiration for his lack of a feline accent (who knew that ventriloquism was so useful) and annoyance at the reminder of her frizzy hair of doom (as her dad had jokingly nicknamed it). Unable to decide, she simply flopped onto the rug, then she rolled to press her spine against Bagheera.</p><p>"Not studying today?" The dark feline teased and Hermione <em>huff</em>ed in amused annoyance.</p><p>"There's more to life than studying." She declared, ignoring Bagheera's sudden snickering. "What?"</p><p>"There's more to life than studying?" Bagheera repeated in amusement. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Hermione smiled. "It's all your fault, you taught me how to relax."</p><p>"I'm a cat." Bagheera sniffed. "Of course I'd know all about relaxing."</p><p>Hermione giggled as she luxuriated in the heat from the sun and the warmth of the cat at her back, then she wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"You've been eating moles again."</p><p>"They're tasty." Bagheera protested.</p><p>"They make your breath stink!"</p><p>Bagheera snorted and dropped his head to the ground.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>The Letter</strong>
</p><p>Hermione and her parents (Dan and Emma) exchanged glances as the grey-haired lady sat down.</p><p>"So, why are you here, miss…?"</p><p>"McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall." The woman said, pulling a parchment envelope out of her cloak. "I am here because your daughter has some unusual abilities. Have you ever noticed anything odd happen, especially when your daughter was emotional?"</p><p>Hermione's parents exchanged looks and Minerva nodded.</p><p>"Your daughter is magical. I mean that in the most literal sense. She has magic and needs to learn to control it. If she doesn't… then her magic will be bound and her memories… and <em>yours</em> of this meeting will be removed from her mind."</p><p>"And what effect would having her magic bound have?" Dan asked slowly.</p><p>"It would be taking away a part of her." Minerva sighed. "Untrained magic is often dangerous, which is why it must be either trained or bound. If bound… those who have their magic bound tend to have shorter lives, losing as much as a decade or two from their allotted span. They are aware at some level that they are missing something, but they do not know what."</p><p>"And what does training magic entail?" Dan inquired.</p><p>"At Hogwarts school, your daughter will be taught how to control her magic, how to channel it to perform spells, charms and enchantments."</p><p>"And what can magic <em>do</em>?" Emma asked. By way of an answer, Minerva stood up, then she seemed to shrink and morph into a tabby cat.</p><p>"Can I learn that?" Hermione squealed, looking up from her letter and Minerva reverted back to her human form.</p><p>"The Animagus transformation is very complex, most students do not even try it, although when you have passed your OWLS, I would be happy to teach you, assuming your grades are good enough."</p><p>Hermione nodded, then her gaze fastened on the bottom of the letter.</p><p>"It says I can have a cat, an owl or a toad. I have a cat…"</p><p>"You do?" Emma asked and Hermione nodded.</p><p>"Yep. Are there any limits on the type of cat I can have?"</p><p>"I do not believe so." Minerva said slowly and Hermione bounced out of her chair.</p><p>"Wait here! Bagheera! Bagheera!"</p><p>All three adults exchanged confused glances as Hermione rocketed out of the room,then Emma screamed as her daughter re-entered, followed by a large cat that was almost waist-height to her.</p><p>"Mum, dad, this is Bagheera. He's my cat."</p><p>"Actually, you are my human, but I'll let it slide." Bagheera replied and all three adult's jaws dropped. "What? Have you never met a talking cat before?"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>The Train</strong>
</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. Staring at her was a blond boy wearing obviously-expensive clothing and flanked by a pair of bulky lads that looked like bodyguards.</p><p>"Hermione Granger."</p><p>"Granger?" The boy repeated with a sneer. "I don't remember any Granger family in the wizarding society."</p><p>"I'm the first witch in my family…" Hermione started and the boy's sneer grew more pronounced.</p><p>"You're a <em>mudblood</em>?"</p><p>"No, she's <em>my</em> human." A voice growled and the black shape that the boy had mistaken for a bundled cloak unfolded itself into a giant cat with very sharp teeth. "She is under my protection. <em>You</em>, on the other hand, are <em>prey</em>. You smell like a ferret, and I enjoy ripping out their insides and feasting on them. I'm feeling rather hungry…"</p><p>The boy paled before running away with his bookends following.</p><p>"Coward." Bagheera sniffed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My plan was to have Harry remain as Bagheera for the first three years, sniffing out Quirrelmort (man with two scents) and Pettigrew (rat who smells like a man). In the second year, Bagheera and Hermione would end up facing the Basilisk, killing it although Bagheera would get bitten and be saved by Fawkes (although it would change him so that his claws could extrude poison).</p><p>Harry's true identity would be revealed in the fourth year when his name comes out of the Goblet and a tracking spell reveals who he really is. After learning that her cat is really human, Hermione would then study how to be an Animagus under Sirius, finally learning to become a large cat herself.</p><p>Beyond that… yeah. No clue.</p><p>The attempted expansion of this one-shot can be <a href="#section0017">found here.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Inevitable Rejection Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because all HP authors have to do this and/or a Marriage Law fic…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deputy Headmistress McGonogall.</p><p>I admit that I was quite surprised to have your letter to my ward delivered by an owl. May I congratulate whoever applied the multiple charms to the bird, allowing it to subconsciously bend time and space to get to where it needs to without having to fly thousands of miles.</p><p>Before I continue, please allow me to fill you in on some history.</p><p>Young Harry Potter came to my attention almost six years ago, when a quest of mine happened to take me past his house and I saw that he had been locked out for the night because he hadn't managed to weed the garden properly.</p><p>Realizing his potential, I took him in and raised him. His accidental magic intrigued me and Harry and myself worked together to determine its limitations and utilization. Within three years, we had managed to train his power so that he remotely could move things at will and even teleport short distances.</p><p>Harry's magical prowess was greatly enhanced when I and a few mages of my acquaintance created a magical staff so that he could focus his power. At the same time, they removed the soul leech on his forehead (which was apparently done in such a way that it caused the demise of the spirit that relied on it). Since then, he has grown into a very healthy and intelligent young boy.</p><p>Although I have overseen his magical education so far, I have not actually participated in it since most of my magic relies on music as its medium. Nevertheless, I can confirm that young Harry is enjoying his lessons, not only in magic but in courtly graces, swordsmanship, chivalry and many other useful subjects.</p><p>A month ago, young Harry became the apprentice of my friend Korendil and is learning the ways of knighthood from him. As such, I am afraid that I cannot allow Harry to attend your school as not only would it interrupt his lessons, it would also be seen as a grave insult to all of Elfhame Misthold and such an insult would be dealt with in a very severe and probably lethal fashion.</p><p>Prince Arvin has already contacted the Goblins of Gringotts regarding Harry's inheritance and asks if the true secret keeper of the failed Fidelius, the rat animagus Peter Pettigrew, has been caught and punished for his betrayal. Harry's Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, has been retrieved from the prison of Azkaban, tried and found innocent by Prince Arvin and has been re-united with his Godson.</p><p>I extend my sincere apologies for any inconvenience that this has caused, but I must remind you that the will of an Elven Prince is not to be taken lightly.</p><p>May you live in health and happiness.</p><p>Eric Banyon.</p><p>Bard of Elfhome Underhill.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Minerva, contact Remus and tell him that the damned rat is alive. He'll know what the bastard looks like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never betrayed James and Lily. This I swear on my honor as a Marauder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Find that damned rat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This letter brought to you by the Bedlam's Bard series by Mercedes Lackey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lord Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>And so I, the son of Merope Gaunt, descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, decided that I needed to be feared.</em>" The shade of Tom Riddle stated, puffing out his chest in remembered pride. Waving the wand, his full name of <em>Tom Marvolo Riddle</em> flowed into the air in flaming letters, then rearranged itself. "<em>I created a </em>new<em> personae for myself, a name that would cause the world to tremble before me and let me claim what I was owed and denied!</em>"</p><p>As a shocked Harry watched, the letters moved to form the phrase <em>I Am Lord Voldemort</em>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry lay in the hospital bed, leafing through the book that he had asked for and which a surprised Poppy Pomphrey had fetched for him. A few beds over, Ginny Weasley was asleep, recovering from the possession that had almost claimed her soul.</p><p>Harry read a certain paragraph very carefully, then he grinned as he checked a second book.</p><p>At long last, he would be able to escape his <em>oh-so-caring</em> relatives.</p><p>And it would <em>really</em> annoy Draco and Snape.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Reaching out one hand, Harry frowned in concentration and Gryffindor's Sword appeared in his hand.</p><p>"What did Dumbledore say? Only a <em>true</em> Gryffindor can summon the sword?" He mused. "Hmmm, I wonder..."</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"And so, we end another wonderful year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Before we have our feast… You wished to say something, Harry?"</p><p>Harry nodded as he walked up towards the front of the hall, ignoring Snape's sneer. "I do indeed. By the Laws of Magic, I, Harry James Potter, do hereby confirm that I have defeated one Tom Marvolo Riddle three times in mortal combat and, as such, claim from him the position of the Head of the Slytherin Line by right of conquest. So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be!"</p><p>Harry thrust his right hand into the air as he finished the chant and a burst of magic briefly blinded everyone, fading to reveal a ring shaped like a snake on Harry's finger.</p><p>"Let all know that I am now Lord Slytherin." Harry said with a smirk.</p><p>"This… this isn't possible!" Snape yelped and Harry turned to face the shortest professor.</p><p>"Professor Flitwick, may I avail myself of your services? I assume that you can draw words in the air and move the letters."</p><p>"I can." Flitwick squeaked. "What do you want me to write?"</p><p>"The name Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you please." Harry replied, then he waited as the half-goblin waved his wand, causing the words to appear.</p><p>"Now, if you can move the following letters in this order, please. I, space, A, M, space L…"</p><p>As Harry continued several gasps and screams sounded, rising to a crescendo as the last letter was moved. A cannon-blast charm from Flitwick shocked everyone into silence.</p><p>"I defeated him when I was a baby, I defeated him last year when he was possessing Quirrel and I defeated him and his Basilisk three days ago." Harry stated. "I am the <em>new</em> Lord Slytherin and…"</p><p>Harry raised his other hand, causing Gryffindor's Sword to appear in it, "I am the Chosen of Gryffindor as well."</p><p>A pin would have sounded deafening in the Great Hall and Harry smirked as he turned to the shocked Dumbledore.</p><p>"I believe that this makes me an adult in the eyes of the law. Professor Flitwick, may I impose upon you once more to escort me to Gringotts after the feast to claim my inheritance?"</p><p>"Of course, Lord Slytherin." Flitwick chuckled as beside him, Snape opened and closed his mouth in impotent rage.</p><p>.</p><p>"You really set a wyvern amongst the nifflers, my Lord." Flitwick chuckled as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry glared at the Floo, then sighed.</p><p>"Please, it's just Harry. Only those I dislike need to use my title."</p><p>Flitwick nodded as he led the way to the back yard of the Leaky Caudron.</p><p>"I thought that Snape would have a heart attack."</p><p>"It's a shame I didn't get any points for killing the Basilisk," Harry sighed, "But the look on Draco's face when he realized that I was really Lord Slytherin… I wonder how long before it hits the papers?"</p><p>The two of them chuckled as the archway opened, then they began walking to Gringotts.</p><p>"I may need your advice, Professor."</p><p>"Please, outside the school, it's Filius, or Flitwick if you need to be formal." Flitwick chuckled. "I'll be glad to help."</p><p>.</p><p>Harry glared at the now-quiescent parchment that held the Last Will and Testament of his parents, then he looked up at the goblin who was overseeing the process.</p><p>"Please arrange to have a copy of this will sent to every newspaper and magazine in the Wizarding World." He growled. "Since I am already a legal adult thanks to my position as Lord Slytherin, we don't need to worry about that bit, but I'll take the Potter Ring now."</p><p>"As you wish." Snarlfang said, passing across a wooden box. Place this on your hand and it will merge with the ring you already wear."</p><p>Harry nodded and opened the box. Pulling out the signet ring, he placed it on his finger, blinking as a small burst of magic fused it with his Slytherin Ring.</p><p>"Congratulations, Lord Potter." Flitwick said. "Regarding the Will, may I make a suggestion?"</p><p>.</p><p>Barnabus Cuffe stared at the originator of the story that had (literally) walked into his office.</p><p>"Let me see if I have this right." He finally managed. "Sirius Black never received a trial and so, if he isn't given one, with Veritaserum, you are going to simply abandon the Wizarding World?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "I know you received a copy of the Potter Will, which was <em>not</em> executed before today, and which suggests that <em>someone</em> has been trying to control me. As such, I have very little reason to remain in the Wizarding World and many reasons to leave. My oath-sworn godfather getting a proper trial would be a reason to stay."</p><p>Barnabus nodded, scrabbling for a quill and some parchment.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Malfoy's Reaction</strong>
</p><p>The main story in the Daily Prophet caused quite a few wizards and witches to pale, either in fear or fury depending on which side of the Wizarding Civil War they had been on.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Boy-who-lived to become Boy-who-left?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a series of shocking revelations, Harry Potter, the defeater of the half-blood Voldemort, indicated that he was seriously considering leaving the Magical World forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the course of an interview in which he revealed that Tom Riddle, the wizard who became the most feared Dark Lord of a generation was in fact the product of a liaison between an inbred witch and a muggle father (see page 5 for further details), Lord Potter (also known as Lord Slytherin through the Rites of Conquest)made the following statement.</em>
</p><p>"Sirius Black swore the Godparent Oath. If he <em>had</em> betrayed me and my family to Tom Riddle, the Oath would have stripped away his magic.<br/>"I have discovered that the previous administration decided to imprison Sirius without giving him a trial. As there hasn't been any move to correct this travesty of justice, I am preparing to leave the Wizarding World as it has failed me too many times. I have already submitted the paperwork to withdraw from Hogwarts since I have faced life-threatening situations there both years that I have attended."<em> – (See page 8 for further details of Lord Potter-Slytherin's Hogwarts experiences.)</em></p><p>
  <em>Upon further questioning, Lord Potter-Slytherin revealed that he was placed into the so-called care of now-disowned relatives who hated magic and mistreated him because of that hatred, forcing him to live in a cupboard for almost a full decade…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lucius Malfoy stared at the paper in horrified, impotent rage. The Dark Lord had been the result of the union of an outcast, <em>incestuous</em> family and a muggle. Even Harry <em>Bloody</em> Potter had <em>two</em> magical parents.</p><p>The pages covering Harry's two years at Hogwarts were worse, in their own way. If his son had reported the truth rather than whinge about how favored Potter was, he would not have made the move that had cost him his house elf.</p><p>The boy was far, far more dangerous than he had previously assumed. Anyone who could kill a sixty-foot long Basilisk would require watching.</p><p>Discreetly.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Dumbledore's Reaction</strong>
</p><p>Dumbledore sighed as he re-read the article, then he looked at the small pile of parchment on his desk, one next to a far larger pile.</p><p>The smaller pile was topped by a notice of potential withdrawal, stating that Harry Potter-Slytherin lacked faith in Hogwarts but had yet to decide whether or not to withdraw the last of the House of Potter from Hogwarts.</p><p>Any attempt to contact him would apparently sway the decision, and not in the way that Albus would prefer.</p><p>The other pile consisted of panicked responses from the Wizengamot, demanding to know why, as the leader of the Wizengamot, Albus had failed in his duty to ensure a fair trial for Sirius Black.</p><p>Albus sighed and pulled a blank piece of parchment towards him, then he looked up as the floo suddenly flared.</p><p>"Cornelius." He said and the head in the fireplace stared at him.</p><p>"Albus! He's gone!"</p><p>"Harry?" Albus gasped and Cornelis shook his head.</p><p>"Black! He's escaped!"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry's Tower</strong>
</p><p>Harry smirked as he looked up at his new home. Since he'd read several books indicating that wizards lived in towers, he'd arranged it so that a tower formed the center of his new home, rising sixteen storeys into the air, although the middle part was more of a pillar than a tower with each of the eight levels consisting of a single room with a spiral staircase twining round the rune-generated partially-enclosed zero-gravity cylinder (with cushioning charms at the top and bottom) that he had asked for and which allowed him to go between levels with ease. The top five levels (which included the top balcony/roof) flared outwards to form a wider cylinder with two open rooms so that he could use his broomstick to fly up to the top and land in a sheltered area.</p><p>The top of the tower also doubled as his preferred quarters.</p><p>Around the base of the tower, the bottom three levels connected to and were braced by three three-story wings spreading outwards which in turn connected to an outer wing which ran two-thirds of the way round, meaning that he had two enclosed gardens and a open approach to the large front doors. The rear wing was a library, stocked with books that had been stored in the Potter vault at Gringotts, while the rest of the building consisted of various function rooms and several guest apartments. Underground, another four levels descended like an inverted cone, providing basements and foundations in one.</p><p>Dobby had been ecstatic about the new building and was overseeing the new Potter Elves as they cleaned it and kept the gardens under control.</p><p>The actual building had been constructed in under a fortnight due to goblin construction teams using temporarily-transfigured granite with the result being that the entire building was a single piece of granite with no seams or weak points.</p><p>A movement in the shrubbery caught Harry's attention and his eyes widened as he saw a large dog staring at the Potters Tower. A moment later, the dog stepped out and seemed to ripple and stretch, turning into a dark-haired man.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" The man gasped. "What am I looking at here?"</p><p>"My home." Harry said and the man jolted as he realized that he was not alone. Spinning round, the former dog froze in shock.</p><p>"Merlin!" He gasped. "Harry?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I… I'm your godfather." The man managed to say as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "You probably don't remember me, you used to call me <em>Pafoo</em>. I'm Sirius Black, I was one of your father's closest friends."</p><p>.</p><p>"Wheeeeeee!"</p><p>Harry shook his head with a grin as Sirius flew up the zero-G cylinder. As he reached the top, the runic charms absorbed his momentum, then reversed it, sending him flying back down again.</p><p>"Dobby thinks that dogfather be wanting to live there."</p><p>Harry nodded in response to Dobby's comment as Sirius, now in his Padfoot form, zoomed up past them again with his tongue hanging out and ears flapping due to the speed of his ascent. A few seconds later, the dog zoomed back down,barking happily and Harry sighed.</p><p>"I wonder if the DMLE has responded to the note that Sirius Black is masquerading as Ron's rat yet?"</p><p>.</p><p>Amelia Bones stared in shock at the unconscious wizard lying on the dining table of the Burrow.</p><p>"That isn't Sirius Black." Kingsley Shacklebolt finally managed.</p><p>"That… that's <em>Peter Pettigrew</em>!" Tonks burst out. "I remember him from when I was young! But he's dead! Black killed him, so what is he doing here?"</p><p>"I have no idea." Amelia admitted. "I think I need to check the records of his trial."</p><p>.</p><p>Sirius looked up blearily as Harry dropped something that rustled in front of him.</p><p>"Urrrr, wha'?"</p><p>"You spent far too long in that tube with the bottles of firewhisky." Harry said with a startling lack of sympathy. "Drink your potion, then read the paper."</p><p>Sirius reached out for the five bottles in front of him, then growled as the first two proved to be illusions. Damn Prongslet, pranking him while drunk. Finally finding the solid one, he managed to drink it down, wincing at the taste, then grabbed at his head in agony.</p><p>Within seconds, the lancing pain had gone and Sirius reached out for the paper while planning his revenge for the…</p><p>His thoughts came to a sudden stop as he saw the headlines.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Death Eater Pettigrew Captured</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Black Cleared Of All Charges</em>
</p><hr/><p>Harry grinned as Sirius' delighted <em>Wahoooo!</em> Echoed up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was intended as a "Harry breaks free" type of story, but many of them have been done already and I couldn't think of a way to make this one unique.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Letter Of Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Professor McGonogall.</p><p>Thank you for the most fascinating piece of correspondence delivered to my son. I must point out, however, that you seem to have missed a few details.</p><p>The most important one is that Harry is already a Magus. He has learned not only how to cast spells from the <em>Magus' Grimoire</em>, which I acquired several decades ago, he has also taken instruction from Puck, a close and valued friend of mine, in the ways of Sihde magic.</p><p>It has been fascinating, and very instructive.</p><p>Although I myself am not magical, I knew almost every detail of young Harry's life within a year of finding him being beaten by his cousin while I was overseeing the move of my newest home from Scotland to the top of my skyscraper. Seeing a spark of intelligence in him, I arranged to adopt Harry, giving him a home where he could thrive, and thrive he has.</p><p>In terms if education, Harry, although only eleven, has already attained his High School Diploma (which probably means little to an insular society such as yourself) and is continuing his studies. He is also good friends with the Gargoyles which live in my castle and has helped me to form a mutually beneficial working relationship with them, avoiding several situations that would have damaged the trust between us. Physically, Harry is very fit and is only a single grading away from becoming a Black Belt. His accuracy with firearms is incredible and he regularly beats me in our monthly competitions.</p><p>Magically, Puck has stated that Harry is one of the strongest human mages he has ever encountered, even more so since he removed the soul fragment residing in the scar on Harry's forehead. Apparently the fragment was from a dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle who made several soul reliquaries in his search for immortality, costing himself his sanity in the process.</p><p>Puck was rather offended by this and has since acquired all of the reliquaries and purged them of their soul fragments.</p><p>I have the relics on display in the Great Hall of my castle. Apparently they are quite magical. The Diadem, for instance, imparts quite a bit of knowledge on the wearer, but only for so long as it is worn.</p><p>One of my trusted associates is transcribing the knowledge for future generations.</p><p>As for the Potter Fortune, I have had it relocated to Gringotts America and overseen its investing in the magical and mundane worlds. Puck has also reclaimed the Cloak from your Headmaster.</p><p>I am certain that he will understand.</p><p>I have no real issue with my eldest son attending your school and Harry is excited with the possibility of learning a new type of magical tradition. Nevertheless, I must insist that your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, come to my castle to explain why Harry was placed with those totally unsuited for him under such shoddy and ill-thought out wards, wards which Puck fixed and moved, along with the monitoring spells which, now that you have opened this letter, have been broken.</p><p>I look forwards to some learned discourse.</p><p>Yours sincerely,</p><p>David Xanatos</p><p>Xanatos Enterprises</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Young Harry is our friend and a member of our clan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your headmaster had better explain himself or he will face our wrath for abandoning Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dictated by Goliath of Clan Wyvern</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scribed by Owen Barnett</em>
</p><hr/><p>Professors.</p><p>My mother has taken quite an interest in young Harry, so if you let anything happen to him, not only will you face Titania's wrath, you will also face mine.</p><p>Be aware that I would prefer Harry to remain here. Alexander adores him.</p><p>Yours.</p><p>Fox Xanatos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, a Gargoyles crossover.<br/>If you don't know what Gargoyles is, it's finally available online (albeit only on Disney+). The first two seasons are ace, as is the first episode of the third.<br/>Sadly, they switched writing teams after that and things... went downhill.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Accidental War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fun little idea about how Harry deciding "enough is enough" could totally disrupt the Magical World.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cornelius Fudge trembled so much that he almost cut his throat on the goblin blade pressed against his neck. A commotion at the entrance to his office caught his attention and Chief Ragnok, Clan-leader of Gringotts, strode in, his armour clinking slightly.</p><p>"Minister." Ragnok growled.</p><p>Cornelius whimpered. "We didn't break the treaty! Why have you done this?"</p><p>"You didn't break the treaty?" Ragnok repeated with an evil laugh. "Oh, <em>you</em> might not have broken the treaty personally, but you certainly caused it with your rumour-mongering."</p><p>Cornelius blinked in total confusion.</p><p>"Potter." Ragnok stated and Cornelius' eyes widened. "You did realize that when he was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he became an adult, right?"</p><p>Cornelius started to shake his head, then froze as the blade made its presence known. Ragnok sighed and motioned for the goblin in question to remove his blade and release his grip on Cornelius' hair.</p><p>"And then you put him on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot." Ragnok snarled. "No wonder he chose to close all his vaults and leave the country."</p><p>"W… w… what…?"</p><p>Ragnok accepted a ceramic bottle from one of his followers and took a deep swig.</p><p>"That's better. Yes, it would seem that he searched for a way to free himself from the Magical World, and the little bastard found it." Ragnok said admiringly. "He used his emancipated status to open the Potter Wills, then he declared that a dozen people were in breach of the conditions and that he demanded compensation. As a result, Albus Dumbledore no longer has any money in his vaults. Your Ministry of Magic is broke as well."</p><p>Cornelius turned white.</p><p>"Oh, it gets better." Ragnok said with an annoyed chuckle. "He used the Old Laws to institute the Rites of Victory over the halfblood Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Potter is now Lord Slytherin as a result of this, with almost a hundred branded slaves. We actually made a slight profit selling him the control collars."</p><p>"Potter… slaves?"</p><p>"They called themselves the Death Eaters before Potter claimed them and their belongings." Ragnok said almost gently. "That alone would have been enough to destabilize the economy, but he didn't stop there. He used the House Laws to become Lord Potter, then due to the medical condition of Lord Sirius Black, caused by over a decade of illegal imprisonment in Azkaban, he claimed the position of Lord Black as well, then claimed recompense from everyone directly linked to the previous Lord Black's incarceration without a trial. <em>Every</em>one."</p><p>Fudge stared at Ragnok, unable to move and the goblin nodded.</p><p>"Bagnold couldn't meet the costs, and so is enslaved. Same for Barty Crouch Sr and the members of the Wizengamot who approved the punishment. Only thirty-one of the Wizengamot managed to escape that one, Lord Potter now holds a total majority of the seats. The Wizengamot can't even form a Quorum without his permission. He's a Quorum and a majority by himself now."</p><p>Fudge started to hyperventilate.</p><p>"It turns out that the Blacks own a tropical island. He's relocated all the contents of all his vaults there, then moved there himself after vowing never to set foot in the United Kingdom again." Ragnok finished. "Apparently his trial for defending himself against a pair of Dementors was the last straw."</p><p>"W… what does… this mean?" Fudge panted and Ragnok grinned.</p><p>"Well, for starters, since Gringotts no longer holds the majority of the Wizarding Gold due to the actions of a wizard, the old treaties don't apply any more. However, Lord Potter came up with a couple of interesting suggestions."</p><p>Fudge felt hope rise in his chest.</p><p>"First, Goblins and wizards are equals. No fuss about blood-status, wand limitations or anything like that." Ragnok grinned. "Second, we Goblins take over the DMLE. As warriors, we can stamp out dark lords so much better than you can. After all, they're bad for business. And third…"</p><p>A figure stepped up beside Ragnok and Fudge found himself staring into the merciless eyes of Amelia Bones.</p><p>"And third, meet the new Minister of Magic." Ragnok gloated. "Lord Potter gave her half of his Proxy votes."</p><p>"…and the other half?" Fudge whispered in desperate hope. Ragnok simply grinned, then stared to chuckle.</p><p>.</p><p>"Huh, it actually worked." Sirius Black said in shock as he lowered his copy of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>.</p><p>On the other side of the table, Harry Potter (Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Slytherin, Lord Malfoy, Lord Parkinson, Lord Nott etc etc) smirked, then kissed the bushy-haired bookworm next to him. Hermione <em>eep</em>'d at the sudden kiss, then blushed.</p><p>"I told you that Hermione would find a way." He laughed. "Of course, I still think that she only did it to get the biggest library in the wor-ow!"</p><p>"Prat." Hermione huffed as she returned her attention to the book she was reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guyver Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Archanfel lowered his weapon and stared emotionlessly at the ashes that had been the test subject prior to it donning the armor. His cape fluttering in the breeze caused by the super-heated air rising to make way for cooler air, he turned back to face his masters, the beings who used the armor that they had tested on one of those he had been created from, beings who had lost an entire command ship and no less than four defense ships to a single, untrained primitive from the native species that they had adjusted to create an army that they could command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This must not be allowed to happen again.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Archanfel didn't respond as the mental communication had not been aimed at him. Instead, he de-powered his weapon before shifting his grip on it, raising it above his head so that it could be reclaimed. As it was lifted out of his hands, Archanfel felt… </em>something<em>, sense of loss… of </em>potential<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>New weapons will be forged. Ones that cannot use the suits.<br/></strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>What happened today was… not as anticipated.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Guyver." Archanfel whispered, giving the thought its closest approximation in the limited form known as speech.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Prepare the Grand Hammer for deployment and evacuate the planet.<br/>Leave whatever cannot be taken within the four-day, we must depart.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archanfel blinked as the Advent floated away towards the distant ships, then he turned and looked at the distant shape of the damaged ship that was sinking into the lava, its self-repair systems already working to seal the hull. Nearby lay the unit that had granted the deceased primitive powers beyond the Advent and Archanfel began moving towards it, then he froze as a bolt of lightning from the clouds forming above lanced down and struck it. For a moment, it glowed like an earthbound sun, then it seemed to vanish as its dimensional storage systems overloaded and Archanfel felt another emotion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anger/Irritation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ground trembled as the first ship of the Advent lifted off and Archanfel watched them leave. Motionless, he waited for the last of his former masters to depart, uncaring that the process took over five days, and only then did he begin to move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ship that had been destroyed had been the one holding all of the records about where the caches of technology had been placed ready for use in building outposts. He had only learned the locations of five of them and several had probably been retrieved, but as long as at least one remained intact, he could use it as the base of his plans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If any of the other units had been left in one of the caches, he would find it and would claim the power for himself. He would create weaker versions and use them to build his own army, his chosen ones leading the primitives to the stars, unleashing them against the Advent and seizing all that had once made them great.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he could not do it alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He would need assistants. Helpers. Beings that he could empower so that they would be able to oversee events for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A slight movement in the skies above him caught his attention and, gathering his willpower, Archanfel rose into the skies, ascending into orbit with practiced ease even as his eyes searched for what had…</em>
</p><p>There<em>!</em></p><p><em>A massive meteor, easily large and fast enough to ruin the planet… </em>his<em> planet, should it hit!</em></p><p>
  <em>The odds of such an event occurring briefly crossed his mind, then he realised that it had been dispatched by the Advent, that the beings on the world below him would never become a threat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That his plans, embryonic though they still were, would never come to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This could not be allowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archanfel closed his eyes in concentration, although his senses could still feel the approaching planet-killer from its very mass. Calling upon all his reserves and channelling all the power of his twelve crystals, he unleashed it in a blast of ravening gravitonic fury that lanced out and slammed into the meteorite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For almost a full day, Archanfel maintained the blast, slowly ripping the meteorite apart before he finally felt its central neutronium core dissipate. Drained and exhausted, Archanfel let himself descend into the atmosphere once more, realising that although he had save the origin of his eventual triumph, the cost had been high.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of his crystals was cracked and he could feel it sapping his energy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time since he had been created, Archanfel knew what it was like to be tired.</em>
</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry stared down over the edge of the school roof at where his cousin and his cousin's two friends were searching the dead end below in the belief that he was somehow hiding. Crawling backwards, Harry settled himself against one of the air intakes for the air conditioning system and closed his eyes.</p><p>"How did I end up here?" He wondered to himself. "Is it true what they say? Am I a freak?"</p><p>Silence was his only answer and Harry frowned. "If I am a freak, then perhaps I can move myself again… move to somewhere safe…"</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth in concentration, not noticing the flickers of magic that started to surround him.</p><p>
  <em>Magic is a way of changing the world. Sufficient amounts can warp and stretch it, which was the basis for the development of the space-enlargement charm.<br/></em>
  <em>Magic can also create temporary paths that allow someone to vanish from one place and appear in another, a phenomenon that led to the development of Portkeys, Floos and Apparition.<br/></em>
  <em>Sometimes, those paths are unstable, which can lead to the phenomenon known as Splinching.<br/></em>
  <em>Sometimes, the paths are formed in ways that no-one expects, or interact with things that are apparently unrelated.<br/></em>
  <em>The blood wards around number 4 Privet Drive were supposed to be fueled by the motherly love Petunia should have had for Harry. In the absence of that love, the Wards had tapped into Harry's magical core, becoming near-sentient in the process.<br/></em>
  <em>The blood wards detected Harry's wish for safety and instead of moving him, it moved something else.<br/></em>
  <em>Something that had been trapped between dimensions for millennia.</em>
</p><p>Harry <em>felt</em> something in him shift, then he yelped as a heavy item appeared on his lap. The item was something that he had never seen before and appeared to be a thick metal disc, covered in armoured plates arranged to be trilaterally symmetrical . In the middle was a large metallic sphere held by off cords of something that he couldn't identify.</p><p>"What is this?" Harry asked himself as he levered the surprisingly heavy disc off his lap. Rolling it flat, he leaned in closer to get a good look, shifting his glasses for a better view.</p><p>"Are those things… moving?"</p><p>Harry's question was answered by the odd disc seeming to explode into a writhing mass of tendrils that wrapped around him before he could blink, then Harry screamed silently as he felt the tendrils spear into his body, expanding through him. Harry writhed helplessly as he collapsed, twitching in agony that threatened to overwhelm him, then after what seemed like an eternity of suffering, the pain vanished.</p><p>"What… what happened?" He gasped, rolling over and then freezing at the sight of his hand.</p><p>A hand that was now covered in armor plating.</p><p>Harry scrambled backwards until he hit the air intake, then paused, staring in disbelief at his armoured hands and equally-protected arms. Looking down, he saw that his feet, legs and body were also encased in the odd armour, armour that was the exact same blue-green color of the disc that had attacked him.</p><p>The armor <em>was</em> the disc!</p><p>Harry didn't know how long he spent staring at his armor, but his musings were interrupted by the sound of the roof door opening.</p><p>"Shit!" He whispered. "If I'm caught… I'll be in trouble!"</p><p>Rolling away from the direction the footsteps were coming from, Harry sprinted for the fire escape and hurdled the low wall…<br/>…realizing too late that he'd jumped too far!</p><p>As he fell, Harry concentrated hard on <em>not</em> falling, then he felt himself slow before he rose again into the air…<br/>…and crashed straight into the trees behind the school.</p><p>Dropping the the ground in a tumble of broken branches, Harry pulled himself to his feet, marveling at the fact that he was unhurt.</p><p>"Amazing." He laughed, then he sobered. "I love this armor, but how can I hide… what?"</p><p>As if in response to his thoughts, the armor fragmented and rippled out of existence.</p><p>"No." Harry whispered. "Not now! I want it… whoah!"</p><p>The armour re-formed around Harry in a blaze of energy and Harry grinned under the mask.</p><p>"I <em>like</em> it! Hang on, I could see perfectly without my glasses."</p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore stared in shock at the devices on the shelf of his office. The one showing the state of the blood wards indicated that the strength of the wards had increased tenfold, although the one showing the status of 4 Privet Drive indicated that the wards had completely vanished, leaving the house totally unprotected. The disc showing Harry's magical health had changed its orientation, showing that Harry had gone from moderately healthy to perfectly healthy with the magical residue in Harry's scar somehow expunged.</p><p>He didn't know what had happened, but he needed to set new wards to buy some time to find out.</p><p>After all, it was only two years until Harry attended Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors ideas – The soul leech in Harry's scar was expelled by the Guyver unit synchronizing with Harry. Harry's magic is now stronger, but he is otherwise unaffected magically.<br/>In Guyver form, Harry cannot use magic externally, but instead it acts to further strengthen him and boost the Guyver's regenerative powers.<br/>He has access to the standard Guyver loadout, but he only really thinks of it as flying armor until after he starts at Hogwarts and finds himself in situations where he needs to use it (such as the Troll Incident).<br/>Having the ability to turn into Guyver allows Harry to lay claim to the smallest bedroom as well as convince the Dursleys that as long as they ignore him, he will ignore them.<br/>The blood wards are integrated into the Guyver unit (giving Harry protection against the Dursleys) and anyone who attacks Harry when he is not in Guyver-mode suffers half again the amount of damage that they inflict due to the wards. In Guyver-mode, the wards reduce the effect of magic on him by half. He can still be hurt, but it is more difficult to do so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Stop A Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young form of Harry Potter, newly orphaned and unaware of what people planned for his future, lay sleeping in the basket on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.</p><p>As the sky began lightening in preparation for the sun to rise, a pair of hands picked up the basket and an old man looked into it.</p><p>"And so it shall be done anew." The man said quietly as he gripped the handles of the basket with one hand even as he made a series of complex gestures with the other. Only a magical observer would have had any clue as to what he was doing as the threads of magic surrounding the house and garden seemed to fold in on themselves, collapsing down into the forehead of the sleeping boy. A moment later, the scar that disfigured his forehead seemed to leak a dark fluid that evaporated into nothingness even as it hit the air.</p><p>"And now, our journey begins, young Harry." The man whispered. "But many shall seek you out, wishing to turn you to their own ends. And thus…</p><p>
  <em>"Ut hoc secretum esse lateat quousque custos revelat<br/>
</em>
  <em>"Suo arbitrio et arbitrium spontaneam<br/>
</em>
  <em>"De saeculo isto latebit<br/>
</em>
  <em>"Harry James Potter nomine datum Harry James Evans<br/>
</em>
  <em>"Harry James Evans nomen verum is Harry James Potter<br/>
</em>
  <em>"Sic, sic erit, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>fidelius</strong>
  </em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>As he finished, a flash of light seemed to surround him and he sagged.</p><p>"Forgot how much that takes out of me." He grumbled. "Well, I guess it's time."</p><p>The man turned on the spot and vanished with a virtually inaudible <em>pop</em>.</p><p>Just under six hundred miles away, an aged wizard awoke in horror as alarms suddenly echoed through his quarters.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry Evans was a happy boy as he ran home from school.</p><p>He was aware that he was different from the other children that he went to school with. His guardian, who went by the name of Antares Wolf, had talked with him about his differences the first time that he had used accidental magic. Under Mr Wolf's benevolent eye, Harry had learned how to use accidental magic to do what he <em>wanted</em> rather than wished for, whether levitating items or changing the colors of his clothes.</p><p>Mr Wolf also taught him meditation and how to protect his mind. At first, his mind was fully open but Mr Wolf had used an art known as <em>Legilimency</em> to show him how to build his own mental defenses and organize his memories so that everything that he did, he would be able to recall later.</p><p>"I'm home!" He called as he dashed through the front door, using his magic to pass through the solid wood without going through the hassle of searching for his keys, opening the door and closing it after him. A more focused burst of magic allowed him to step out of his shoes even as Mr Wolf looked out of the kitchen at him.</p><p>"Harry." He said with a nod. "Homework?"</p><p>Harry slumped. He <em>hated</em> doing homework, even though he was very good at it and could generally hold his own against the new girl who had joined the school the previous week.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, <em>phasing</em> his hand into his bag in order to extract his homework notebook. Mr Wolf smirked slightly as he watched.</p><p>As Harry sat down at the table, idly <em>summoning</em> the books that he would need, Mr Wolf coughed to get his attention.</p><p>"I saw an owl today." He said and Harry froze, remembering some of the stories that he had been told. "It went to the house that was sold recently."</p><p>"It was… grrrr, what's her name… <em>Hermione</em>'s birthday today." Harry replied, then he looked at his guardian and froze.</p><p>"Granger?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, then he nodded.</p><p>"That's her."</p><p>"Heh." Mr Wolf chuckled. "Just when you least expect it, fate takes a strange turn. Befriend her if you can, Harry. After all, in under a year, you and her will be attending Hogwarts together. She will need a friend, and so will you."</p><p>Harry blinked. "Huh? But… she's a <em>girl</em>!"</p><p>Mr Wolf rolled his eyes. "I never said you needed to <em>kiss</em> her." He shot back and Harry scrunched his face at the thought of doing kissy-kissy stuff like he'd seen several adults do.</p><p>"I think I need to meet her parents." Mr Wolf continued. "As soon as possible."</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>"Coming!" Dan Granger shouted as he strode towards the front door. Opening it, he blinked in surprise at the unexpected visitor.</p><p>Although everyone knew about Mr Wolf and how he had saved several children (pulling one boy out of the way of a car, fending off a dog that was trying to bite a girl, locating a boy who had got lost in the nearby woods and informing police about a father who was abusing his daughter), he was nevertheless seen as being reserved and rather stand-offish to adults.</p><p>"Who is it?" Emma called from the kitchen and Dan saw movement as a boy only slightly younger than his beloved Hermione peeked out from behind the old man.</p><p>"It's Mr Wolf." He called back. "Please, come in."</p><p>"Thank you." Mr Wolf said with a small smile. "I brought your daughter a small present for her birthday."</p><p>"Hermione!" Dan called, then he turned back to usher his guests into the living room. "Thank you… but how did you know?"</p><p>"I have my ways." Wolf smiled even as a bushy-haired missile flew down the stairs. "And here is the birthday girl herself. Happy birthday. A present."</p><p>Hermione accepted the gift-wrapped parcel and put it on the coffee table.</p><p>"I'm here." Emma Granger said from the door. "I've put the kettle on, may I offer you a drink?"</p><p>"Not quite yet." Wolf smiled as he nodded to Hermione. "Please, open it."</p><p>Hermione carefully ripped the package open and pulled out a large book that was too big to have fitted inside the paper wrapping. "Huh?"</p><p>"A guide to magical culture and history." Wolf said gently. "You received an owl carrying a letter recently. I decided to visit to show you… that magic <em>is</em> real."</p><p>Wolf held up one hand and a glowing sphere formed above it. Harry smirked and conjured <em>two</em> balls of light.</p><p>"Showing off, you young whippersnapper?" Wolf chuckled as he willed another seven into being, all in different colors and orbiting the original light.</p><p>"Not fair." Harry pouted as he dismissed his own lights. "You know I can't do more than six yet."</p><p>Wolf smirked at him, then turned back to the shocked family.</p><p>"I am a wizard, as is my ward." He explained. "For several centuries, magical society has hidden itself from the rest of the world. Although some amongst them claim that they conceal themselves to protect their superiority, the reason is far simpler. Should magical society ever find itself aligned against modern society, it is the modern one who would win."</p><p>"Because of the guns." Harry added.</p><p>"That is indeed one reason." Wolf confirmed. "Magical society has many amazing aspects, but for every advantage, there is a flaw. Nevertheless, it is worth learning about as there are those who would seek out those who choose not to train in magic for their own nefarious ends.<br/>
"I do not wish to scare you," He added quickly, "but should you choose not to let your daughter learn how to use the magic that flows through her veins, she will be unable to defend herself should any of the darker ones decide to go after her. Even I can only protect against so much without aid."</p><p>"What's apparition?" Hermione asked, looking up from her new book. Harry gave Wolf an odd look as he began chuckling.</p><p>.</p><p>"So… why?" Harry asked once they had returned home. Wolf gave him a long look before slowly nodding.</p><p>"You are old enough to know and your mental shields are stronger than any bar my own. What I am about to tell you, you must not repeat without my permission."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"The story begins with a child, the Heir of House Potter." Wolf began. "Orphaned by an evil wizard, he was placed with his mother's sister by a wizard who meant well, but who had so many responsibilities that he could not focus on what truly needed doing…</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
"…and for twenty years after the final battle, all seemed well. Harry Potter was lauded a hero and awarded a second Order of Merlin. He married and had three children, who all went to Hogwarts.<br/>
"But all was not as well as it seemed. For had anyone chosen to look, they would have seen that during the final rampage of the Dark Wizard Riddle and his followers, the ranks of the Muggleborn and the purebloods loyal to the light had become dangerously depleted, leaving the Dark families in control of the government through numbers alone. They moved slowly and carefully until twenty years after the final battle, when they unleashed the darkest spell ever created.<br/>
"They had linked the spell to their own family magics. The Dark families in the Wizengamot and their followers all profited from it. The few remaining Light families did as well, but they did not realize why they were growing stronger until it was too late.<br/>
"The spell covered the country and leached away the magic from the muggleborn magicals, turning them into squibs at best, or effectively muggles in most cases. The magic thus leached was then infused into the House Magics of the members of the Wizengamot as well as the family magics of those whom they deemed <em>worthy</em>. Within a year, there was no muggleborn magical able to cast even a simple <em>lumos</em>.<br/>
"Harry's closest friend worked out what was happening even as her magic was being drained. By the time the last of her magic had been removed and her magical core drained beyond the point where it could refill itself, thus breaking the grip of the spell, she had devised a solution.<br/>
"The spell had been anchored to magic itself. There was no way to break it. No way to undo what had been done. No way for the majority to stand against the Dark Families as they slew their enemies and the families of their enemies.<br/>
"And so, the only way to defeat it, was to make certain that the spell was never created in the first place."</p><p>Harry stared at his guardian, who returned his shocked gaze with a calm one, but deep in his green eyes, amusement flickered.</p><p>"The solution was simple in concept but almost impossible in its execution." Wolf continued. "A single person sent back in time to change history. To protect the Boy-Who-Lived and train him in what he truly needed to know.<br/>
"And so I tell you, you are Harry James Evans, but you were born Harry James Potter.<br/>
"As was I."</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped as he realized what Wolf was saying. "You… you're… <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"No." Wolf said. "I stopped being you the moment I picked up your basket and carried you away. You are Harry James Potter. I may have carried that name in my past, but it is yours now.<br/>
"I am Antares Wolf, the Fifth of the Four Maruaders, the son of one, the Godson of a second. I renamed myself in their honor. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Star and Canine. Antares and Wolf.<br/>
"I have tried to remove as many obstacles from your path as I could without risking your safety. I have tried to prepare you, as I was not prepared.<br/>
"When you enter Hogwarts, it shall be as it was supposed to be, as Lord Potter.<br/>
"And when you need me… I shall come."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, it's a Time-travel setup snippet. Harry from the future came back to raise his younger self.<br/>Although it's been done loads of times (check out the TVTropes Peggy Sue entry), I thought that having a setup like this might inspire someone to try their own hand at it.<br/>And the thief of the title? Well, all those who were stealing magic. I thought it would be ironic for the Dark to steal magic from the muggleborn when in canon the accusations were in the exact opposite direction.</p><p>My attempt to expand this one-shot can be <a href="#section0019">found here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unexpected Delay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of pops announced the appearance of two robed people in an alleyway just around the corner of the house. Without a word, they walked through the darkening evening and came to a stop outside a fairly neat house. The older of the two pulled out a short stick and made several gestures with it.</p><p>"According to the wards, he is in there and in good health." He said in a confused tone of voice. "I don't understand why Hogwarts hasn't sent a letter to him…"</p><p>"Let's ask." The younger one replied, then she stalked forwards and knocked on the door. Several moments passed, then the door opened.</p><p>"Mrs Dursley?" the woman began. "We are here to…"</p><p>"Yes, come in!" The now-identified housewife hissed. "It's about bloody time, we're having trouble with the cupboard taken up like that. It's been seven years! What kept you?"</p><p>"What?" The older one asked and Petunia Dursley glared at them.</p><p>"Are you or are you not magic users?"</p><p>"We are. I am deputy headmistress Minerva McGonogall of Hogwarts and this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. What do you mean by seven years? What happened?"</p><p>Petunia flung open the cupboard door and pointed. "Look for yourself! <em>Nothing</em> we've done has even scratched that thing!"</p><p>Minerva blinked, then half-crouched to peer inside the cupboard. Although she had no prior experience with muggle storage areas, the large, reflective ovoid seemed to be rather out of place.</p><p>"We actually came to find out if anything had happened to young Harry Potter." Albus offered and Petunia pointed.</p><p>"He's in <em>that</em> thing!"</p><p>Minerva almost fell over as Albus scrambled into the doorway beside her, his wand twitching in various patterns, then he winced.</p><p>"Albus?"</p><p>"When exactly did this happen?" Albus managed and Petunia shrugged.</p><p>"Not sure. <em>It</em> had been acting up and caused my duddykins to cry, so we locked it in here for three days. When we opened the door…"</p><p>Petunia shrugged again and Albus sagged.</p><p>"This is a stasis spell."</p><p>"But… how?" Minerva gasped. "He can't be doing it, you can't power a stasis spell from the inside."</p><p>"It's feeding from the wards." Albus sighed. "I designed the wards to keep him safe from outside harm, but he must have somehow adjusted the parameters slightly. I'll need to take down the wards to get him out, and when I do, the wards will not be able to be re-erected."</p><p>"As long as that freak is taken away, you can do whatever you damned well want." Petunia sniffed. Minerva whirled round, her wand almost leaping into her hand, only for Albus to freeze her in place.</p><p>"Minerva, as much as I agree with you as to the actions you wish to take, we have a more important problem. In that sphere is a young boy who needs our help."</p><p>Minerva snarled, but finally gave a jerky nod.</p><p>"I will need your help for this." Albus said quietly. "I must be outside to take the wards down, he will need someone to comfort him as soon as the spell is ended."</p><p>"…alright, Albus." Minerva replied as she turned back to the cupboard.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"This is a <em>disaster</em>." Albus groaned as Hagrid walked out of his office, cradling the sleeping four-year-old Harry Potter in his arms. "When the Wizengamot hears about this, who <em>knows</em> where he'll be put."</p><p>"You'll have to unseal the Potters will." Minerva pointed out with more than a trace of <em>I-told-you-so</em> in her voice. "Hopefully they'll have made alternative arrangements that can be implemented."</p><p>"Unfortunately, his closest relations are the Blacks and through them, the Malfoys." Albus sighed. "While I would happily entrust young Harry to the Tonks family, the fact that Andromeda Tonks was expelled from the Black family means that she has no legal right. Sirius is in Azkaban, meaning that the next closest family would be the Malfoys…"</p><p>"Merlin!" Minerva gasped. "He'd be dead within a month, just as soon as Lucius could create a convincing <em>accident</em>!"</p><p>"My fear as well." Albus agreed. "Our world <em>needs</em> the <em>Boy-Who-Lived</em> if we are to actually make any progress, despite what the Pureblood faction claims."</p><p>"And when word gets out, everyone who has read those books will be furious." Minerva added, glaring at Albus for his failure to actually do anything about the books that had claimed to relate all of Harry Potters magical adventures. "Almost everyone in Hogwarts believes those books to some degree, when they find out it was all just fakery and poppycock…"</p><p>Minerva trailed off and Albus nodded again, his face woebegone.</p><p>"I wonder how Sybil will take it."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Minerva howled. "You mean that… that… that <em>fraud</em> wrote those things?"</p><p>"She and Lockhart, yes." Albus confirmed. "Half the profits went to Hogwarts, allowing us to keep the fees down…"</p><p>Albus' excuse trailed off as he cringed under Minerva's glare.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Albus watched as the last of the new students filed to their tables and although he was working hard to project his normal amused grandfather personae, his mind was travelling in a hundred different directions.</p><p>The fallout from the announcement that Harry had been caught in a spell cast by a person unknown, a spell that had held him in stasis for seven years, was still spreading out with no sign of stopping. Already, the reading of the will combined with the revelation that Sirius Black hadn't actually had a trial had led to a massive root-and-branch examination of the DMLE, with almost half the Aurors expelled due to proven incompetence and Black's trial being scheduled for as soon as he had undergone a six-month healing regimen in a secure ward as St Mungos.</p><p>The drop in the number of Potions graduates had been highlighted, leading to Professor Snape being forcibly stripped of his position both as Potions Teacher and Head of Slytherin, being replaced by Andromeda Tonks, with Severus serving as her assistant until she deemed him capable of actually teaching. The same overhaul had led to the Wards of Hogwarts being examined by professional curse-breakers, with the horrifying discovery that all of the add-ons that various headmasters had contributed meant that the wards had been weakened rather than strengthened. Over ninety percent of Hogwart's financial surplus had been used to get the wards back to the level of protection that they should have provided, destroying all dark magic as it entered (including the Dark Mark, something that led to Severus undergoing an emergency operation to save and heal his arm.</p><p>Professor Quirrel had also vanished, forcing Albus to make a quick choice in his replacement. The new DADA teacher (and new Head of Griffindor) was Remus Lupin, one of James and Lily Potter's former friends. Remus' reaction to being confronted with a young Harry (currently in the care of all the teachers of Hogwarts) was pure shock. But now Lupin was second only to Hagrid in his protective instincts regarding young Harry.</p><p>Albus breathed a long, slow sigh.</p><p>At least the worst was over. With all of the excitement rampaging outside Hogwarts, it should be quiet inside.</p><p>As the last child sat down and Minerva took the Hat and stool away, Dumbledore rose, gathering everyone's attention.</p><p>He had a hastily re-written speech to give, after all.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Albus groaned as he saw the familiar face of the bound man lying stunned in the middle of his office.</p><p>"Albus, this is Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, rat animagus." Remus growled. "Now, how is he still alive when Sirius <em>killed</em> him?"</p><p>Albus rubbed at the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Obviously he didn't, which means that the trial next week is going to get rather interesting." He sighed. "How did you find him?"</p><p>"He was hiding as the pet rat of one of my cubs, Ronald Weasley." Remus replied, pausing to kick the unconscious Pettigrew. "I recognized him instantly and I've always been faster than he was… probably due to my <em>furry little problem</em>, as James always called it."</p><p>Albus sighed. "Just as I thought things were going to calm down."</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry felt that he was in heaven.</p><p>He'd gained more uncles and aunts than he could count on his own two hands, as well as lots of new big friends. There was Tonksy, who could look like whoever she wanted, Hermy, who was teaching him how to read, Padmay and Pavay, who loved to try and get his hair to behave itself (a useless endeavor), Neville, who was teaching him about wizard-things that he'd need to know later as well as about what plants not to touch and lots of others.</p><p>Some of them weren't nice to him, but when Dracca had walked into the Great Hall and had his robes transform into a bib and nappy for the fifth time, those meanies tended to keep away from him.</p><p>He didn't like Aunty Sibyl, though. He didn't know why, but he didn't like her.</p><p>And when he was tired of learning things and wanted to play, there was always Uncle Hagrid who would pick him up and talk to him about the many magical animals. The day that Hagrid let him meet a unicorn (who allowed Harry to sit on its back) was one of the best days ever.</p><p>With a yawn, Harry pulled up the covers of his bed and dozed off as the nice Grey Lady finished telling her bedtime tale to him. As his eyes closed, he saw her smiling at him, her form lighting up the dark and he knew he would never need to worry about big meanies hurting him again.</p><p>Not while he had lots and lots of friends who liked him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the basis of a story that came to me, but I could not expand. Harry accidentally causes the Wards to protect him by putting him into stasis, meaning that he doesn't age until the wards are taken down. This, of course, causes some issues in the magical world…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Boy Of Many Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for this was sparked by the book "Pegasus In Flight" by Anne McCaffrey.</p><p>Song lyrics borrowed from "Arrow's Flight", by Mercedes Lackey.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital ceiling was boring.</p><p>Harry knew it off by heart, every single discoloration, every small crack, every place where the tiles weren't quite aligned with each other.</p><p>His life (what there had been of it) had come to a sudden end a just before he turned seven, when his cousin pushed him down the stairs. However, his cousin's schoolbag had been at the bottom and Harry had landed badly on it.</p><p>He had broken his spine just above his shoulders.</p><p>When Vernon and Petunia had realized that he was indeed paralyzed, they had rushed him to hospital to, in Petunia's words, "Get him fixed before the other freaks find out."</p><p>Vernon and Petunia were both arrested two days later, when the doctors determined that the break could have been repaired had the Dursleys simply called an Ambulance with paramedics trained in dealing with spinal injuries. By dumping him in the car and dragging him into the A&amp;E ward, they had caused the damage to increase to the point that the nerves in his spinal cord had gone from pinched to severely damaged.</p><p>It was a miracle that he was still alive.</p><p>If what he had was living.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes to see if the nurse had come in, but the door was still closed. The television, mounted on a special frame above his bed so that he could watch it, tantalised him with the possibility of mental diversion (he loved watching the Open University and the home-education programs).</p><p>The power button seemed to grow in Harry's view and he concentrated on it. Although it was hopeless, he <em>wanted </em>the button to be pushed in to power up the televi…</p><p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>…sion.</p><p>"What the…?" Harry whispered as the power light illuminated and the screen slowly warmed up. "Did… did <em>I</em> do that?"</p><p>The television screen brightened and Harry turned his concentration to the channel-select buttons.</p><p>If he could repeat whatever happened, he would be able to watch television as much as he wanted.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"Happy ninth birthday, Harry."</p><p>"Thanks, Sara." Harry smiled to the nurse who was bustling around him. Sara was one of the few people he had regular contact with, given that he had no family outside jail (except for his Aunt Marge, but she had publicly declared that he should have been drowned at birth and saved everyone a great deal of trouble, a statement that suddenly attracted a lot of negative attention to her puppy-breeding business) and Dudley, who now lived with Marge (apparently very miserably, much to Harry's private amusement). Since he had no-one outside the hospital, the nurses had almost adopted him.</p><p>"I see someone turned on the television for you again." Sara smiled, glancing up at the television show where a group of children were making their way through a variety of maths-based puzzles. "Oh! That's Maths Mansion! Where the only way out…"</p><p>"Is mathematically." Harry joined in with a grin.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it for now, but we'll be back soon to give you a proper party." Sara added as she finished checking the IV bags, then she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Have fun!"</p><p>Harry watched her bustle out, then turned his attention back to the TV. A brief pulse of concentration raised the volume slightly, but the program was ending.</p><p>"Where's the TV guide?" Harry whispered. "Ah, over there… I wonder…"</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration and the magazine twitched, rose slightly into the air… and then dropped back onto the shelf.</p><p>"Right." Harry decided. "I need more practice."</p><p>…<em>must hurry must hurry must hurry…</em></p><p>Harry blinked in confusion as the not-voice sounded in his head. Ever since he had learned how to use his <em>push-and-pull</em> power over a year ago, the voices had been getting louder.</p><p>Was he going insane?</p><p>Was the boredom getting to him?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Telepathy and telekinesis." Harry whispered in awe as the closing credits of the Twilight Zone sounded. "That's what I have!"</p><p>Harry grinned in triumph, then he <em>felt</em> an approaching presence. Quickly, Harry turned off the TV and doused the lights before closing his eyes and pretended to be asleep. A moment later, the door opened slightly.</p><p>
  <em>caring/compassion/duty/sorrow/hope</em>
</p><p>The door closed again as Sara walked off, her nightly check completed and Harry cracked open one eye, even though his mental senses could reach far further than he could see.</p><p>Of course, since his vision was limited by the walls and ceiling of the room, it wasn't really all that surprising.</p><p>He <em>really</em> needed something new to keep his mind occupied with.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Martha (his newest nurse) had helped him to read a comic, holding it up for him and turning the pages when he asked. The comic had been amazing, a story about people with powers and how they had to cope with those who hated them (like himself and the Dursleys). One of them even had the same powers he did, only a <em>lot</em> stronger, and he felt an odd affinity with the red-haired woman.</p><p>Harry waited until there was no-one nearby, then he levitated the comic to above his bed and opened it to the last page he had reached. Although the book was a secondhand one and over five years old, the <em>Days Of Future Past</em> story-line was deep and engrossing.</p><p>Harry wondered if he could do what Kitty did and send his mind back in order to change the future…<br/>…but if he did, wouldn't the change mean that he wouldn't have sent his mind back because there would have been no need?</p><p>Time travel was complicated…</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"Happy tenth birthday!" Martha sang as she presented him with a small chocolate cupcake with a candle in it.</p><p>For anyone else, it would have been a letdown, but Harry didn't like eating much since it led to his colostomy bag having to be emptied more often.</p><p>"We got you some audio books." Martha continued with a smile. "One of my cousins recorded the Arrows Trilogy onto tape for you. If you want, I'll set it up for you. He also found a tape of music based on it that he included. So, interested?"</p><p>"Yes please." Harry smiled. At long last, a new story to listen to.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Ground and center, we begin / Feel the shape inside your skin<br/></em>"<em>Feel the Earth and feel the air / Ground and Center, How and Where."</em></p><p>Harry breathed deeply in harmony with the music as he focused his mind on following the instructions hinted at in the song. As his music-aided meditation drew to an end, he felt an <em>edge</em> form around his thoughts, a shield that he knew was his will and nothing less.</p><p>Experimentally, Harry thickened the shield until he couldn't detect a single thing around him, then he made it thinner, first to the point where he could sense the locations of the people around him, then to the point where he could hear their thoughts.</p><p>Bringing the shield back up to the midpoint, Harry smiled and opened his eyes. A knot of emotions approached and Harry turned his eyes to the door as Sara opened it.</p><p>"Hello, Harry." She smiled, but her emotions were overlaid with melancholy as she brushed back an errant strand of grey hair.</p><p>"Hello, Sara." Harry replied. "I heard that you're retiring at the end of the month."</p><p>"I am." Sara said with a genuine smile. "I don't know how you do it, Harry. You seem to know <em>everything</em> that's going on around you."</p><p>"I just listen." Harry replied, twitching his eyebrows in a shrug.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"Hooooo."</p><p>Harry blinked, then turned his bed slightly so that he could see the window.</p><p>Sat on the windowsill was an owl, staring at him.</p><p>"Odd." Harry mused. Checking that no-one was about to enter the room, Harry seized the owl in a gentle grip and lifted it across to above his bed. Spotting an envelope tied to its leg, Harry used his telekinesis to untie the knot, then he moved the owl to the bar at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"Stay there, please." He said as he opened the envelope and floated out the parchment inside.</p><p>"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He mused. "Sounds interesting…"</p><p>On the far side of the room, a pad of paper and pen rose into the air and floated over.</p><p>"Deputy Headmistress McGonogall." Harry dictated, using his speech to help focus his power on transcribing the words onto the paper. "Having received the letter, I must ask about the medical aspects of your school and what measures have been put in place for those who suffer from a physical disability. As a quadriplegic who lost the use of all limbs at the age of seven due to an incident in which my spine was broken, I understandably have a significant interest in matters such as this…"</p><p>.</p><p>Although Albus Dumbledore usually took an interest in new experiences, having Minerva almost blast her way into his office with a crumpled letter clasped in one hand was not something he had either anticipated not wished to repeat.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you they were the worst kind of muggles!" Minerva shouted. "And here's the proof! They broke young Harry's <em>spine</em>! He can't use his arms or legs!"</p><p>Albus wandlessly summoned the letter from Minerva's hand and quickly read it, his face paling.</p><p>"Oh Merlin." He breathed. "What do we do?"</p><p>.</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>The four Heads of Houses and Poppy Pomphrey all exchanged glances.</p><p>"If he had been brought to me within a day or so, I would have been able to give him potions to heal him." Poppy finally said. "As it is… four years… his magic will have adapted. It's too late to fix it. His magical body-memory will have passed the Whilhelm-Fitzclarence limit, his current state is now his <em>natural</em> one."</p><p>"A floating chair, with enchantments similar to a broomstick would help him get around." Filius Flitwick mused.</p><p>"I need to get him into my sickbay first." Poppy decreed. "There might be <em>something</em> I can do to help him, even after all this time."</p><p>Albus mentally quailed at the glare Poppy gave him, but he didn't show a trace of it on his face.</p><p>"I believe that you should fetch him, Poppy, but take Professor Collins with you. As a halfblood raised in the muggle world, he is uniquely qualified amongst us all to help in your mission."</p><p>Poppy nodded. "I'll go via the Muggle Studies classroom to collect him."</p><p>.</p><p>Harry looked up as two unusual minds entered his range. Both seemed… <em>brighter</em> than normal, with stronger auras, yet the <em>colors</em> of their auras were significantly different.</p><p>The duo paused in front of his door and Harry <em>sensed</em> them doing something that left an odd weaving of energy around the doorframe, then the door opened and they entered, revealign themselves to be a tall, skinny man and a shorter, older woman with grey hair.</p><p>"Harry Potter?" The woman asked and Harry nodded cautiously. "I'm Madam Poppy Pomphrey, school healer from Hogwarts…"</p><p>.</p><p>"Well?" Albus prompted and Poppy blinked.</p><p>"We got most of his stuff." She said. "He… if I didn't know better, I'd <em>swear</em> he was a Legilimens. He asked several very pointed questions about why he had a vault that no-one had informed him of, then vanished with the Goblins for an hour. Although he hasn't said anything, I believe he might have managed to get himself emancipated."</p><p>"Premature, but understandable." Albus sighed. "His wand?"</p><p>"Didn't get one." Professor Collins shrugged. "He pointed out that with his hands unusable, a wand would be useless. That and he already has the basics of wandless, silent spellcasting. I saw him use a summoning charm and a <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em> in the bookshop. That was just before he asked me if I knew any good lawyers."</p><p>"He was looking at one of those <em>Boy-Who-Lived</em> books at the time." Poppy supplied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Phantom Of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afterwards, Dudley would claim that it was an accident caused by his cousin and everyone believed him at first since between the rumors that Harry was the criminal son of a whore and her pimp and the way that Petunia and Vernon doted on their son, the case seemed to be open and shut.</p><p>During a science display, Dudley had taken advantage of a fracas caused by his friends to steal a vial. He didn't know what was in the vial, nor did he care, but given how other vials had contained things that had caused bits of paper to change color or react to give off smoke, he was convinced that it wouldn't do more than make his cousin look (temporarily) like the freak that his parents told him that he was.</p><p>When he tipped the vial over his cousin's head, making sure to aim for the scar, he expected Harry to flinch and for his skin and hair to turn a different color for a while, at least until it wore off.</p><p>He did not expect for Harry to scream with agony as his skin started to sizzle and smoke as the acid ate into it.</p><p>The day after Harry was released from the hospital, his face half-concealed behind bandages that Dudley promptly used to draw genitalia on, Harry vanished.</p><p>Unknown to the Dursleys, the protective wards that kept them from close examination by the authorities in both the muggle and magical worlds failed less than six months later.</p><p>Less than a week after the wards fell, Petunia and Vernon found themselves accused of Harry's murder. Their protests of their nephew's "freakishness" only served to aid in their conviction.</p><p>Dudley was placed into care and discovered the hard way that when you live by hitting people, you can expect knives in return.</p><p>The surgeons were able to save his sight, but the scars on his face would stay with him until his dying day.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry wriggled through the rafters of the old theater with the ease of long practice. Although he had been spotted several times, his carefully-acquired knowledge of all the trap-doors, semi-concealed doors, partially-forgotten passages and maintenance access-ways of the old building meant that he had become known to the few who were actually aware of his presence as the Theater Ghost. He often watched the plays and musicals from Box 42, a box that had been accidentally bricked off during one of the many refits over the decades that the theater was active, using the air vent in the corner to enter and leave the box.</p><p>Harry had occasionally helped himself to the older items of clothing in the wardrobe department, but his favorite item was a mask "liberated" from a pantomime after it finished its run. The character had been a snake doing a dance from a pot, moving with sinuous and sensual grace and Harry had watched her with awe, amazed at how a human could move like the beings he often talked to. After the pantomime had finished, Harry had taken the mask and wore it to cover the scars that blighted almost half his face, his green eyes peering through the slits as he flickered through the theater, more than a ghost but less than a rumor.</p><p>.</p><p>"…what was <em>that</em>?"</p><p>The guide gave the young, bushy-haired girl a smile.</p><p>"Probably the theater ghost." He replied, causing several of the children on the school trip to gasp. "Don't worry, the Ghost has never hurt anyone. In fact, Mrs Frenchey swears that one time, she fainted and woke up to find that someone had placed her in one of the bunks, pulling a sheet over her. Since she was the only one in the theater at the time, it must have been… <em>the ghost</em>!"</p><p>Several of the children shivered and the Guide motioned for them to follow him.</p><p>"Now, many of you have attended our pantomimes and musicals, but have you ever considered what it takes to put them on? It's not just us actors, there are technicians, costume designers, caterers, musicians…"</p><p>From the shadows, Harry watched the tour move towards the stage with a slight frown.</p><p>Usually, no-one could see him when he used his <em>I'm-not-here</em> skill.</p><p>Who was that bushy-haired girl?</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione fought down the urge to cry as she beat at the door.</p><p>She had sought solace in books after realizing that she was looked down on by the others for not being interested in pop stars, celebrities, pokemon or the other inconsequential things that the vast majority of small children pursued with such vigor.</p><p>The adults had shielded her from the actual <em>physical</em> bullying, but she heard the scoffing and lies told about her and chose to retreat to the comfort of books.</p><p>But now, someone had pushed her into a cupboard and locked it.</p><p>"Let me out!"</p><p>A clicking noise announced that the door was being unlocked and Hermione stumbled forwards, almost falling but being caught and set back on her feet even as her eyes fought to adjust to the bright light. She turned, still blinking, and found herself lookng at a snake.</p><p>"Eeeeeek!"</p><p>The figure vanished in a blur of motion, fading into invisibility as it ran away down the corridor even as an adult appeared at the other end of the corridor and gasped.</p><p>"The ghost!"</p><p>"That was the ghost?" Hermione quavered and the new arrival nodded.</p><p>"The Theater Ghost." He said with quiet reverence. "A helpful spirit who sometimes makes sure things don't go wrong… like when Jack fell from the scaffolding and he <em>bounced</em> on the stage like it was a trampoline!"</p><p>"But… how?" Hermione asked in wonder and the man shrugged.</p><p>"There is much that no-one knows. Are you with the school party? Let's get you back to them."</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry stared at the letter in confusion.</p><p>Although he hadn't had any real formal education since he had fled from the Dursleys, between the random books that had often been left around the theater, listening in on the lessons put on for the children who acted in several of the plays and watching the Open University programs early in the mornings, Harry had managed to acquire a significant (if somewhat erratic) education that was more than capable of allowing him to read the letter that had been dropped on him by a passing owl while he had been sunbathing on the roof.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL </em>
  <em>of</em>
  <em> WITCHCRAFT </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> WIZARDRY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br/>
</em>
  <em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Potter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,<br/>
</em>
  <em>Minerva McGonogall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deputy Headmistress</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL </em>
  <em>of </em>
  <em>WITCHCRAFT </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> WIZARDRY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UNIFORM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First-year students will require:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>COURSE BOOKS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) </em>
  <em>by </em>
  <em>Miranda Goshawk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OTHER EQUIPMENT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 </em>
  <em>wand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 </em>
  <em>cauldron</em>
  <em> (pewter, standard size 2)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 set glass or crystal phials</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 </em>
  <em>telescope</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 set </em>
  <em>brass scales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Students may also bring, if they desire, an </em>
  <em>owl</em>
  <em> OR a </em>
  <em>cat</em>
  <em> OR a </em>
  <em>toad</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN </em>
  <em>BROOMSTICK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Huh." Harry mused as he slowly pulled his clothes on. "So… does this mean my last name's Potter?"</p><p>Although there was no answer to his question, <em>something</em> about the name felt right.</p><p>Harry glanced at the owl perched on the edge of the flat roof and made a decision.</p><p>"Wait here." He said quietly and the owl nodded. Harry moved to one of the skylights (which he had carefully modified several months prior), opening it and dropping through, landing on the sandbags piled underneath.</p><p>"Pen and paper." He whispered to himself as he squirmed into the crawl-way under the floorboards, wriggling past the various pipes, cables and cords strung along or across it. "Hmm, the records office is normally empty at this time of day…"</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore stared in shock at the letter that had been delivered by the specially-enchanted owl.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>To Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonogall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I received your letter and have several questions. Although I have been accepted into the school, I have no recollection of ever being asked to join. In addition, I currently lack the finances to pay for said education, unless I have been accepted on a scholarship which, again, I have no recollection of applying for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, I have no idea where to get the required equipment, even if I could afford it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I must therefore ask you to send a member of staff to meet with me to discuss this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please send the owl back with details of whom you are sending and I shall send a message back with the location of the meeting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please note, if I even suspect that this is a prank or trap, you will not see me and I will not be in contact again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p><em>Harry </em>potter</p>
<hr/><p>"Huh." Albus said slowly. "He added his last name as an afterthought… I don't think he knows <em>anything</em> about his family."</p><p>"Then who should we send?" Minerva asked. "He seems <em>very</em> suspicious of us…"</p><p>.</p><p>Harry stared at the man waiting at the meeting point.</p><p>If he had any doubt at all about the possibility of a magical world actually existing, the sight of the man standing there, a man shorter than he was with features showing signs of being something other than human, would have dispelled them.</p><p>Using his skills in stealthy movement, Harry approached the man, only for him to spin round and point a stick at him, before giving a chuckle and making the stick seem to vanish.</p><p>"My apologies." He said in an almost-squeaky voice. "I'm afraid my old dueling reflexes aren't as dull as I thought they were."</p><p>Harry tilted his head, peering at him through his mask's eye-slits.</p><p>"What… <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>"An interesting question." The man replied with a smile. "I am a wizard. My name is Filius Flitwick and I am a half-goblin and former international dueling champion. Am I correct in assuming that you are the famous Harry Potter?"</p><p>"Famous?" Harry asked. "Why would I be famous?"</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>The Sorting</strong>
</p><p><em>Interesting.</em> The Sorting Hat mused as it sat on Harry's head. <em>You have a great feel for drama and your education, while self-directed and rather eclectic, is nonetheless better than most of those I Sort. You have skills that many don't… the ability to vanish even from those who can see magic, a sense of timing and cunning that would have been the envy of Salazar himself. You seek knowledge not for its own sake, but to help you plan for the future. You help others with no thought of reward for yourself, but your first reflex is to watch and wait…</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh yes. There is only one House in which I can Sort you, and I am certain that you will cause a great many changes for the better in…</em>
</p><p>"Slytherin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A stub for a story that never even got started with a Harry that prefers to remain below everyone's radar where possible and who is used to living in the shadows (but is not Dark).<br/>Of course, having him in Slytherin will cause extreme butterfly effects, even without the other stuff that happened to him…<br/>This story has been expanded slightly <a href="#section0021">here.</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Careers Day - The Dark Lord Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little bit of fun.<br/>What if Harry decided to try and troll Umbridge at the behest of the Twins?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, regarding your career choice of Auror…" McGonogall started, only for Harry to interrupt her.</p><p>"I've reconsidered and I've decided on a different and possibly far more rewarding path."</p><p>In the corner, Umbridge glared at him while McGonogall raised her eyebrows curiously.</p><p>"More… rewarding? Teaching?"</p><p>"Nope." Harry smirked, shifting slightly to get a better view of Umbridge's face. "I must thank the Ministry for alerting me to the possibility. Since I can't trust them at all, given how they threw Lord Black and Hagrid into Azkaban without trials or even preliminary questioning, I cannot possibly ally myself with them. Therefore, I have decided… to become a Dark Lord."</p><p>Umbridge jolted so hard that she fell off her chair and sprawled onto the ground.</p><p>"It was a hard decision to make, but then it was pointed out to me that the Ministry has not only emancipated me already by putting me on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot, they have also declared themselves to be my enemy by attempting to kill me via the pair of Dementors that they sent after me in Little Whinging last summer. Given that, any career choice that puts me in a position where they have power over me is obviously a bad one, so that leaves either going back to the muggle world, which would leave them free to attack me at will, going abroad, which would allow them to continue to slander me in the Prophet with no fear of the truth coming out, or opposing them. This means only one career path is suitable, that of the Dark Lord.<br/>"And since Riddle proved that the Ministry cannot stand against a Dark Lord and needed a small baby to save them, I give it only three or four years at most before I'm ruling all of magical England.<br/>"If that's all? I have evil and nefarious schemes to start plotting."</p><p>Hiding a smirk at the sight of both women struck absolutely speechless, Harry rose from his seat and left the room.</p><p>Wait until the twins heard of <em>this</em> prank!</p><p>They'd never be able to top it.</p><p>.</p><p>"Harry Potter… dark lord…" Umbridge quavered as the door closed and Minerva glared at the ministerial lackey.</p><p>"Madam Umbridge!" She snapped. "I am most disappointed in not only your actions, but those of the Ministry as well! If young Mr Potter does indeed pursue the path of the Dark Lord, I can assure you that it will not be because of anything that <em>I</em> have done!"</p><p>Umbridge completely failed to hear what Minerva had said and staggered out of the room.</p><p>"Potter's gone dark…" She whimpered. "He's declared he's going to rule… Potter's turned into a Dark Lord… He's blaming the Ministry…"</p><p>Several students stared at her as she tottered past, but she failed to notice.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"Did you hear? The Ministry have declared Potter to be a Dark Lord!"</p><p>"The Ministry drove Potter Dark! We're all doomed!"</p><p>"The Weasleys said he can't be Dark, he killed a giant Basilisk! What sort of Dark Magic do you need to do <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"Wasn't Potter the reason that Quirrel died?"</p><p>"Potter killed Quirrel!"</p><p>"Umbridge wasn't at the last Defense lesson!</p><p>"Potter's killed Umbridge!"</p><p>"Potter got away with murder! He's a Dark Lord!"</p><p>"Potter's going to topple the Ministry of Magic and rule in it's place!"</p><p>"Potter's a Parseltongue! That's <em>proof</em> he's Dark!"</p><p>"He killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a baby! A <em>baby</em>! How strong is he <em>now</em>?"</p><p>"He drove off a hundred Dementors with a single Patronus! Dark Lords cannot do Patronuses!"</p><p>"He used a Dark Patronus to kill a hundred Dementors!"</p><p>"He's immune to the Killing Curse!"</p><p>"Potter can't be killed!"</p><p>"Potter's unstoppable!"</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry was completely unaware of the rumors, counter-rumors, counter-counter-rumors, exaggerations and outright falsehoods being shared around Hogwarts.</p><p>At least until the next copy of the Daily Prophet landed on the table in front of him.</p><p><strong>Ministry Drives Potter Dark!<br/></strong> <strong>Dementor Attack By Ministry Last Straw!<br/></strong> <strong>Potter Vows To Rule Magical England Unless Ministry Purges Corruption!<br/></strong> <strong>Ministry Undersecretary Vanishes Without Trace – Linked To Attack!</strong></p><p>Harry stared in shock at the headlines, trying to understand what was going on. A scuffle snapped him out of his shocked daze and he looked up to see a dozen Slytherins fighting to leave the great hall, shoving each other back as they attempted to be the first one out.</p><p>"When my Father hears you forced me to face Potter's wrath, he'll be furious!" Draco's voice squealed and Harry shook his head.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Fudge stared in shock at the two stunned, bound and gagged forms that a dozen Death Eaters had dropped in the main lobby of the Ministry before fleeing.</p><p>Beside him, Amelia Bones snorted with laughter as she finished reading the note that had been left with them, then she handed the piece of paper over to Fudge and strode forwards, shouting for Aurors. Fudge watched her go, then his gaze dropped to the note.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>To Cornelius "Easily Bribed" Fudge.</em>
</p><p><em>The two people left on the floor are Peter Pettigrew and the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle.<br/></em> <em>For Merlin's sake, put them on trial and sort yourselves out so that Potter doesn't have a reason to destroy the Ministry and take over.<br/></em> <em>If you don't, we'll present your corpse to him in the hopes that it will slake his thirst for vengeance.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those formerly known as the Death Eaters.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"But… but that <em>can't </em>be Lord Thingy! Can it?" Fudge whimpered, his eyes darting between the taller, semi-reptilian figure and the letter in his hands.</p><p>"It can and it is." Amelia said as she returned to his side, leaving the Aurors to place sleeping charms on the two captives. "Now, Fudge, what was that about the Ministry launching an attack on Potter?"</p><p>Fudge whimpered.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Dark Lord Legacy</strong> </span>
</p><p>Hermione Granger, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, strode fearlessly into the Dark Lair of the Dread Lord Potter and past the Henchmen who were scurrying around on various errands.</p><p>Pausing just outside the Receiving Hall, she took a deep breath and then reached out. As if in response to her action, the doors slowly swung open with a long, deep creak that was precisely calculated to imbue a sense of dread into the petitioners seeking an audience.</p><p>Hermione knew this was done purposefully, because she had helped Harry to create the spell needed for the hinges.</p><p>Stepping into the suddenly-silent hall, she walked up to stand in front of the tiles, then bowed slightly to the figure in the chair, who nodded back.</p><p>"Deputy Headmistress Hermione." The figure declaimed. "Well met."</p><p>"Well met, Dread Lord." Hermione replied, using all of her self-control to hide her smirk at the theatrics being employed for the consumption of at least half the audience. "I am here once again to remind you of the promise you made."</p><p>"And I shall uphold it, for my honor as a Dark Lord demands it." The Dread Lord responded. "To be a true Dark Lord, one must act with honor. You have brought that which is required as the price of our bargain?"</p><p>"I have." Hermione said calmly, ignoring the wands (and two staffs) aimed at her as she pulled out a book from her robe pocket. "A copy of one of the books from the Headmaster's Collection. A Thousand Herbs of Healing as written by Aloisius Simion."</p><p>"Once again you try to subtly change my path." The Dark Lord laughed. "I accept this gift. My Seneschal will escort you to my Dark Library."</p><p>Hermione twitched as a hooded figure tapped her shoulder. Bowing again, she turned to follow the silent Seneschal out of the hall through one of the secondary doors which closed behind them, the noise of the hall cutting off.</p><p>"Thank Merlin." The robed figure sighed as he pushed back his hood, revealing black hair so messy that Hermione's fingers twitched with the need to comb it.</p><p>"Harry." Hermione smiled. "So, who's your replacement? And why?"</p><p>"What makes you think I'm not using a Time Turner?" Harry asked as they continued along the passage and Hermione scoffed.</p><p>"Please, Harry. Seven years at school and several more helping you find the ritual you needed to get rid of Riddle's soul-leech and you wonder how I knew <em>he</em> wasn't you?"</p><p>"Thanks for playing along." Harry interjected and Hermione's smile widened.</p><p>"Not a problem… <em>Dread Pirate Roberts</em>."</p><p>Harry snorted with laughter at her reference. "Okay, yep. That's where I got the idea. As for <em>who</em> he is, you remember Julius Longbottom?"</p><p>"Of course I… that was <em>him</em>?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "I'm starting to get past my prime. That last dark-lord-wannabe almost got me, so I decided it was time to see about retiring. However, magical society <em>needs</em> a Dark Lord to stop them going back to their navel-gazing let's-curse-the-mudblood ways. So… I kind of recruited him. Once I explained what I wanted, he was very eager to take on the helmet. I've been training him up in everything I know…he's <em>good</em>, Hermione. <em>Very</em> good."</p><p>Hermione <em>hmmmm</em>'d in thought.</p><p>"And I suppose that by being his Seneschal, you can keep an eye on him so he keeps on doing… doing…"</p><p>"Necessary evil." Harry laughed. "Yep, that's right. You know, the muggles call it <em>Kayfabe</em>. It's all about <em>appearances</em>. Have to say, though, it was a bitch and a half finding the ritual that would let him learn <em>Parseltongue</em>. I had to go through the Patils for that."</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's comment.</p><p>"And what did they demand? I mean, you and Ginny are still…?"</p><p>"We are." Harry replied with a goofy grin. "Our sixth is going to attend Hogwarts soon. I wonder if he'll cause as much trouble as his older siblings."</p><p>"Harry…" Hermione said slowly. "I've been keeping an eye on the lists… there haven't been <em>any</em> Potters at Hogwarts… unless… oh, you didn't. Really?"</p><p>"Several old witches and wizards named me their heir in their wills." Harry smirked. "Once I <em>finally</em> got all the letters that Dumbledore had intercepted… and paid the Goblins several hundred Galleons for their aid in working through them, I found I had no less than six family names I could choose from… Nine if you include Gaunt, Riddle and Slytherin."</p><p>"Whitestaff." Hermione sighed. "I <em>knew</em> the hair looked familiar."</p><p>"Come on." Harry grinned. "Ginny's just finishing making tea and Julius will be joining us once he finishes holding court."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, but her heart wasn't in it. Despite her annoyance, even she had to admit that the threat of the Dark Lord Potter (and the way he slammed down <em>hard</em> on competition) had done more to keep the peace in Magical Britain than any other factor.</p><p>How Harry had managed to be a Dark Lord for fifty years and still be the slightly-sarcastic-yet-always-trying-to-save-people person she loved was beyond her.</p><p>"Oh lord." She moaned as realization struck. "<em>Three</em> of your kids at Hogwarts <em>together</em>? We're doomed!"</p><p>Harry's laughter echoed down the corridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Slightly Different Triwizard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>AKA How Harry Managed To Free Himself</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>As Viktor Krum exited the tent, Harry took advantage of his solitude to pull out a sheaf of notes to check the rules of the tournament once more. A smirk settled on his face as he worked his way through the notes that he had put together, notes that even Hermione had absolutely no idea that he had made.</p><p>A roaring of voices raised in triumph caused Harry to quickly put his notes away just as Ludo Bagman opened the tent flap.</p><p>"Come on!" The ministry employee said with a wide grin. "You're up now, do well!"</p><p>"Oh, I intend to." Harry commented as he walked past the grinning idiot. "This will be a day long remembered."</p><p>Predictably, the Pureblood didn't catch the reference.</p><p>.</p><p>"And our youngest champion, facing the Hungarian Horntail, HAAAARRRYYYY POTTTERRRRRR!"</p><p>Harry stepped out into the arena and paused as the giant dragon on the other side snarled at him. With a shrug, he dropped down to sit cross-legged on the ground.</p><p>"Ummm, Harry?" Bagman called after several minutes. "You have a task to do, you know that?"</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Are you planning to get the egg?"</p><p>Harry nodded again, but otherwise didn't move.</p><p>"Oh. Erm, do you have a plan?"</p><p>Harry gave a firm nod and Bagman retreated in confusion.</p><p>.</p><p>"What the heck is Harry doing?" Hermione asked, totally perplexed. "You can't beat a dragon just by sitting still… can you?"</p><p>"I dunno." Ron shrugged, giving a confused glance at a platinum-blond girl in Ravenclaw colors who was rocking back and forth with laughter.</p><p>.</p><p>"Harry, it's been fifteen minutes." Bagman shouted from the gate. "You're going to run out of time!"</p><p>"No, because no time limit was set." Harry called back. "According to the rules of the tournament, once a task has begun, the rules cannot be changed. You didn't set a time limit before the task started, so you can't impose one now. If you try, it'll be <em>you</em> suffering the penalties for breaking the contract."</p><p>Bagman froze, his mouth the only thing moving as he tried to come up with something to say.</p><p>"Harry, what exactly are you planning to do?" Dumbledore called and Harry's smirk turned into an evil grin.</p><p>"I intend to wait until the dragon has starved to death, then take the egg, which should take about four or five weeks." He shouted back. "If any judge leaves the Judging Table during a task, then they <em>and</em> their champion will be found in Breach of Contract and will lose their magic, so please feel free to leave."</p><p>The Headmasters (and Headmistress) glared at him, even as they fumbled in their robes for their own copies of the rules.</p><p>"Furthermore, if anyone physically interferes in the task by stepping into the Arena, then as the Champion whose Task was interrupted, I will be able to demand restitution of a million Galleons each from the three schools <em>and</em> the Wizarding Government. That's on page ninety-three, half-way down."</p><p>Bagman frantically thumbed through the rules, pausing as he read the paragraph in question.</p><p>"And just in case you think it worthwhile, please make sure it's Snape you send, as the person interrupting the Task <em>will</em> lose their magic." Harry added, glancing at Bagman's horrified expression.</p><p>"Harry… <em>why</em>?" Dumbledore asked, his expression one of disappointment and Harry shrugged.</p><p>"I figured I'd let you feel what it's like to be forced to play by someone else's rules and have your complaints ignored. Of course, there is <em>one</em> way you can end this task early without suffering from severe consequences… actually, make that two."</p><p>"And zose would be?" Headmistress Maxine growled.</p><p>"The second is to declare that the Tournament is a draw and end it." Harry replied. "Of course, you aren't going to do that due to the bad publicity. As for the first way…"</p><p>"Here it is!" Bagman shouted. "Page fifty-two! Should the Judges decide that a Champion is unworthy, they may declare said Champion to have Graduated and thus be ineligible for continuing in the Tournament, releasing him from the Contract."</p><p>"Hah!" Karkaroff barked. "You want to leave without passing your tests?"</p><p>"Page forty-two." Harry sighed. "Paragraph three. I choose Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration."</p><p>"At any time during the Tournament, a Champion may choose three NEWT exams to be awarded an A in." Bagman read, having reached the page faster than the Headmasters. "Said exams may be taken again at any time for a higher grade if desired."</p><p>In the audience, Snape turned red with rage.</p><p>"Of course, once a person has been awarded even one NEWT, they are recognized as an adult regardless of age." Harry continued. "That means that I don't ever have to go back to my so-called relatives, something that makes this whole, fucked-up mess worth it."</p><p>Although the growing roar of the angry crowd prevented him from hearing it, Harry <em>knew</em> that Hermione had just scolded him for bad language.</p><p>"You need to remain in the arena for the task to proceed." Albus said. "You'll need to leave soon, unless you want to starve to death as well."</p><p>As if in answer to his statement, a tent suddenly popped into existence near Harry, angled so that only he could see into it and thus only Harry could see the waving figure just inside.</p><p>"I think I have that covered." Harry said just before he rose and walked to the flap of the tent. "See you in five weeks."</p><p>Ducking into the tent, Harry paused as the jeers and catcalls suddenly vanished due to the silencing spells woven into the tent.</p><p>"Dobby," Harry said, kneeling to catch the hyper House Elf, "You did <em>magnificently</em>!"</p><p>"Dobby happy to follow Master Harry's orders!" Dobby almost cried. "Dobby is a good elf!"</p><p>"Dobby is the best elf ever." Harry corrected.</p><p>"Dobby is so happy!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Well." Dumbledore sighed as Harry vanished into the tent. "It would seem that we have been well and truly cornered. As much as I hate to admit it, I see no other way. Unless we are willing to sit here for up to six weeks…"</p><p>Karkaroff burst out laughing, earning confused looks from everyone around him.</p><p>"What a genius!" He managed to say through his laughter. "He used the rules against us, twisted them so that <em>he</em> has every advantage… I am glad he isn't in Durmstrang, he would be ruling the place inside a <em>month</em>!"</p><p>"So…" Dumbledore interjected. "Anyone have any ideas as to how we solve this little problem?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Beautiful But Terrible Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy grinned ferally as he read the portions of the description in the tattered spell-book he had found in his father's library. Although several paragraphs were missing, the main details were still there and soon he would be able to show everyone just what a fraud the so-called Boy-Who-Lived was.</p><p>That damned scar-head would never be able to lie his way out of trouble again!</p><p>He would be forced to admit that he was responsible for Diggory's death!</p><p>Draco's grin widened as he memorized the incantation.</p><p>.</p><p>The first thing Harry knew about Draco's plan was when Draco's voice sounded from just behind him at the Opening Feast.</p><p>"Hey, Scar-head! <em>Sit aura veritatis radiatis a vobis</em>!"</p><p>Unable to dodge due to the fact that he was sitting between Ron and Hermione, Harry barely felt the impact of whatever spell Draco had used, but at the Teacher's table, Dumbledore leapt to his feet with a cry of "Noooooo!" that caused everyone to go silent.</p><p>"What was that supposed to do?" Harry asked after a long silence as Draco smirked at him.</p><p>"It'll show everyone what you <em>truly</em> are." Drago sneered as he turned to walk back towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the frantic whispers between Snape and Dumbledore.</p><p>"Odd." Harry shrugged. "I don't <em>feel</em> any different… maybe I should see Madam Pomphrey, just to be sure. Heh, hospital on the first night. Might be a new record."</p><p>"You should see her, you are rather underweight for your age." Hermione agreed, then she clapped her hand over her mouth, looking horrified at what she had just said.</p><p>"True." Ron agreed. "You're a skinny little ru-mmmmmph!"</p><p>Harry gave his two best friends a confused look. "Ron, why are you biting your fist? I know you're a voracious eater, but I don't think your hand counts as food… why did I just say that?"</p><p>"It must be Malfoy's fault!" Ron hissed just as, at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang backhanded one of her fellow Ravenclaws off the bench.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you say that!" She screamed. "I may bully Loony but… did I just say that out loud?"</p><p>"This isn't normal." Hermione said slowly.</p><p>"What spell did Malfoy use?" Ron asked and Hermione closed her eyes.</p><p>"…may the aura of truth radiate from you…" She said after a few seconds of contemplation. "Oh shit!"</p><p>"What?" Harry asked in confusion.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mister Malfoy." Snape growled as he paced back and forth across the Slytherin Common Room, the object of his derision standing nervously in front of the rest of the house. "It is quite possible that you have just done more to undermine our House than <em>anything</em> that Potter could achieve. Exactly <em>what</em> did you think you were doing?"</p><p>"I used a spell to stop Potter lying!" Draco protested.</p><p>"Yes, you did." Snape allowed. "But <em>you used the wrong spell</em>! Potter being unable to lie is only a <em>side-effect</em> of that spell. It uses his excess magic to power itself… <em>and stops anyone around him from lying as well</em>!"</p><p>Draco blinked. "I don't understand the problem… If the Gryffindorks can't lie, they'll get into trouble too, right?"</p><p>"And what happened at the Ravenclaw table didn't clue you in?" Severus asked, his sneer even more pronounced. "We are fortunate that the wards around Hogwarts stop the effect, but this means that <em>no-one inside the castle can lie</em>! Not even a so-called white lie! Think about it!"</p><p>Draco shook his head in confusion. "Wait… you mean it affects <em>us</em> as well?"</p><p>Snape nodded, noting with annoyance that almost a quarter of his House <em>hadn't</em> paled in realization. They were supposed to be the House of Cunning, damn it!</p><p>"Of all the fights between you and Potter, how many did you start?"</p><p>"All of them." Draco answered, then he frowned. "I didn't mean to say that!"</p><p>Severus Snape sagged slightly. "And thus is the effect proven. Everyone, to your rooms. From now on, asking questions in our House is banned."</p><p>"I don't understand!" Draco whined.</p><p>.</p><p>"That little idiot <em>still</em> doesn't realize what havoc he's created!" Snape snarled as he entered the room where the other teachers were waiting. "He casts a spell that reacts with a magical core to create an area where everyone is acting like they've drunk <em>veritaserum</em> and he <em>still</em> doesn't understand the problems!"</p><p>"It is a dilemma." Albus agreed. "If Harry leaves Hogwarts, the effect'll spread for about sixty miles, if my calculations are correct, thus destroying the Statute of Secrecy. If he doesn't… no-one here will be able to lie. It is a problem."</p><p>"Is there a counter?" McGonogall asked and Albus shook his head.</p><p>"Only time, my dear. It'll take a while for Harry's magical core to stop resonating with that spell… about four years…"</p><p>"Four years of <em>truth</em> and…" Snape started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>"Hem hem. I'm sorry, but I don't understand the problem here. Surely having <em>that boy</em> cursed to tell the truth means that he'll stop lying about You-Know-Who returning?"</p><p>Snape closed his eyes and counted to a hundred as he tried to restrain his temper, but it was Filius Flitwick who took over.</p><p>"Professor Umbridge, allow me to explain the problem. Are you qualified to teach DADA?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest." Umbridge replied, then she went white. "What did I say?"</p><p>"And what are your aims for the course?" Filius continued remorselessly.</p><p>"The course doesn't matter as long as no-one continues to speak out against the Ministry's position." Umbridge stated, then her pale face took on a greenish tinge (making her look even more toad-like). "What's happening?"</p><p>"Draco Malfoy's spell!" Snape snarled. "While the effects last, no-one can tell a lie! No-one!"</p><p>Umbridge stared at Snape for a long moment, then her eyes rolled up and she fainted, sliding to the floor.</p><p>"Well, it looks like Potter's cost us another DADA professor, and this one <em>before</em> she's even taught a single lesson." Snape sneered.</p><p>"I think that young Malfoy has finally proven he cannot remain here." Dumbledore sighed. "Once he is gone, I shall see about warding a suite for Harry's use. I fear that he will need a tutor or two since his… condition means it will be unwise to keep him around others until either the spell wears off or we can find a way to counter it.</p><p>Even Snape nodded in agreement.</p><p>.</p><p>"Draco, you were… expelled?" Voldemort asked curiously as the son of his greatest supporter shivered in front of him.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault!" Draco whinged as the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor shuddered from the combined attacks of the entire Auror division. "Father let slip that you were here when he came to pick me up!"</p><p>Voldemort looked at where Lucius Malfoy was being tended to by his wife. Lucius could now claim to having managed to hold his own (briefly) against Dumbledore due to forcing the Headmaster to shield all of the students, but he hadn't escaped unscathed. Half his hair was burned off and his left arm ended just below the elbow.</p><p>"Unfortunate." He sighed as he rose from his throne. "Come, Nagini. Let us use the passage to escape. My victory may be delayed, but I am not defeated."</p><p>"My lord…" Draco whined and Voldemort pulled his wand.</p><p>"I cannot have you giving away the location of the tunnel." He mused. Three flashes of green light later, there was no-one to inform the Aurors of where their target had gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Statute Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the letter in his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Potter,<br/></em>
  <em>We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.<br/></em>
  <em>The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.</em>
</p><p>The rest of the letter went unread as several suspicions and facts slotted together in Harry's mind. He had been expelled for being attacked, but the Ministry controlled the Dementors. Only Voldemort and his allies would have any reason to launch such an attack on him, so that meant…</p><p>"The Ministry's fallen!" Harry gasped. "Voldemort's won!"</p><p>Petunia gasped, drawing Vernon's attention and Harry spun round.</p><p>"You need to leave, now!" He shouted as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door to the cupboard that had once been his bedroom. "<em>Reducto</em>!"</p><p>Vernon went white as a blast of red light reduced the padlocked door to kindling, then he started to turn red.</p><p>"You… you aren't allowed to do… <em>that</em>! It's against the rules of that freak school of yours!"</p><p>"Shut up and listen!" Harry screamed as he wrestled his trunk out from the cupboard. "Voldemort, the one who killed my parents, he's back! His people just tried to kill me <em>and</em> your precious duddykins! If you stay here, hey'll find you and kill you thinking that it'll hurt me! If you're lucky, you'll be dead within a week of them finding you!"</p><p>"Listen to him!" Petunia pleaded. "We need to get out of here now!"</p><p>"Take your car and go!" Harry continued as he wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself, then pulled his trunk onto the broom, clambering on so that the cloak covered it. "Good luck!"</p><p>Harry accelerated out through the open door and pulled up just as another owl bearing a letter flew towards the house, followed by a pair of cracking noises that heralded wizards apparating.</p><p>"Okay," He whispered to himself as he arced into the air. "First stop, Gringotts, then second… anywhere not in England."</p><p>.</p><p>"Where is he!" The man in the door demanded and all three Dursleys froze at the sight of the wand-wielder.</p><p>"Who?" Petunia squeaked and the man frowned.</p><p>"Potter!"</p><p>"He's gone!" Vernon growled. "Said something about the Ministry being taken over, whatever that means, and flew out of here!"</p><p>"Dammit!" The man snarled. "Stay put for further questions!"</p><p>With a loud crack, he vanished and the three Dursleys exchanged glances before ignoring his command and sprinting to the car. The thought of being <em>questioned</em> by the Freaks was enough to make them move faster than they had ever moved before and the car left two streaks of burned rubber as it pulled out of the drive.</p><p>.</p><p>"Too late, sir." Kingsley reported and Albus nodded, his face drawn and pale.</p><p>"Do we know <em>where</em> he could be?"</p><p>"Given he can't apparate and the only Floo connection in that area is Mrs Figg's, then no." Kingsley replied. "The Ministry representatives sent to the house reported that he's fled and he's been sentenced <em>in absentia</em> to twelve weeks in Azkaban."</p><p>Albus seemed to sag even more.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry opened the lid of the trunk that he had used his hoarded galleons to purchase, a trunk with a three-room apartment inside, as well as several storage rooms far larger than the outside of the trunk would suggest. Checking that it was open to the biggest compartment, he pushed it to beside the first stack of Galleons and began scooping handfuls of the golden coins into the trunk.</p><p>An hour's frantic activity (and the realization that it was easier to place the trunk against the piles and then tip them in) resulted in only a scattering of coins left in the vault. Closing the trunk, Harry tapped it to shrink it and attached it to a chain he wore around his neck, then picked up his broomstick and exited the vault to where the goblin called Wolfclaw was waiting, having set up a folding chair and table so he could read a book.</p><p>"Done?"</p><p>"Done." Harry confirmed. "Does Gringotts have a roof access that I could use?"</p><p>Wolfclaw gave him a measuring look. "Perhaps."</p><p>"If I make a contribution of, say, fifty galleons to the Goblin Orphans fund, would I be allowed to use it to leave?" Harry continued, earning a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I see no reason why not, but how did you know of the fund?"</p><p>"Any civilized society values the potential of their young." Harry said, choosing not to tell Wolfclaw that he had been making a wild guess based on a memory of when Vernon had said something similar to impress a client.</p><p>"Very well." Wolfclaw said as he finished folding away the chair and table. "To the roof, then."</p><p>Harry settled into the cart, gripping tightly as it lurched into motion.</p><p>"If I double the donation, can I also turn a hundred galleons into pounds sterling?" He shouted and Wolfclaw nodded.</p><p>"The money will be at the roof, so long as you have the amount you want to exchange on you."</p><p>"I do!" Harry grinned.</p><p>He might be able to escape Voldemort's minions after all.</p><p>.</p><p>The roll of banknotes in one of his few intact pockets, Harry checked again that the shrunken trunk was secure on its necklace before mounting his broomstick and kicking off.</p><p>"Thank you!" He called to Wolfclaw, who simply nodded back before closing the roof access hatch behind him.</p><p>"Potter!" A voice shouted and Harry reflexively rolled, barely avoiding the stunner that slashed through the space he had been occupying. "Surrender now!"</p><p>"Never!" Harry shouted as he accelerated towards the street below, then he pulled up in a perfect Immelman Loop that let him see the two aurors try to follow him, but collide. As they fought free of each other, Harry flew over the ridge-line of the roof, frowning slightly as an odd sensation akin to plunging through the surface of the Black Lake briefly played across his skin.</p><p>A flash of reflected light was all the warning he got, but it was enough to let him avoid the two stunners and another spell in a color he didn't recognize. Lying along the handle of his broomstick, Harry swerved downwards, weaving in and out of the traffic as he used the vehicles as shields against the blasts of spellfire aimed at him. The shouts of rage intensified and he spun left, realizing too late that he had pulled into a dead end, the tall building wrapped around the street like a U too high to let him pull up without becoming a sitting duck for his pursuers.</p><p>Rather than try to pull up, Harry instead pushed downwards, aiming for the open door and the people who were diving for cover as he approached.</p><p>.</p><p>"…and so," Jeremy Clarkson narrated to the camera, "We decided to start the race from here, the headquarters of the… bloody hell!"</p><p>"Sooooorrrryyyyyyyyy!" The teen that had flown past shouted, his apology dopplering as he managed to make the turn at the end of the corridor. Jeremy started to pull himself back onto his feet, only to dive for the floor again as a trio of cloaked men flew past him in pursuit of the corridor.</p><p>"Were they on… <em>broomsticks</em>?" He asked in shock.</p><p>"They're headed for the main news room!" The cameraman gasped. "They're live!"</p><p>Both men exchanged glances, then they scrambled to their feet and sprinted towards the distant screams.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>The silence in the Prime Minister's office was so intense that Cornelius Fudge would later swear that he could hear the individual beads of nervous sweat emerging from the pores on his forehead. After several long moments, Tony Blair looked up from the folder he had been perusing and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Eighteen cars written off with thirty-two people injured." He stated. "Over fifteen thousand people in London alone witnessed the pursuit, and God only knows how many witnessed the live feed of two of your Aurors crashing in the newsroom and then <em>obliviating</em> the staff, not caring that they were on LIVE TELEVISION!"</p><p>The last two words were almost screamed and Fudge whimpered as the four armed soldiers shifted, their weapons aimed downwards in a manner that stated that they could easily be aimed <em>at</em> him faster than he could blink.</p><p>"I've already had calls from virtually every single country about this." Blair continued, his voice frigid over the seething rage that was being restrained by the thinnest thread. "I remember you told me that <em>your</em> people and mine would remain separate. Yes?"</p><p>"It… it was Potter who…" Fudge began, only to silence himself as Tony Blair slammed his hand against the table, producing a loud bang.</p><p>"I. Know." He said. "The Americans arranged for their Department of Magic… and they <em>have</em> a Department of Magic that actually <em>answers</em> to their government,… their Department of Magic has already transported young Mr Harry Potter over to America and granted him political asylum… ON THE GROUNDS THAT HIS GOVERNMENT IS TRYING TO KILL HIM!"</p><p>Fudge gave mental thanks to his tailor for the special runes in his underwear. Normally they allowed him to sit through long Wizengamot meetings but now, they were proving their worth in a situation that he hadn't anticipated.</p><p>"They've already sent me more information about Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one <em>you</em> lot refer to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Lord Voldemort… did you know that the name Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram of the phrase I Am Lord Voldemort? Anyway, they sent me information on him. Apparently he used Phylacteries to allow himself to return."</p><p>"He hasn't returned! He's dead! I don't even know what a Filacty is…" Fudge squeaked, only for Blair to shake his head.</p><p>"You would call them Horcruxes."</p><p>Fudge went white. He'd heard about them in a briefing from the Unspeakables and hadn't been able to sleep for a week.</p><p>"So you <em>have</em> heard about them." Blair noted with vengeful satisfaction. "Not that it matters, he's been put on the Terrorist Watchlist, along with his supporters such as… Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy…"</p><p>"Malfoy was Imperioused!" Fudge protested.</p><p>"Then he can tell us that under that truth serum of yours." Blair countered. "In fact, now that your precious Statute of Secrecy is no more thanks to your persecution of a teenage boy, let's <em>talk</em> about how we're going to bring you magic users back into modern society. I think that providing the police force with several thousand liters of this truth serum would be a good start, yes?"</p><p>Fudge whimpered.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>Harry grinned as a bushy-haired missile cannoned into him and bounced off. "Hi, Hermione."</p><p>"Bloody hell, you've shot up!" The red-haired boy accompanying Hermione noted. "What happened?"</p><p>"Six months of good nutrition and plenty of healing potions." Harry shrugged. "Being one of the most famous magic users in the world has its advantages."</p><p>"We've seen you on television." Hermione said as Ron nodded. "Who knew that with a few alterations, Quidditch would be so popular?"</p><p>Harry grinned back at his first female friend, then accepted the shoulder-punch from his first male friend.</p><p>"Mum wanted me to check that you were doing okay over here." Ron said. "You been keeping up with the news back home?"</p><p>"Not really." Harry shrugged. "I've been kind of busy…"</p><p>"Spokesman for Nike's Magetech division." Hermione marveled. "It's amazing how much magic and technology can work together…"</p><p>"Padfoot sends his regards and says you pulled the best prank he's ever seen." Ron added. "He misses you."</p><p>"I'll be back in a month or two for Riddle's trial." Harry said and his friends nodded. "Poor bastard had no idea how many muggleborns had left the Wizarding World and were ready to help out against his Death Nibblers. I heard what happened to Malfoy."</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Lucy."</p><p>Ron grinned. "Yep. Dad was quietly gloating about that. You know he's now in charge of the Integration Task-Force?"</p><p>Harry smiled as his friends filled him in on all that he had missed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Harry Roth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been <a href="#section0022">extended here.</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry Potter sat half-curled in his cupboard, holding a torn piece of comic in his hands. He had salvaged it from the bin after his cousin had torn it in a fit of pique at not being able to actually read it. At only four years old, Harry couldn't read either, but the art had attracted him.</p><p>Had he been able to read, he would have known that he held the front page of a comic called <em>New Teen Titans</em>. The fragment of the page meant he could only see four of the characters, a dark-haired boy dressed in red and wearing a mask, a taller man with metal covering half his face, a pale-skinned girl with a stoic expression and a young woman with orange skin. A green smudge suggested another character, but Harry didn't pay that much attention to it.</p><p>Curling up and holding the paper fragment tightly to his chest, Harry pulled the worn blanket over himself and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of being with the four.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>It is a well-known saying that in an infinite universe, everything can exist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Many tales are the result of events or people causing tiny ripples in reality, ripples that spread through alternate worlds as concepts,ideas or even fully-fledged tales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When someone says that an idea "just came to them", it usually means that they received it via these reality ripples.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fact that these ripples can move between realities means that other things can as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such as a young child who desperately wanted to be somewhere else.</em>
</p><p><em>A young </em>magical<em> child who unwittingly tapped into the power of the wards raised to protect him…</em></p><p>.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, Titan Tower!" Robin stated as several members of his newly-formed team gasped in amazement. The T-shaped tower in front of them was the result of a plan in Batman's databanks being used by one of Wayne Enterprises construction arms. The main body of the tower was a stack of rooms designed for heavy equipment while the two arms were where the living areas were located, the outer portions being airy rooms that were supported by hidden monomolecular cables, providing vast amounts of tensile strength to keep the arms from collapsing.</p><p>"This is amazing!" Ko'riandr gasped. "This is being a wonderful place, friend Robin!"</p><p>"I'll need to check the systems , but it looks like it has promise." Cyborg allowed.</p><p>"What game systems are there?" Beast Boy asked while beside him, Raven looked distracted.</p><p>"Raven?" Robin asked as the stoic girl took a few steps away and held out her arms. An instant later, there was a <em>crack</em> of displaced air and a small body fell into her grasp.</p><p>"Interesting." Raven mused as she looked down at the child she was holding. "A fading soul-leach, severed, and around it, protections that…"</p><p>A sudden burst of light engulfed Raven and an image of a woman formed.</p><p>"<em>To you, I give the safety of my son, Harry Potter. In exchange, the bond of servitude shall be broken!"</em></p><p>Raven collapsed onto her knees, holding the sleeping child tightly against her as she panted in shock, then she looked up with the first smile that Robin could ever remember seeing on her face.</p><p>"I can't feel him any more!" She laughed. "Trigon can't touch me now!"</p><p>"What's a Trigon?" Cyborg asked, totally confused. "And who's the kid?"</p><p>.</p><p>"That was… heavy." Beast Boy said after Raven had finished her explanation. "And the kid did that?"</p><p>"His mother did." Raven said, looking fondly at the boy sleeping on her lap. "She placed her soul into her son to protect him from… <em>something</em>. I would guess it was whatever tried to possess him and resulted in the soul leach. Whatever brought him here destroyed the link and before she moved on, she used the last of her power to free me so that I could look after her son."</p><p>"There's no record of anyone of his name and age." Robin said, deactivating the computer console. "What do you intend to do with him?"</p><p>"He is a cute little one!" Starfire gushed as she hovered above Raven's shoulder. "Can we keep him, friend Robin?"</p><p>"He's magical." Raven mused. "He's strong… but his magic is still malleable. Until mages start puberty, they can learn any style of magic, but once puberty sets in, they generally become far more limited to only the types they have studied."</p><p>"So that means…?" Cyborg prompted.</p><p>"He can learn my magic." Raven stated, looking up at the team (except for Starfire who was floating round for a better look). "He can learn almost any type of magic. Robin, you will contact Batman. I want a list of all the magic-users the League knows about and can trust… but not Doctor Fate. I don't trust the Lords of Order for something like this."</p><p>"On it." Robin said as he turned back to the computer.</p><p>"Cyborg, can you turn the room next to mine into one for Harry?" Raven continued. "I want a doorway between them. As he gets older, we can install a door, but for now I think being able to reach him quickly would be best. If he has a nightmare…"</p><p>"You got it." Cyborg said as Harry stretched with a yawn and opened his eyes, freezing as he saw who was holding him.</p><p>"Hello Harry." Raven whispered with a smile. "You're going to live with us now. I'm your new mother, Rachel Roth."</p><p>"And I will be your aunt Starfire!" Ko'riandr chirped as she floated round so she could offer a finger for Harry to grab. "We will be having so much fun together!"</p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore looked once again at the shelf of devices that had been his guide to Harry's well-being. All of them, save one, were no longer active, their links to the spells placed on Harry severed by whatever had occurred. The only one that was still working was the one showing that Harry was still alive and the only reason that it was showing his status was that it was using sympathetic magic based on its core, a hair taken from young Harry's head and placed in a small vial along with seven drops of his blood.</p><p>The final device was all that showed that Harry was still alive, but it continued to do so.</p><p>Wherever Harry had gone, Dumbledore could only pray that he was happy.</p><p>And that he would come to Hogwarts when it was time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Raven blinked in shock as a small puddle of darkness formed next to her, then it bulged upwards, forming into Harry.</p><p>"Raven!" Robin shouted. "The nursery just called, Harry's vanished! I'm activating his tracker now and he's… in the kitchen? What the heck?"</p><p>Raven smiled as she knelt down to hug her son.</p><p>"That was very clever of you." She said as she gathered her magic to transport them back to the nursery. "But you need to learn how to play with other children too."</p><p>Harry pouted as she gently pushed him towards the startled teacher.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rachel Roth stared in disbelief as Starfire soared and looped through the air, Harry following her and both of them laughing as they tried to tag each other.</p><p>"How is he doing that?" Cyborg asked.</p><p>"I… don't know." Raven admitted.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Did I do good?" Harry asked tiredly. Staring at the intruders who had forced them out of the tower in the name of HIVE and who were now sleeping in the entrance hall, the Titans could only nod.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Garfield, if you let him fall off, I will <em>neuter</em> you!" Raven shouted as Beast Boy raced past again in lion form, Harry perched on his back and whooping with pleasure.</p><p>"It is nice to see them having fun." Starfire offered as she floated up. "Do not be concerned, friend Raven, Harry knows how to bounce."</p><p>"And you know this <em>how</em>?" Raven growled. Starfire gulped, then quickly retreated.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Garfield tried to choke down his laughter as the lift doors opened to reveal Harry with his hair almost standing on end, the occasional spark crackling between strands.</p><p>"Helping Victor with the power systems?" Raven asked with a sigh and Harry nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mom!" Harry called as he stared at the sight before him. Beside him, a pool of darkness formed and Raven rose from it, a skill that she had helped him master so that he could get to safety quickly whenever the Titans enemies tried to attack the tower.</p><p>Raven stared at the bird for a long moment, then she triggered her comm.</p><p>"Robin, there is a phoenix on the roof, one carrying a letter."</p><p>The silence from the comm was eloquent in the confusion it relayed and Raven watched as the bird fluttered forwards, dropping the letter in front of her son.</p><p>"Harry Potter-Roth?" Harry read without touching the letter and Raven felt a surge of pride in his caution. Over the years, Harry had eagerly learned everything that he could from his adoptive family. He could repair technology with ease, although he wasn't quite as inventive as Cyborg. His sense of mischief had been honed by Beast Boy (despite Raven's best efforts) and Starfire had taught him how to fly unaided (which Raven still didn't understand. At least he hadn't gained her eye-beam or energy-blast skills). Robin had overseen his early education in the basics before briefly apprenticing him to Batman to learn how to truly think while Zatanna and the other magic-users allied with the Justice League had helped him learn the basics of their different styles (although he still preferred to use his mother's style where possible, much to her pride). Reaching out with her <em>senses</em>, Raven frowned slightly.</p><p>"There's a transportation spell on the letter, but one that needs to be verbally activated." She finally said. "I think that we need to get several of your magic teachers here. I believe that this comes from the world you were born in and we may be able to back-track it so that we can open a portal."</p><p>.</p><p>"We have a letter!" Minerva half-shouted as she burst into the office, causing Albus and Filius to stare at her. "It's from Harry Potter!"</p><p>Albus stared at her as she placed the letter on the table and all three professors leaned in to read it.</p><p>
  <em>To whom this may concern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before I accept the place offered to me at Hogwarts, I must ask that you send a representative to answer the questions that I have. Also, I do not currently live in the United Kingdom, so currency (and payment) may be a problem. In addition, my family and I have checked various maps of the UK and been unable to locate Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you could send word back via the phoenix who carried the letter to me and this letter to you on where we should have the meeting (please include directions), it would be greatly appreciated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awaiting your reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Roth (formerly Harry Potter)</em>
</p><p>"Interesting." Dumbledore mused. "It would seem that young Harry has been adopted."</p><p>"Headmaster, may I volunteer to meet him?" Filius asked. "With my stature, he is unlikely to see me as a threat…"</p><p>"And that will help you in persuading him to attend." Dumbledore agreed. "An excellent idea."</p><p>.</p><p>The door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and the trio looked round as a small figure approached.</p><p>"Harry Potter?" He asked and the shortest figure lowered his hood.</p><p>"I go by Harry <em>Roth</em> now." He corrected as the other two figures lowered their hoods. "These are my mother, Rachel Roth, and my aunt, Kor'iandr."</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Starfire gushed.</p><p>"I am Professor Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts." The short man replied with a bow. "It is a great honor to meet you. I taught your parents and after we deal with the required purchases, I will be happy to tell you about them. Now, I was given this to give to Harry."</p><p>"Interesting." Raven half-whispered. "I do not recognize the pattern of magic."</p><p>"The Keys are created by the Goblins and include spells that prevent them from being duplicated." Filius explained. "This is the key to Mr Potter's trust vault, in it you will find more than enough money to pay for the items you need for school."</p><p>"Trust vault?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mr-glrk!"</p><p>Harry glared at the person who had tried to sneak up on them and Filius face-palmed.</p><p>"I believe you can release him, he doesn't mean any harm. Ollivander tends to do things like that."</p><p>"That was… different." Ollivander choked as the shadow bands pinning him dissipated, letting him drop back to the ground. "So… Mr Potter. It is good to see you, the whole Wizarding World was quite distraught when they heard that you had vanished. Welcome back... and I see you no longer have that scar you were famed for. Now, let's see about finding a wand for you… even though you may not actually <em>need</em> one…"</p><p>.</p><p>"We're back!" Harry called as he leapt through the Portal. "We bought a flat above a shopping area called Diagon Alley to put the other end of the portal in, with all the ambient magic there, it'll remain stable for as long as we.. need… wow. What a lot of security."</p><p>"You like it?" Cyborg asked as he tinkered with one of the force cannons pointing at the Portal. "Since we didn't know how secure the other end would be, I'm setting this up so that anyone who tries to sneak through without being escorted or recognized gets blasted back."</p><p>"I hope you have the safeties installed." Raven frowned.</p><p>"Twelve different identifier systems." Cyborg smirked. "And I've already programmed all of us in."</p><p>"…Harry, go and unpack." Raven sighed. "I need to reinforce the wards on the other side so that no-one accidentally wanders through and gets… blasted."</p><p>"Okay, mom!"</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>"Harry Potter-Roth."</p><p>Harry stepped forwards and sat on the stool. As the hat was lowered onto his head, his mental shields reacted to the intrusion.</p><p>"Really, Mr Potter." The hat said grumpily. "Please lower those shields of yours so that I can Sort you. I promise that no-one will learn of what I find."</p><p>Remembering the looks sent at him and several conversations he had overheard at the station and on the train, Harry nodded, but cast a small spell.</p><p>"<em>Well now, Mr Potter, let's see."</em> The Hat said inside his mind. <em>"Oh yes, you would fit into all the houses. Your family raised you to know the value of teamwork, of supporting another without expecting payment and accepting help even when unasked for. Yes, Hufflepuff would love to have you amongst them.<br/>
</em>"<em>You have studied under many people, learned many things including how to actually </em>learn<em>, a rare thing indeed. You already have much knowledge to call upon and a mind honed by use. The Ravenclaws would see you as one of their greatest should you join them.</em><br/>
"<em>You have faced down those bigger and stronger than you. You try to protect others without thought as to your own safety, something you have learned from those who have looked after you. Yes, the house of Gryffindor would rally to you without hesitation should you be amongst their number.<br/>
</em>"<em>But you seek to become the best that you can be, that you may join the ranks of those who protect. You use your mind to out-think your adversaries and your ambition is to be a hero such as you see your mother as being. That being the case, there is only one house that I can send you to and so, may you reform and rebuild the </em>true<em> reputation of…</em>Slytherin!"</p><p>As Harry lifted the Hat off his head, he saw everyone staring at him and hid a smile.</p><p>His spell had recorded the Hat's musings and he would copy and send it to his mother so that she would know he was where he was needed.</p><p>And when he graduated, he would be able to finally become an official member of the Titans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hermione's Cat - Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the expanded version of <a href="#section0002">Hermione's Cat,</a><br/>written as part of an attempt to turn it into a proper story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boy peeped out through the air vent set in the door to his room under the stairs, staying back far enough that the light shining through wouldn't reflect off his eyes but so that he could still make out what was on the screen in the living room.</p><p>It was coming to the end of the program and on the screen was a large, black jaguar looking after several smaller ones. Boy's eyes briefly filled with tears as he watched the cubs snuggle up to their mother.</p><p>Footsteps alerted him and he quickly (but silently) rolled himself up in the tattered sheet that served as his bedding, making sure that he was facing away from the door. The darkness of his cupboard briefly lifted as the door opened, then closed.</p><p>"The freak's asleep." Ver'on rumbled as the television was switched off. Another set of footsteps announced Tuni was leaving the living room and dust fell on Boy as the two went upstairs.</p><p>'<em>I wish that I could be like those cats and have someone to snuggle up to like those kittens did.'</em> Boy thought as his eyes closed. <em>'I really, really, really wish…'</em></p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>It is a little-known fact that almost every single magical spell has its roots in accidental magic.</em>
</p><p><em>The levitation charm was the result of an adult witch seeing her daughter playing with a wooden bird that she had made fly.<br/>
</em><em>Knowing that such a thing was possible, the witch experimented, finally creating the </em>Wingardium Leviosa<em> spell that duplicated what her daughter did.</em></p><p>
  <em>Color changing charms, protective shields, flying brooms, all of them were created as ways of duplicating on purpose what children could do almost unthinkingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even the Killing Curse was based on accidental magic, a young girl who protected herself from a rapist.</em>
</p><p><em>The Animagus Transformation was another such spell derived from accidental magic.<br/>
Due to the complexities of the spell, very few witches and wizards ever learned it, and none of them fully explored the possibilities, such as </em>slightly<em> modifying their base form.</em></p><p>
  <em>But in the end, all magic boils down to a desire for something to happen, the determination to make it happen and the drive to achieve the end result.</em>
</p><p><em>A </em>wish<em> could fulfill those requirements.</em></p><p>.</p><p>When the door was flung open by Tuni, Boy was roused from his sleep by a high-pitched scream. Startled, he dashed out of the cupboard, then came to a halt, looking at his reflection in the television.</p><p>He was a cat!</p><p>Tuni's screams grew louder and Harry heard the <em>thud</em> of Ver'on's feet hitting the floor. Making a quick decision, he ran to the back door and hurled himself onto the door handle, using his weight to pull it down and open the door. Landing on the ground, he ran out past the bins and through the hedge at the back, intent on escaping into the wider world. The brightness of the dawn came as a shock after the darkness of the cupboard, but Boy didn't let it phase him as he concentrated on running as far away from his former prison as he could, determined that he would never return.</p><p>He would find a <em>new</em> home where he could live.</p><p>Small fangs flashed in a feline grin as Boy fled over the fields, heading for the woodland so that he could hide from any who would try and send him back.</p><p>Unnoticed by him, the invisible protections that surrounded number 4 Privet Drive started to unravel, a process that no-one would notice for several days.</p><p>.</p><p>Boy pounced, his jaws descending upon and breaking the neck of the squirrel. The animal didn't have enough time to even squeak before it died and Boy started chewing on it.</p><p>
  <em>*Interessting. A large cat.*</em>
</p><p>Boy froze, then half-turned to find himself looking at a small snake. The snake was a dark green color with a yellowish band of scales just behind its head and it looked at him thoughtfully.</p><p>
  <em>*Who are you?*</em>
</p><p>The snake reared backwards, then slowly slid forwards.</p><p>
  <em>*You sspeak! You sspeak the language of the ssnakess? How?*</em>
</p><p>Boy shrugged as he swallowed the last bit of the squirrel and licked the blood off his fangs. <em>*I just do. Why?*</em></p><p><em>*A human who sspeakss iss called a parsselmouth.*</em> The snake stated as it rose to look Boy in the eye. <em>*I have never heard of a </em>cat<em> that can sspeak before.*</em></p><p>
  <em>*Sorry…*</em>
</p><p><em>*Ssorry?*</em> The snake repeated in amusement. <em>*You do not need to be ssorry. It iss </em>interessting<em>. My name is Sssthsssth. May I know yourss?*</em></p><p>Boy frowned in thought. <em>*I don't think I have one…*</em></p><p>
  <em>*Really? Then until you do, I sshall call you Kitten. It meanss a ssmall, young cat.*</em>
</p><p>Boy blinked, then he twitched as Sssthsssth draped itself along his back. <em>*What are you…?*</em></p><p><em>*You are warm and I am old and like the heat.*</em> Sssthsssth laughed. <em>*There iss a cave I know of where you can ssleep, one with a sstream nearby, a sstream that leadss to a pond filled with frogss. I sshall direct you."</em></p><p>Boy started trotting through the woods, his passenger hissing directions.</p><p>.</p><p>In a drafty castle in Scotland, a man with a long beard and a broken nose frowned as a series of devices on one of his shelves slowly stopped moving. Rising from behind his desk, he moved over and prodded one with his wand, causing it to fall apart in a cloud of purple smoke.</p><p>"This is not good." He mused, then he strode to the fireplace and took a pinch of powder from a pot perched atop the mantelpiece. Kneeling down, he threw the powder into the fire and called out "Minerva McGonagall."</p><p>The flames flashed green and he leaned forwards to place his head into the flames.</p><p>.</p><p>Minerva turned to look at the fireplace where a familiar head was watching her.</p><p>"Headmaster." She nodded in greetings. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Yes." Albus Dumbledore replied soberly. "A situation has arisen that I need to check out personally. While I am gone, you are in charge."</p><p>"Of course." Minerva said and the head vanished from her fireplace. "A situation? What situation?"</p><p>.</p><p>Albus groaned as he straightened up, then he waved his wand over his robes, turning them into a purple suit. Once he had finished, he held out his hand and the bird that had been watching him from the perch in the corner of his office flew over to land on his fist.</p><p>"Well, my friend, it seems I need your services once more." Albus said with a fond smile. "I need to travel to Little Whinging, Fawkes, are you willing to carry me there?"</p><p>A chirp sounded and the office was briefly illuminated by a wash of flame.</p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore appeared in the deepening dusk and strode up the path towards Number 4 Privet Drive. Pausing outside the gate, he twitched his wand several times, then frowned.</p><p>"The protections are failing." He told Fawkes who was perched on his shoulder. "I don't know if I can repair them, but for Harry's sake, I will try. <em>Homenum Reveleo</em>."</p><p>The house seemed to glow as three silhouettes appeared on the wall and Albus' frown deepened.</p><p>"Only three muggles? That spell should have… oh, Merlin!"</p><p>Casting a silent <em>Alohomora</em> at the door, he stormed into the house, finding all three people in the living room, watching the television.</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?" Petunia gasped as Dumbledore stepped into the room and Dumbledore cast a spell to hold them all immobile.</p><p>"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore ground out. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>"He ran off and good riddance!" Vernon snapped angrily. "We never wanted him anyway!"</p><p>Dumbledore glared at him, using his Legilimency to examine his memories, then he paled.</p><p>"You kept him in the cupboard under the stairs!"</p><p>"It was too good for a freak like him!" Petunia whined. "He was a freak just like his mother!"</p><p>Dumbledore sagged as the enormity of his mistake crashed home on him, then he twitched as the protections finally lost coherancy and shattered.</p><p>"While he lived here, you were protected from those who would wish to harm you with magic." He said, disappointment filling his voice. "You drove him away and the protections have broken, protections that I cannot re-establish. Young Harry is important to our world and should he fail to be found, you can expect to be questioned about it. And when your treatment of him comes to light, you can expect to be punished. Severely. If you want to avoid that fate, I would suggest two things."</p><p>Dumbledore paused and all three Dursleys stared at him.</p><p>"W… what do you…" Petunia finally managed and Dumbledore smiled coldly.</p><p>"First, flee. Find a new home. You will be… in <em>slightly</em> less danger if you leave the country. And secondly… pray to whatever gods you believe in that young Harry is unharmed, for if he fails to come to Hogwarts, the entire Wizarding World will find out about your actions and will seek your blood."</p><p>Dumbledore glared at them.</p><p>"Literally."</p><p>With an exquisite sense of timing, Fawkes spread his wings and flame-jumped them back to his office where Dumbledore sagged against his desk.</p><p>"What have I done?" He whispered in anguish. "What have I <em>done</em>?"</p><p>.</p><p>The renamed Kitten (formerly Boy) curled up around Sssthsssth happily. The old snake had led him to a cave large enough for him to stretch out in, but with an entrance small enough that it was easily concealed by the ferns growing above and to either side of it. The cave itself was rapidly warming up from his body heat and the dry leaves that covered the floor were a comfortable (albeit occasionally noisy) bed.</p><p>Sssthsssth gave a happy sigh as she concentrated on digesting the two frogs that Kitten had dug out from underneath a fallen branch by the edge of the pond even while Kitten pressed closer to her, the glorious heat from his body warming her tired bones, heat that somehow also formed an aura around her.</p><p>
  <em>*Sssthssth, are you awake?*</em>
</p><p><em>*I am, little Kitten.*</em> Sssthsssth answered drowsily. <em>*What iss the problem?*</em></p><p><em>*Ummm, I need to… </em>go<em>.*</em></p><p><em>*Go? Go where?*</em> Sssthsssth asked in confusion and Kitten shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>
  <em>*Go. I feel like I'm gonna burst.*</em>
</p><p>Sssthssth frowned in thought, then suddenly realization dawned.</p><p><em>*You need to pissss?*</em> She asked and Kitten nodded. <em>*Go outsside and find a tree. Aim at it and then come back here, you're nice and warm.*</em></p><p>Sssthsssth slithered away from Kitten, allowing him to rise to his paws and vanish into the night.</p><p><em>*Go.*</em> She chuckled as she wound herself into a ball to preserve as much heat as possible, heat that wasn't fading as fast as she expected.</p><p>.</p><p>Kitten looked round to see if anything was watching. Feeling self-conscious, he scurried over to the largest tree and reared up, placing his front paws on the bark. The pressure in his bowels suddenly lessened and Kitten heard the stream of liquid hit the tree. For a long moment, he simply remained motionless, then the flow finally ended and Kitten pushed away from the tree, turning to land on all fours. Glancing round again, he quickly re-entered the cave and curled up around Sssthssth.</p><p>
  <em>*Goodnight, Sssthssth.*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Goodnight Kitten. Pleassant dreamss.*</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Albus frowned at the large book that was open on his desk, then he looked at the only one of the devices monitoring Harry Potter that still worked. The whirling device indicated that Harry was happy, safe and in good health, but the book told a different story. Harry's name had faded almost into invisibility and Albus could think of only a few reasons for that.</p><p>One was that his name had been changed, but the Book would have placed his new name underneath the old one, with the ink migrating from the older name to the newer.</p><p>A second was that something had happened that reduced or removed Harry's magic, but the way that the device was spinning put paid to that notion, Harry's magical core was apparently growing in strength now that it was no longer being constrained by the need to help fuel the blood wards.</p><p>The third reason for a name to vanish was that the guardians of the child elected to not send them to Hogwarts, but Albus <em>was</em> Harry's Magical Guardian, so that reason obviously did not apply.</p><p>Other possible reasons such as curses, ancient promises, soul bonds and even amnesia flashed across Albus' mind, but none of them matched the circumstances displayed before him.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Albus closed the Book and carefully picked up the last of the monitoring devices. Cradling it gently, he returned it to the shelf, fussing over it as he checked, once again, that it was in perfect working order.</p><p>After all, so long as it continued to work, it showed that he still had a chance.</p><p>A chance to apologise and try to make amends for his actions.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Kitten narrowed his eyes as he slowly extended his paw into the water, then he jerked it upwards, sending a frog flying high into the air on a perfectly-calculated arc resulting from months of practice, an arc that let Sssthssth grab it from the air with only a small movement.</p><p><em>*Thankss, Kitten.*</em> Sssthssth managed around her mouthful of frog and Kitten briefly grinned, his sharp white fangs almost glowing against the midnight black of his fur, then he turned his attention back to the stream and slowly extended his paw again. For a long moment, he held motionless, then his snapped his paw up, sending a silvery shape flickering through the air.</p><p><em>*You really like thosse fissh.*</em> Sssthssth hissed and Kitten nodded as he walked over to the struggling fish. Hooking a claw into its gills, he flung it hard into a tree, killing it.</p><p><em>*They're almost as tasty as moles.*</em> Kitten said as he slunk over to the now-still fish and sniffed at it. Scraping his claws along it, Kitten sent scales flying as he exposed the meat. Soon, the flank was exposed and Kitten bit into it with a growl of pleasure. Sssthsssth watched languidly as she began to digest her meal, stretched across the large rock to absorb the heat from the sun.</p><p><em>*I've never tried moless.*</em> Sssthsssth finally stated and Kitten looked up from the pile of bones that were all that remained of his meal. <em>*I may have to before… I die.*</em></p><p>Kitten froze, then scrambled over, his paws slipping and showing none of his usual agility.</p><p><em>*Wha… what do… you </em>mean<em>, die?*</em></p><p><em>*I am </em>old<em>, my kitten.*</em> Sssthssth said calmly as she closed her eyes to better enjoy the heat from the sun.<em> *I can feel my body sshutting down. I have another two moonss at mosst.*</em></p><p>
  <em>*But… but…*</em>
</p><p><em>*Hussh, my kitten.*</em> Sssthsssth hissed. <em>*I have enjoyed our moonss together. I wass dying before we met, you jusst let me live longer.*</em></p><p><em>*But… you can't die…*</em> Kitten whispered, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>*We all die, my little kitten. My time iss coming, I can feel it. Yourss will come in time and I sshall be waiting for you beyond the Veil, but I will be mosst disspleassed if you have not lived a full life firsst!*</em>
</p><p>Sssthssssth slowly raised her head to fix her feline child with a fierce glare.</p><p><em>*I sstill have at </em>least<em> a moon left before I passss beyond, sso do not worry."</em> She said, reaching out with her tail to stroke Kitten between the ears. <em>*Why do you think I made certain you knew how to live, how to hunt and how to sstalk?*</em></p><p>Kitten paused at the question. <em>*I… don't know?*</em></p><p><em>*Becausse I will be watching you and I want to watch for a long, long time.*</em> Sssthsssth said. <em>*Now, though, I musst ssleep off that lovely meal you sso gracioussly provided.*</em></p><p>Closing her eyes again, Sssthsssth lay down on the rock once more.</p><p>.</p><p>Kitten dropped from the tree, releasing the odd inner tingling that he had been using to hide, and landed on the unsuspecting wallaby. The panicked animal leapt forwards as Kitten gripped tightly (without extending his claws, that would just be cruel) and let out a roar of joy as the trees seemed to blur past, then the wallaby turned and Kitten's grip slipped. An instant later, the animal vanished between the trees as Kitten rolled to a stop, panting with laughter.</p><p>
  <em>*That looked… ssilly.*</em>
</p><p>Kitten nodded as the world slowly stopped spinning around him.</p><p><em>*It was silly,*</em> He agreed with a fang-displaying grin, <em>*But it was </em>fun<em>.*</em></p><p>Sssthssth slowly slithered over and draped herself on Kitten's back, her head resting on his head so that if he looked up, he could just see the underside of her jaw. With the world no longer trying to turn randomly, Kitten pulled himself onto his paws and turned towards the cave.</p><p><em>*Fun </em>iss<em> ssilly.*</em> Sssthssth laughed. <em>*One cannot have fun without looking ssilly, but a life without fun iss not worth living.*</em></p><p>
  <em>*That's very… what's the word?*</em>
</p><p><em>*Profound. Or deep. It dependss.*</em> Sssthssth replied as she slightly repositioned her coils so that her grip wouldn't slip. <em>*Lissten to me. Looking after you hass made me into a philossopher. A ssnake philossopher, what a thing.*</em></p><p>Kitten joined in her laughter, then paused as a group of blurs bounced out of the trees and instantly veered off, vaishing once more.</p><p>
  <em>*That was… seven bouncers?*</em>
</p><p><em>*It wass.*</em> Sssthssth confirmed, pushing her jaw into his fur.</p><p><em>*There's certainly a lot of meat on them. I wonder if they taste as good as moles.*</em> Kitten mused and Sssthssth shuddered slightly.</p><p>
  <em>*I do not know how you can sstomach thosse dissgussting thingss.*</em>
</p><p><em>*They're tasty.*</em> Kitten protested.</p><p>Sssthssth sighed and concentrated on snuggling closer against Kitten's back so that she could enjoy the heat that he radiated. <em>*Is supposse that one </em>could<em> live on them if there wass no other food, but I prefer a tassty frog any day.*</em></p><p>
  <em>*Frogs aren't too bad, but they are slimy.*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Heressy! A vile calumny! Frogss are the greatesst food in the land!*</em>
</p><p>Kitten laughed at Sssthssth's over-the-top declamation.</p><p>.</p><p>"Still no sign?" Minerva asked after the other teachers had filed out and Albus sighed.</p><p>"None. Even his name has vanished from the Book. If not for the health-tracker," Albus pointed to the device whirring and chirping merrily on a custom-built stand on the shelf, a stand engraved with enough protective runes that it could have repelled <em>Fiendfyre</em> cast by a dozen wizards, "I would fear that he was indeed no longer alive."</p><p>"Can't you use that to find him?" Minerva asked and Albus shook his head.</p><p>"Sadly, no. It uses a drop of his blood to monitor his state, but only a drop. You know as well as I that it takes more than a single drop to be able to channel enough magic to allow for tracking. Three drops at the very least, although seven are preferred. A single one was all I needed to monitor his health, so it was all I took. That way, should I move onto the next great adventure with my tasks unfinished, he would be safe should someone less honorable than I find it and seek to use it against him."</p><p>Minerva sighed as she stared at the spinning device.</p><p>"At least he is alive." She sighed.</p><p>"And with strong magic." Dumbledore added. "The angle of the ring tells of his magical strength, how fast it spins tells of his general health while the noises reflect his emotional state. He is happy, healthy and with someone that he loves."</p><p>Minerva gave him a <em>look</em> and Albus shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>"When you get to my age, Minerva, you tend to try and look for all the bright sides that you can."</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Kitten half-woke as a cold breeze brushed his whiskers. With the ease of practice, he <em>reached</em> inside himself for the odd tingling and <em>threw</em> it out to warm the cave again. Cracking open one eye, he squinted at the illuminated cave mouth and the greenery moving in the gentle breeze beyond it, then he stretched, trying at the same time to avoid jostling Sssthssth.</p><p>Slowly rising to his paws, Kitten paced towards the entrance of the cave, then he stopped as he realized something.</p><p>Sssthssth <em>hadn't</em> grumbled as he got up.</p><p>The narrowness of the cave <em>should</em> have meant that Kitten would have needed to either backtrack to where it widened into the den, or gone outside to turn around, but his moment of worry resonated with the inner tingling and suddenly he was facing back into the den.</p><p>His paws barely touching the ground, Kitten rocketed into the den and paused, his nose prodding at Sssthssth's cold, unmoving body.</p><p>
  <em>*Sssthssth? Sssthssth!*</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Kitten didn't know how long he had spent crying over the body of the first being who he could remember caring for him, but eventually the tears stopped flowing, leaving him lying, weak and empty, beside the one who he had come to see as the mother he had never had.</p><p>Pulling himself unsteadily to his paws, he looked at the long form of Sssthssth before slowly brushing the gathered leaves that had served as bedding for both of them to cover her, except for her head with its peaceful, relaxed expression.</p><p><em>*I… I…*</em> Kitten started, then he paused as words failed him. For a while, he sat in sorrowful silence before trying again.</p><p><em>*You told me you wanted me to live…*</em> He whispered, <em>*I will. Goodbye… mother…*</em></p><p>Slowly backing out through the tunnel, Kitten used the inner tingle to <em>reach</em> into the walls of the cave and pull the passage closed, so that Sssthssth could sleep without her body being found. The mouth of the cave collapsed, then Kitten pushed more of the tingle at the plants that had shielded the entrance, making them grow to hide any sign that the cave had ever existed.</p><p>Looking round, Kitten pulled the tingling around him so that he seemed to fade from sight, then he turned and trotted away from what had been his home for several years, not looking back.</p><p>Although he could survive on his own, thanks to Sssthssth's tutelage, he would be best off finding a new home, one where he would be loved.</p><p>Now that he knew what it was like to be loved, he didn't want to go back to how it had been before.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Hermione was <em>bored</em>. She had had enough of her cousins. While they were older than her, they were just so <em>stupid</em> and didn't even understand things like the Hobbit. They could barely follow things like the Jungle Book!</p><p>Her brooding introspection was cut short by a rustling and she stood up, looking at the bush that was shaking slightly.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>There was no answer and Hermione moved slowly towards the bush.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?"</p><p>Hermione almost screamed in shock as a cats head suddenly thrust forwards, through the leaves of the bush. The shock was enough that she fell backwards, landing on her backside as her eyes remained transfixed by the cat.</p><p>"Mweow?"</p><p>"Oh, you're <em>beautiful</em>!" Hermione whispered as the cat looked at her. Her eyes met its bright green eyes which shon brilliantly against its black fur, fur that was marred only by a silvery jagged line of white fur above his left eye.</p><p>The cat slowly uncloiled from its shelter in the bush and stalked over to her and Hermione blinked at the sight of its ribs showing.</p><p>"Oh you need food!" She gasped. "Wait here!"</p><p>Luck was with her and the kitchen was empty. She grabbed a handful of leftover meat cuts, shoved them into a bowl and scampered back into the garden.</p><p>"Here, here's some food."</p><p>The cat looked at her as she put the bowl down, then it started to eat quickly, purring as it did so.</p><p>"I think I'll call you Bagheera." Hermione said, causing the newly-named cat to look at her before returning to its meal. "If only I could take you home with me…"</p><p>The cat looked at her again, its head cocked slightly.</p><p>.</p><p>Kitten quickly swallowed the meat. Although the texture was odd, reminding him f the food he had scavenged from several camp-sites, it fell apart in his mouth, releasing the lovely flavors. As he ate, the girl who had the tingle inside her, same as he had, continued to talk.</p><p>While it had been a hard four months, it looked like his life was about to change again and…</p><p>Bagheera?</p><p>Kitten mentally shrugged. He was a growing cat, he couldn't remain as Kitten forever.</p><p>Bagheera he would be.</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione scrambled into the back of the car as her parents said goodbye to her aunt and uncle, then a slight brushing sensation caused her to look down at her feet, where a pair of familiar eyed looked up at her.</p><p>"Bagheera?"</p><p>Bagheera nodded at Hermione's whisper and Hermione's eyes widened.</p><p>"Are… you coming with me?"</p><p>Another nod answered her and Hermione smiled widely,then she gasped.</p><p>"I… we'll have to hide you when we get home!"</p><p>To Hermione's shock, Bagheera seemed to fade and vanish. Only the slight purr and pressure of his warm body against her feet still let her know that he was in the car with her.</p><p>Hermione looked up as her parents got into the front seats.</p><p>"You ready, dear?"</p><p>Hermione smiled as she held up her book, the bookmark sticking out of the top.</p><p>"Okay. Wave goodbye and let's go home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And yeah, I got to the "Hermione and Harry/Kitten meet" point, then... grrrrrr.<br/>As a result, this story is up for adoption.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Philosopher's Stone - Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not quite a crack-fic idea, but could easily become one.<br/>In Streetfighter, Ryo wanders the world looking for a challenge. According to the series, he's also good with children.<br/>What happens if Harry tags along?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Student</strong>
</p><p>"Ryu!" The blond man shouted as he caught the dark-haired man up in a hug. "How ya been buddy, it's been… huh?"</p><p>The blond looked at the child behind Ryu, the one clad in a training Gi just like the Japanese martial artist, then he stepped back from his friend and clapped him on his shoulder.</p><p>"You sly dog, you! You never told me that you had a son! What's his name?"</p><p>"He is Hari, Ken." Ryu replied as he motioned for the black-haired boy to stand beside him. "I encountered him during my trip through the United Kingdom…"</p><p>"Ah, yes, I heard about that match you had with Eagle." Ken nodded sagely. "Was he tough?"</p><p>"Not nearly as tough as Bison was…" Ryu said, briefly lost in memory, then he refocused. "Anyway, I was walking around when I saw Hari being pushed into a pond by a fat boy. I pulled him out and when I did…"</p><p>Ryu looked around at the bustling airport.</p><p>"Ken, did you bring your car?"</p><p>"Of course I did." Ken snorted. "It's this way."</p><p>.</p><p>"So." Ken prompted as he expertly wove through the traffic in his red Lamborghini, Ryu in the passengers seat and Hari in the small back seat. "You pulled your little student out of the pond. And? What happened?"</p><p>Ryu looked out of the window almost pensively. "It's hard to describe, Ken. But… I could feel the weight of destiny on him."</p><p>Ken opened his mouth to comment, then paused. "Holy… really?"</p><p>"Really, Ken." Ryu nodded in confirmation as, in the back, Hari pressed his face against the window, staring in wonder at the passing scenery. "And his <em>chi</em> levels… the highest I've ever encountered… yet not. He has <em>chi</em>, but it's <em>different</em>."</p><p>"Can he do the <em>Hadouken</em>?"</p><p>"Several different types." Ryu chuckled, enjoying the brief look of shock on Ken's face. "Over the last five years, we've been travelling the world. He's a good student, I rarely need to show him anything more then two or three times before he gets it. He got the <em>Hadouken</em> down within a day of me demonstrating it and when I described how you combined that technique with a dragon punch..."</p><p>"You're kidding me!" Ken gasped. "He got my move down?"</p><p>"He's good. Still needs to build more muscle, but he's good. Probably better than we were at his age."</p><p>Ken glanced in the rear-view mirror, then turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. "Huh. Mind if I spar with him later?"</p><p>"I was hoping you'd offer." Ryu said with a slight smile. "I've been taking him round all our old sparring partners. Chun-Li decided he was the cutest thing ever while Fei Long had him appear as an extra in the film he was making at the time. Honda taught him a few sumo moves and Dhalsim… I'm still not sure what happened when we dropped in on him, but afterwards, he told me that the fragment had been removed. He vanished before I could ask him what he was talking about."</p><p>"Sounds like him." Ken agreed. "So, why come to America? Not that I'm not happy to see you…"</p><p>"I… I'm not sure." Ryu shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea?"</p><p>Ken gave his friend a look, then shrugged. "Well, tell you what. You stay over for a month or two while I have a turn at training your munchkin, then we'll do another world tour and catch up with all our friends. How's that sound?"</p><p>Ryu nodded. "Thanks, Ken."</p><p>"No probs, buddy. By the way, how old is he?"</p><p>"Hari? Almost eleven… I think."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Minerva McGonogall appeared in front of the huge house in a flash of fire. The phoenix that had transported her circled above her for a moment, then landed on one of the branches of a nearby tree.</p><p>"Thank-you, Fawkes." Minerva said with a nod of her head. "Please stay around, I daresay that young Mr Potter and I will need transportation soon."</p><p>Fawked chirped in acknowledgement and Minerva walked up the steps to the main door. Reaching out, she pressed the doorbell and an instant later, the door opened.</p><p>"May I help you, Ma'am?" The immaculately-dressed butler queried politely.</p><p>"Minerva McGonogall to see Harry Potter." Minerva replied and the butler nodded.</p><p>"The young Master is in the training Dojo with Masters Ken and Ryu. This way, please."</p><p>Minerva followed the butler through the large hallway and through several richly-furnished rooms before they emerged into a landscaped garden. The sounds of shouts and impacts soon reached Minerva's ears as they walked down a winding path, finally ending up outside an oriental-styled structure. As Minerva looked at it curiously, the butler knocked on the doorframe.</p><p>"A Mistress Minerva McGonogall to see Master Harry Potter, sir."</p><p>The sound of combat stopped, then a man's voice replied. "Really? Ryu,do you think this is related to that letter that arrived yesterday?"</p><p>"Probably." A second man said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Show her in, then."</p><p>"Of course, sir." The butler bowed, then he stepped to one side, allowing Minerva to enter the Dojo. As she stepped through, she took advantage of the opportunity to glance round. In one corner, a severely-patched sandbag hung from a chain that was attached to a metal bracket encircling the rafter it was fixed to while the back of the Dojo had a small altar with the picture of a wizened bearded man on it, flanked by a pair of candles.</p><p>Continuing her turn, she saw the two men observing her and just behind them, clad in a white sleeveless top and white trousers of unfamiliar cut, was a boy who looked heartbreakingly similar to two of her favorite students.</p><p>"Harry…" She whispered before she could stop herself and the boy tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"Have we met?" He asked.</p><p>"You were only a toddler the last time I saw you…" Minerva breathed, then she gathered herself. "Please forgive me. My name is Minerva McGonogall and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, the school that your parents attended."</p><p>"I'm Ken Masters, this is my best friend Ryu." The blond man smiled and Minerva found herself staring at his well-muscled arms as he waved at Harry. "And of course, you know Ryu's little foundling. So, Hogwarts… What does it teach?"</p><p>Minerva paused for a moment. "What do you know about Magic?"</p><p>Ken grinned, then half-crouched before leaping into the air, energy coruscating around his fist as he delivered a flying uppercut at an imaginary enemy. As he landed, Minerva managed to pull her jaw closed.</p><p>"…oh." She managed. "Well, that simplifies things… I think…"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I can't believe that you purchased a house in Mallaig just like that." Ryu sighed as Fawkes deposited him, Ken, Harry and Minerva in Diagon Alley. "I mean… you just phoned and…"</p><p>"And why not?" Ken shrugged. "Our little apprentice will need to keep up his training and having a small mansion there means that he can visit on weekends so we can keep his skills up."</p><p>"I… suppose." Ryu sighed as he followed Minerva and Harry towards a large white building near the end of the Alley. "Huh? What is that?"</p><p>"That, Mr Ryu, is a Goblin." Minerva supplied. "Goblins are the ones who run Gringotts Bank and that is where Harry's Vault is."</p><p>"Looks interesting." Ken allowed. "Maybe I should see if I can invest here."</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>The Troll</strong>
</p><p>Hermione screamed as the troll raised its club, ready to strike her, then a voice shouted a word that she'd never heard before.</p><p>"Hadouken!"</p><p>The troll was hurled forwards, smashing through the wall above Hermione. As it pulled itself to its feet, a figure launched itself into a flying kick that staggered the monster.</p><p>Pulling herself up using the edge of the hole, Hermione watched in shock as Harry Potter delivered a rising uppercut to the Troll's chin, an uppercut that left a trail of energy from his glowing fist as he spiraled upwards. Landing lightly, Harry rose onto the toes of one foot while he delivered a lightning-fast barrage of kicks that caused the troll to stagger backwards, its belly rippling from the impacts, then he flung his arms out to the sides.</p><p>"Sonic <strong>boom</strong>!"</p><p>The spinning disc of energy he released smashed into the troll, sending it staggering another few paces back, then it gathered itself and charged forwards as Harry knelt.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione shouted just as the black-haired boy exploded into action.</p><p>"Flash kick!"</p><p>The troll somersaulted backwards and crashed into the ground, where it lay motionless.</p><p>"I gotta thank Uncle Guile and Aunt Chun-Li for teaching me those moves." Harry mused as he looked at his downed opponent, then he turned to look at Hermione, who was staring at him in shock. "Hey, you alright?"</p><p>Hermione stared at him, then pointed at the troll. "You… but… what… how… huh?"</p><p>Harry hopped through the hole and took Hermione's shoulder, steadying her as he guided her towards what had been the door. "Come on, let's get you out of here before that thing wakes up."</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Training</strong>
</p><p>Hermione paused at the bottom of the steps, caught somewhat by surprise at the absence of the usual noise that characterized the Gryffindor common room on a Saturday morning.</p><p>"What's going on?" She asked and Percy half-turned.</p><p>"My brothers managed to tag along with Potter when he went to visit his father and Uncle. They took a linked mirror with them and… well…"</p><p>Hermione edged through the almost motionless crowd until she could see the mirror located above the fireplace. Rather than reflecting the common room, the mirror showed what she recognized as a traditional Dojo, one which had five figures in it, two of whom were slumped against one wall, gasping for breath.</p><p>.</p><p>"They're not very fit, are they?" Ken chuckled quietly as he indicated the red-headed twins. In response, one of them gave an over-dramatic death-rattle and keeled over, followed a moment later by the other.</p><p>"Yeah… they didn't even make it through the warm-up." Harry noted, his eyes showing the amusement that his voice didn't convey.</p><p>"That was a warm-up?" One of the twins croaked and Ryu shook his head.</p><p>"I'll prepare some tea for them to help them recover." He offered. "You run through channeling."</p><p>"Just like Sensei taught us." Ken nodded as he moved to the middle of the dojo, Harry following him. "Alright. Together?"</p><p>"Together, Ken-Sensei." Harry agreed as the two of them stood side by side, then slipped into their starting stances. Their voices spoke in unison and glimmers of light began to form on their skin.</p><p>"Breathing, spirit, discipline,<br/>"Focus the mind, cleanse the soul, keep sight of the target,<br/>"Concentrate."</p><p>"Is that… are they…?" Minerva gasped from where she had been standing unnoticed by the doorway.</p><p>"They're creating <em>auras</em>?" The female Prefect gasped.</p><p>"Be prepared for the unexpected,<br/>"Concentrate, mind and body as one,<br/>"Achieve tranquility through movement,<br/>"Integrate spirit and flesh,<br/>"Channel the powers, Focus the mind, Cleanse the soul,<br/>"Release that which is negative!"</p><p>As they spoke, their bodies glowed with energy. Ken's aura took the form of flickering flames outlining him, casting a pale blue light whereas Harry's was an almost-solid bluish-silver moving like water over him.</p><p>"Separate darkness and light,<br/>"Mind and body as one."</p><p>"That's… The only Wizard I've ever seen produce an Aura like that is Headmaster Dumbledore when he was in his prime!" Minerva shook her head in shock. "Please tell me that mirror is recording?"</p><p>"My brothers said it would be." Percy noted, giving his Head of House an inquisitive glance. "Why?"</p><p>"I think I need to show the other staff members."</p><p>"Give birth to yourself.<br/>"Oneness through knowledge.<br/>"Define your existence,<br/>"Oneness through emotions.<br/>"Create your definition,<br/>"Oneness with the heavens."</p><p>The twins stared in disbelief at the younger boy as he focused his magic in a way that was regarded by most as being mythical, shaping it around himself like a cloak. Their cups of tea forgotten, they exchanged glances to check that they were indeed seeing what they thought they were.</p><p>"From strength, learn gentleness.<br/>"Through gentleness, strength will prevail!"</p><p>Ryu stepped silently forward, circling round them until he stood in front of them.</p><p>"Mind and body as one.<br/>"Be prepared for the unexpected."</p><p>"What do you see beyond your fist?" Ryu asked and both males opened their eyes, their auras vanishing.</p><p>"My future." Ken breathed, then he glanced down. "What did <em>you</em> see?"</p><p>"I… I don't know?"</p><p>"It takes a while to reach that level." Ken patted Harry on his shoulder reassuringly. "So, are you ready for some <em>real</em> sparring?"</p><p>.</p><p>Severus Snape looked out over the silent students, noting the ones who looked thoughtful and the few who looked as if they were angered at being lied to.</p><p>"What you have just seen is accurate." His voice cut through the thick atmosphere filling the Slytherin common room. "That was indeed an Aura of Magic that Potter generated… a <em>very</em> powerful one."</p><p>"Then why does he use such <em>muggle</em> ways of fighting?" Draco piped up and Snape hid a wince at the boy's inability to see beyond the surface.</p><p>"Those <em>muggle</em> ways of fighting have allowed him to learn to control his magic far better than anyone below NEWT level and quite possibly even them." Severus countered. "Unlike you, I made a point of seeking out his guardians after the incident with the troll. Although they are indeed muggles, they have the ability to produce an attack which can easily be mistaken for magic. Indeed, it took me several spells to determine the difference, but to all practical intents and purposes, they are magical muggles, as impossible as it may seem."</p><p>Several scoffs and mutters caused him to frown.</p><p>"I care not if you choose to ignore the truth. After all, it is not <em>I</em> who will suffer the consequences." Snape sneered. "However, I invite you to consider this. Using the techniques you just watched, those muggles can create effects verging on magic. Now, consider what a <em>wizard</em> who had trained in those skills could conceivably do."</p><p>The silence that resulted was a lot more intense and Severus hid his satisfaction that he had finally got his snakes to actually think rather than sneer.</p><p>Perhaps this time, it would stick.</p><p>.</p><p>"That isn't possible. It has to be fake."</p><p>Filius frowned. "Why do you say that?"</p><p>"It would be in one of the books if it was possible." The boy replied, waving one hand at the walls of bookcases that surrounded the Ravenclaw common room. "It isn't, so it can't be."</p><p>"When I asked Mr Potter for permission to show you this recording, I also asked him to demonstrate that ability of his." Filius shot back. "He did so. I saw it with my <em>own eyes</em>, so unless you are accusing <em>me</em> of being a liar…?"</p><p>The entire common room went silent and Filius gave them a look of disappointment.</p><p>"Ravenclaw used to be a house that researched and explored that which was not yet known, expanding the knowledge of magic." He said quietly, yet the disappointment in his voice cut through the room like a slicing jinx. "It was like that when I was a student, but I see that I have been remiss. Perhaps I should change our icon to a Parrot, simply repeating what it has learned with no attempt to explore that which remains unknown? After all, to rely simply on books and scrolls is not <em>intelligent</em>, is not a sign of <em>wit</em> but is a sign of intellectual stagnation and decay."</p><p>Many of the students before him looked embarrassed or guilty as he looked down at them from his platform.</p><p>Hopefully, they would learn and begin exploring magic anew rather than relying only on that which was written.</p><p>.</p><p>"Did you see his muscles?"</p><p>Ponoma Sprout had decided to show her House the mirror's recording simply because the other Houses had also seen it, but she hadn't really expected her House to take that much notice.</p><p>"Those abs… you could bounce a Galleon off them!"</p><p>Ponoma chuckled as she left the mainly-female crowd to ogle the mirror and the scenes playing on it.</p><p>She had some Mandrakes to prepare for re-potting.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>The Duel</strong>
</p><p>Draco looked nervous as his father entered the room, a frown on his face.</p><p>"My son… what did you think you were doing?"</p><p>"I… intended to get Potter to go to the Great Hall at midnight where he would be found and punished by Filch!" Draco hurriedly explained. "I never expected him to turn it into a <em>public</em> challenge!"</p><p>Lucius Malfoy's frown deepened. "Draco… <em>that</em> was your plan?"</p><p>Draco nodded and Lucius sighed, turning to look out of the window.</p><p>"It would seem your mother was right, I have indeed coddled you too much if <em>that</em> is all you could come up with. Just a simple, childish attempt to get your rival in trouble… no subtlety, no fallback plans… I hope for your sake that when the duel starts at noon, you do not lose."</p><p>"I won't, father." Draco stated confidently. "All he has is that ridiculous muggle fighting style of his…"</p><p>Lucius spun to glare at his son, one hand rubbing at his left hip. "Do not underestimate muggles, Draco! I did once when I was younger, and it almost cost me my ability to sire <em>you</em>!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Nice place." Ken noted as he and Ryu walked into the Great Hall clad in their sparring outfits, the medallions that let them pass through the Wards that protected Hogwarts glinting against their chests. "Quaint."</p><p>"There's Harry… he's meditating."</p><p>"He's <em>floating</em>." Ken noted as they walked past the dueling platform that had replaced the normal tables in the hall. "You don't do that… do you?"</p><p>"Dhalsim taught him." Ryu shrugged. "Same time as he removed that whatever-it-was from his scar. I've tried to match him, but… I think it takes quite a bit of practice. I'm not sure how Harry picked it up so fast."</p><p>"I taught him the skill when I removed that parasitic soul-shard." A voice said from behind them, causing both men to spin around, reflexively dropping into combat stances before recognizing the speaker.</p><p>"Atikranta-bhavaniya Dhalsim." Ryu bowed in greeting. "I… didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>"My student told me about the fight that he was challenged to." Dhalsim replied, his blank white eyes somehow indicating that he was looking over to where Harry had finished his meditation and was starting to stretch. "I decided that as it was a quiet day in the village and my skills were not needed, that I would come and observe."</p><p>Ken glanced round, noting the sheer number of shocked expressions as people took in the tall Yoga Master's frame as well as his usual attire of ragged shorts, leg-wraps, arm-wraps and a necklace of skulls.</p><p>"How did you get here, Dhalsim?" Ryu continued. "It is a long way from India…"</p><p>"To the enlightened mind, all places are one."</p><p>"Explains that teleportation trick of yours." Ken muttered despite himself, then he felt Dhalsim's gaze on him. "I mean… if all places are one, then… then I think I'll shut up now…"</p><p>"You have indeed made progress on the path to wisdom." Dhalsim noted blandly. "Harry, it is good to see that you have indeed grown. Your mental image in our shared meditations is indeed true."</p><p>Ken's eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Ryu, who was smiling.</p><p>"You <em>knew</em>?"</p><p>"Harry is my student and my son." Ryu replied quietly. "He told me."</p><p>Dhalsim finished talking to Harry and looked round, his gaze settling unerringly on Albus Dumbledore. The two men remained motionless for a moment, then Dumbledore paled.</p><p>"Here?"</p><p>Dhalsim nodded. "It should take but a moment once I find it."</p><p>As the elderly wizard and the Yoga Master left the hall, Ken looked curiously at Harry.</p><p>"What was <em>that</em> about?"</p><p>"No clue."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Draco bowed in the Wizardly style, one hand sweeping his Battle Cloak out and mentally sneered as Potter (who was clad in similar muggle garments to the two muggles standing with the elongated barbarian) performed a far less formal bow.</p><p>"Ready…"</p><p>Draco's hand hovered by his holster, ready to draw and cast with a single move while Harry took an unusual stance with one foot extended and both hands at shoulder height, his right hand hovering near his chin while his left was outstretched.</p><p>"Begin!"</p><p>"<em>Stupefy</em>! <em>Expelliarmus</em>! <em>Stupefy</em>! <em>Tarantallegra</em>! …wha…?"</p><p>Even as the first spell sped across the length of the stage, Harry had reacted. Leaping into the air, he spun round with his legs glowing with magic, each kick deflecting one of the spells into the dueling shields on either side of the stage. Touching down lightly, Harry grinned.</p><p>"Is that all you have?"</p><p>Draco's mouth snapped shut and he raised his wand again. "Big words from someone who has yet to draw their own wand."</p><p>Harry glanced at Ryu, who gave a single nod.</p><p>"Okay then, get ready."</p><p>Draco's eyes weren't the only ones to widen as Harry cupped his hands to one side even as small sparks of power and tongues of electricity arced out of nowhere to create a swirling blue ball in his grasp.</p><p>"What are you… <em>Deflectius</em>!"</p><p>A pale shield formed in front of Draco as Harry finally moved, thrusting his hands forwards with a shout.</p><p>"<em>Hadouken</em>!"</p><p>The crackling energy sphere covered the distance between duelists faster than any of the spells that Draco had fired and smashed through the shield Draco was still forming. Even as the magical backlash started to disorient Draco, the sphere impacted and exploded in a shower of sparks, launching Draco backwards off the stage and onto the flagstone floor, where he slid to a halt with sparks trailing from his cape and his hair standing on end.</p><p>"Nice variation." Ryu noted, his voice cutting through the shocked silence. "Mind teaching me that? And how did you come up with it?"</p><p>"You remember when we were in the rain-forest and met Blanka?" Harry asked, causing Ryu's face to light up with understanding. "He taught me how to do that shock-thing, but I can't do it anywhere nearly as well as he can."</p><p>"MY HAIR!" Draco wailed. "What have you <em>done</em> to my <em>hair</em>!"</p><p>The slamming of a door marked the angry departure of Draco's father.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. To Stop A Thief - Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the result of my attempt to turn the original <a href="#section0008">To Stop A thief</a> into a proper story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>The old man looked round, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"There truly is no other way?"</p><p>"None." The woman in the wheelchair replied as she oversaw the drawing of the final few runes. "The spell that they used… they managed to anchor it to the <em>Stone of Scone </em>itself, the linchpin of the Veil which aids the Statute of Secrecy. By now, that link isn't necessary, their damned spell has seeped into the very foundations of magic."</p><p>"I guess that we can only be grateful they didn't use their <em>proper</em> version of Pureblood as the definition used in their ritual." One of the other women groused, rubbing at the scar tissue which surrounded the glass sphere that took the place of her long-lost right eye.</p><p>"They couldn't." The wheelchair-bound woman replied with an undertone of vengeful satisfaction. "Too many of them are <em>pseudo</em>-purebloods, their grandfathers unable to procreate and thus relying on similar-looking Halfbloods or Muggleborn for the sperm and covert Blood-Adoption to ensure magical consanguinity. Over half of them would have lost their magic too if they had done that, not to mention how much more power the spell would have required to set in place. Had they done it that way, we would not be here, like we are now."</p><p>The wheelchair-bound women looked sadly at the wand resting in a slot in the armrest of her chair as she finished her explanation, a wand that she could no longer hope to use.</p><p>"Done." The tallest man said as he stood up and rubbed at the small of his back with a wince. "Hermione?"</p><p>"Looks good." Hermione said, leaning forwards for a better look, then wheeling herself backwards. "Alright, places… and last chance to back out."</p><p>"After what happened to Angela?" One of the red-and-silver-haired men growled. "All I ask is that you make sure that Macnair <em>dies</em>."</p><p>"I'll do my best." The old man nodded as he patted his pockets to ensure that the contents were still there. "I'll remember you all."</p><p>"You have the memory vials for the younger versions of us?" Hermione asked. "Good. Places, everyone. We need to do this exactly right, or it will be worse than useless."</p><p>The others moved to their assigned places, two of them relying on canes to help them walk and once they were in place, they began to chant.</p><p>"<em>Die iter propositum redeat viator<br/></em>"<em>Iter diversum iter anathema sit<br/></em>"<em>Sit amet libero a vinculis alligare<br/></em>"<em>Opem damus nostris<br/></em>"<em>Sit fatorum aloe esse saltim racemos reliquissent<br/></em>"<em>Ne ulli dissoluenda temporis sequela<br/></em>"<em>Ne return to guide viatorem sibi<br/></em>"<em>Et reædificabo illud sicut in mundo fuit ut!"</em></p><p>The chanting mages glowed brightly, then light flashed and the man in the middle vanished. Hermione raised one hand and smiled at the sight of it beginning to fade.</p><p>"Good luck, Harry." She whispered just before she faded out of existence. "Remember where I will be…"</p><p>For a long moment, the empty building was all that remained, then the entire world seemed to ripple into a new configuration.</p><p>The Purebloods never realized that their perfect world was in danger and even fewer noticed that anything was happening before they also faded away into nothingness as the timeline they lived in ceased to have existed.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>It was as if a miasma had been lifted from the entire country, a miasma which had pressed down on almost everyone, stealing away their ability to feel joy and inducing only fear and depression. With it finally gone, those who had been affected were happy, a happiness often rising into the giddy heights of ecstatic joy. Strangers would greet each other joyfully in the street, exchange handshakes and hugs and buy drinks for each other as they raised their glasses to the one they held responsible for their liberation from the forces of Darkness.</p><p>Not everyone was pleased by the recent events, though. Some of the people on the streets wore wide smiles and laughed at the jokes, but their hearts were filled with rage and despair at the loss of the one who had guided them so close to attaining the perfect world that they had dreamed of. For them, the one who had ruined their chances of a brighter future was to be reviled and targeted, but they could not move against him for years since doing so would bring the massed rage of the mindless sheep down on them now that they no longer had their leader to enhance their power.</p><p>Even the Outsiders noticed the celebrations, despite the best efforts of those whose job was to prevent such things from happening. Conjured shooting stars and unusual numbers of owls (fortunately charmed so that non-magicals could not see the letters that they carried) caused the sky to brighten and darken respectively, causing many who were unaware of magic to question what had caused such unusual phenomena.</p><p>And all across the country, the same toast was repeated as glasses, goblets and tankards were raised in celebration.</p><p>"To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"</p><p>.</p><p>The young form of Harry Potter, newly orphaned and unaware of what people planned for his future, lay sleeping in the basket on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging where he had been placed in the middle of the night by the leader of those who had fought against the one who had robbed him of his parents.</p><p>As the sky began lightening in preparation for the sun to rise, a pair of hands picked up the basket and an old man looked into it, his eyes filled with determination and protectiveness as he beheld the contents of the basket in his grasp.</p><p>"And so it shall be done anew." The man said quietly as he gripped the handles of the basket with one hand even as he made a series of complex gestures with a stick held in the other. Only a magical observer would have had any clue as to what he was doing as the threads of magic surrounding the house and garden seemed to fold in on themselves, collapsing down into the forehead of the sleeping boy. A moment later, the scar that disfigured his forehead seemed to leak a dark fluid that evaporated into nothingness even as it hit the air.</p><p>"And now, our journey begins, young Harry." The man whispered. "But many shall seek you out, wishing to turn you to their own ends. And thus…"</p><p>Holding the wand up high, the man closed his eyes and began to chant, streamers of magic weaving around him and the basket he carried.</p><p><em>"Ut hoc secretum esse lateat quousque custos revelat<br/></em> <em>"Suo arbitrio et arbitrium spontaneam<br/></em> <em>"De saeculo isto latebit<br/></em> <em>"Harry James Potter nomine datum Harry James Evans<br/></em> <em>"Harry James Evans nomen verum Harry James Potter<br/></em> <em>"Sic, sic erit, </em> <strong> <em>fidelius</em> </strong> <em>!"</em></p><p>As he finished, a flash of light seemed to surround him and he sagged.</p><p>"Forgot how much that takes out of me." He grumbled. "Well, I guess it's time."</p><p>The man turned on the spot and vanished with a virtually inaudible <em>pop</em>.</p><p>Just under six hundred miles away, an aged wizard awoke in horror as alarms suddenly echoed through his quarters.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Frank Longbottom looked up from the cradle where his young son Neville was sleeping as the noises from outside registered. Pulling his wand out, he crept to the window and peered out. Just outside the Wards around Longbottom Manor, a single figure in a pale blue cloak dueled two wearing black cloaks while two bodies nearby showed that the odds had been <em>four</em> to one. As he watched, one of the remaining black-cloaks fell to a curse that Frank had never seen before. The other figure tried to increase its effort, but now that the lone fighter didn't have to split his (or her) efforts, the final one of the four in black cloaks was quickly overwhelmed and decapitated with a cutting curse that went straight through the frantically-cast shield as if it wasn't even there.</p><p>The blue-clad mage raised a wand in salute, then vanished, leaving Frank feeling an odd mixture of confusion, worry and, for some reason, relief.</p><p>"Frank?" Alice called quietly. "The Floo's stopped working again and… what is it?"</p><p>Frank looked at her, then back out at the four bodies.</p><p>"I… think we need the Aurors."</p><p>Alice looked at him, then moved to the window.</p><p>"Frank? Are those… <em>bodies</em>?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mrs Weasley, I am Auror Bones.."</p><p>Percival Weasley looked up from the picture he was coloring in as his mother's greeting registered. An Auror? Here?</p><p>Cool.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?"</p><p>"The DMLE has received a message. Have you or any member of your family gained a new pet recently?"</p><p>Percy turned to look at the cage on the other side of his room where his newfound pet Scabbers resided. The rat in question was not lounging around like normal, but was holding onto the cage bars as his ears twitched, trying to hear what was going on.</p><p>"Well, my son recently found a rat, a tame one."</p><p>"I need to see it. It may be an animagus. Possibly a Death Eater."</p><p>Scabbers twitched, then suddenly seemed to <em>flow</em> and <em>expand</em>, breaking through the bars of the cage. Percy screamed in shock and an instant later, a blast of red light hit the wizard in the remains of Scabbers' cage, dropping him to the ground.</p><p>"Shit." The woman in the doorway growled as she pulled out her badge and tapped her wand against it. "That's Peter Pettigrew, but Sirius Black was supposed to have killed him."</p><p>Percy whimpered in shock, his eyes transfixed on the wizard that he had believed was just a normal rat.</p><p>"I think some <em>veritaserum</em> is needed." The woman added as Molly bustled past her and gathered Percy into a comforting hug.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sirius Black slumped in his chair, a half-full glass of firewhiskey in his hand as he waited. The fireplace flared as his closest friend Remus Lupin emerged, looking furious.</p><p>"I heard about Wormtail." The Werewolf almost snapped. "About what he did… where's Harry?"</p><p>"No-one knows." Sirius mumbled. "Dumbledore lost him. Tried to leave him with <em>Petunia</em>!"</p><p>Remus winced.</p><p>"Left him on the doorstep in a basket and someone just snatched him away. No-one knows where he…"</p><p>Sirius looked up in shock as a ghostly stag trotted in through the wall. The stag seemed to look round, then it opened its mouth.</p><p>"<em>Lord Black, your godson is safe, but there are many who seek to kill him to avenge their Master or take him for their own uses. An owl is already on its way with pictures to show he is healthy and you have my word that he will remain so.<br/></em>"<em>I have placed him under a </em>fidelius<em> for now but I will release it just before he is due to receive his Hogwarts Letter. You may wish to make certain that your skills are honed, I am certain that you could get a job as the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.<br/></em>"<em>Incidentally, the birth-name of the Dark One was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Destroy his plaque and the curse will be gone."</em></p><p>The stag had started to fade as it spoke and as the final sentence finished, the stag vanished from view. For a long moment, the two men stared at each other, then Remus pulled out his wand and caused the name to write itself in the air before he started to switch the letters round.</p><p>TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE<br/>V TOM MAROLO RIDDLE<br/>VO TM MAROLO RIDDLE<br/>VOL TM MAROO RIDDLE<br/>VOLD TM MAROO RIDLE<br/>VOLDE TM MAROO RIDL<br/>VOLDEM T MAROO RIDL<br/>VOLDEMO T MARO RIDL<br/>VOLDEMORT MAO RIDL</p><p>"He called himself a Lord." Sirius noted, frowning intently.</p><p>VOLDEMORT MAO RIDL<br/>L VOLDEMORT MAO RID<br/>LO VOLDEMORT MA RID<br/>LOR VOLDEMORT MA ID<br/>LORD VOLDEMORT MA I<br/>I AM LORD VOLDEMORT</p><p>"Son of a…" Remus shook his head as he moved the final three letters into position.</p><p>"There is <em>no</em> way that it is a coincidence." Sirius growled. "Remus, we need to find out about… <em>Tom Riddle</em>."</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Schooldays</strong>
</p><p><em>Ne indignus esse sumpta ex potestate Magia<br/></em> <em>Indignam parentis sui natos sine dono sectati sunt<br/></em> <em>Nubet suum munus qui sine indignis amet<br/></em> <em>Magicae Ne auferas animam dignis indigna<br/></em> <em>Magicas duo filii parentibus munere dignus<br/></em> <em>Recipere merentur potestatem legant digni sanguine<br/></em> <em>Sit iure merito digne susceperint<br/></em> <em>Desine ab imperio dignos recipere indignum<br/></em> <em>Quod digni sint qui vivunt quam qui excubant in Magia</em></p><p>-Text of the Ritual performed by the Guardians of Purity (Formerly known as the Death Eaters).</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry Evans was a happy boy as he ran home from school.</p><p>He was aware that he was different from the other children that he went to school with. His guardian, who went by the name of Antares Wolf, had talked with him about his differences the first time that he had used accidental magic. Under Mr Wolf's benevolent eye, Harry had learned how to use accidental magic to do what he <em>wanted</em> rather than wished for, whether levitating items or changing the colors of his clothes.</p><p>Mr Wolf also taught him meditation and how to protect his mind. At first, his mind was fully open but Mr Wolf had used an art known as <em>Legilimency</em> to show him how to build his own mental defenses and organize his memories so that everything that he did, he would be able to recall later.</p><p>"I'm home!" He called as he dashed through the front door, using his magic to pass through the solid wood without going through the hassle of searching for his keys, opening the door and closing it after him. A more focused burst of magic allowed him to step out of his shoes even as Mr Wolf looked out of the kitchen at him.</p><p>"Harry." He said with a nod. "Homework?"</p><p>Harry slumped. He <em>hated</em> doing homework, even though he was very good at it and could generally hold his own against the new girl who had joined the school the previous week.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, <em>phasing</em> his hand into his bag in order to extract his homework notebook. Mr Wolf smirked slightly as he watched.</p><p>As Harry sat down at the table, idly <em>summoning</em> the books that he would need, Mr Wolf coughed to get his attention.</p><p>"I felt some odd magic earlier." Mr Wolf stated. "Accidental and not yours. Did anything of import happen today?"</p><p>"It was… grrrr, what's her name… <em>Hermione</em>. She <em>pushed</em> some bullies away from her before I could intervene" Harry replied, then he looked at his guardian and froze.</p><p>"Hermione... <em>Granger</em>?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, then he nodded.</p><p>"That's her."</p><p>"Heh." Mr Wolf chuckled. "Just when you least expect it, fate takes a strange turn. Befriend her if you can, Harry. After all, in a couple of years, you and her will be attending Hogwarts together. She will need a friend, and so will you."</p><p>Harry blinked. "Huh? But… she's a <em>girl</em>!"</p><p>Mr Wolf rolled his eyes. "I never said you needed to <em>kiss</em> her." He shot back and Harry scrunched his face at the thought of doing kissy-kissy stuff like he'd seen several adults do.</p><p>"I think I need to meet her parents." Mr Wolf continued. "As soon as possible, if not sooner. I still have tasks I need to accomplish, after all and having a place you can stay will be very useful. Hmmm, I do believe that it's her birthday next week. I think that I have a book she would like…"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Coming!" Dan Granger shouted as he strode towards the front door. Opening it, he blinked in surprise at the unexpected visitor.</p><p>Although everyone knew about Mr Wolf and how he had saved several children (pulling one boy out of the way of a car, fending off a dog that was trying to bite a girl, locating a boy who had got lost in the nearby woods and informing police about a father who was abusing his daughter), he was nevertheless seen as being reserved and rather stand-offish to adults.</p><p>"Who is it?" Emma called from the kitched and Dan saw movement as a boy only slightly younger than his beloved Hermione peeked out from behind the old man.</p><p>"It's Mr Wolf." He called back. "Please, come in."</p><p>"Thank you." Mr Wolf said with a small smile. "I brought your daughter a small present for her birthday. She's nine today, is she not?"</p><p>"Hermione!" Dan called, then he turned back to usher his guests into the living room. "Thank you… yes, but how did you know?"</p><p>"I have my ways." Wolf smiled even as a bushy-haired missile flew down the stairs. "And here is the birthday girl herself. Happy birthday. A present."</p><p>Hermione accepted the gift-wrapped parcel and put it on the coffee table.</p><p>"I'm here." Emma Granger said from the door. "I've put the kettle on, may I offer you a drink?"</p><p>"Not quite yet." Wolf smiled as he nodded to Hermione. "Please, open it."</p><p>Hermione carefully ripped the package open and pulled out a large book that was too big to have fitted inside the paper wrapping. "Huh?"</p><p>"A guide to magical culture and history." Wolf said gently. "You performed some accidental magic a few days ago and some more yesterday. I decided to visit to show you… that magic <em>is</em> real."</p><p>Wolf held up one hand and a glowing sphere formed above it. Harry smirked and conjured <em>two</em> balls of light.</p><p>"Showing off, you young whippersnapper?" Wolf chuckled as he willed another seven into being, all in different colors and orbiting the original (larger) light.</p><p>"Not fair." Harry pouted as he dismissed his own lights. "You know I can't do more than six yet."</p><p>Wolf smirked at him, then turned back to the shocked family.</p><p>"I am a wizard, as is my ward and despite the lack of magery in your family, your daughter, although technically she is a witch, being a <em>female</em> magic user." He explained. "There is an entire society of us and when your daughter turns eleven, she will be invited into it so that she may learn how to harness the power she possesses. The reason you have not heard of us is simple, for several centuries, magical society has hidden itself from the rest of the world. Although some amongst us claim that they conceal themselves to protect their superiority, the reason is far simpler. Should magical society ever find itself aligned against modern society, it is the modern one who would win."</p><p>"Because of the guns." Harry added.</p><p>"That is indeed one reason." Wolf confirmed. "Magical society has many amazing aspects, but for every advantage, there is a flaw. Nevertheless, it is worth learning about as there are those who would seek out those who choose not to train in magic for their own nefarious ends.<br/>"I do not wish to scare you," He added quickly, "but should you choose <em>not</em> to let your daughter learn how to use the magic that flows through her veins, her power and memories will be sealed away, meaning she will be unable to defend herself should any of the darker ones decide to go after her. Even I can only protect against so much without aid."</p><p>"What's apparition?" Hermione asked, looking up from her new book. Harry gave Wolf an odd look as he began chuckling.</p><p>.</p><p>"So… why?" Harry asked once they had returned home. Wolf gave him a long look before slowly nodding.</p><p>"You are old enough to know and your mental shields are stronger than any bar my own. What I am about to tell you, you must not repeat without my permission."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"The story begins with a child, the Heir of House Potter." Wolf began. "Orphaned by an evil wizard, he was placed with his mother's sister by a wizard who meant well, but who had so many responsibilities that he could not focus on what truly needed doing…</p><p>…</p><p>"…and for twenty years after the final battle, all seemed well. Harry Potter was lauded a hero and awarded a second Order of Merlin. He married and had three children, who all went to Hogwarts.<br/>"But all was not as well as it seemed. For had anyone chosen to look, they would have seen that during the final rampage of the Dark Wizard Riddle and his followers, the ranks of the Muggleborn and the purebloods loyal to the light had become dangerously depleted, leaving the Dark families in control of the government through numbers alone. They moved slowly and carefully until twenty years to the day after the final battle, when they unleashed the darkest spell ever created.<br/>"They had linked the spell to their own family magics and to the keystone that held the spells which defined the very foundations of western magery. The Dark families in the Wizengamot and their followers all profited from it. The few remaining Light families did as well, but they did not realize why they were growing stronger until it was too late.<br/>"The spell covered the country and leached away the magic from the muggleborn and Halfblood magicals, turning them into squibs at best, or effectively muggles in most cases. The magic thus leached was then infused into the House Magics of the members of the Wizengamot as well as the family magics of those whom they deemed <em>worthy</em>. Within a year, there was no muggleborn or Halfblood magical able to cast even a simple <em>lumos</em>.<br/>"Harry's closest friend worked out what was happening even as her magic was being drained. By the time the last of her magic had been removed and her magical core drained beyond the point where it could refill itself, thus breaking the grip of the spell, she had devised a solution.<br/>"The spell had been infused into the foundations of magic itself. There was no way to break it without wiping out everything living on the planet. No way to undo what had been done. No way for the majority to stand against the Dark Families as they eagerly slew their enemies and the families of their enemies, celebrating by defiling the corpses of those who could no longer fight back against them.<br/>"And so, the only way to defeat it, was to make certain that the spell was never created in the first place."</p><p>Harry stared at his guardian, who returned his shocked gaze with a calm one, but deep in his green eyes, amusement flickered.</p><p>"The solution was simple in concept but almost impossible in its execution." Wolf continued. "A single person sent back in time to change history. To protect the <em>Boy-Who-Lived</em> and train him in what he truly needed to know.<br/>"And so I tell you, you are Harry James Evans, but you were born Harry James Potter.<br/>"As was I."</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped as he realized what Wolf was saying. "You… you're… <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"No." Wolf said. "I stopped being you the moment I picked up your basket and carried you away. You are Harry James Potter. I may have carried that name in my past, but it is yours now.<br/>"I am Antares Wolf, the Fifth of the Four Marauders, the son of one, the Godson of a second. I renamed myself in their honor. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Star and Canine. Antares and Wolf.<br/>"I have tried to remove as many obstacles from your path as I could without risking your safety. I have tried to prepare you, as I was not prepared.<br/>"When you enter Hogwarts, it shall be as it was supposed to be, as Lord Potter.<br/>"And when you need me… I shall come."</p><p>For a long while, both remained silent, then Harry looked up.</p><p>"The one who created the spell to send you back… it was Hermione, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Very good." Antares chuckled. "Very good. Yes, even now, she has a prodigious memory for facts. Once she gets some lessons in Occulumancy, she will indeed have a perfect memory. Back when I came from, she was for a time one of the Unspeakables with the code-name of Hypatia."</p><p>"Wow." Harry breathed. "She sounds awesome!"</p><p>"She was." Antares agreed. "However, the Hermione of <em>now</em> is not the Hermione of <em>then</em>. Already we have changed her path and I intend to change it further. This time, she will not be crippled and condemned to life in a wheelchair."</p><p>Harry blinked several times.</p><p>"Who else…?" He started to ask.</p><p>"Whose fates have I changed already?" Antares finished. "I saved the Longbottoms, their son Neville should be more confident this time round, now that he still has his parents to raise him. I killed the Lestranges and claimed an item from their Vault under the War Rites, an item that I destroyed. As for your Godather…"</p><p>Antares sighed.</p><p>"The spell I cast to protect you means that he still searches for you. I engineered the revelation that he had not killed the man everyone thought that he did and that he was not the Secret Keeper as everyone had assumed. He is free and knows that you are under the <em>Fidelius</em> yourself. Every month, I send him a letter and photos to show him that you are well. I believe that he took my suggestion to heart and plans to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher the year that you begin Hogwarts."</p><p>Harry grinned. "I remember the stories you told me. He sounds <em>awesome</em>!"</p><p>"He has also destroyed another of the items that need to be destroyed." Antares smirked. "And claimed a certain hyperactive House-elf for his own staff."</p><p>"Dobby?" Harry asked and Antares nodded, a wistful smile on his face.</p><p>"A more loyal friend I never had. He gave his life for me. Now… now he will have a Master who appreciates him and ensures that he lives a long and happy life."</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Studying</strong>
</p><p>"No, no no." Hermione shook her head as she looked at Harry's maths homework. "Here, you forgot to carry the one."</p><p>Harry waved his hand over the lower portion of the page, removing the ink from it, then turned his attention back to solving the maths problem, this time making sure to carry the one which had eluded him before.</p><p>"How do you <em>do</em> that?" Hermione asked as she looked at the page. "Whenever I try, I end up shredding the whole sheet."</p><p>"Practice." Harry shrugged, deciding not to mention the dozens of sheets that he himself had shredded while trying to duplicate the first (accidental) time he had erased a page of writing. When he had finally worked it out, he had almost facepalmed at how simple the trick was.</p><p>In a way, it was like most of his other wandless skills, simple tricks that needed to be done <em>just</em> the right way to work and which needed to be practised until they became almost reflexive.</p><p>"I wonder where Mr Wolf's gone." Hermione mused as she finished the final question on her homework sheet, then she shrugged. "Maybe it's some wizardy-thing he's doing?"</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement as he finished the final sum. Pausing to double-check it, he nodded and put the pen back into his pencil case.</p><p>"<em>How</em> do you do <em>that</em>?" Hermione asked with a hint of annoyance and Harry looked up before realizing that he hadn't bothered to actually <em>open</em> the case before putting the pen in it.</p><p>"I just… kind of reach <em>through</em> it."</p><p>Hermione sighed and Harry frowned thoughtfully before catching her hand in his. "You do it like <em>this</em>."</p><p>Harry <em>pushed</em> his fingers (and Hermione's) through the pencil case, then pulled their hands out before letting go. "Did you feel how it… erm… <em>felt</em>?"</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. "I <em>think</em> so, kinda tingly but not-tingly… right?"</p><p>Without waiting for Harry to answer, she reached out and touched the glass in front of her, then her fingers went <em>through</em> the glass. Pulling her hand back, she stared in awe at her fingers.</p><p>"Whatever happens, <em>don't</em> stop doing whatever it feels like while you're actually doing it." Harry warned. "If you let yourself get stuck, it <em>hurts</em> and you need a wizard to get you unstuck."</p><p>"You sound like you speak from experience." Emma noted from behind them, hiding a grin as both children jumped in shock. "Tea's almost ready."</p><p>"We've just finished our homework." Hermione smiled up at her mother.</p><p>.</p><p>The shack seemed to hunch against the darkening light and Antares Wolf glowered at it.</p><p>It had taken him quite some time to track down the home of the Gaunt Family and even from where he stood, he could feel the layers upon layers of traps and wards that surrounded the former dwelling, a building that had been (badly) repaired so many times that Antares would have been surprised if any more than the original foundation remained.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what looked like a large marble, one of the final inventions that George Weasley had made. Tapping it with his wand, he waited for it to start glowing, then he drew his arm back and threw it as hard as he could, sending it crashing through the remains of the broken window beside the door.</p><p>Without hesitation, Antares spun on the spot and vanished. Less than two seconds later, a flash of not-light engulfed the hut and vanished, leaving it apparently unchanged.</p><p>.</p><p>In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Junior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stared in confusion at the map of Great Britain on the wall and the dot of light that had appeared at Little Hangleton, a dot in a colour that he had never seen before on the map and had no idea what it meant.</p><p>It wasn't his fault that he did not know what it meant, especially since the meaning had been removed from the manual several revisions prior on the basis that such an event would never occur (again). It had been so long since the last time that an area had all its intrinsic and extrinsic magic nullified that no-one in the department could have known, nor could their grandparents have known either.</p><p>The only people alive who had personal experience of that phenomenon were having a fairly easy life abroad thanks to their Philosopher's Stone and were as such not in a position to learn about the incident or provide their expertise regarding it.</p><p>.</p><p>"That was wonderful, Mrs Granger." Harry sighed as he looked almost mournfully at the last couple of chips on his plate. Hermione giggled at his expression while Emma simply smiled. At the other end of the table, Dan quickly took a sip of his water to hide his grin, then he looked round as a knock sounded.</p><p>"It's Mr Wolf." Harry supplied and Hermione looked at him curiously.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I can feel his magic." Harry explained with a slight shrug as Dan rose from his chair and headed for the door.</p><p>"Like a sixth sense?" Emma asked and Harry nodded.</p><p>"Yep. I learned how to feel magic during my Occlumancy lessons."</p><p>"Can you teach me how to do that sometime?" Hermione asked as Dan returned with Mr Wolf just behind him.</p><p>.</p><p>"Apparently this was once the home of the Gaunt family." Remus said as he and Sirius looked at the decrepit shack that was almost concealed by the sheer number of Aurors examining it for any indication as to what happened. "Heavily inbred and extinct. They claimed to be descended from Slytherin himself."</p><p>Sirius frowned. "Regulus stole Slytherin's Locket from where Tom put it. Do you think that Tom stole it from the Gaunts?"</p><p>"Actually, he probably inherited it." A new voice said from behind them and both men turned to see Albus Dumbledore approaching. "Tom's mother was a Gaunt, Merope Gaunt, who fell in love with a Muggle named Tom Riddle. Young Tom was the result of their liaison but Merope died soon after he was born. I only became aware of Tom's true heritage a few years ago."</p><p>"So, why would someone track down his mother's home and strip away all of the magic within?" Sirius asked, then he paused as a shout went up.</p><p>"They've found something that still has magic." Remus said, tilting his head in an attempt to hear what was being said. "A stone on a ring… and apparently the ring shows signs of having been…"</p><p>"Been <em>what</em>?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Been a… a <em>Horcrux</em>!"</p><p>Sirius paled and Dumbledore sighed. "Oh, Tom. What were you thinking of, going down that dark path?"</p><p>As Dumbledore moved towards the Aurors, Remus cast a small spell to give them privacy.</p><p>"The locket, the ring in the hut there… how many Horcruxes do you think he made?" Sirius as Remus slipped his wand back into a pocket.</p><p>"Assuming that we count his original soul as one, I would say two or… six." Remus finally replied. "Three and Seven are both powerful numbers, so…"</p><p>"Harry's guardian said that he removed a fragment from Harry." Sirius closed his mind as he tried to remember the letter in question. "My ancestors researched Horcruxes but decided that the downsides were too great… plus, each one required a murder as part of the ritual. If Tom had intended to kill Harry as part of the ritual… that <em>might</em> count as another that has been removed."</p><p>"Locket, ring, whatever he wanted to use… three left."</p><p>"Assuming he <em>did</em> try to make six with Harry as the last." Sirius pointed out. "No way of telling."</p><p>"Harry's Guardian might know." Remus pointed out. "He seems to know more than he should."</p><p>"We can't contact him." Sirius growled, then he looked at Remus. "You have an idea. What is it?"</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Lord Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have read the advert in the Prophet. I have asked the Goblins to send you a Parchment Transfer Box and have paid heavily for it. Any letter you place in it will be sent to me and vice-versa. Please note that the process strips all magic from the parchment in question, so no spell will survive the transfer. Sadly, this means that any picture sent will lose all magic and thus movement. As such, I will continue to send them the usual way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To answer the questions I believe that you have, yes, it was I who dealt with the Gaunt Shack. I have also dealt with another of the objects, a cup that was stored in a vault in Gringotts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other anchors that I am aware of are –</em>
</p><p><em>- A locket taken from where Tom Riddle placed it by your brother Regulas, although he sacrificed himself to do so. If you have not already dealt with it, talk to the House-elf Kreacher, he will tell you what you need to know regarding it.<br/></em> <em>- The ring in the Gaunt Shack (now disenchanted and neutralized)<br/></em> <em>- The cup in Gringotts (destroyed)<br/></em> <em>- The scar that Tom gave to Harry (soul fragment removed and scar healed fully)<br/></em> <em>- A tiara currently located in Hogwarts (which will be dealt with in due time by Professor Black… hint hint)<br/></em> <em>- A diary in the hands of Lucius Malfoy</em></p><p>
  <em>The last one is somewhat tricky. The diary is charmed to enthrall whoever writes in it, allowing the fragment encased within to slowly take over whoever uses it until Tom is reborn, using his victim's life-force to return to life himself. It works best with a young victim (school age), so having someone in Hogwarts on the lookout would be very useful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, to get a certain friend of yours in, you may wish to look up ways of persuading ghosts to pass on. I think a living history teacher would be a good thing. Don't you?</em>
</p><p><em>One bit of advice. If you haven't already met them, talk to the Weasley Twins and tell them about your nickname. I am sure that they will become your greatest fans, but </em>do<em> try to guide them away from anything that could be considered bullying. You have no idea how much of the past few years could have been avoided if you and your friends had not been so eager to pursue your feud with Severus Snape.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antares of the House of Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS. If you haven't already done so, you might want to bring Andromeda Tonks back into the Black Family.<br/>It will help her daughter Nymphadora considerably since the Black Library has books on Metamorphmagi that she could do well to read.</em>
</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>"Antares of the House of Potter?" Remus asked as he read the letter over Sirius' shoulder. "Interesting…"</p><p>"We finally have a name!" Sirius exulted.</p><p>"Assuming that it isn't a <em>nickname</em>." Remus pointed out. "Antares is also the name of a star. He might be a Black, for all we know."</p><p>"…Antares <em>Black</em>?" Sirius mused. "Perhaps he's a cousin I didn't know I had… to the tapestry!"</p><p>"…I should never have let him watch those old Batman episodes." Remus sighed as he followed Sirius to the study. When he caught up, Sirius was staring at one particular picture on the self-updating family tapestry with bemusement.</p><p>"No sign of an Antares Black, but look at the name under Harry's picture."</p><p>Remus bent forwards. "It's blurred."</p><p>"I think I understand now." Sirius grinned and Remus looked at him in confusion. "The last time I saw a name doubled like that was when my grandfather had to deal with two different meetings at the same time. I know who Antares is. My godson is safe."</p><p>Remus shook his head. "Padfoot, you've lost me."</p><p>"I think it's almost time for me to express my interest in becoming a teacher." Sirius almost bounced out of the study. "Come, Moony, let us find out how to send a ghost onwards! After all, you want to meet Prongslet as well, right?"</p><p>"Dammit, Padfoot, what are you up to?" Remus complained as he trudged after his friend. "What did you work out?"</p><p>"And you were meant to be the brainy one of us." Sirius joked.</p><p>"Do you <em>want</em> to do all that paperwork?" Remus shot back. "Now, tell me!"</p><p>Sirius stuck his tongue out. "No."</p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Dammit, Padfoot! Tell me!"<b></b></p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>The stern-looking woman walked down the street and came to a stop outside the neat-looking house. Pausing to brush a tiny speck of dust off her sleeve, she stepped through the gate and walked up the path to the door, only for it to open as she came to a stop.</p><p>"Ah, Miss McGonogall, I presume?" The man smiled at her. "I'm Dan Granger, my daughter and her friend are waiting."</p><p>"Friend?" Minerva asked. "Mr Granger…"</p><p>"He's Magical too." Dan interrupted. "Come on in. Antares said you'd understand when you saw him."</p><p>Frowning, Minerva allowed herself to be ushered in and directed to the living room where another man was waiting. Minerva felt her heart almost stop as he smiled at her.</p><p>"…fleamont?"</p><p>"Antares." The man corrected. "Antares Wolf, but I am related to Fleamont Potter. Children!"</p><p>A noise behind her caused Minerva to look round as two children entered. One was a girl with bushy hair while the second…</p><p>"Harry?" She gasped as she saw the unmistakable messy hairstyle that all Potter males seemed to be cursed with, then the world seemed to spin around her as she fell into darkness.</p><p>.</p><p>"…she be alright?"</p><p>"She simply fainted, young Harry." Antares sounded amused as Minerva regained her senses. "She's had a nasty shock, that is all. Just remember, she came expecting to meet a Muggleborn to whom she would need to explain magic to. She never expected to find the <em>Boy-who-lived</em>."</p><p>"I <em>hate</em> that name." Harry grumbled as Minerva finally opened her eyes, finding herself lying on a couch.</p><p>"Welcome back." Dan Granger chuckled.</p><p>.</p><p>"I still find it hard to believe." Minerva clutched the mug of tea that Emma Granger had given her as if it were a lifeline while she stared at the two children on the other side of the room who were using wandless magic to slide the pieces as they played chess against each other. "For almost a decade, <em>everyone</em> has been searching for Harry and he's been <em>here</em> all this time?"</p><p>"His identity was held under a <em>Fidelius</em>." Antares supplied from the armchair he had conjured into existence for himself. "If no-one knew he was the <em>Boy-who-lived</em>, they wouldn't be able to seek him out for their own nefarious ends."</p><p>"…logical." Minerva admitted.</p><p>"I have been corresponding with Lord Black for some time." Antares continued. "Has he applied for a job at Hogwarts? He didn't say."</p><p>"He has." Minerva managed. "As has Remus Lupin…"</p><p>"Ah, Binns passed on, then?" Antares asked. "Excellent, he was one of the most boring teachers there."</p><p>Minerva frowned. "Mr Wolf, just <em>when</em> did you attend Hogwarts?"</p><p>"That would be telling." Antares chuckled and Minerva glowered at him.</p><p>.</p><p>"Minerva." Albus greeted her as she entered his office. "May I offer you a lemon drop? No, very well. How did it go with young Miss Granger?"</p><p>"She and her best friend Harry Potter will both be attending Hogwarts." Minerva stated, smirking internally as Albus choked on the lemon drop he had just popped into his mouth. Moving round, she gave him a slap on his back and the lemon drop landed on his desk.</p><p>"Did… did you say…"</p><p>"Harry Potter." Minerva confirmed almost gleefully. "He's been living near Miss Granger for several years now and they're both quite proficient with Wandless Magic."</p><p>Albus stared at her in shock and Minerva looked back with an impassive face as if she'd been giving a normal report.</p><p>"He's… alive? And coming here? Where is he?"</p><p>"I thought we were talking about Miss Granger." Minerva countered.</p><p>"Oh… erm, yes. Of course."</p><p>.</p><p>"I got it." Sirius stated as he joined the older man in the forest clearing, holding up a bag and Antares blinked.</p><p>"Got what?"</p><p>"The diary." Sirius said with a smirk. "Lucius invited me over to his mansion once he had returned from seeing his son off and he tried to pressure me to confirm Draco as my heir. I said no, he tried to pull his wand… and I <em>stunned</em> him using that wandless trick you taught Remus and myself. With Lucy out cold, I called in Remus and he found the secret room under Lucy's study. The diary was in it."</p><p>Antares accepted the bag and stared at it. "After all these years… after all this time… All that remains is the Tiara…"</p><p>Sirius pulled another bag out of his robes and handed it over. "Here you go. Remus picked it up while I was in the meeting with Dumbledore and Quirrel. He's heading off for a sabbatical, he intended to go last year, but apparently something happened to prevent it."</p><p>Antares smirked, but didn't comment.</p><p>"So, I need to get back to Hogwarts." Sirius finished. "You do whatever you need to do with those."</p><p>"They'll be no more within the hour." Antares stated.</p><p>"And will that fulfill the prophecy?"</p><p>"It will."</p><p>"I thought so." Sirius nodded. "Well, time to go. Send me a message when you want to talk and I'll meet you at Aberforth's place. I'm sure you know where that is… <em>Harry</em>."</p><p>Antares looked up in shock just as Sirius <em>Apparated</em> away with a laugh.</p><p>"…but how?"</p><p>.</p><p>"May I join you?" A voice asked and Harry looked up to see a redhead. "The other compartments are already claimed."</p><p>"You're Ron Weasley!" Harry exclaimed in surprise and the redhead looked startled at being recognized. "My guardian told me all about your family, I've wanted to meet you ever since I heard about how your family helped to catch the traitor who betrayed my parents."</p><p>Ron blinked. "Betrayed your… <em>Harry Potter</em>?"</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yep. And this is my best friend Hermione Granger."</p><p>"Wow." Ron managed as he slowly stepped into the compartment. "Um, so… you know Uncle Sirius?"</p><p>"Not yet." Harry admitted. "But he's apparently teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts while Remus Lupin is teaching History."</p><p>"He's really awesome." Ron grinned as he sat down in response to Hermione's wave. "He's an Animagi, you know. He can turn into a black dog and he's already taught my three oldest brothers how to do it too. Once I reach my third year at Hogwarts, he's going to teach me as well… and since you're his godson, he'll certainly teach you how to do it."</p><p>"Sounds like fun." Harry grinned.</p><p>.</p><p>Sirius' chair was almost vibrating from how often he shifted position as he waited for the doors to open and reveal his young godson. After a delay that seemed to stretch for years, the doors creaked open and Minerva strode in, leading the first-year students into the Great Hall, but his eyes sought out just one of them, a boy with green eyes and black, perpetually messy hair.</p><p>A boy who was pointing something out to the girl that he was talking to.</p><p>"That must be Hermione Granger." Remus noted, having followed Sirius' gaze. "The girl mentioned in Harry's letters to you."</p><p>Sirius gave Remus a sideways look, uncertain if his friend had finally worked out the truth of Antares Wolf.</p><p>"Odd that Antares didn't mention her, though."</p><p>Sirius hid a smirk at the thought of how Remus would react when he was finally initiated into the small group that knew <em>the truth</em>, then the Sorting Hat started to sing and he turned his gaze back to his godson once more.</p><p>.</p><p>"He's over there, waiting."</p><p>Aberforth pointed to the table in the corner in response to Sirius' query, then turned away as Sirius and Remus moved to join the old man waiting for them. As they sat down, Sirius surreptitiously cast a privacy spell.</p><p>"Antares."</p><p>"Sirius."</p><p>Remus opened his mouth, then paused. Closing his mouth again, he inhaled slightly, then took a deeper breath before he stared at Antares in shock.</p><p>"Figured it out then?" Sirius chuckled.</p><p>"You… Harry… but… he… you… <em>how</em>?!"</p><p>"I think he's almost there." Antares grinned, reaching out to pick up the bottle of firewhiskey and pour it into the three glasses on the table. "Remus, this goes no further than those of us who already know, but my birth name was not Antares Wolf…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, this collection of scenes shows that although I had the start of an idea, I couldn't actually turn it into a full story.<br/>That's the problem with this sort of fanfic, sorting stuff out early leaves no real plot for the main part of the story.<br/>As always, this plot bunny is available to anyone who wishes to adopt it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Escaping The Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowd jeered as Harry Potter, fourth Champion of the Triwizard tournament and accused by many of cheating in order to enter, finally entered the field.</p><p>Harry stepped through the gate and moved calmly towards the dragon which mantled its wings, then inhaled deeply before unleashing a veritable torrent of flame.</p><p>Harry had just enough time to bring up the edge of his cloak in a futile attempt to shield himself before he was engulfed in flame. For almost half a minute, the Horntail kept spewing fire at the being daring to approach its nest, then the flames dissipated.</p><p>No-one would forget that moment.</p><p>In the middle of the scorched earth was the remains of a cloak, its normal fire-resistant properties no match for the power of an angry adult female Hungarian Horntail.</p><p>And visible underneath the burned and fragmented scraps of what had once been leather was a collapsing skeleton, carbonized by the heat.</p><p>Harry Potter was dead.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Dobby!" Harry called and the hyperactive house-elf appeared with the characteristic </em>pop<em> of his species.</em></p><p>"<em>How can Dobby be helping the Great Master Harry Potter?" Dobby was bouncing up and down with eagerness.</em></p><p>"<em>I have a fortnight to set things up." Harry knelt to look Dobby directly in the eye. "I don't know what the first task is…"</em></p><p>"<em>It be dragons, Great Master Harry Potter!" Dobby supplied. "We House elves have been helping prepare their new nests!"</em></p><p>"<em>Dragons…" Harry mused. "Dobby… can elves to something like the Switching Spell?"</em></p><p>"<em>That be easy, Master Harry. Why?"</em></p><p>"<em>Because with your help, Dobby, I may just manage to survive."</em></p><p>.</p><p>In less than a minute, Dumbledore had gone from looking like a man in his seventies to looking every minute of his age and more. Beside him, Cornelius Fudge was gibbering unintelligibly as he tried to get to grips with what had just happened.</p><p>Draco stared in shock at the remains of the boy he had hoped to defeat one day. While his allies would expect Draco to be overjoyed that his rival was no more, Draco felt as if someone had taken away his reason for living. After all, how could he prove himself to be better than the ignorant halfblood if the moron in question was dead?</p><p>Ron gaped in horror as his mind ruthlessly pulled up the details of how he had refused to believe Harry's protestations of innocence and had stated that <em>he</em> should have been out there. Beside him, Hermione was curled into a little ball of misery, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>Ginny's vision wobbled as tears filled her eyes, then a hand touched her shoulder.</p><p>"He's still alive." Luna whispered to her. "Trust me."</p><p>Looking at the wizards retrieving the mortal remains of the boy she once had a crush on, Ginny couldn't bring herself to believe it.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>This is a very unusual request, Mr Potter." The goblin behind the desk looked at Harry with his piercing eyes. "And it will be expensive. Are you certain that you do not wish to rely on St Mungo's? It is cheaper…"</em></p><p>"<em>Gringotts has its own Healers. I remember hearing about them and that they're the best in the country, if not all of Europe." Harry countered. "I will need every spell on me to be removed, the links to every monitoring charm broken and for my name to be legally changed… as fast as possible when the time comes. Preferably within a span of ten minutes or less."</em></p><p>"<em>We will need to use a full team… if not two." The goblin mused. "But simply identifying the spells will take time…"</em></p><p>"<em>Which is why </em>that<em> bit should be done now." Harry pointed out. "With time to plan, I am sure that the Healers will be able to determine the fastest way to remove such things."</em></p><p>"<em>They can indeed." The Goblin agreed.</em></p><p>"<em>Next, the matter of my will." Harry continued. "Does Gringotts have anything that can project a recording of me? Full audio and visual?"</em></p><p>"<em>We do have an item that would fill that request. Why?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry's grin was one that any Goblin would be proud of.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>"I quit."</p><p>Severus Snape's voice cut across the audience and every head snapped round to stare at the dour Potions Master.</p><p>"I made a promise years ago." Snape continued, pitching his voice to carry. "That promise is now null and void. You will never see me again, any of you. Ditzy! Take me to my quarters! I need to pack."</p><p>A House Elf appeared beside Snape, then the duo vanished, the silence they left behind one filled with shock and confusion.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>The paperwork is all prepared." The Goblin reported. "With four signatures, you will take your position as Head of House, legally change your name, decree that you are no longer a Potter and decree that the House of Potter is extinct. The paperwork will be filed at Gringotts, all the Ministry will know is that there are no more Potters."</em></p><p>"<em>Excellent." Harry gave an approving nod."Since we have the time, I want everything moved from the Potter vaults to my new one… save a single Knut in each vault. I have no doubt that the Ministry will try and grab what is mine… just like they grabbed my parent's house."</em></p><p>"<em>Their expressions will be most amusing." The Goblin agreed.</em></p><p>"<em>I also need to send a couple of letters." Harry added. "Can you have them arrive </em>just<em> as the Task starts?"</em></p><p>"<em>For a small fee, yes."</em></p><p>"<em>Excellent."</em></p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore stepped into his office with a heavy heart and a single glance at the shelf of instruments linked to young Harry confirmed beyond doubt what he already knew.</p><p>Every single device was motionless, even the one showing the status of the Blood Wards at Privet Drive.</p><p>Picking up the instrument in question, Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. Even with Harry dead, the Wards should have had enough power to last another day or so, unless Harry <em>hadn't</em> truly considered Privet Drive to be his home.</p><p>Putting the device down again, Dumbledore sighed.</p><p>He needed to tell Petunia that her nephew was dead.</p><p>The poor woman would be heartbroken.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>So, how much would it cost for me to hire a padded container and be transported as quickly as possible to America?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The Goblin froze. "…what?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>The fact that you can move everything in my vaults overseas within a day tells me that you have a method of doing so. I'm guessing it's either shrinking the actual vault or using a special type of trunk, most likely the latter. As such, and given that I </em>hate<em> Portkeys, could I hire a container to be transported in, assuming that it takes an hour or less. Of course, I'll need to be met by a MACUSA representative at the other end."</em></p><p>"…<em>of course." The Goblin managed.</em></p><p>"<em>It could be a very profitable business for you." Harry continued. "Luxury transportation between countries… how much would the Pureblood idiots be willing to pay for a comfortable ride?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The Goblin's grin matched the one Harry had worn earlier.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>The mansion was silent.</p><p>In the wingback chair, the homunculus containing the spirit of Tom Riddle sat in impotent fury, unable to vocalize his rage at how his plan to use Potter to help him regain a true body had suddenly been derailed in such a spectacular manner.</p><p>Nagini lay curled by the fireplace, uncertain as to what had enraged her master but willing to wait for it to pass with all the patience of being a snake.</p><p>In the corner behind the chair, Pettigrew's head darted round as he frantically searched for a way to flee without his Master noticing, or at least not noticing for long enough that he actually had a chance to find a new place to hide.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>Eugh." Harry slowly pushed the last of the organs into the rib-cage, then began wrapping the bacon-lined alcohol-soaked strips of cotton round it.</em></p><p>"<em>That does not look like the Great Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby noted from one side.</em></p><p>"<em>Now, no." Harry agreed as he slid another strip underneath, then adjusted it into position. "But once the Dragon has finished frying it, it'll look </em>exactly<em> like a dead body should look. Will you be able to switch it and me?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Dobby nodded, his ears flapping. "Oh yes, Great Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby can be doings that!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>I hope so, Dobby. I'm trusting my life to you."</em></p><p>"<em>Dobby will not let Great Master Harry Potter Sir down!"</em></p><p>.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy raised his glass of Firewhiskey in a triumphant salute.</p><p>"And so ends the <em>Boy-who-lived</em>." He intoned with a smirk. "With him gone, Draco will soon claim the mantle of Lord Black."</p><p>"Assuming that Sirius doesn't decide to simply declare the House dead." Narcissa pointed out.</p><p>"You and Bellatrix are still of the House Black." Lucius countered.</p><p>"But for how long?" Narcissa riposted, leaving Lucius somewhat less confident than he had been.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>There is a complication."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't like the sound of that." Harry sighed. "Look, tomorrow, we put the plan into operation… </em>what<em> complication?"</em></p><p>"<em>Your scar contains a Soul Fragment." The Goblin looked up at the shocked expression of his client. "We haven't been able to identify the signature…"</em></p><p>"<em>Tom Riddle." Harry interrupted. "Also known as Voldemort."</em></p><p>
  <em>The Goblin's face blanked, then a smirk slowly spread across his face.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Interesting… I do believe that in exchange for the Soul Fragment, we can give you a large discount for our services."</em></p><p>"<em>Sounds good, but… why?" Harry asked in confusion.</em></p><p>"<em>During the last war, the Dark Lord made it clear that he was intending to seize control of Gringotts." The Goblin explained. "With a fragment of his soul to work with, we can force him to leave us be."</em></p><p>"<em>I destroyed another fragment several years back." Harry added. "It was a diary."</em></p><p>"<em>Then he may have made even more." The Goblin mused. "It would explain why his sanity and self-control dropped how it did… the more of them we find, the more control we will have."</em></p><p>"<em>Can you use </em>this<em>," Harry motioned to his scar,"to find the other bits?"</em></p><p>"<em>Easily." The Goblin chuckled darkly. "Easily."</em></p><p>.</p><p>Sirius grinned as he stared at the tapestry, his gaze on one picture in particular. In his hand was a letter marked with the Gringott's sigil.</p><p>"Are you sure that he's still…?" Remus asked quietly and Sirius nodded.</p><p>"Look at the tapestry. My godson's still alive and about to change his name. Let's start packing, Moony. I think it's time to go and enjoy the sunshine in Florida! Oh yeah, before I go, I'll have to do what Prongslet suggested."</p><p>"What's that?" Remus asked in an <em>I'm-not-certain-I-want-to-know-but-I'm-asking-anyway</em> voice.</p><p>"I'm going to cast out Bellatrix and Narcissa, bring Andromeda back in and then designate Andy's husband as the House Black Regent." Sirius explained. "I'm sure she won't mind the extra money and it may mean I get more cousins out of it."</p><p>"And the fact that you are able to do that proves that you were never actually convicted in the first place, which Ted will work out as soon as the shock fades." Remus noted.</p><p>"Should be fun to read the reactions in the papers." Sirius confirmed. "Ooop! Prongslet is now Jamie Evans! Let's get moving before the Senile Bearded Wonder comes calling. Kreacher! Start packing up <em>everything</em>!"</p><p>.</p><p>Jamie Evens (formerly known as Harry Potter) stared at the odd thing before him. It looked as if someone had taken a carriage, fastened shutters over the windows and removed the wheels, replacing them with short table legs.</p><p>"Your transport awaits." His guide waved at the converted carriage. "Please tell the people at the other end what the journey was like, this is a prototype, after all."</p><p>"Of course." Jamie smiled. "Dobby, are you ready?"</p><p>"Dobby is ready, Great Master Jamie Evans Sir!"</p><p>"Then let's go."</p><p>With a smile on his face, Jamie and his friend Dobby stepped into the carriage and into their new lives.</p><p>.</p><p>"…moony?"</p><p>"…yes, padfoot?"</p><p>"…next time, let's take the Muggle way. I <em>hate</em> International Portkeys."</p><p>"…me too, padfoot. Me too."</p><p>"…Kreacher not feeling good…"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione sat at the table feeling the shock slowly ebbing away as across the table from her, her best friend grinned.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, Hermione, although I hadn't intended to make contact until after you'd finished your NEWTs."</p><p>"I'm not taking them, Harr… I mean, <em>Jamie</em>." Hermione managed as her parents re-joined them with several trays of food. "After you… died, I didn't see any reason to stay for more than my OWLs. I've decided to catch up on my non-magical studies."</p><p>"I've been following the news." Jamie shrugged. "Fudge being forced out, Umbridge jailed, Dumbledore retiring, Black declared innocent after Ted Tonks took his seat as the Black Regent which he couldn't have done had Sirius actually been found guilty… you know, the big things. But what about the others?"</p><p>Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts, glancing down at the plate of food that her mother had slid in front of her. "Ron is studying medicine, specifically the mind-arts. After your… <em>death</em> and the public Will Reading you arranged, he signed up to see a Mindhealer and he's a <em>lot</em> calmer and more mature now.<br/>"Neville is… Neville. Still quiet, but he comes down <em>hard</em> on any bullying. Many of the younger years idealize him as their protector.<br/>"Malfoy has left Hogwarts since without Snape protecting the Slytherins, Malfoy was losing points left right and center. Over the last year, he looked like he was going to beat your record of time spent in the infirmary, mainly due to his own House turning against him.<br/>"No-one's seen Snape since that day, his house was abandoned. No-one knows where he is and very few people actually care."</p><p>"He was a total git, after all." Jamie interjected, earning a glower.</p><p>"Something happened with the Goblins, but they're not telling." Hermione shook her head in confusion. "However, they now have a large snake in a reinforced glass tank in the bank. It's <em>huge</em>, at least fifteen feet long."</p><p>"Wonder what that's about." Jamie frowned. "Maybe I should visit and ask it someday."</p><p>"You'll need to be careful." Hermione pointed out. "Your scar may be faded, but I still recognized you as soon as I saw you."</p><p>Harry glanced round at the bustling street just beyond the tables.</p><p>"Yeah… to be fair, though, I wasn't expecting to simply bump into you. I mean, you finding me here in Destin… what are the chances?"</p><p>"With you, that question has no meaning." Hermione giggled. "It's good to see you again… you prat!"</p><p>Jamie looked offended, then started to laugh.</p><p>"I've missed you, Hermione."</p><p>"Missed you too, Harry." Hermione pulled him into a hug. "But if you <em>ever</em> fake your death again like that, I'll make sure it <em>isn't</em> faked!"</p><p>"…air!"</p><p>Hermione released him, then looked round.</p><p>"Erm… Harr… I mean, <em>Jamie</em>, the Weasleys are coming over to join us next week before we all go to Disneyland."</p><p>Jamie looked slightly worried. "Ah. I guess I'd better let them know I'm still alive too…"</p><p>"I think Ron and Ginny would both appreciate it." Hermione confirmed. "Of course, the twins will probably declare it the greatest prank ever."</p><p>"They probably would." Jamie agreed. "They probably would…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Phantom Of Hogwarts - Expanded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the expanded version of <a href="#section0011">this chapter.</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>There are two sayings which many people know, yet very few ever bother to consider the ramifications of.</em>
</p><p><em>The first is </em>Children Are Innocent<em>. Children are indeed innocent because they do not understand that the world around them has any purpose other than doing what they want it to. They speak the truths that should not be spoken because they do not understand that other people are real and could be hurt by what they carelessly declaim to all and sundry. They see only the surface of the world, never the motivations or reasoning behind it, and so they do not conceal their own reasoning or desires, leaving themselves completely open to anyone who looks in their direction.</em></p><p><em>The second statement is </em>Children Are Mean<em> and that is also true. Children are mean because they have yet to develop any real sense of empathy. They are the center of their own universe, a universe that they believe is theirs to do as they wish within. To them, the idea that other children have the same rights and emotions as themselves is incredibly difficult to grasp, so the vast majority do not.</em></p><p>
  <em>This means that most children are very self-centered and even though many quickly learn that trying to hurt others leads to getting hurt themselves, there are those protected from said lessons by their well-meaning but misguided parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parents who want only the best for their child, but who fail to understand that consistent structure is vital for a child to actually grow and mature into someone who will be able to earn their way through life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parents who fail to understand that properly-applied discipline helps a child to develop the internal fortitude that they will need as they grow to the point that they will be held responsible for their own actions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parents who believe that love is all that is needed for a child to flourish and that keeping the child happy at all costs is something to be lauded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parents such as Vernon and Petunia Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father and Mother who doted perhaps too much on their son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Father and Mother who ignored their nephew whenever they could or scolded him for any transgression both real and imaginary, an attitude that young Dudley Dursley picked up on even before he was able to form actual sentences.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His parents ignored how he picked on his cousin, hitting him whenever he thought no-one was looking or blaming him whenever something got broken. This carried on into school where young Harry Potter quickly learned that if he ever scored higher than his obese cousin or exceeded him in any way, he would get into trouble with his uncle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dudley, on the other hand, soon worked out that although picking on other children risked him getting in trouble (including the occasional slap from an enraged parent), the one person he could pick on with no consequences was his cousin, the only one who had no-one around to stand up for him. However, Harry was faster and more agile than him, so he couldn't bully him as much as he wanted, unless he got his friends to help and even then, Harry usually escaped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This set of circumstances combined with a science exhibition to lead to a rather unfortunate incident…</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>"Did you managed to grab anything?" Dudley asked quietly as everyone flooded out of the exhibition hall, quite a few of them coughing or trying to cover their mouths as they fled from the smoking wreckage that had been a science display about chemicals until Malcom had snuck underneath and unlatched the legs, destabilizing it and causing it to fall down, thus causing all the vials and flasks of chemicals being used in the various demonstrations to fall and shatter, creating the miasma that everyone was fleeing.</p><p>"Here." Piers Polkiss pulled an almost-empty vial out of his hoodie pocket and passed it to Dudley, who squinted at it.</p><p>"Huh, Haitch two ess oh four… anyone know what this is?"</p><p>A round of head-shaking ensued and Dudley shrugged.</p><p>"Well, let's see what it does. Seen the freak round?"</p><p>"Over there."</p><p>"Well, let's have some fun." Dudley grinned as he lifted the vial. "Come on, let's apply this to his scar. Any bets as to what color it turns?"</p><p>.</p><p>The knock on the door was somewhat unexpected given that Petunia had just said goodbye to Mrs Highrange from number seven after their usual weekly gossip-and-tea session. Wondering what the older woman had managed to forget this time, Petunia walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>"Whilhelmina, what have you…"</p><p>Petunia's question faded into silence as she realized that instead of the white-haired woman that she had been expecting, a fairly bulky police officer was stood upon her doorstep.</p><p>"Mrs Dursley?" He asked as he doffed his hat.</p><p>"…yes?"</p><p>"Mrs Dursley, there has been an <em>incident</em> at the school and I am here to escort you to the hospital…"</p><p>"My Duddikins!" Petunia gasped in horror. Spinning, she grabbed her handbag from the small table behind the door, almost knocking the phone off in the process, then kicked her slippers off and pulled on a pair of plimsolls. "What are we waiting for?"</p><p>Pulling the door closed behind her, Petunia scurried down the path to where the police car was parked, the officer pausing just long enough to check that the door had locked itself before jogging after her. As Petunia slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, the officer started up the car and pulled away, watched by over half the wives on the street from behind their lace curtains.</p><p>.</p><p>"Mummy!"</p><p>"Duddikins!" Petunia pulled her son into a hug, then held him at arms length as she frantically checked him. "What happened? How bad are you hurt?"</p><p>"It's your other boy who was injured, ma'am." A female voice said and Petunia looked up to see a policewoman standing the doorway.</p><p>"My other… you mean <em>Harry</em>?" Petunia queried before sighing. "What's that no-good nephew gone and done now?"</p><p>The policewoman's expresseion tightened. "He's suffered serious acid burns over the right half his face and a portion of his torso as well as serious scarring on his forearms and the backs of his hands."</p><p>Petunia looked slightly upset. "What? What the heck was he doing to cause that?"</p><p>"We don't know." The policewoman replied as she carefully observed Petunia's reactions. "He hasn't been able to tell us anything due to how much pain he was in and apparently no-one saw what happened."</p><p>"He was probably messing around with something." Petunia sniffed as she hugged Dudley to her. "He does things like that. He's a real troublemaker, you know. Will he be staying here for long?"</p><p>At the policewoman's nod, Petunia stood up.</p><p>"Well, let me write my number down, then I can take Duddikins home. He must be traumatized by what he's seen today."</p><p>"What about Harry?"</p><p>"I'll have Vernon come in." Petunia decided. "He'll deal with whatever decisions need to be made."</p><p>.</p><p>"That was so <em>freaky</em>!" Malcom whispered with horrified fascination. "I never expected it to make his scar smoke and scream like that!"</p><p>"I <em>know</em>!" Piers agreed with a smirk. "It was <em>awesome</em>! Better than some of those special effects in the <em>Elm Street</em> film!"</p><p>"Wonder if we can get more of that stuff?" Dennis mused. "See what else it can do?"</p><p>"But what about the cops?" Gordon worried. "There were <em>loads</em> round in moments and when one of them found the vial, he sounded <em>really</em> angry!"</p><p>"You could be right." Piers sighed. "We'll see what Big D says when he gets here."</p><p>"He got to ride in a <em>police car</em>!" Malcom sighed in envy. "It had the lights flashing and everything!"</p><p>"I know." Piers nodded, grinning widely. "It was <em>awesome</em>!"</p><p>.</p><p>"So, what's going to happen to him?" Vernon grumbled as he looked through the doorway at where his nephew was lying in a medicated sleep, bandages covering the right half of his newly-shaven head and his upper torso. More bandages gave the impression of gauntlets, only the tips of his fingers poking out.</p><p>"We need to keep him in for several days." The doctor glanced down at his clip-board. "Somehow, the acid didn't do as much damage as it could have, he was very, very lucky. However, it has caused significant burning and scarring. In addition, some got into his right eye. We don't think that too much damage was done, he should be able to see out of his right eye once it's uncovered, but there has been some significant discoloration to the white and the iris. The white of his eye is now red and the iris is similarly discolored."</p><p>"So he'll need dark glasses." Vernon grumped. "Great, more damned expenses. Damn brat costs more than he's worth… just like his damned parents."</p><p>"You knew them?" The doctor looked up. "We couldn't find any medical records."</p><p>"Lazy jobless layabouts." Vernon shrugged. "Nothing more than a waste of space. You know the sort."</p><p>"Indeed." the doctor hummed in a non-committal manner.</p><p>"Well, you have our number, right?" Vernon asked. "Good. I'll collect him when he's healed enough."</p><p>"He'll need some follow-up treatment." the doctor warned. "And once he's recovered enough, we can try some skin transplants. By the time he hits his teens, he should be almost back to normal."</p><p>"Normal?" Vernon scoffed. "Ha! He takes after his dad. That bastard was <em>never</em> normal!"</p><p>.</p><p>Harry floated in a hazy, dreamy languor. Part of him was aware that he was feeling a great deal of pain, but the sensations that should have been lancing through him were far distant, not affecting him despite their severity.</p><p>Distant words sounded, yet in his state somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, the words had no meaning for him.</p><p>Old memories floated past him. A dark-haired man who could turn into a large, horned animal. Another who could turn into a dog that he could snuggle against whenever he got tired and who laughed a great deal. A red-haired woman who often scolded the two men, yet smiled even more at them and at him. A brown-haired man who could shrink into a small animal and who always looked nervous.</p><p>Other images joined them. Flying through the air on a motorbike in the arms of a huge man with a giant beard. An elderly man in purple and a grey-haired woman who was also a cat.</p><p>A man who threw green light at him. Light that had struck the red-haired woman and made her fall.</p><p>A cottage filled with laughter, then screams and silence.</p><p>The images passed and Harry floated in the silence of his own mind.</p><p>A mind that was indeed his own, unburdened by the spiritual parasite that had rested upon his soul since the day he had become an orphan.</p><p>And that was perhaps the one good thing that had resulted from the intersection of innocence and meanness.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sinfonia Avante</strong>
</p><p>"Humph. Looks like the damned Irish are acting up again." Vernon noted as he read the front page of the Sunday paper. "Bastards killed two of our troopers."</p><p>"Those poor men." Petunia agreed as she stood over the stove, cooking breakfast as she had done since their nephew had vanished half a year ago.</p><p>"Should just invade the bastards. They want a United Ireland, we should give them one by bringing them into a <em>proper</em> civilized nation. Hmmmm, it seems that the financial markets are a bit twitchy." Vernon continued as Petunia began serving up. "Trust the Yanks to not know how to run a bank."</p><p>"Will it affect our savings?" Petunia queried and Vernon shook his head.</p><p>"Nope. Not unless it takes other banks with it and even then, Grunnings' sales shouldn't really be affected. There's always a need for drills, after all."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Petunia slid her husband's breakfast in front of him, then dropped several more rashers into the pan as she heard her son begin lumbering into the bathroom. Vernon carefully folded his paper up and put it to one side before picking up his knife and fork.</p><p>"Nothing like a good old-fashioned English Breakfast." He declaimed as he stabbed one of the sausages with his fork so that he could cut it up. "This looks wonderful as always, Pet."</p><p>Petunia blushed slightly as she turned her attention back to the spitting bacon.</p><p>"I'm hungry, mum." Dudley yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen.</p><p>"Just serving up, Duddikins." Petunia slid the now-cooked food onto the plate and placed it on the table. Vernon gave Dudley a <em>look</em> and the young boy blinked.</p><p>"Thanks, mum!"</p><p>"You're welcome, dear." Petunia smiled as she moved to where her own bowl of corn-flakes and skimmed milk was waiting, then everyone froze as the doorbell rung.</p><p>"It's <em>Sunday</em>!" Vernon harrumphed. "What sort of person calls this time on a Sunday? Decent people need their breakfast, you know!"</p><p>"I'll get it, dear." Petunia placated her husband. "You eat up."</p><p>Leaving her two beloved family members in the kitchen, Petunia walked to the front door and opened it, eyes widening as she saw the four police officers waiting outside.</p><p>"Mrs Dursley?" The leading officer asked in a tone of voice that made it clear that he already knew the answer. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm…"</p><p>"Sergeant Kingsman." Petunia gave him a slight smile. "Have you found… <em>him</em>, then?"</p><p>"We have news." The Sergeant said. "May we enter?"</p><p>"We were just having breakfast." Petunia stepped back. "May I offer you some tea?"</p><p>"Not at this time, thank you." Kingsman replied soberly. "However, may we go to where your family is? I have some evidence that they need to see."</p><p>Petunia frowned slightly, but nodded and scurried to the kitchen, the Sergeant close behind. In the kitchen, Vernon looked up from his cleared plate, then quickly rose to his feet.</p><p>"Sergeant."</p><p>"Mr Dursley." Sergeant Kingsman replied, holding up a paper bag. "If I may?"</p><p>Vernon nodded and the Sergeant opened the bag, pulling out a plastic bag with some flattened bandages in.</p><p>"Those are Harry's bandages!" Dudley exclaimed. "I recognize those! Look, I drew those dicks on them…"</p><p>Moving faster than she had ever moved before, Petunia seemed to teleport to behind Dudley, clapping one hand across his mouth.</p><p>"They were found in London beside the Thames, the day before you reported your nephew missing." Sergeant Kingsman stated coldly. "It was only when a cold case team checked them that they found several of his hairs and some blood."</p><p>Vernon paled as the other three policemen filed in.</p><p>"Mr Dursley, you and Mrs Dursley are under arrest on the charge of murder and attempting to pervert the course of justice."</p><p>Dudley's knife fell to the floor, as did Petunia.</p><p>"You do not have to say anything." Kingsman continued as one of the policemen crouched down to check on Petunia. "But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"</p><p>Vernon nodded jerkily.</p><p>"Good. Will you come peacefully?"</p><p>Vernon nodded again, unable to speak.</p><p>"Dad, what's happening?" Dudley whined.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry scrambled across the beams from the small home he had made in the large, unused area above the foyer of the Dominion Theater. Moving with the silence that he had painstakingly learned, he made his way to where he knew a table partly-covered a loose wall panel that he had managed to adjust so that he could slide it for access to the corridors of the theater.</p><p>Reaching the back of the panel with the handles that he had glued into place, Harry paused to adjust the mask that he had filched from the costume room, a mask that had been intended for use with the musical Time, but the song in question had been dropped and the mask stored away, allowing Harry to "liberate" it to cover his scars.</p><p>Starting to open the panel, he froze as the sound of feet reached him, as well as a voice.</p><p>"…and the famed musician Gary Numan will be performing next month as part of his Metal Rhythm tour." The guide's voice chirped happily as she led the group of children past the table he was crouched behind. "After that, the Dominion will be undergoing limited refurbishment for the musical Bernadette, celebrating the life of Saint Bernadette, then next year we will be hosting the pantomime Aladdin which will star the famed heavyweight boxer Frank Bruno. I'm certain that it will be a most incredible show…"</p><p>As the guide's voice faded, Harry <em>concentrated</em>, wrapping his magic around himself to hide him from view. Once the odd not-tingling of his special power engulfed him, wrapping him in its protective aura, Harry slipped through the gap and scurried down the corridor in the opposite direction to the tour group, more than a ghost but less than a rumor.</p><p>.</p><p>"…what was <em>that</em>?"</p><p>The guide gave the young, bushy-haired girl a smile.</p><p>"Probably the theater ghost." She replied, causing several of the children on the school trip to gasp. "Don't worry, the Ghost has never hurt anyone. In fact, Mrs Frenchey swears that one time, she fainted and woke up to find that someone had placed her in one of the bunks, pulling a sheet over her. Since she was the only one in the theater at the time, it must have been… <em>the ghost</em>!"</p><p>Several of the children shivered and the Guide motioned for them to follow her.</p><p>"Now, many of you have attended our pantomimes and musicals, but have you ever considered what it takes to put them on? It's not just us actors, there are technicians, costume designers, caterers, musicians…"</p><p>The bushy-haired girl looked back over her shoulder, but the almost-transparent, oddly-dressed boy had vanished, leaving no trace that he had ever existed.</p><p>Suppressing a shiver, she turned and hurried after the tour group.</p><p>There was so much that she still had to learn, after all.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry carefully peered around the corner with a slight frown.</p><p>Usually, no-one could see him when he used his <em>I'm-not-here</em> skill.</p><p>Who was that bushy-haired girl?</p><p>After a long moment, he shook his head and resumed his interrupted journey to the roof access, from which he could head out into London and visit one of the few shops that didn't look askance as his mask, although that wasn't really surprising given that the owner was half-blind.</p><p>.</p><p>Hermione fought down the urge to cry as she slumped the door, her hands aching from her fruitless attempts to get help.</p><p>She had long sought solace in books after realizing that she was looked down on by the others for not being interested in pop stars, celebrities, pokemon or the other inconsequentialities that the vast majority of small children pursued with such vigor but she couldn't see the point of.</p><p>The adults had shielded her from the actual <em>physical</em> bullying, but she heard the scoffing and lies told about her and chose to retreat to the comfort of books.</p><p>But now, someone had pushed her into a cupboard and locked it, leaving her in the dark, stuffy room for over half an hour.</p><p>A sudden sensation caused her to look round, then she started to hit the door again.</p><p>"Let me out!"</p><p>A clicking noise announced that the door was being unlocked and Hermione stumbled forwards, almost falling but being caught and set back on her feet even as her eyes fought to adjust to the bright light. She turned, still blinking, and found herself looking at a faceless person wearing an odd suit.</p><p>"Eeeeeek!"</p><p>The figure vanished in a blur of motion, fading into invisibility as it ran away down the corridor even as an adult appeared at the other end of the corridor and gasped.</p><p>"The ghost!"</p><p>"That was the ghost?" Hermione quavered and the new arrival nodded.</p><p>"The Theater Ghost." He said with quiet reverence. "A helpful spirit who sometimes makes sure things don't go wrong… like when Jack fell from the scaffolding and he <em>bounced</em> on the stage like it was a trampoline!"</p><p>"But… how?" Hermione asked in wonder and the man shrugged.</p><p>"There is much that no-one knows. Are you with the school party? Let's get you back to them."</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly and the man looked more closely at her, spotting the tear tracks down her cheeks.</p><p>"How about we get you a hot chocolate first?"</p><p>"…that would be nice, thank you."</p><p>.</p><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Harry cursed himself as he wriggled through the panel and pulled it closed behind him. Pausing only long enough to make sure that his bag of food was still firmly in his hand, Harry made his way to the corner where five roped-together pallets filled with blanket scraps and scavenged pillows doubled as his bedroom. Switching on the battery-powered light perched on top, Harry unfolded the paper he had found in a bin and started to leaf through it, pausing as he focused on a specific headline.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Death In Little Whinging – Couple Convicted Of Murder</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The town of Little Whinging was thrown into shock yesterday<br/>
</em>
  <em>when Mr Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Dursley were found<br/>
</em>
  <em>guilty of causing the death of their nephew, Harry Potter, who<br/>
</em>
  <em>had been left in their care after the deaths of his parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Formerly known as upstanding figures of the community, the<br/>
</em>
  <em>Dursleys seemed to be a normal family, but the way that they<br/>
</em>
  <em>treated their nephew was totally reprehensible, forcing him to<br/>
</em>
  <em>sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and making him perform<br/>
</em>
  <em>all of their chores…</em>
</p><p>"But… I'm <em>not</em> dead." Harry frowned as he worked his way through the article.</p><p>.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you that they were the worst kind of people!" Minerva McGonogall half-shouted as she slammed the paper down onto the table. Severus Snape leaned over and quickly scanned the main article, before half-turning to join the Deputy Headmistress in glaring at the Headmaster.</p><p>"You sent him to live with <em>Petunia</em>?" He half-snarled. "What were you thinking? I could have told you that she hated magic and while I did not expect her to actually <em>kill</em> him…"</p><p>"He isn't dead." Albus interrupted, causing both teachers to freeze.</p><p>"He… isn't?" Minerva asked cautiously.</p><p>"He isn't." Albus confirmed. "While the protections placed around him have almost completely collapsed, he is still alive. I have managed to place an anti-scrying spell on him, meaning that until the time comes for him to receive his letter, he will hopefully remain hidden from the Magical World. At the moment, though, he is healthier and happier than he was before."</p><p>Severus leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "Given you sent him to live with <em>Tuney</em>, moving into a garbage dump would be seen as an improvement. However, this leads to a new problem. How will you see to his protection once he starts Hogwarts?"</p><p>Albus sagged. "I do not know, my boy. I do not know."</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Overture</strong>
</p><p><em>~There iss an owl over there sstaring at uss.~</em> Sssthshssth noted as he rolled slightly on the dark surface to absorb more of the heat radiating off. Harry looked up from the book that he was reading, giving the boa constrictor an inquisitive glance, then he turned to look at where his friend's tail was pointing.</p><p>"Huh. It looks like there's something tied to its claws."</p><p><em>~I don't like owlss.~ </em>Sssthshssth sighed, rolling again to absorb more of the warmth from the sun-heated surface. <em>~Too many clawss, the beak iss too ssharp and once you are passt the featherss, there'ss hardly any meat. Give me a nice piglet any day.~</em></p><p>"When did you try to eat an… actually, I don't want to know." Harry put a small bit of paper into the book to mark his place, then smoothly rose to his feet. Moving slowly to try and avoid scaring the bird, Harry slid closer to it, then paused as the owl held out the foot to which the item was tied.</p><p>"For me?"</p><p>The owl nodded and Harry mentally shrugged before undoing the know and taking the envelope which was made of an odd type of paper, heavier than normal paper but lighter and more flexible than cardboard. Looking down at it, he froze as the writing registered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Harry James Potter<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>The Space Above The Foyer<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Dominion Theater<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>London</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"…what the heck?" He breathed in shock, then he gathered his courage and broke the wax seal holding the letter closed. Two pages of the same odd paper slipped out and Harry carefully unfolded them.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL </em>
  <em>of</em>
  <em> WITCHCRAFT </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> WIZARDRY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br/>
</em>
  <em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Potter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br/>
</em>
  <em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,<br/>
</em>
  <em>Minerva McGonogall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deputy Headmistress</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL </em>
  <em>of </em>
  <em>WITCHCRAFT </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> WIZARDRY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UNIFORM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First-year students will require:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br/>
</em>
  <em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>
</em>
  <em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/>
</em>
  <em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br/>
</em>
  <em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>COURSE BOOKS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) </em>
  <em>by </em>
  <em>Miranda Goshawk<br/>
</em>
  <em>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br/>
</em>
  <em>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<br/>
</em>
  <em>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br/>
</em>
  <em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<br/>
</em>
  <em>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br/>
</em>
  <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<br/>
</em>
  <em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OTHER EQUIPMENT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 </em>
  <em>wand<br/>
</em>
  <em>1 </em>
  <em>cauldron</em>
  <em> (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>
</em>
  <em>1 set glass or crystal phials<br/>
</em>
  <em>1 </em>
  <em>telescope<br/>
</em>
  <em>1 set </em>
  <em>brass scales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Students may also bring, if they desire, an </em>
  <em>owl</em>
  <em> OR a </em>
  <em>cat</em>
  <em> OR a </em>
  <em>toad</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN </em>
  <em>BROOMSTICK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"Huh." Harry mused as he slowly folded the pages and put them back into the envelope. "Magic… so I wasn't just imagining things…"</p><p>Harry glanced at the owl perched on the edge of the flat roof and made a decision.</p><p>"Wait here." He said quietly and the owl nodded. "Sssthshssth, don't try to eat it."</p><p><em>~Why would I </em>want<em> to eat a flying feather dusster?~</em> Sssthshssth snarked, earning a protesting hoot from the owl.</p><p>Ignoring his friend's comment, Harry moved to one of the skylights (which he had carefully modified several months prior), opening it and dropping through, landing on the sandbags piled underneath.</p><p>"Pen and paper." He whispered to himself as he squirmed into the crawl-way under the floorboards, wriggling past the various pipes, cables and cords strung along or across it. "Hmm, the records office is normally empty at this time of day…"</p><p>Slithering like Sssthshssth through the darkness punctuated by the occasional line of light, Harry moved silently through the building. The effect was enhanced by the mask that he now wore, one that he had taken from the wardrobe department after the pantomime "Aladdin" had finished. The mask had tickled his fancy, looking just like a snakes head, and after he had managed to acquire it, the few snakes he talked to were quite complimentary about it. When he had stumbled across Sssthshssth, who had been abandoned by his previous owner, Sssthshssth had decided that Harry was in need of a true expert in how snakes moved.</p><p>Under Sssthshssth 's amused and slightly sarcastic guidance, Harry had spent several months learning to move with the same smooth movements that the young lady who had previously worn the mask had used as she acted the part of a snake in a pot. Oddly, moving that way somehow enhanced his <em>I'm not here</em> skill, something he didn't understand but wasn't about to question since the bushy-haired girl had passed by again and this time, hadn't spotted him.</p><p>Finding the records office, Harry carefully listened for any sounds that would indicate that the office was in use, then he pushed gently against one of the loose floorboards, raising it just enough that he could peer through.</p><p>Several seconds later, the office was empty once more with no sign that anyone had been there, save for the fact that the pen pot held only seven pens rather than eight and the pad of paper used for making notes was quarter of a centimeter thinner.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore stared in shock at the letter that had been delivered by the specially-enchanted owl.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>To Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonogall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I received your letter and have several questions. Although I have been accepted into the school, I have no recollection of ever being asked to join. In addition, I currently lack the finances to pay for said education, unless I have been accepted on a scholarship which, again, I have no recollection of applying for.<br/>
</em>
  <em>Also, I have no idea where to get the required equipment, even if I could afford it.<br/>
</em>
  <em>I must therefore ask you to send a member of staff to meet with me to discuss this.<br/>
</em>
  <em>Please send the owl back with destails of whom you are sending and I shall send a message back with the location of the meeting.<br/>
</em>
  <em>Please note, if I even suspect that this is a prank or trap, you will not see me and I will not be in contact again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS. I know the rules say Owl, Cat or Toad, but if I cannot bring my snake, I will not come. I have no-one I trust to look after him.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"Huh." Albus said slowly. "At least he is well, although he seems <em>very</em> suspicious of us…"</p><p>"Then who should we send?" Minerva asked as she reclaimed the letter which she had brought to Albus the instant that she had realized who it was from. "I know that Severus is next on rotation, but his abrasive nature would probably drive young Harry away."</p><p>"I fear that you may be right." Albus agreed, stroking his beard.</p><p>"He has a pet <em>snake</em>?" Minerva frowned at the postscript at the bottom of the page.</p><p>"I don't see a problem with it." Albus glanced up at his shocked assistant. "After all, Percy Weasley has a <em>rat</em>… just out of interest, Minerva?"</p><p>"Yes, Albus." McGonogall sighed. "Percy Weasley <em>is</em> this years best choice for Gryffindor's new Prefect."</p><p>"I can almost hear Severus' comment now." Albus chuckled, earning an eye-roll from his deputy.</p><p>"<em>Thank</em> you for that." Minerva's annoyance was almost tangible and Albus chuckled.</p><p>"You must admit, young Severus <em>does</em> have a way with words, especially when irritated."</p><p>"Which is why he will <em>not</em> be the one to go and retrieve our wayward pupil." Minerva stated firmly. "If not for all the Muggleborn students I'm bringing into our world, I would go…"</p><p>"I think that Hagrid would…"</p><p>"No!" Minerva cut Albus off before he could complete his thought. "If you send him, Harry will take one look at his size and <em>run</em>!"</p><p>"Then perhaps Filius would be a better choice." Albus mused. Minerva paused, then gave a slow nod.</p><p>"He probably would be. Do you think that he will agree?"</p><p>"He was quite fond of Lily during her time here." Albus pointed out. "I do not think that he would turn down the chance to collect his favorite student's son."</p><p>"I'll ask him." Minerva re-folded the letter and slipped it into a pocket. "He'd take it as an order from you and he might resent it."</p><p>"You are probably right." Albus sighed in reluctant agreement. "Very well, I shall leave this in your capable hands."</p><p>"Like so many other things." Minerva sniffed as she left the office.</p><p>.</p><p>"Filius? Do you have a moment?"</p><p>The diminutive Charms Professor looked up from the paperwork that was floating onto and off his desk. "I do… <em>in</em> a moment."</p><p>Several more pieces of parchment landed on his desk and Filius scrawled his signature on two of them, then crossed several things off from a third before nodding and waving his wand to send the sheets into their folders and close the filing cabinets.</p><p>"Alright, I have as many moments as you need." Filius chuckled. "So, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you could bring in one of our students." Minerva began tentatively. "He only found out about our world when he received his letter and he's quite suspicious at the moment. Here, read for yourself."</p><p>Twitching his wand, Filius caused the letter to fly out of Minerva's hand and onto his desk, where it unfolded for his perusal.</p><p>"Hmmm, let's see. Well, his handwriting could use some work but at least it's legible and… I assume that he's being financed by the Newcomer's Fund?"</p><p>"Keep reading."</p><p>Filius cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, but turned his attention back to the letter. "Well, at least he knows that he doesn't know what he needs to know and… Harry Potter?!"</p><p>"Albus had his key." Minerva held it out for Filius to take. "Young Harry doesn't know <em>anything</em> about his real world, he will need to learn. Fast."</p><p>"With almost a month and some money, that should not be an insurmountable issue." Filius stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The Potters were moderately wealthy, if I recall… and if you include all the bequests left to young Potter… what happened to the gifts that people tried to send?"</p><p>"The… I don't know." Minerva frowned. "He obviously didn't get them or he would know about our world…"</p><p>"He obviously didn't get the letters, either." Filius scowled. "Not even the Quarterly Gringotts Statements."</p><p>"Maybe Albus knows what happened to the letters." Minerva offered, only for Filius to harshly laugh.</p><p>"Unless the Gringotts letters were separated out, they're ashes by now." He snorted. "If a Gringotts Statement isn't read within three months, or is opened by anyone <em>other</em> than the person it is being sent to, it explodes in flames and burns everything around it."</p><p>Minerva blinked. "It does? I didn't know that…"</p><p>"It does." Filius confirmed. "It's one of the security protocols that Gringotts uses. There are others, including some that only those of the Blood may know of. I can see that I will have to arrange for several private tutors… and a full medical checkup since he's obviously not been to St Mungo's for his three, seven or ten-year checkups."</p><p>"It'll need to be kept low-key." Minerva interjected. "I think that Albus knows a few of the Healers who can be trusted…"</p><p>"I'll take care of that." Filius waved her concern away. "I have my own contacts and I <em>know</em> they can be trusted to remain silent. However, there are two questions I need answers to. First, where should I meet him?"</p><p>"And the second question?" Minerva asked slowly.</p><p>"He has a <em>snake</em>?"</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cavatina</strong>
</p><p>Harry stared at the man waiting at the meeting point.</p><p>If he had any doubt at all about the possibility of a magical world actually existing, the sight of the man standing there, a man shorter than he was with features showing signs of being something other than human, would have dispelled them.</p><p>Using his skills in stealthy movement, Harry approached the man, only for him to spin round and point a stick at him, before giving a chuckle and making the stick seem to vanish.</p><p>"My apologies." He said in an almost-squeaky voice. "I'm afraid my old dueling reflexes aren't as dull as I thought they were."</p><p>Harry tilted his head, peering at him through his mask's eye-slits.</p><p>"What… <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>"An interesting question." The man replied with a smile. "I am a wizard. My name is Filius Flitwick and I am a half-goblin and former international dueling champion. Am I correct in assuming that you are the famous Harry Potter?"</p><p>"Famous?" Harry asked. "Why would I be famous?"</p><p>Filius paused for a moment. "Ah, yes. My apologies, I forgot for a moment that you would be unaware of your fame. You have many names among the Witches and Wizards, but the most common refers to what happened when you were but a year old. You are the only known survivor of the Killing Curse and so they call you <em>the Boy Who Lived</em>."</p><p>Harry snorted. "What?"</p><p>"It's true." Filius shrugged. "The evidence is the scar on your forehead, it's almost as famous as you are. Many children in our world have, at one time or another, painted your lightning-bolt scar on their foreheads so that they… <em>dear Merlin!</em> What <em>happened</em> to you?"</p><p>Harry tilted his head slightly, giving Filius a good view of the scars that marred and distorted the right side of his face, then he donned his mask once more.</p><p>"…what happened?" Filius whispered, his face pale and Harry shrugged.</p><p>"Children are cruel."</p><p>"<em>Who</em> did that to you?"</p><p>"My cousin." Harry gave another shrug. "He poured something on my scar that really hurt, so I ran away."</p><p>Filius seemed lost for words, then he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.</p><p>"I see. That would explain quite a bit and makes it even more necessary that you visit a Healer soon. Now, you mentioned a sna… <em>merciful Merlin</em>!"</p><p><em>~He sseemss jumpy.~</em> Sssthshssth noted as he raised his head out of Harry's hood.</p><p>"I don't think he's normally like that." Harry pointed out, only to notice that Flitwick was looking even more shocked than before. "What?"</p><p>"You're a Parselmouth…"</p><p>"I'm a what?"</p><p>.</p><p>No-one paid much attention to the cloaked figure walking through the Leaky Cauldron behind Professor Flitwick who was radiating determination and an unwillingness to engage in unnecessary conversation with every pace. The duo vanished out the back, where Filius pulled out his wand and fired a small spark of magic at a specific brick, causing the wall to fold open into an archway, revealing beyond it the cobbled lane.</p><p>"Diagon Alley." Filius resumed his journey. "First stop, Gringotts at the far end, then once you have been checked and caught up with your finances, we can begin getting what you need."</p><p>"Such as a wand."</p><p>"Such as a wand." Filius nodded in agreement. "Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner you can get comfortable."</p><p>As they walked down the bustling lane, Harry looked round curiously, his eyes taking in various sights such as the broomstick hovering in the window of one shop or the display of baskets containing things like doxie wings and beetle eyes.</p><p>Soon, the lane took a sharp corner and at the top was a three-storey building fronted by pillars that stood at slight angles. On either side of the large door stood armoured goblins holding halberds.</p><p>"Let me do the talking. Just be ready to show your key." Flitwick instructed before leading Harry into the building.</p><p>As his eyes adjusted to the sudden drop in light, Harry found himself impressed despite himself. The large hall had a line of raised desks on the far side, each one manned by a Goblin perfroming different tasks, whether counting piles of coins, making notes in large tomes or sorting piles of jewels. The walls sparkled with inlaid patterns of gold and the entire hall was lit by large, gold-encrusted chandeliers.</p><p>Flitwick made his way to the end desk, one set even above the line of desks and angled so that the elderly goblin perched behind it had a commanding view of the entire hall. As Flitwick came to a stop before the desk, the Goblin growled something at him in a language that Harry didn't recognize. Flitwick simply growled back and the two were soon snarling and almost spitting at each other before the elderly Goblin chuckled.</p><p>"You still know how to fight with more than a Wand." The elder chuckled. "So. You are Potter, yes?"</p><p>Harry nodded slowly.</p><p>"Your account manager has been informed you are here and is ready to see you, although you will need to remove your mask once you enter his office. As for the other requests, they will be dealt with."</p><p>Harry nodded again, grateful that his mask hid his confused expression.</p><p>"You will understand soon." Harry blinked in shock and the Elder smirked. "You don't reach the rank I have without learning how to read more than just faces, Potter. Your mask hides only your face, not your thoughts. Go. You can trust the Wand Bearer to act in your best interests for now."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Go. Time is money and you have wasted enough of mine." The Elder turned his attention back to something on his desk. "The Wand Bearer knows where you need to go."</p><p>"Come on, Harry." Flitwick commanded and Harry followed as the half-Goblin professor led him to the far end of the hall where a Goblin guardsman opened a door for them to pass through. "I've arranged for you to get an overview of what you have available to you, then a meal before you visit the Healers. Goblin Healers are very efficient and knowledgeable, far more so than the Healers in St Mungo's. Those who trust the Goblins know that the Healers here are more than worth what they charge."</p><p>"Do I have enough money?" Harry asked as Flitwick stopped by an open door and a deep chuckle echoed.</p><p>"If you are who you claim to be, then yes." A voice said. "Enter."</p><p>Harry stepped into the office and the Goblin behind the desk tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Remove the mask."</p><p>Harry reached up and doffed the mask. As he lowered it, the Goblin's eyes briefly widened.</p><p>"If I didn't know better, I would say you were related to Mad-eye. Come. Sit. You have your key?"</p><p>Harry lifted the necklace holding his key up, pulling the chain over his head, then held it out. The Goblin leaned forwards and squinted at it.</p><p>"That's the key, alright. One more test. Put the key on the desk and place your hand on it."</p><p>Harry followed the instructions and the Goblin nodded.</p><p>"Since it hasn't burned a hole through your hand, you are indeed Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter."</p><p>"Those were my parents names?" Harry asked before he could stop himself and the Goblin paused, taken aback.</p><p>"You really know nothing about your past, don't you? Well, that can wait. For now, we need to discuss why you haven't been responding to the letters we've been sending you about your parent's wills."</p><p>"I… I haven't received any letters. Well, apart from my Hogwarts one, that is."</p><p>Once again the Goblin looked taken aback.</p><p>"I see we need to start from the basics then. My name is Throatripper and I have been your family's account manager since your grandfather Fleamont Potter accepted me to replace the previous manager. Now, as the last Potter, you can ask to have your parents wills read. They were sealed on the day your parents were killed by the self-styled Dark Lord and you vanished from the Wizarding World. Would you like them to be read?"</p><p>"I would." Harry confirmed and Throatripper tapped a small, jeweled device on his desk.</p><p>"There. The wills are being brought up from the archives. Having them read will probably change your financial position somewhat, so we may wish to wait for that."</p><p>"Sounds sensible." Harry noted. "By the way, is it possible to get a couple of mice? My friend Sssthshssth is complaining he's hungry."</p><p>"So <em>that</em>'s what the hissing was." Throatripper chuckled as he reached out and tapped the device again. "There'll be a small charge of two Sickles for this."</p><p>"What's a sickle? I assume you don't mean the harvesting tool."</p><p>"It's a coin." Throatripper opened a drawer and pulled out three coins, placing them on the desk. "The bronze coins are Knuts, the silver ones are Sickles and the golden ones are Galleons."</p><p>"How to they compare to real money?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>"<em>Real</em> money?"</p><p>"Pounds and pence."</p><p>"You really were raised in the Muggle world, weren't you?" Throatripper sighed. "Alright. This is how it works. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, meaning that a Galleon is worth four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts. The value of the Galleon compared to the Muggle Pound varies and this current time, one Galleon is currently worth twenty-three pounds and ninety-seven pence, although it is currently going up in value."</p><p>"So… that makes it about four point eight pence per knut or a pound forty one per sickle." Harry mused, earning a look of respect.</p><p>"<em>Very</em> good, Mr Potter. Done without an abacus or quill and parchment. I do believe that you would make a fine Ravenclaw. The Wand Bearer leads that house."</p><p>Harry glanced around but failed to spot Flitwick. Throatripper chuckled again. "The Wand Bearer knows the rules. He is not part of this meeting, so he waits outside. If only more users of wands followed his ex-ah! Here we go."</p><p>Throatripper hopped off his seat and walked to where a pair of scrolls had dropped into a wall-mounted box, their appearance causing a small bell to chime. Collecting the scrolls, he made his way back to the desk and re-seated himself.</p><p>"So, full reading or overview?"</p><p>"Overview, but can I keep the originals if possible to go through later when I have the time?"</p><p>"And avoid wasting mine." Throatripper said approvingly. "Alright. According to what has been said, your father was slain trying to delay the self-styled Dark Lord, so his will should have activated first. Let's see…"</p><p>Throatripper untied the ribbon holding the scroll closed and unrolled it on his desk. "James Potter, Last will and… leave to wife… bequests to Sirius Black as your Sworn Godfather… well, that's interesting, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew… twenty thousand Galleons each. Minor bequests to Hogwarts, St Mungo's and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, five thousand each. Any questions yet?"</p><p>"How much is there in the vault?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Before the bequests… your current coinage in the vault is two hundred and three thousand, six hundred and fifty seven Galleons, one thousand, six hundred and eleven sickles and seven hundred and fifty two knuts, giving a total equivalent of two hundred and three thousand, seven hundred and fifty three Galleons, four sickles and twenty-seven knuts. The primary bequests will lower that by fifty-five thousand Galleons since Pettigrew is legally deceased, leaving you with a hundred and forty eight thousand plus. Moving on. Lily Potter, Last Will… main bequests not applicable as already listed, secondary bequest to Hogwarts for another five thousand. plus several minor bequests totalling less than a thousand Galleons. Here's the list."</p><p>Harry accepted the piece of paper that Throatripper had been writing on and looked at it.</p><p>"Who are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Horace Slughorn?"</p><p>"Black is your Sworn Godfather, which is highly irregular since he was jailed for betraying the Potters. Since he's still alive, he couldn't have done it. Remus Lupin was one of your Father's friends while Horace Slughorn is a former Potions Professor who taught your mother at Hogwarts. I believe that she was part of the social club he led at the time."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Hold the one for Remus until I can find out why he didn't come for me. If he was involved with where I ended up…"</p><p>"Understood." Throatripper made a note. "Lupin bequest suspended pending further action."</p><p>"I need to learn a <em>lot</em> in the next month." Harry rubbed his scarred cheek thoughtfully. "Slughorn was a professor so he knows how to teach. I'll want to send him a note asking if I can hire his services."</p><p>"You could probably get a discount if you trade on your mother's name." Throatripper noted.</p><p>"How did Black end up jailed if he didn't do what they claim he did?"</p><p>"He didn't get a trial."</p><p>Harry sat back. "I… see. Can you put copies of the wills up outside the bank for everyone to read?"</p><p>"For a small fee, yes." Throatripper bared his teeth in a predatorial grin. "It will cause quite an outcry, you know, the knowledge that Black is your <em>sworn</em> Godfather."</p><p>"Serves them right for abandoning me as a baby." Harry returned Throatripper's grin with one just as bloodthirsty.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cabaletta</strong>
</p><p>"Interesting." The Goblin Healer leaned in closer, poking at the scars covering almost half of Harry's face. "I've never actually seen a scar like this before. It looks like an acid-burn at first glance, but it's got blood-magic and soul-magic mixed in with it… looks like some leaked into your eye as well, which may explain the color change…"</p><p>"Which means?" Harry prompted.</p><p>"The eye… you may be able to actually <em>see</em> magic if you push more of yours into it." The Healer shrugged. "I wish I knew how to copy that, it would be <em>very</em> useful for our Cursebreakers. Then again, interactions between different types of magic can be highly unpredictable, anything including soul magic ten times more so."</p><p>"Can you heal the scarring? Reduce it?" Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>"Between the magic infused in it and the fact your bio-magic has adjusted to it?" The Healer shook her head. "If you had come here within a year of being scarred, quite possibly since we could have drained the foreign magic. Now? It's mixed in with yours. The only good point is that whoever hit you with that soul-shard will find that their magic won't affect you now. On the sword-hand, yours has changed enough that it'll be less effective against him in turn. Judging from what I know, I'd say that this means that if he does return, the self-styled Dark Lord will be able to hit you with Killing Curses all day without actually accomplishing anything. On the dagger-hand, if he gets one of his followers to attack you, you will be in trouble."</p><p>"Learn to shield." Harry nodded. "Got it."</p><p>"I'd recommend dodging." the Healer countered. "If the spell can't hit you, it can't hurt you and most spells are slow enough that you can simply step to one side. Other than that, you are in fairly good shape, although you could do with some more meat in your diet. You've also somehow managed to force your magic to correct your eyesight… I had no idea that such a thing was even possible. Once I write that up, the researchers will have several new projects to keep them occupied. So, eat more meat and other than that, you're all done."</p><p>The Healer bustled off and Flitwick walked across from where he had been watching.</p><p>"Are all Goblin Healers like that?" Harry asked as he got up from the stool he had been sitting on and donned his mask again before holding out his arm so that Sssthshssth could slither into his sleeve from the warm rock he had been curled up on.</p><p>"Most are rather more brusque, but yes." Flitwick motioned towards the door as Sssthshssth's tail vanished and the snake's head appeared from Harry's collar, allowing him to watch what was going on while still keeping a low profile.</p><p>"So, what decisions are you making?" Flitwick asked.</p><p>"I've purchased a place to live, for starters." Harry frowned. "It seems that the Ministry stole my house as a <em>national treasure</em>. Bastards."</p><p>"And?" Flitwick prompted after almost a minute had passed.</p><p>"I've sent a letter to Professor Slughorn and hopefully he'll reply." Harry shook his head slightly as he re-focused his thoughts. "I've also sent another to Mr Lupin, asking for an explanation as to his absence. The wills will be displayed tomorrow morning and copies are being sent to the Prophet, the Quibbler and Witch Weekly. I've also applied for emancipation since my Magical Guardian, Sirius Black, has been prevented from performing the duties he was meant to perform and no-one else has taken responsibility."</p><p>"<em>That</em> will put a niffler among the kneazles." Flitwick agreed. "So, where are you going?"</p><p>"To my new home. It's a small flat on Latcher Alley. I don't really need a big place since it'll be empty most of the year."</p><p>"Are you getting a Floo connection?" Flitwick probed and Harry shook his head.</p><p>"No. If I need to use the Floo, I can use the one in the Leaky Cauldron. Besides, it's not as if I have any friends I need to visit."</p><p>"Not yet." Flitwick demurred. "Well, let's get your wand and school equipment, then I'll head back to Hogwarts and you can start setting up your flat how you like it. Apropos of nothing, living in such close proximity to Diagon means that you'll be able to practice your spells without triggering the Trace."</p><p>"That sounds <em>very</em> interesting." Harry mused.</p><p>"Yes, it is, isn't it?"</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>~Behind uss!~</em>
</p><p>Even before Sssthshssth had finished the first word of his warning, Harry was already in motion, a knife appearing in his left hand as he grabbed the person who had appeared behind him, driving him into the wall and pressing the blade against his jugular.</p><p>"Harry! It's alright!" Flitwick carefully remained still. "That's Garrick Ollivander, the Wandsmith! He's the one who makes the wands."</p><p>Harry carefully stepped away from Garrick and Filius' eyes widened as he saw Sssthshssth's tail curl round the handle of the knife, pulling it into the sleeve.</p><p>"My apologies." Harry offered and Ollivander laughed somewhat shakily.</p><p>"Oh, no need to apologize, Mr Potter. I'm afraid that my sense of humor sometimes gets the better of me. I must congratulate you on your excellent reactions, though. The last time I was pinned like that, it was by Filius here, although <em>his</em> blade was… somewhat lower."</p><p>"It wasn't my finest moment." Flitwick admitted as Ollivander pulled out a tape measure.</p><p>"So, I assume that you are here for your Wand, hmmm? The wand chooses the wizard, you know. Which is your wand arm?"</p><p>"Are you left- or right-handed?" Flitwick translated at Harry's quizzical look.</p><p>"Right handed."</p><p>"Hold out your arm, please." Ollivander requested as he stepped up with a tape measure. A moment later, he was laying it along Harry's arm, then using it to measure the width of his shoulders.</p><p>"Do the measurements actually mean anything?" Harry asked as Ollivander bent down to measure the length of his leg and the Wandsmith paused.</p><p>"Well, they help to give an idea of what size wand you are suited for as well as hints on the type of wood and core… at the moment, it seems that you'd be suited for a wand length of between eight and eleven inches while beechwood, maple, ebony or holly would be the most likely types of wood. As for cores… while Dragon Heartstring could work or unicorn, some sort of feather may also be possible."</p><p>"That doesn't seem to narrow it down much." Harry pointed out.</p><p>"It narrows it down more than you might think." Ollivander noted as he began to collect long, thin boxes from the shelves. Harry watched him, then looked down as the tape measure, now moving by itself, started bumping against his mask. "I think that's enough for now."</p><p>The tape measure whipped back to the desk and vanished as Ollivander put down the boxes. "So, let's try out a few wands and see what happens, hmm? So, to start with… beechwood and dragon heartstring, seven inches."</p><p>Harry reached out, then paused as Sssthshssth suddenly stretched forwards, tongue flickering.</p><p>
  <em>~That box on the left ssmellss like it would work.~</em>
</p><p>"Really?"</p><p><em>~My word, another Parselmouth! How wonderful, we are very rare, you know!~</em> Ollivander hissed delightedly, causing Flitwick to jolt in shock. <em>~I was intending to give my spare copy of Salazar's Parselmagic to my niece even though she isn't gifted in the tongue, but I'll be happy to sell it to you.~</em></p><p>"You're a Parselmouth?" Flitwick finally managed and Ollivander nodded.</p><p>"Oh, yes. All the best Wandcrafters are, you know. It really helps with several of the runes that need to be engraved inside the wands for them to work. That's why there are so few good Wandcrafters around. I know of three Parselmouth Wandcrafters at the moment, Gregorovitch, Masamune and myself. Harry, should you choose to go into Wandcrafting once you have finished Hogwarts, I would be happy to take you on as my apprentice!"</p><p>"Thanks?"</p><p>"You're welcome." Ollivander bounced to the line of boxes. "So, your snake recommended this one. Holly and Phoenix Feather, eleven inches. Well, give it a swish and let's see!"</p><p>Harry reached out and accepted the proffered wand.</p><p>"…wow…"</p><p>.</p><p>"I've never seen Ollivander look so startled." Flitwick sniggered as the duo exited the shop, Harry's wand tucked into a special wrist holster that was longer on the inside than the outside. "When you took off your mask after his comment about your scar… That's the first time I've ever known him lost for words."</p><p>Flitwick glanced sideways at his taller companion. Despite the fact that he was wearing a full-face mask, Harry was somehow radiating a smug smirk.</p><p>"So, uniform first, or the rest of your equipment?"</p><p>"Equipment." Harry decided. "By the way, does the Magical World have things like bags that are bigger on the inside?"</p><p>"…I think our first stop should be to get you a trunk." Flitwick nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry closed the door of his Latcher Alley flat behind him and looked round at the main room of his new home. Although he could have easily afforded something far larger, he had gone for a three-room flat, one consisting of the main room (with a kitchen alcove, a bedroom and a bathroom. As he had requested (and paid for), the apartment had been furnished with items that were not heavily ornamented like standard expensive wizarding furniture, but which had an economy of line and smoothness which he appreciated.</p><p><em>~Iss that my new ssleeping place in the corner?~</em> Sssthshssth asked and Harry followed his gaze to the large glass tank in the corner, one with a hole in the lower corner so that Sssthshssth could enter or exit as he pleased,a small waterfall against the back and a rock which seemed to have an odd not-glow around it.</p><p>"The rock should be heated and the water pure." Harry noted as Sssthshssth slithered onto the floor to make his way to the tank. "If the goblins did everything I asked, there should be food stored in stasis underneath."</p><p><em>~Then I think I'll be having a nice long ssleep.~</em> Sssthshssth commented as he used the ladder to slither up to the hole and into the tank. <em>~Ahhh, thiss is sso nice and warm…~</em></p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Harry smiled as he removed his mask and lowered his hood. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the two shrunken trunks and paused, looking at them thoughtfully. "Which one was my non-school one again?"</p><p>Placing both trunks on the carpet, Harry tapped them both with his wand to unshrink them. "Let's see… five locks, Hogwarts, seven…okay. Time to start unpacking."</p><p>Turning the dial so that the number 1 was showing, Harry touched the lock-plate and <em>pushed</em> some of his magic into it. The lid opened and Harry reached in.</p><p>"Okay, time to make my new bed." He decided as he lifted out the pile of sheets, covers and duvet that had been inside. "After that, I can stock the kitchen up…"</p><p>Sssthshssth watched his human vanish into the next room, then shifted position slightly so that he could absorb more of the heat being radiated from the rock.</p><p>Having his own human made life so much easier.</p><p>And far more comfortable too.</p><p>.</p><p>"…and <em>done</em>." Harry nodded approvingly as he stepped back from the bookshelf, where he had finished putting the books that he had purchased at Flitwick's prompting. "Still a few hours before I need to eat… I think I'll have a look at that book Ollivander sold me."</p><p>Sliding open the glass door of the enclosed shelf he was using to store the most valuable books, Harry extracted the leather tome with the sinuous decorations on it and carried it to the armchair in the corner. Sitting down comfortable, he opened it up and paused as the squiggles on the first page somehow changed to become legible without actually moving.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Parselmagic – The way of true Healing and Warding<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Salazar Slytherin<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <em>Transcribed by Garrick Ollivander</em>
</p><p>Leaning back into the comfortable embrace of his chair, Harry began reading.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Five</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Intermission</strong>
</p><p>The main headline of the Daily Prophet was one guaranteed to attract attention, as were the multiple headlines which followed it and Lucius Malfoy picked up the paper rather than eating his breakfast first. Perusing the front page intently, he opened the paper to continue reading, thus giving his wife and son a good view of the story that had seized his attention.</p><p>
  <strong>Boy-Who-Lived Returns From His Exile In The Muggle World</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Becomes Emancipated And Claims Title Of Lord Potter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Has Wills Of Parents Displayed Outside Gringotts</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Questions Raised Over Traitor's Conviction</strong>
</p><p>"Beloved?" Narcissa prompted after several minutes and Lucius lowered the paper with an apologetic look.</p><p>"My apologies, dear. Like the majority of our world, I had assumed that Dumbledore had hidden young Potter away with a Light-side magical family, but it would seem that he had instead put him with Muggles for some reason."</p><p>"And the traitor?" Narcissa probed.</p><p>"Your cousin." Lucius frowned. "Apparently he is Potter's Sworn Godfather."</p><p>"…so?" Draco sniffed, but Narcissa had paled somewhat.</p><p>"…and he's still alive <em>how</em>?"</p><p>"I admit to confusion as well." Lucius agreed. "Somehow, he managed to betray the Potters but the Oath <em>didn't</em> strike him dead. I would love to know how he did that."</p><p>"So, Potter was raised as a mudblood?" Draco snorted in derision. "He'll need a <em>real</em> wizard to show him how to act."</p><p>"Perhaps <em>you</em> could be that wizard." Narcissa mused, earning a look of shocked betrayal from her son and an intrigued one from her husband. "Having Potter aligned with our faction would be very beneficial, politically speaking."</p><p>"It would indeed." Lucius agreed as he picked up his fork. "It would indeed… Draco, after breakfast, I believe that we shall be going over which of our allies children are diplomatically adept enough to not risk alienating Potter. If we can convince him to stand with us, lend his power to our cause, then we shall be able to rebuild our golden age anew."</p><p>.</p><p>"What in Merlin's name is the Prophet thinking?" Molly Weasley sniffed as she read the paper from over her husband's shoulder. "<em>Everyone</em> knows that Black betrayed the Potters and killed over a dozen Muggles as well as that poor Mr Pettigrew."</p><p>"And yet he's apparently young Harry's Sworn Godfather." Arthur pointed out reasonably. "That means that he <em>can't</em> have betrayed them.</p><p>Before Molly could respond, their thirdborn son almost strutted into the room, a sparkling object held in one outstretched hand.</p><p>"Percy, what… is that a Prefect badge?" Molly gasped in delight. "Percy! You made Prefect! I'm so proud of you!"</p><p>Scurrying round the kitchen table, Molly pulled Percy into a tight hug. Arthur simply gave his son a nod of approval before returning to the paper.</p><p>.</p><p>"This is a <em>disaster</em>!" Fudge wailed as he skittered around Amelia Bones' office, his hat twirling so fast in his nervous hands that Amelia half-imagined that it could cut through a door with ease. "People are starting to question Black being in Azkaban!"</p><p>"I myself cannot come up with any way he could have betrayed the Potters and survived doing so given his apparent status as a Sworn Godfather." Amelia pointed out. "I've sent one of my best men to bring Black's file to me so that I can review his trial."</p><p>A knock on the door coincided with Amelia finishing her sentence and the door opened to reveal a tall, dark-skinned man holding a thin file.</p><p>"That's <em>it</em>?" Amelia asked in disbelief as the man placed the file on her desk. "Shacklebolt, are you certain that this is the correct file?"</p><p>"I collected it myself." The Auror confirmed as Amelia opened the folder and examined the five pages contained therein. After several minutes, she looked up.</p><p>"Shacklebolt, I want to see Crouch here <em>immediately</em>!"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>"And send someone to collect Black from Azkaban! I want him in one of <em>our</em> cells by sundown!"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Fudge whined.</p><p>Amelia tidied up the pages before looking up at him. "There wasn't a trial."</p><p>"What?" Fudge was so shocked that he dropped his hat. "Impossible! There <em>had</em> to be! <em>Everyone</em> knows that he was found guilty of betraying the Potters!"</p><p>"Then I'm sure that when I put a notice in the Prophet calling for all surviving witnesses to the trial to testify as to what they saw, we'll have a queue all the way to the lobby." Amelia snarked. "Think! Who do you <em>know</em> who attended the trial? A trial that would have called for the <em>full Wizengamot</em>?"</p><p>Fudge froze. "I… I… I…"</p><p>"That's what I thought." Amelia growled. "Now, sit down and let me get things under control."</p><p>"…this is a disaster!" Fudge whined and Amelia had to fight the urge to facepalm.</p><p>.</p><p>Tom had never encountered that specific atmosphere in the Leaky Cauldron before. There were plenty of times he had found himself struggling to reign in anger or trying to encourage people to not be as afraid as they were. Celebratory moods were quite common, especially when a favored team won the Quidditch league.</p><p>But this specific mix of triumph and anger was one that he didn't remember ever encountering before and until he worked out what was going to happen, he would remain behind his bar (with the runic wards he could activate for protection) and simply serve drinks.</p><p>"It says that <em>The Boy Who Lived</em> has been raised as a <em>muggle</em>!" A witch's protesting voice somehow carried through the hubbub. "A <em>muggle</em>! Who did that to him?"</p><p>"How did Black betray them without his Oath killing him?" A wizard was asking anyone who would listen. "Did he find a way to break his Oath? How can we trust <em>any</em> Oath if they can be broken that easily?"</p><p>"He's coming to our world knowing <em>nothing </em>of magic!"</p><p>"I didn't know that the Potters had a Lordship!" An aged wizard complained bitterly. "I never saw Fleamont going into the Wizengamot and James was never there."</p><p>"Didn't the Potters go into hiding because of <em>You Know Who</em>?" His equally-aged companion asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "That was soon after Fleamont passed away… I don't think that young Potter had a chance to claim his Lordship…"</p><p>"He won't have any ideas about the hallowed traditions that we hold dear…"</p><p>"My daughter wrote him a birthday card every year." A plump witch sighed. "She was always so upset that he never wrote back, but if he was in the Muggle world, he probably never got them in the first place…"</p><p>"He might as well be a <em>mudblood</em>…"</p><p>A sudden silence descended over the pub and Tom slapped his palm on the counter, the sudden noise causing everyone to stare at him.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> my stance on that word." Tom growled. "My wife, Merlin bless her soul, was born to Muggle parents. That word just got you banned for a moon!"</p><p>"But… but… but…" The witch who had uttered the hated word protested feebly and Tom shook his head.</p><p>"Out. Now. Before I make it <em>two</em> moons and use the Wards to kick you out!"</p><p>Another witch grabbed the first one and hustled her out of the door.</p><p>"Anyone else?" Tom asked, a dangerous tone in his voice and heads shook all over the pub. "Good."</p><p>"What do you think about this, Tom?" A voice called and Tom paused as he considered his words very carefully.</p><p>"I think that whatever we were expecting from him, we're not going to get it." He finally said. "He's new to our world and no-one here has actually helped him since the end of the war. If anyone tries to make demands of him, what's to stop him simply leaving and never returning?"</p><p>The previous silence seemed minor compared to the thoughtful one that settled over the occupants of the pub.</p><p>.</p><p>Severus frowned as he examined the sign placed in the window of the<em> Apothecarium of Horace E. F. Slughorn</em>.</p><p>"Limited opening hours due to unexpected circumstances?" He read in mild disbelief. "What are you up to, Professor? Oh well, I have most of what I need already, the rest shouldn't be too hard to find."</p><p>.</p><p>"This is going to be <em>so</em> exciting!" The girl in her new school robes chirped as she turned slightly to strike a pose. "Not only are we going to be in the same year as <em>The Boy Who Lived</em>, he's an actual <em>Lord</em>!"</p><p>"So you keep saying, Parvati." The identical-looking girl sat nearby rolled her eyes. "You won't be the only girl trying to claim him, you know."</p><p>"But I have an advantage, Padma." Parvati noted as she swished her hips slightly, watching how her robe moved with her. "I know style and fashion, letting me look <em>good</em>, even in these things."</p><p>Padma rolled her eyes again.</p><p>"With he and I in Gryffindor…"</p><p>"Why do you think he'll end up there?" Padma interjected and Parvati scoffed.</p><p>"You've read all the books of his adventures, right? Someone as brave as that couldn't go anywhere <em>but</em> Gryffindor."</p><p>"Those are <em>storybooks</em>." Padma countered in a weary tone.</p><p>"Doesn't mean there isn't any truth in them." Parvati shot back as she took another pose, then started to rearrange her hair. "Hmmm, loose and flowing or tidy in a ponytail?"</p><p>A sigh was her answer and she half-turned to glare at her sister.</p><p>"Why are you making such a big thing about this?" Padma grumbled.</p><p>"You've seen his picture on the books, right?" Parvati squinted at her profile in the mirror. "You've seen the pictures of his parents too, right? Harry looks <em>just</em> like his father, so that means that he's going to grow up to be really, <em>really</em> dishy! And that scar on his forehead just adds to it. He's got a magical scar that doesn't make him ugly! Not to mention that he's got to be really, <em>really</em> rich with the reward the Ministry must have given him for taking down <em>You Know Who</em>."</p><p>"That is so shallow of you." Padma shook her head sadly. "Money and looks. Why not personality?"</p><p>"Someone as dreamy as Harry will obviously be going to have a good personality."</p><p>"He was raised by Muggles."</p><p>Padma's comment caused Parvati to pause, then she grinned. "So he'll need someone to teach him all about how our world works. That means I can volunteer and use it to turn him into perfect Boyfriend material!"</p><p>Padma shook her head again as she rose to her feet.</p><p>"There's no talking to you when you're like this." She grumbled. "I'm going to continue reading through the books we got."</p><p>Parvati watched her sister go, then turned her attention back to the mirror.</p><p>"Mrs Parvati Potter… <em>Lady</em> Parvati Potter. I can see it now…"</p><p>From the other side of the door, Padma rolled her eyes again before walking off.</p><p>.</p><p>"Well, next week our school's halls will be filled with the joyful sounds of our young students and students-to-be." Albus twinkled. "So, before we finish dealing with the minutiae, I do believe Filius has something he wishes to say. Filius?"</p><p>"Thank you, Albus." Filius stood up on his chair and looked round at the assembled staff. "As the one who met our celebrity student, I am recusing myself from the inevitable bets, although Albus has agreed that I can run the book. So, which house do each of you think Lord Potter will end up in and how many Galleons do you wish to bet? Winners get the pot divided between them based on the relative sizes of their bets."</p><p>"Five Galleons on the brat ending up in Gryffindor." Severus Snape sniffed before anyone else could chime in. "Where else could the offspring of <em>James Potter</em> end up?"</p><p>"Severus, Gryffindor, five." Filius wrote in his notebook as the Potions Master dropped five of the golden coins into the otherwise-ornamental small cauldron at the center of the staff table.</p><p>"Five, Slytherin." Minerva dropped her coins into the cauldron, earning a shocked look from Severus. "He has a pet snake that he insisted on bringing with him."</p><p>"As if <em>any</em> Potter could be cunning." Severus muttered just loudly enough to ensure he was heard, but quietly enough that everyone could pretend that they hadn't caught what he had said.</p><p>"The Inner Eye tells me that three Galleons on Ravenclaw would not be wasted."</p><p>"Trelawney, three, my house. Well, I know where he <em>isn't</em> going now."</p><p>The Divination teacher glowered at Flitwick while several of the other teachers frantically muffled their laughs.</p><p>"Hufflepuff." Ponoma Sprout dropped two Galleons into the pot, then looked round. "What? I always bet on my house. You know that."</p><p>"Ravenclaw, one." The Librarian sniffed as she expertly flipped the coin into the cauldron. "If he takes after his mother, he will be very interested in book learning. How she ended up in Gryffindor, I don't know."</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Six</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Hero's Journey</strong>
</p><p>As the clock began to strike ten, Harry slipped through the gateway concealed in the wall between platforms nine and ten of King's Cross Station and paused, looking round at the virtually deserted platform and the long, red-liveried train standing just by it. Quietly moving to the closest carriage, Harry tugged on the door handle, then frowned.</p><p>"Locked."</p><p>"We unlock the carriages at quarter past." A voice said from behind him and Harry reflexively used his <em>I'm not here</em> skill. "What the… hey, where'd you go?"</p><p>Sidling sideways, Harry turned to look at the confused man who was wearing a pointy hat and engineers overalls. Satisfied that he had enough space to dodge if need be, Harry allowed himself to return to visibility.</p><p>"Huh." the man leaned unthreateningly against the carriage as he looked at Harry curiously. "That's quite a clever trick."</p><p>"One of the first I learned." Harry replied. "It proved useful."</p><p>"It wasn't like any invisibility spell I've seen before." The man admitted. "I couldn't even see a ripple. Do you have a trunk with you?"</p><p>"In my pocket."</p><p>"Ah, a Shrinking Trunk." The man nodded. "I have to ask, though… the mask?"</p><p>"Medical reasons." Harry responded almost instantly.</p><p>"What will Healers come up with next?" The man mused, then he shrugged. "Okay, you may as well sit on one of the benches until we open the doors. I don't think we'll start getting other students for almost another half hour."</p><p>"It'll give me time to settle in." Harry shrugged as he began walking to the nearest bench. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." The man turned and walked back to the others who were clustered around the engine, one of them making motions with his wand as a second pointed things out.</p><p><em>~Are we sstarting yet?~ </em>Sssthshssth asked, poking the tip of his snout out of Harry's collar.</p><p>"Just got to wait a little while before we can board." Harry whispered back. "Bored?"</p><p><em>~Jusst curiouss.~</em> Sssthshssth retreated back into the warmth and Harry managed not to giggle as Sssthshssth shifted position around him, the snake's scales rubbing slightly. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out the book on Parselmagic.</p><p>The section on how to break through normal Wards and set up ones using Parselmagic had been quite fascinating, even if he didn't have a Wardstone available to practice with.</p><p>At least he'd been able to get most of the basic spells down under Slughorn's tutelage. The man may have been expensive and rather too keen on recruiting him for his Slug Club, but he certainly knew how to teach.</p><p>.</p><p>Horace looked up as a familiar face appeared in the fire.</p><p>"Severus! Come through, dear boy. Come through!"</p><p>A moment later, Horace's former protégé and replacement for the position of Potions Master of Hogwarts (and Head of Slytherin House) emerged from the fireplace, flicking his wand to clean off the last few pieces of soot.</p><p>"Potions Master Slughorn." Severus bent his head slightly in a nod of respect.</p><p>"How many times must I ask you to call me Horace."The older man sighed and Severus' lips twitched in what may have been an aborted smile.</p><p>"At least once more, sir."</p><p>"Sit, sit. Do you want a drink? I was just about to open a flagon of mead."</p><p>"I fear I must abstain since I need to return to Hogwarts very soon to prepare for the arrival of the students."</p><p>"Ah, yes. I look forwards to hearing about how young Harry does. He takes after his mother in how he acts, you know, although he is rather more respectful than she was."</p><p>Severus blinked. "Ah, yes. I had heard a rumor that he had hired your services as a tutor for the last month."</p><p>"The poor boy knew almost <em>nothing</em> about our world." Horace sighed, pouring himself a goblet of mead. "He learns very quickly, though. Shame about that scar of his."</p><p>"It is quite famous." Severus pointed out, only to pause as Horace shook his head. "What are you talking about, then?"</p><p>Horace paused for a moment. "Severus, do you still practice Legilimency?"</p><p>"I am somewhat adept at it." Snape admitted.</p><p>"If you will promise to only look at that one memory, I will show you."</p><p>.</p><p>The chorus of clacks marked the unlocking of the carriage doors and Harry looked up just in time to see all of them swing open. Returning the book to his pocket, he rose to his feet and made his way into the train.</p><p>
  <em>~Iss it nearly time yet?~</em>
</p><p>"About three-quarters of an hour to go." Harry replied. "Do you want me to pull out your portable tank?"</p><p><em>~I am warm enough here.~ </em>Sssthshssth decided, retreating under Harry's clothes once again.</p><p>.</p><p>"DUMBLEDORE! AAALLLBUUUUSSSS DUMBLEDOOOOORE!"</p><p>Severus' angry shout echoed through Hogwarts' empty school.</p><p>"He's gone to the Ministry to sign something regarding Sirius Black." Flitwick called down from the balcony above. "What happened?"</p><p>Severus paused. "Who did he send to bring Potter into our world?"</p><p>"You found out about his scar." Flitwick deduced. "Come to my office… no. Come with me to the <em>dueling hall</em>. I think you need to vent for a bit. Once you have calmed down, I'll explain what happened to him."</p><p>.</p><p>The growing noise from the other side of the window caught Harry's attention and he carefully peered out. From where he was coiled on Harry's lap (as well as half of the bench Harry was sat on), Sssthshssth lifted his head to observe.</p><p><em>~What a lot of two-legss.~</em> He noted, turning slightly to watch as a platinum-blond-haired man strode regally past, trailed by a shorter boy with equally pale hair.</p><p><em>~Thosse two-legss remind me of ferretss with their pointy facess…~</em> Sssthshssth noted as the father-son duo vanished and Harry fought down an attack of the giggles.</p><p>As they watched, other families flowed past, some of them simply seperating, having obviously got the emotional part of their goodbyes over with earlier whilst others hugged and cried before the children boarded the train, dragging their various trunks behind them.</p><p>Pushing Sssthshssth off his lap, Harry climbed up onto the bench and opened the top of the window, allowing the background noise to become more understandable. Settling back down, he allowed the slightly grumpy snake back onto his lap.</p><p>"…and remember to say hello to Professor Vector from me…"</p><p>…wonder if the <em>Boy-Who-Lived</em> has shown up yet…"</p><p>"…isn't as mean as he seems as long as you actually bother to do extra reading about…"</p><p>"…Potter will be on the train! Isn't that amazing? I bet he's really cute! I can't wait…"</p><p>"…to study hard. If you get a T on <em>anything</em>, I'll disown you…"</p><p>"…I just saw a <em>snake</em> staring at me! That must be a <em>Slytherin</em> in there! I'm going down to the other…"</p><p>"…I've lost my toad again…"</p><p>"…on! Harry Potter's probably on the train by now! I want to sit with him! He <em>has</em> to be at least as cute as the pictures on his books…"</p><p>Flicking his wand out of his sleeve, Harry concentrated and the window clicked closed.</p><p>"I get the feeling that this could be a rather annoying year." He noted to Sssthshssth, who wriggled with the snake equivalent of laughter as Harry pulled out the Parselmagic book again.</p><p>.</p><p>The jolting of the train alerted Harry to the fact that it was eleven o'clock and that his actual journey to Hogwarts was beginning. Looking up from the dissertation on normal Wards' inability to cope with Parselmagic and the reasons why, Harry watched the station slide away.</p><p>A slight rattling on the other side caused him to turn to look at the door where almost a dozen children and teens were gaping at him, or more accurately, at how Sssthshssth was sprawled across and over both him and the bench.</p><p>Flicking his fingers into the position that triggered the small <em>depulso</em> spell in his wand holster, Harry caught the wand as it shot out and twitched it, exhaling in a way that let him hiss slightly to aid his concentration in focusing his magic. In response, the blind mounted on the door unrolled, as did the blinds to either side, blocking the view of his compartment from the corridor.</p><p><em>~They sseemed to be amazed by how handssome I am.~</em> Sssthshssth joked as he turned away from the door. <em>~I'm sstarting to feel cold… it'ss time for a warm ssleep.~</em></p><p>With those words, Sssthshssth slithered up Harry's sleeve and began coiling himself around Harry's body to absorb as much heat as possible.</p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em> I shouldn't get the travel tank out for you?"</p><p>
  <em>~Yess. Now, let me ssleep…~</em>
</p><p>Harry fought down a laugh as he re-opened his book. While the section on scars would have been useful just after Dudley's attack, the Goblin Healer had been right. His magical body-memory had adjusted so the scar was indeed now part of how he should be. Even Polyjuice would duplicate it.</p><p>Harry blinked at the footnote. A charm to prevent Polyjuice working if someone managed to get their hands on some of his hair?</p><p>Interesting…</p><p>Pulling his wand out, Harry rehearsed the wand movements shown in the animated diagram.</p><p>He probably wouldn't need it, but better to prepare.</p><p>After all, he could think of dozens of ways that such a potion could be used against him.</p><p>.</p><p>A polite knock on the door made him look up from the book. Standing up, Harry rolled the blind up, then opened the door so that the elderly witch on the other side could speak.</p><p>"Anything off the trolley, dear? Nice mask, by the way. Aiming for Slytherin, I see, wonderful house."</p><p>"…Are those newspapers?" Harry asked and the Witch nodded as she pulled one out from the bottom-most shelf.</p><p>"Today's <em>Daily Prophet</em>, dear."</p><p>"One of those please… and what would you suggest for a filling lunch?"</p><p>"Well, we have various Pasties, Lamb, Beef, Pumpkin, Vegetable…"</p><p>"One of each please. And one of those chocolate things."</p><p>"A Cauldron Cake, of course, dear. Would you like a tray as well?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Handing over the required money, Harry stepped back into his compartment as the witch bustled off. Closing the door, he placed the loaded tray on the bench, then sat down and unfolded the paper before re-folding it and pulling out his trunk.</p><p><em>~What are you doing?~ </em>Sssthshssth asked sleepily.</p><p>"Camping table." Harry replied as he pulled the shrunken item in question out of the trunk and unfolded it. A tap of his wand later, the table was fully expanded and Harry spread the paper on it before moving the tray up as well.</p><p>"Let's see… great. A full front page devoted to me starting Hogwarts. Ah well, let's see what they got wrong…"</p><p>"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad around here?" A girl asked from the door and as Harry looked up, the girl gasped in recognition. "You! From the theatre!"</p><p>"You're the girl that got locked into the cupboard." Harry realized.</p><p>"I… Hermione Granger, honored to meet you." The bushy-haired girl gave a slight curtsie, then she turned slightly. "Neville! The boy I mentioned is here! The Theater Ghost!"</p><p>A surprised sound heralded the arrival of a second person, this one a worried-looking chubby boy.</p><p>"Neville Longbottom, this is… is… I never found out your name."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Oh, named after Harry Potter? Wait… no, the timing's all wrong…"</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> Harry Potter?" Neville asked nervously and Harry nodded, causing Hermione to gasp again.</p><p>"What? But… all the books say you were put in a safe place…"</p><p>"The books were wrong." Harry half-growled. "I've read them. They lied."</p><p>"But… books don't lie…?" Hermione sounded both confused and horrified.</p><p>"Books are written by people." Harry pointed out. "People have things they believe, things they like, things they hate. Why shouldn't they put those things into the books?"</p><p>"He's right." Neville nodded, then he tilted his head. "Why are you wearing a mask? Is it so people don't recognise you?"</p><p>"Medical reasons." Harry sighed, knowing that he would be using that excuse a lot in the near future. "So… Hermione mentioned a toad. What's his name?"</p><p><em>~A toad?~ </em>Sssthshssth poked his head out of Harry's collar. <em>~I haven't had a toad in a while…~</em></p><p>"…Harry… there's a <em>snake</em> in your jumper…" Hermione quivered.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Seven</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arrival</strong>
</p><p>"…and I've been trying to read up on the Wizarding World as much as possible." Hermione finished while Neville sat next to her, holding the small box in which Trevor the Toad (summoned via an <em>Accio</em> spell) now slept. "I even tried a couple of spells out… what?"</p><p>Neville had winced. "Um, you're not meant to do spells outside Hogwarts until you graduate. The Ministry tends to come down hard on those who do…"</p><p>"Not quite." Harry countered. "I spoke to the Goblins and the Ministry detects magic, but until you actually register, they can't act even though they've got your magical signature from their monitoring charms at Ollivanders. Of course, getting Sorted at Hogwarts means that you've magically registered and the Ministry gets supplied with your address. If magic gets performed in that area and it matches to your signature, the Ministry will at the least send a warning message and since it's run by Purebloods, they tend to come down a <em>lot</em> harder on Muggleborns. Fines at the very least and if you've annoyed the wrong people at Hogwarts, they could even snap your wand and Obliviate you."</p><p>Hermione had gone pale. "…what? Why?"</p><p>"Too many of the pro-Muggleborn died in the last civil unrest." Harry shrugged. "They were specifically targeted since Muggleborns are seen by many Purebloods as inferior and a danger to their society. You must remember that Wizards and Witches live for a long time thanks to magic, so they tend to be against anything that would force them to learn new things. New spells, for instance, tend to be invented at maybe once every quarter century… at best."</p><p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "But… but…"</p><p>"He's right." Neville noted. "Gran doesn't like Muggles. Not because she thinks that they're beneath her or anything like that, but because they're always <em>changing</em> things. Makes it harder to keep a low profile on the very few occasions that she has to go among them."</p><p>Hermione stared at the two boys, her face pale.</p><p>"I hired a tutor to bring me up to speed." Harry shrugged.</p><p>"Family archives." Neville added.</p><p>"At least not enough were killed off to allow the <em>Muggleborn are stealing magic from us which is why we have Squibs</em> movement to get a serious hold." Harry noted. "Those ones tend to make even the Pureblood Supremacists feel uncomfortable."</p><p>Hermione sat there, unable to say anything as her image of the future cracked under the information revealed to her.</p><p>.</p><p>The Hogwarts express came to a stop in a cloud of steam and a squealing of steel sliding on steel. A moment later, the doors opened and a veritable flood of young magic-users spilled out into the moonlit evening.</p><p>"First-years over 'ere!" A loud voice echoed across the train platform. "First-years this way!"</p><p>Following the voice, Harry and his newfound friends found themselves looking at a man who towered over the crowd, a man with a beard that could have concealed Sssthshssth with ease.</p><p>"Who 's he?" Hermione half-whispered as the man turned and began walking off, glancing back to check that everyone was following him.</p><p>"That's Rubeus Hagrid." Neville supplied. "He's the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, apparently he's half-giant. Everyone just calls him Hagrid."</p><p>"And there I thought he was that big because he had eaten all his vegetables as a kid." Harry snarked, causing Hermione to frantically muffle her giggles. Harry smirked as he followed the crowd off the platform and onto a dirt path.</p><p>"They really should illuminate this path." Harry grumbled as he managed to avoid tripping on a loose stone. "Hang on."</p><p>Holding up one hand, Harry concentrated and a ball of light formed in it, allowing him to see the path.</p><p>"That's better." He noted, then looked round to find everyone staring at him. "…what?"</p><p>"That's <em>wandless magic</em>!" A red-haired boy gasped. "How are you <em>doing</em> that?"</p><p>"I… it's just something I learned to do when I was younger." Harry slowly explained. "I needed to get through dark places after doing it by accident, I learned how to do it at will."</p><p>"Makes sense." Another student nodded, "and what's with the mask?"</p><p>"Medical reasons." Harry sighed. "Shouldn't we get moving?"</p><p>Everyone looked ahead to see most of the crowd vanishing round a corner.</p><p>"We're falling behind! Come on!" Hermione yelped.</p><p>.</p><p>"No more'n four a boat!" Hagrid called out and the crowd began separating out into trios and quartets, moving to the small wooden boats at the edge of the lake. Harry helped Hermione in, then waited for Neville to board before sliding over the stern.</p><p>"How do you move so smoothly?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p>"Practice."</p><p>"It looked kind of creepy." Neville admitted. "Like you were half-snake or something."</p><p>"Can I join you?" A female asked and everyone turned to look at the slightly-embarrassed dusky-skinned girl. "My sister's off with her new friends…"</p><p>"Of course." Neville extended his hand to help her climb aboard and she almost fell onto the bench.</p><p>"Thank you. I'm Padma Patil."</p><p>"Neville Longbottom, Heir of House Longbottom, at your service." Neville replied as the boats lurched into motion, briefly scraping against the stony bottom before smoothing out. "Sitting beside you is Hermione Granger and this is Lord Potter."</p><p>Padma's eyes widened. "…really?"</p><p>"Really." Hermione, Neville and Harry all confirmed in unison, then Hermione giggled while Neville grinned briefly.</p><p>"Wow." Padma breathed. "Parvati's going to go <em>nuts</em> over missing out on sharing a boat with you."</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't asked about this." Harry noted, tapping his mask.</p><p>"I was behind you when you summoned that." Padma pointed at the light Harry was still holding. Realizing what he was doing, Harry extinguished it, letting the darkness roll back in. "So, I heard your explanation. How bad is it?"</p><p>"Bad." Harry stated. Padma glanced at the other two, who shrugged.</p><p>"I'm taking his word for it." Neville supplied. "I… wow."</p><p>Both girls turned to look over their shoulders at the castle that had just come into view. Almost seeming to float above the water, Hogwarts shone like it had been sprinkled with glowing jewels.</p><p>"Nice." Harry noted and Hermione sputtered.</p><p>"Nice? Nice?! It's… it's… nice? That's <em>all</em> you have to say?"</p><p>Padma giggled at Hermione's reaction.</p><p>.</p><p>"Ugh, what a lot of stairs." Hermione panted as they entered a large chamber. Hagrid turned and looked at them all, his lips moving slightly, then he turned and pounded three times on the double door. A moment later, the left side opened slightly to reveal a stern-looking woman.</p><p>"The firs' years, perfesser." Hagrid rumbled.</p><p>"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take it from here." The woman replied, standing aside to let Hagrid sidle past. As he closed the door behind him, the woman turned and somehow seemed to loom over them without moving.</p><p>"I am Professor McGonogall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Head of Gryffindor. There are four Houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Soon, you will enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into whichever House suits you best. While you are waiting, I would advise you to take the time to ensure that your appearance is suitable for where you are."</p><p>With those words, McGonogall opened the door slightly and stepped through, letting it close behind her with a dull <em>boom</em>.</p><p>That was… interesting." Harry noted as Hermione started almost frantically checking herself as she muttered the names of spells under her breath. "Calm down, Hermione."</p><p>"How do you think they'll decide where we'll go?" Neville asked nervously.</p><p>"I heard that we have to wrestle a troll." A nearby red-haired boy supplied. "My older brothers told me."</p><p>"A troll?" A platinum-blond-haired boy sneered. "Well, I guess that might be true, it would certainly provide you with a very hard battle of wits."</p><p>"Why you…! The boy started, only to freeze as Sssthshssth poked his head out of Harry's collar to see what the noise was. "Snake!"</p><p>"I intend to be." The pale boy sneered back, completely missing Sssthshssth's appearance. "My family have been Slytherins for generations, after all."</p><p>"No… <em>snake</em>!"</p><p>The pale boy scoffed. "Trying to trick me, are-AAAH! SNAKE!"</p><p>Hermione face-palmed.</p><p>"What is going on here?" McGonogall's voice snapped across the chamber.</p><p>"Snake!"</p><p>McGonogall sighed. "Lord Potter, please put your snake away and… why are you wearing a mask?"</p><p>"Medical reasons."</p><p>"I see. Then I would suggest that tomorrow, you visit Healer Pomphrey. Everyone, follow me."</p><p>The doors swung open to reveal the Hall beyond, one illuminated with floating candles and filled with four tables set lengthways to a fifth at the far end. As they entered the Hall, something caused Harry to look up at where the ceiling should be.</p><p>"It's enchanted to show the sky outside." Hermione half-whispered, looking up as well. "I read about it in <em>Hogwarts, A History</em>."</p><p>The sound of wood on stone caused everyone to look at the space just before the end table where McGonogall had placed a stool on the flagstones and was putting a rather tattered, broad-brimmed pointy hat on it. For a long moment, nothing happened, then the hat twitched before shifting in a way that it formed a face with its creases, a tear at the point where the brim was attached opening up like a mouth as it began to sing.</p><p>"<em>Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,<br/>
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.<br/>
You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,<br/>
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.<br/>
There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,<br/>
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.<br/>
You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,<br/>
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;<br/>
You might belong in Hufflepuff,where they are just and loyal,<br/>
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;<br/>
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,<br/>
Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;<br/>
Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,<br/>
Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.<br/>
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!<br/>
You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"</em></p><p>"…what." Harry whispered in shock as McGonogall began to unroll a scroll.</p><p>"As I read your name out, come up and put the Hat on so that you can be Sorted. Abbott, Hannah."</p><p>"We have to wear a hat?" Harry shook his head. "We have to wear a <em>hat</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Hufflepuff!"</em></p><p>.</p><p>"Harry Potter!"</p><p>Harry stepped forwards, glancing at Hermione who was sat at the Ravenclaw table, then at Neville who was ensconced with the Hufflepuffs and Padma in with the Gryffindors. As the whispers increased, Harry reached the stool. Sitting down, he let McGonogall place the hat on his head.</p><p><em>Interesting.</em> The Sorting Hat mused as it sat on Harry's head. <em>You have a great feel for drama and your education, while self-directed and rather eclectic, is nonetheless better than most of those I Sort. You have skills that many don't… the ability to vanish even from those who can see magic, a sense of timing and cunning that would have been the envy of Salazar, you seek knowledge not for its own sake, but to help you plan for the future. You help others with no thought of reward for yourself, but your first reflex is to watch and wait…<br/>
</em><em>Oh yes. There is only one House in which I can Sort you, and I am certain that you will cause a great many changes for the better as you redeem the reputation of…</em></p><p>"Slytherin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaand this is, once again, when my muse giggled madly and ran away.<br/>If anyone wants this story, it is open for adoption.</p><p>Oh, and before anyone complains about the amount in the vault, may I point out that we see a huge pile of Galleons in the first film while the book describes "Mounds of Gold". I assumed that the description meant the visible mound plus three of similar size closer to the walls and taking a volume calculation, that gave over two hundred thousand Galleons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Harry Roth - Expanded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the expanded version of <a href="#section0016">this chapter.</a><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note – This story is not based in a specific canon DC-verse, although I have incorporated several parts from the Justice League cartoon, the Teen Titans cartoon and the Young Justice TV series. The majority of this story takes place in the Potterverse, so I will be using book-canon as something to build from, although the Butterfly Effect will be in evidence.<br/>As this story primarily focuses on Harry, there will be references to other events that have taken place, but details might not be provided.</p><p>Note 2 - And after spending a full week failing to start Chapter 10, I decided to post what I had in the hope that someone would be able to adopt and complete it.<br/>Ironically, this is about the same point, story-wise, that my muse escaped me the first time that I tried to write this story...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">1 - A New Start</span> </strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter sat half-curled in his cupboard, holding a torn piece of comic in his hands. He had salvaged it from the bin after his cousin had torn it in a fit of pique at not being able to actually read it, something that was ironic given that he had thrown a tantrum in the store when his mother had (briefly) told him that he didn’t want it. At only four years old, Harry ha also yet to begin to learn how to read as well, but the art had attracted him.</p><p>Had he been able to read, he would have known that he held the front page of a comic called <em>New Teen Titans</em>. The fragment of the page meant he could see five people in an active pose, a dark-haired boy dressed in red, wearing a mask over his eyes and brandishing a staff, a taller man with metal covering half his face, a pale-skinned girl with a stoic expression partially concealed by the hooded cloak that she wore and a young woman with orange skin. A green boy in a red-and-white jumpsuit half-crouched in front of them, a cocky grin on his face</p><p>Curling up and holding the paper fragment tightly to his chest, Harry pulled the worn blanket over himself and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of being with the five.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>It is a well-known saying that in an infinite universe, everything can exist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Many tales are the result of events or people causing tiny ripples in reality, ripples that spread through alternate worlds as concepts, ideas or even fully-fledged tales.</em>
</p><p><em>When someone says that an idea </em>“just came to them”<em>, it usually means that they received it via these reality ripples.</em></p><p>
  <em>The fact that these ripples can move between realities means that other things can as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Such as a young child who desperately wanted to be somewhere else.</em>
</p><p><em>A young </em>magical<em> child who unwittingly tapped into the power of the wards that had been raised by one of the most learned wizards alive to protect him…</em></p><p>.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present our our new headquarters. Titan Tower!” Robin stated as several members of his newly-formed team gasped in amazement. The T-shaped tower in front of them was the result of a plan in Batman’s databanks being used by one of Wayne Enterprises construction sub-companies. The main body of the tower was a stack of rooms designed for heavy equipment while the two arms were where the living areas were located, the outer portions being airy rooms that were suported by hidden monomolecular cables, providing vast amounts of tensile strength to keep the arms from collapsing. At the very end of the two-storey arms, partially-enclosed balconies provided shaded viewing platforms and access for those who could fly.</p><p>“This is amazing!” Ko’riandr gasped. “This is being a wonderful place, friend Robin!”</p><p>“I’ll need to check the systems , but it looks like it has promise.” Cyborg allowed.</p><p>“What game systems are there?” Beast Boy asked while beside him, Raven went completely motionless.</p><p>“Raven?” Robin asked as the stoic girl looked round, a frown on her face as she looked round. Something told him that it was not just her eyes that she was using and one hand slipped to the back of his belt where his collapsible staff resided in a small sheath, one angled for quick access.</p><p>Ignoring the dark-haired boy, Raven took a few steps away and held out her arms. An instant later, there was a <em>crack</em> of displaced air and a small body fell into her grasp.</p><p>“Interesting.” Raven mused as she looked down at the sleeping child she was holding. “A fading soul-leach, severed, and around it, protections that…”</p><p>A sudden burst of light engulfed Raven and an image of a woman formed before them, transparent yet somehow briefly solid as she looked down on the infant boy with a loving smile, then she reached out with one spectral hand to touch the gem embedded in Raven’s forehead.</p><p>
  <em>“To you, I give the safety of my son, Harry Potter. In exchange, the bond of servitude shall be broken!”</em>
</p><p>A flash of not-light briefly blinded everyone, then Raven collapsed onto her knees, holding the sleeping child tightly against her as she panted in shock. As her team gathered round her, Cyborg already using his in-built scanning systems to check her vitals, she looked up with the first smile that Robin could ever remember seeing on her face.</p><p>“I can’t feel him any more!” She laughed. “I’m free! Trigon can’t touch me now!”</p><p>“What’s a Trigon?” Cyborg asked, totally confused. “And who’s the kid?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you once we’re inside.” Raven replied as she looked down at the small boy who was snuggling up against her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The sudden clanging of bells caused the long-bearded man to jolt in his chair, the quill that he had been using dropping from his hand and leaving a splotch of ink on the parchment that he had been writing notes on. The three sat before him paused in their low-voiced conversations as the older man, with a speed and spryness far at odds with his age, leapt out of his chair and almost teleported across the crowded office, a stick appearing in his hand as he moved. A single slash cut off the unexpected cacophany and he stared in horror at the small collection of knick-knacks and devices that sat in a small, gold-decorated wooden tray.</p><p>“Headmaster?” One of the three others asked, her voice showing signs of a pronounced Scottish accent trying to break through. When no explanation was forthcoming, she rose from her chair, handed the glass of the amber liquid she had been sipping to the shorter of the two men who had been flanking her, then strode over to look at what had caused the commotion. “Headmaster Dumbledore? Albus?”</p><p>“Fawkes!” Dumbledore half-shouted and in the corner of the office, a red-and-gold bird jolted awake. Spreading its wings, it fluttered into the air and glided onto the extended arm held out for him.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Sorry, Minerva, no time to explain.” Dumbledore stated in a tone that indicated that although he understood her curiosity, no questions would be answered. “Fawkes, to the Dursley house, now!”</p><p>A wash of flame transported the old man and his bird out of the office even as a chair clattered to the ground.</p><p>“Did he say… <em>Dursleys</em>?”</p><p>“Aye, that he did, Severus.” Minerva noted as she stared at the place where Dumbledore had been standing.</p><p>“As in… <em>Petunia Dursley</em>, formerly Petunia <em>Evans</em>?”</p><p>“Aye, that would be her.” Minerva agreed, then she frowned in thought. “I wasnae aware that you had kept track of Lily’s sister.”</p><p>“I hid her existance from the Dark Lord.” Severus stated as he joined Minerva and stared at the mostly-motionless devices. “He had come across a ritual that would let him curse someone through a blood relative and since Lily and… <em>Potter</em> had just fended him off for the second time… he wanted to know of <em>her</em> lineage so that he could get revenge. Petunia’s marriage allowed me to use a scry-spell to <em>prove</em> that Petunia <em>Evans</em> no longer existed.”</p><p>“The more I discover about you, the more I move closer to actually respecting you.” The third person noted.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Flitwick.” Severus responded dryly. “What I want to know is why something happening to the Dursleys is so… no. No. He did not put <em>Lily’s son</em> with <em>them</em>, did he?”</p><p>“Aye, that he did.” Minerva sighed. “’twas the only place where he could be safe and have a chance at not being twisted by fame.”</p><p>“With <em>Tuney</em>?” Severus growled. “What was Dumbledore <em>thinking</em>?”</p><p>.</p><p>The subject of Severus’ ire paused just long enough to transfigure his robes into a striking purple velvet three-piece suit, complete with leather platform boots, a ruffled cravat, a wide-brimmed purple hat and a golden cane, before stepping out of the shadowed alley that he had arrived at and walking briskly to his destination, glancing at the various identical houses he was passing, their windows glowing with lights that had been switched on to fend off the evening’s gathering darkness.</p><p>Reaching his destination, he paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed in concentration.</p><p>“Not a single fragment of the wards remaining…” he muttered to himself. “They weren’t <em>broken</em>, it’s as if they’ve been <em>drained</em> completely… but that’s not possible. Only one of Evans blood could do that and Lily was the first Witch of her line…”</p><p>Devoting part of his mind to contemplating the problem, Dumbledore opened the gate in the hedge that enclosed the front garden and strode through, his cane <em>clack</em>ing against the paving slabs that formed the path. Reaching the door, he paused for a moment, adjusting the ruffled cravat underneath his beard, then he reached out and rang the doorbell.</p><p>The double-chime sounded, followed by heavy footsteps lumbering towards the door. Dumbledoor pasted a smile that he didn’t feel on his lips and waited as the lock rattled, then the door was pulled open to reveal a large, mustacheoed man who glowered at him.</p><p>“Mr. Vernon Dursley? Is your wife available? An important matter has arisen.”</p><p>The man glared at him, then half-turned. “Pet? There’s… <em>someone</em> here who wants to talk to you!”</p><p>“Coming!” A voice that Dumbledore had not heard in years echoed from the kitchen. A moment later, a skinny woman appeared, wiping her hands with a towel. The fabric hit the floor as her eyes landed on Dumbledore.</p><p>“You!” She hissed.</p><p>“Me.” Dumbledore agreed with an apparently-agreeable tone. “May I enter?”</p><p>“Are you here to take that brat you foisted on us?” Petunia demanded and Albus shrugged.</p><p>“It has to do with him. Where is he?”</p><p>Petunia froze, then Albus followed her panicked glance to the small door that led the the space under the staircase. Stepping past the confused Vernon, he reached out to open the small door, only for Petunia to dash forwards and block him.</p><p>“Get out!”</p><p>“Gladly, as soon as I retreive young Harry.” Albus replied in a coldly calm voice.</p><p>“Let him take the brat.” Vernon declared behind him. “We never wanted him, one more mouth to feed.”</p><p>“Surely the stipend I arranged would offset that.” Dumbledore pointed out.</p><p>“What stipend?” Both Dursley adults asked and Dumbledore blinked.</p><p>“The one that I arranged with Gringotts. I mentioned it in the postscript on the note I left.”</p><p>“…postscript?” Both adults echoed and Dumbledore briefly closed his eyes.</p><p>“Never mind. Let me collect Harry and I shall ensure that you receive what you deserve.”</p><p>Petunia’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Vernon stepped round Albus and took her arm, pulling her away from the door. Albus nodded at the other man, then opened the door to reveal some rumpled bedding, but no child.</p><p>“What the… he was <em>right there</em>!” Vernon almost shoved Albus aside as he stuck his head into the cupboard to see if Harry had somehow managed to hide in the small space. Albus took advantage of the moment to cast a quick spell.</p><p>“What was that?” Petunia demanded, having caught the flash of light.</p><p>“It would seem that young Harry is no longer in this house.” Dumbledore noted, glowering at the woman he had entrusted the orphan boy to. “I am less surprised than I should be, given that it was the collapse of the protections that alerted me to there being a problem.”</p><p>“…protections?” Vernon asked as he abandoned his examination of the cupboard and hauled himself to his feet.</p><p>“Against those who sought to injure or kill you because you were related to Harry.” Dumbledore explained. “I only hope that they are not still trying to seek you out, for you are no longer protected from their gaze. You will have the money by tomorrow and I would strongly advise you to flee. Word will leak, no matter how hard I try to keep things secret, and when my kind hear about how you treated the savior of the Wizarding World…”</p><p>Both adults paled as Dumbledore trailed off meaningfully.</p><p>.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Dumbledore looked at Severus and Minerva, then turned to the shelf of devices and the only one amongst them that was still active, the others having had their links to the spells placed on Harry and the wards that had protected him severed by whatever had occurred. The only one that was still working was the one showing that Harry was still alive and the only reason that it was showing his status was that it was using sympathetic magic based on its core, a hair taken from young Harry’s head and placed in a small vial along with seven drops of his blood and a single tear from Fawkes.</p><p>“Harry Potter is no longer with his relatives.” Dumbledore finally admitted. “I do not know where he is at this time, but for now, he is alive and happy, as shown by this device that remains linked to him.”</p><p>“But… where is he?” Minerva demanded.</p><p>“I do not know.” Dumbledore moved to his chair and almost dropped into it, his shoulders sagging. “I do not know, and that is a burden that shall weigh me down until I manage to find him once more.”</p><p>“Until <em>we</em> find him, you mean.” Filius interjected and Dumbledore smiled sadly at the half-goblin.</p><p>“I would not impose on you…”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Minerva snapped. “I refuse to let you carry that burden alone. I should have insisted more that those <em>people</em> were not suitable. I should have ignored you and brought him here instead. You are not the only one with a burden to bear, Albus.”</p><p>Albus nodded in reluctant agreement.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“That was… heavy.” Beast Boy said after Raven had finished explaining her previously-secret history, from the way that she had been forcibly sired on her unwilling mother to how she fled from the monastery that had sheltered and educated her in order to try and prevent Trigon’s wrath from descending upon them. “And the kid did that?”</p><p>“His mother did.” Raven said, looking fondly at the boy sleeping on her lap. “She placed her soul into her son to protect him from… <em>something</em>. I would guess it was whatever tried to possess him and resulted in the soul leach, something that would either have drained his life from him or allowed whatever was on the other end to possess him. Whatever brought him here destroyed the link and before she moved on, she used the last of her power, power that had been temporarily boosted by the draining of the remaining protections that had been placed upon him, to free me so that I could look after her son.”</p><p>“There’s no record of anyone of his name and age.” Robin said, deactivating the computer console. “While there are many Potters, none of them have a son his age that matches his description. What do you intend to do with him?”</p><p>“He is a cute little one!” Starfire gushed as she hovered above Raven’s shoulder. “Can we keep him, friend Robin?”</p><p>“He’s magical.” Raven mused. “He’s strong… but his magic is still mallable. Until mages start puberty, they can learn any style of magic, but once puberty sets in, they generally become far more limited to only the types they have studied.”</p><p>“So that means…?” Cyborg prompted.</p><p>“He can learn my magic.” Raven stated, looking up at the team (except for Starfire who was floating round for a better look). “He can learn almost any type of magic. Robin, you will contact Batman. I want a list of all the magic-users the League knows about and can trust… but not Doctor Fate. I don’t trust the Lords of Order for something like this. Or Zatanna. Her and her father knew about the threat that Trigon posed, but they refused to help me. I overheard Giovanni stating that a <em>Tainted One</em> like me should simply be killed.”</p><p>“On it.” Robin said as he turned back to the computer. “I’ll tell Batman that the Zatara’s are <em>not</em> to be informed of your new charge.”</p><p>“If they find out, they may do something… rash.” Raven agreed sadly, then she turned to the tallest of her new friends. “Cyborg, can you turn the room next to mine into one for Harry? I want a doorway between them. As he gets older, we can install an actual door, but for now I think being able to reach him quickly would be best. If he has a nightmare…”</p><p>“You got it.” Cyborg said as Harry stretched with a yawn and opened his eyes, freezing as he saw who was holding him.</p><p>“Hello Harry.” Raven whispered with a smile. “You’re going to live with us now. I’m your new mother, Rachel Roth.”</p><p>“And I will be your aunt Starfire!” Ko’riandr chirped as she floated round so she could offer a finger for Harry to grab. “We will be having so much fun together!”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">2 - Decisions</span> </strong>
</p><p>Batman stalked into the chamber and looked at those who were waiting for him, the founders of the Justice League. Moving to his place at the circular table, the sat down and looked round at the others.</p><p>“Diana. Do your people know about a being named Trigon?”</p><p>Wonder Woman blinked, but long experience with the Dark Knight had let her adapt to his habit of ignoring niceties and getting directly to business. “Only in legends. He is one of the Outer Demons, one who tries to seize realities, but he is limited in how he does so. He can not enter a reality unless he is summoned and can stay only as long as his summoner allows.”</p><p>“Sounds like he isn’t much of a threat, then.” The Flash noted and Diana shook her head.</p><p>“No, his summoner doesn’t need to be from the plane he is summoned to meaning that if he can channel enough of his power into a realm through a living being that shares his blood, he can summon himself there.”</p><p>“He had a channel for this realm.” Batman pressed a button on the recessed console before him and a holgraphic image formed. “Raven is a daughter of Trigon.”</p><p>“What?” Hawkgirl rose form her seat, her wings flaring as her mace seemed to leap into her hand. “Then we need to…”</p><p>“Sit. Down.” Batman didn’t raise his voice, but his tone stopped Shayera in her tracks. The Thanagerian warrior paused, then returned her mace to its belt and slowly lowered herself back down. Beside her, John Stewart reached across and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry.” She growled. “It’s just… I <em>know</em> what it’s like to be used by another…”</p><p>Several of the others nodded at the reference to the Thanagerian invasion and Shayera’s role in both assisting and ending it, as well as her subsequent (albeit temporary) resignation from the League as she sought to atone.</p><p>“You said <em>had</em>.” Superman prompted and Batman nodded before tapping another button. The image of Raven was replaced with one showing her holding the hand of a small boy, both of them smiling happily.</p><p>“The boy is Harry Potter. He is not from this reality, but the event that brought him here resulted in the link that Trigon had to Raven being severed. I had Constantine do a scan and he has confirmed that Trigon has lost his link to this reality. Until he manages to form another, we do not need to be concerned about him.”</p><p>“That’s good?” Hawkgirl offered.</p><p>“Young Potter is magical.” Batman continued. “Constantine confirmed that, his potential is very high. This leads to another problem. We cannot allow the Zataras to find out.”</p><p>“I do not follow.” Martian Manhunter admitted. “Why?”</p><p>“The taint of Trigon.” Diana realized. “They filed a report about Raven, said that she was a threat, although Zatara refused to explain just what he meant by that. They would try to separate them, to… <em>rescue</em> him.”</p><p>“Or word would leak to the <em>Homo Magi</em>.” Batman confirmed. “His potential is so high that their leadership might decide to have him kidnapped and used for breeding stock to boost their declining numbers and abilities.”</p><p>“Yeah, we can’t let that happen.” Stewart clenched his fist, the green ring on his finger glinting in the light. “Plan?”</p><p>“Reinforcements, ones ready to move to aid yet far enough away that anyone targeting Raven and Harry will not take them into account.” Batman stated. “As you are aware, there are other young Teenage Heroes around who need experience, but are not old enough for entry into the Justice League. I am putting together another team, provisionally called Young Justice, and I have been keeping an eye on several potentials, such as Static.”</p><p>“I remember him.” Superman noted. “You asked Black Lightning to mentor him, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I did, and he has potential.” Batman acknowledged. “However, we are getting sidetracked.”</p><p>“The <em>boy-who-lived</em> should stay with the <em>One-who-is-free</em>.” A new voice said and everyone spun in their seets to see a man step out of the shadowed corner, the shadow of his hat obscuring his face yet his glowing eyes were visible.</p><p>“Phantom Stranger.” Batman nodded to the new arrival. “Recommendations?”</p><p>“As he grows, he will need knowledge.” The mysterious man mused. “The Demon-Bound may provide it, as could the one who refused to escort the sleeping king.”</p><p>“Understood.” Batman nodded as the others exchanged confused looks, then they looked back at the Phantom Stranger…<br/>…only to see that he was no longer in the meeting hall with them.</p><p>“He’s as annoying as <em>you</em> are with that.” Superman half-moaned and Batman’s lips twitched slightly, although he did not otherwise react.</p><p>“Nevertheless, he has told me what I needed to know.” Batman looked round. “I will make the required arrangements. Moving on. There are still three slots open on Young Justice. Do you have any nominations for them?”</p><p>“My niece needs to learn to socialize with her peers.” Manhunter stated.</p><p>“I… thought you were the last of your kind?” Flash asked and the green alien shook his head.</p><p>“My brother was a doctor who had access to prototype technology. He placed his daughter in a stasis pod so that she would not be slain by those who invaded us. I retrieved her recently and for now, she is staying with the Kent family.”</p><p>“Now that I think about it, Donna wishes to see Man’s World…” Diana mused.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“There we go.” Cyborg stood back and cast an appreciative eye over the result of his labors. The doorway set into the wall looked as if it had been part of the architecture from the very beginning. “Looking good.”</p><p>Beast Boy, currently using the form of a large gorilla, paused in the middle of moving the bed that had been pulled out of storage for Raven’s new son. Knuckling over to the door, he sniffed at one of the uprights, then shifted back to his human form.</p><p>“Looking good indeed, Cyc.” He nodded. “Don’t see any place for the hinges when the door gets mounted, though. And what’s with this odd bit?”</p><p>Cyborg grinned, then reached out towards the indent that had caught Beast Boy’s attention. Sliding his fingers into the small recess, he chuckled, then slid the previously-concealed door closed. After a couple of seconds, he re-opened it, letting it slide back into the small gap that held it when open.</p><p>“…okay, that was quite cool.” Beast Boy admitted. “But, ain’t Rachel gonna be irritated? She said no door until little Har got older…”</p><p>“Cyborg commed me and I said it was okay.” Raven said as she walked in. Starfire followed behind her, floating along in a sitting position with Harry sat on her lap.</p><p>“Friend Harry is in excellent health.” Starfire grinned as she pulled Harry into a hug.</p><p>“And is a darned lucky guy.” Beast Boy added, then he quickly <em>shifted</em> back to his gorilla form and scurried back to move the bed to where it should be as Raven glowered at him.</p><p>“Alright, I’ve registered him as your adoptive son.” Robin announced, causing everyone to jolt in surprise since none of them had seen him come in. “Of course, his education is going to be a priority. I’ve managed to put together a list of high-security pre-schools in Jump City.”</p><p>Raven took the proffered datapad and looked at it, then stared at it.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“Even the cheapest is…” Raven sighed. “I can’t afford it.”</p><p>“The League has it.” Robin supplied, earning a quizzical look. “Didn’t you read the introductory booklet?”</p><p>“There is a booklet?” Starfire asked and Robin sighed.</p><p>“Right… both of you had non-standard recruitment. Alright, I’ll run you both through the basics later but to summarize, the League meets all reasonable living costs including a stipend for food, bill payment and meeting the costs of education for family members.”</p><p>“…I see.” Raven gave a slow nod. “I… wasn’t aware of that.”</p><p>“I rely on the League for the tech I need to keep myself in full working order.” Cyborg interjected, his left hand briefly transforming into its cannon-mode before reverting. “If not for them, I’d be lucky to hit fifty-percent capability.”</p><p>“I’ll need to do some shopping, too.” Raven mused, looking at Harry, who had escaped from Starfire’s hug and was testing out his bed by bouncing on it. “Harry needs more clothes.”</p><p>“I’ll get your credit cards ordered and here by tomorrow morning.” Robin offered, then glanced round. “Gar, did you get your account sorted?”</p><p>“Sure did.” The green-skinned teen laughed. “Ordered some cool stuff too. Gonna get the games room set up for pure awesomeness… Cy, may need your help getting it all wired up once it gets here.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Raven stood by the sliding doors leading to the balcony and stared out at the setting sun, a steaming cup of hot chocolate clasped in her hands. A brief glint reflected in the window caused her to look round at Cyborg, who was also holding a hot drink.</p><p>“Cyborg.”</p><p>“We’re on the same team.” The half-metal man said with a slight smile. “You can call me Victor.”</p><p>“Rachel.”</p><p>The pair stood by the expansive window, each sipping their own drink, then Rachel spoke again. “I’m scared.”</p><p>“Scared?”</p><p>Rachel sighed. “Victor… I’m only sixteen and most of my life I lived in a monastery. I… I don’t know how to be a mother…”</p><p>“That’s what the rest of us are here for, to support you.” Victor stated. “We would have stood by you against your dad. We may only have been together for six days, but I can tell that we’re going to be a damn good team. Look at how we worked together to get Harry’s room set up… where is he?”</p><p>“Asleep.” Rachel gave a soft smile. “Beast Boy’s with him, shifted into dog-form and Harry just… lit up. Glomped him and wouldn’t let go. Had to get Beast Boy… to get <em>Garfield</em> to guide Harry to bed. Good thing I’d already got him to clean his teeth before that happened.”</p><p>“You see? Already, we’re acting as a team.” Victor said reassuringly. “I called the League and tomorrow, Supergirl will be over to help you with your shopping trip as you’ve never been shopping before. She’ll be incognito and bringing some clothes for you to wear since…”</p><p>Rachel looked down at her outfit, then sighed. “Yeah… all I have are more of… <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“Is it special in any way?” Cyborg asked curiously. “I mean… does it make your magic stronger? Is it bulletproof?”</p><p>“I’ve woven some enchantments into it to increase its protection and the gems on my belt can be used to store magic, but… not really. Why?”</p><p>“Just thinking.” Cyborg shrugged. “If you want, I can pull some requisition forms for you so that you can get an outfit that’s more protective. Waynetech’s doing great things with non-Newtonian sheer-thickening fluids. I know that Robin has micro-layers of it in his outfit for impact resistance. Garfield doesn’t, but his outfit is mystically enhanced so that he doesn’t shred it whenever he shape-shifts.”</p><p>“I… never considered that as an issue.” Rachel admitted after several moments in thought. “Huh…”</p><p>“Yeah. I checked the public parts of all of your files and had some sunbeds put on the top deck.” Victor continued. “Starfire’s species, Tamareans, have a similar type of biology to Kryptonians, sunlight powers them up.”</p><p>“So she’ll be spending a lot of time up there.” Rachel nodded in understanding. “Is there a kitchen area up there?”</p><p>“That… is a good idea.” Victor noted. “I’ll put in an upgrade request. Kitchen area… probably best to go the full hog. I’ll have them add some restroom facilities as well… plus an open-air shower for if it gets too hot or if fliers need to wash down before coming in...”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful, friend Victor!” Starfire called down from where she was hovering near the ceiling and Victor bit back a curse as his coffee slopped out of his mug, spattering on the floor.</p><p>“Have you been taking lessons from Robin?” Rachel asked curiously.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The dawn-light illuminated Rachel’s bedroom and she stretched in an almost feline manner, luxuriating in the comfort of the bed, the feeling of freedom from the soul-deep pain that had marked her father’s grasp on her and the small body curled up against her side…</p><p>Rachel’s eyes flew open and she looked down, then lifted the sheets slightly to peer underneath.</p><p>A small shape with black hair was cuddled up to her, his head resting on her stomach and Rachel slowly lowered the sheet again, then looked through the open door, seeing a small note attached to the doorframe. Reaching out, <em>not-light</em> surrounded her hand before the note detached and floated over to her. Snagging it out of the air, she read the scrawling message on it.</p><p>
  <em>Harry decided he preferred to sleep with you.<br/>He climbed into your bed at about 1am.<br/>Have gone back to my room to give you privacy.<br/>Garfield.</em>
</p><p>Rachel’s eyebrows rose slightly at the indication that the blunt teen did indeed have at least some hidden depths, then she glanced at the clock and sighed.</p><p>“Harry, it’s time to get up. We have a big day today.”</p><p>“…doanwannagetup…” A muffled voice emerged from near her midsection. “…comfy…”</p><p>Rachel paused in thought. Of all the things that she had expected, this was not one of them.</p><p>How <em>did</em> one persuade a small child to get up in the morning?</p><p>.</p><p>The scent of cooking food wafted through the room as Rachel, washed and dressed in the clothing that had been left outside her door, stepped through the door. Harry, also clad in new clothes from the pile that had been left beside hers, looked round curiously as he held her hand.</p><p>“Well, look who’s up.” A gentle voice teased from the kitchen area and Rachel looked over to see an elderly woman that she didn’t recognize making breakfast while three teenage girls that she had never met before were with the rest of the team at the table, all of them making inroads into the food before them. To her surprise, one of the three had green skin similar in shade to Garfield’s.</p><p>“Cyborg…” Rachel began.</p><p>“Nope, they’re heading out to a different team, but since Kara was going to help you today, her new team-mates decided to tag along for now. Meet Donna, Wonder Woman’s little sister and Meghan, Martian Manhunter’s niece.</p><p>Rachel nodded, then moved to the table where she lifted Harry into one of the spare chairs. As soon as Harry was seated, two plates of food were placed on the table.</p><p>“And this is Martha, one of the trusted associates of the Justice League.” Cyborg finished his introductions.</p><p>“You should eat up.” Martha smiled as Harry used his fork to spear a small chunk of the pre-cut sausage and tasted it. “You’re a growing girl, after all.”</p><p>“I… thank you…” Rachel looked down at the food in front of her.</p><p>“It’s good!” Beast Boy noted. “Martha made me a vegetarian version and it tastes amazing!”</p><p>“This side is the vegetarian side.” Martha indicated the left side of Rachel’s plate. “I didn’t know if you had problems eating meat, so I made sure you could still have a full breakfast either way.”</p><p>“…thank you.”</p><p>“And I’ll be overseeing your shopping trip.” Martha added, giving Kara an amused look as the blond in question tried to look anywhere <em>except</em> at Martha. “I know how Kara tends to get carried away at times and you probably don’t want to have to hire a lorry to get your clothes back here.”</p><p>“One time!” Kara protested. “That was just <em>one</em> time!”</p><p>“Okay, you need to tell me that story.” Donna prompted.</p><p>As Kara tried to persuade Martha not to relate the tale in question, Meghan leaned across to Rachel.</p><p>“You need to talk to my uncle. Your mind-shields… you need to learn how to build proper ones.”</p><p>Rachel froze.</p><p><em>*Don’t worry.*</em> Meghan’s voice sounded in Rachel’s mind. <em>*Both he and I know that one’s heritage isn’t as important as what one does. If you want, I’ll send him a message and he’ll come to help you.*</em></p><p>
  <em>*…thank you.*</em>
</p><p>Rachel resumed eating, not noticing that Harry was giving Meghan a confused look.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“…never again.” Rachel muttered as she tottered out of the lift, her arms laden with bags.</p><p>“It was fun!” Starfire chirped as she floated out behind Raven, bags hanging from her own arms and Harry on her back. “And it looks like you have mastered the art of shopping.”</p><p>Raven dropped the bags, then fell over onto the settee that was nearby, one arm flung over her eyes.</p><p>“See? You have indeed <em>shopped until you dropped</em>, just like friend Kara said!”</p><p>“Not. Funny.” Raven groaned as Harry dropped to the floor and scurried over. Clambering onto the settee, he snuggled up against Raven’s side and she wrapped her free arm around him to prevent him from falling off. “This may have been the most exhausting day I’ve ever had…”</p><p>Harry <em>hmm</em>’d in agreement, then he yawned.</p><p>“We got the roof adapted…” Cyborg trailed off as he entered the room and spotted the veritable mountain of bags. “Ah, I see that you’ve stocked up your wardrobes.”</p><p>“Can’t talk, too tired.” Raven mumbled.</p><p>“You catch some Zee’s, I’ll move your stuff to your room.” Cyborg offered with a chuckle. “Star, want to see the roof setup we’ve arranged for you?”</p><p>“That would be wonderful, friend Cyborg! Raven, will you come see it too?”</p><p>“Give me a while.” Raven finally managed.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry bounced in excitement as they stepped out onto the rooftop and Raven blinked. What had originally been a large expanse of flat roof with a small rooftop access hut in the middle had been significantly altered.</p><p>The hut itself had been expanded and several doors had been added to the inside, each marked with the symbol for a full bathroom with shower. To one side of the door (and the awning that shaded it) was a slightly raised deck area with a couple of shower-heads mounted on the wall.</p><p>It was the scene in front of her that caught the majority of her attention, though. A lawn covered the central portion of the roof and the solar panels had been moved to the sides of the roof, acting both as power generation and a waist-high barrier to stop people from falling off. In the middle of the lawn was a circular paved area containing a table (with a sun umbrella) that had eight chairs arranged around it and a line of six beach beds beyond, one of which was occupied by Starfire who was wearing a bikini that barely qualified as clothing. On the sunbed next to her, Garfield lay sprawled along it in cat-form.</p><p>“The other side has a tennis court with a high wire-mesh fence to stop the balls from going over the edge.” Cyborg noted from where he was working on one of the newly-installed lights. “Hit the light switch, would you?”</p><p>The lights all activated and Cyborg nodded in satisfaction. “Nice. I do <em>good</em> work.”</p><p>Raven nodded, then paused as the absence of a small hand in hers registered. Spinning round, she relaxed as Starfire helped Harry to scramble onto her sunbed, then lay back down with Harry snuggling to her side.</p><p>“The sunbeds can link together to make larger beds.” Cyborg noted.</p><p>“That… sounds useful.” Rachel admitted as she watched her son dozing off.</p><p>“Star suggested it.” Cyborg replied. “Said that she missed the cuddle-piles on Tamaran.”</p><p>“I think I need to research Tamaranean culture.” Rachel mused.</p><p>“I think we all do.” Cyborg agreed.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">3 - Prophecies</span> </strong>
</p><p>A low-key alert sounded through the room and Cyborg paused the racing game that he and Beast-Boy were playing.</p><p>“Are we under attack?” Beast Boy rolled to his feet and Cyborg shook his head.</p><p>“No, that’s the Zeta Tube alert. We should head down.”</p><p>“But I was in the lead…” Beast Boy grumbled as Raven looked up from the briefing folder that she was perusing.</p><p>“Any idea who?”</p><p>“Jhonn Jonn’z and one other.” Cyborg noted as he briefly interfaced with the Tower’s systems.</p><p>“Koriand’r, can you look after Harry?” Raven asked and Starfire nodded.</p><p>“I would be happy to, friend Raven.”</p><p>“Good. Jhonn is here to help me learn some skills that I urgently need.” Raven <em>summoned</em> her cloak and donned it, although she left the hood down. “The other… I don’t know.”</p><p>“Let’s find out.” Cyborg noted as he and Raven stepped into the lift. As the doors closed, Raven looked up at Cyborg.</p><p>“I was wondering, why is the tube not within the tower itself?”</p><p>“Partially due to security, partially due to location.” Cyborg replied. “We don’t have a live-in security force and Zeta-Tube Gates have been known to be used as entry points by villains with Clarketech, so by having it out the front, it gives us a few more moments of warning should they target here.”</p><p>“And the location aspect?”</p><p>“Jump City is almost on the opposite side of the country to Metropolis, which is where Superman works. If he needs to get this side of America, it’s easier for him to tube up to the Watchtower and then down to here as opposed to flying cross-country and trying not to cause too much damage with sonic booms on the way. Same with other fliers or speedsters, the tube makes a useful short-cut.”</p><p>As he finished the explanation, the doors opened to reveal two figures waiting at the main entrance, one of whom was instantly recognizable.</p><p>“Huh, according to my facial recognition programs, she’s called Madam Xanadu. I can’t get more than that, though, her file’s under very high security and I don’t have the right access keys for it.” Cyborg noted as they walked towards the main entrance. As they drew close, the doors opened to allow the visitors to enter.</p><p>“Martian Manhunter, Madam Xanadu, welcome to Titans Tower.” Cyborg said in greeting.</p><p>“A pleasure to be here.” Madam Xanadu stated, looking round, then she stared at Raven before holding up a tarot card and channeling magic into it. “Despite what Zatara claims, there is no <em>Taint</em> on you. Your heritage is still clear to those who can <em>see</em>, but the bonds that once shackled you have been broken. They have left their marks, but they hold you no longer.”</p><p>Before Raven could do much more than breath a sigh of relief, Madam Xanadu looked up, the card in her hand vanishing and being replaced by a new one.</p><p>“The other… I can sense a great fate before him… a prophecy hangs over him and seeks to be fulfilled… Yes, I am needed here.”</p><p>“Batman didn’t tell me about any new members.” Robin interjected, causing both Cyborg and Raven to jolt in surprise. Martian Manhunter simply looked mildly amused while Madam Xanadu turned to look at the teen who had apparently appeared from nowhere.</p><p>“You need not be concerned, I am not here to replace you as the leader of this team.” She stated. “Nor am I here to serve under you. I am here to teach those who need to learn, nothing more and nothing less. All I require is a room that I may ward, that I may link it to my tower. Once I have done so, I shall discuss what I will teach… and to whom.”</p><p>“And while you are doing that, I shall see about aiding Raven in learning to protect her mind.” Jhonn added.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“We will not be studying magic today, or at least… not directly.” Madam Xanadu stated as Raven and Harry sat down opposite her. On the low table in front of Madam Xanadu was an array of tarot cards, all face down. “As we will be discussing many things about us all, you may call me Nimue… if only to save time.”</p><p>“Rachel. Rachel Roth.”</p><p>“Harry Roth!”</p><p>Raven felt her eyes try to tear up at Harry’s declaration, but her attention was arrested by Nimue’s head-shake.</p><p>“No, little one. You must not be so keen to abandon who you were. There is a power in names, both for and against. It may not seem so now, but there may come a day when your birth-parent’s name is that which you need to accomplish a great task.”</p><p>Harry stared at her, then his eyes started to fill with tears and Nimue gave a gentle laugh.</p><p>“No, I am not saying you cannot remain the son of Raven, only that you should keep your old name, if only as a part of who you are. Shall we find out?”</p><p>Reaching out, Nimue flipped over a trio of cards. “The World reversed, the Hanged Man and the Fool. Your fate is incomplete, but through your birth-mother’s sacrifice, you have been granted a new beginning. Now, let me see your enemy.”</p><p>Another trio of cards were flipped and Nimue frowned. “The Emperor Reversed, Temperance Reversed, Death Reversed. A tyrant prone to extreme action, filled with hate and fearing death. Not alive, yet not passed beyond the veil. But what of the path before you?”</p><p>Harry leaned forwards as a third trio of cards were turned over. “The Star, the Wheel and the Hierophant. Yes, Magic is your future and your task is to reclaim and rejuvenate it…”</p><p>Nimue paused, then swept up the cards, shuffling them before slipping them into a pocket.</p><p>“Rachel, your magical style is far different to mine. Nevertheless, it is very probable that at least some of what I show you, you may be able to duplicate with your own methods.</p><p>“As for you, young Harry, while you may be eager to learn, your magic has yet to grow and you may hurt yourself if you try to do too much. Nevertheless, learning how to feel magic, how to commune with it and how to avoid losing yourself within it are all good places to start.</p><p>“That said, there is no rush. It will be at least half a decade before the eyes of fate turn your way once more.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“The sister who fled Avalon’s call steps into the tower of giants to teach the flower’s child.<br/>“The daughter once shackled spreads her wings and her allies guard her nestling,<br/>“The bane of the gaunts shall return with the aid of allies from beyond…”</em>
</p><p>Professor Trelawney sagged in her seat and only the fast reactions of Professor Sprout prevented her from risking drowning in her soup while the entire student population stared in amazement at the Seer.</p><p>“…was that…?”</p><p>“Another True Prophecy?” Dumbledore finished. “I believe so. She does seem to be having a sudden rush of them, does she not?”</p><p>“The flower’s child…” Minerva mused. “Could she mean… Harry?”</p><p>“It is quite possible.” Dumbledore agreed. “So far, none of her prophecies have conflicted with each other and they all seem focused on the same thing. I wonder who the Green Champion Of The Red is?”</p><p>“If it is indeed about Lily’s son, then we know that he shall return to us.” Severus noted, earning several quizzical looks. “Her last line.”</p><p>“Bane of the gaunts?” Minerva repeated. “I dinnae understand.”</p><p>“The one who called himself Voldemort was born to Merope Gaunt.” Dumbledore noted. “He was the last of the Gaunts, even though he attended Hogwarts under the name of his father.”</p><p>Minerva stared at Dumbledore in shock.</p><p>“It’s why I was so interested in her last prophecy. <em>The one taught by the bound shall close the mystery</em>. Voldemort’s true name was…”</p><p>Before Dumbledore could finish, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Fudge strode in, followed by several Aurors and his Undersecretary, a pink-clad woman whose name Minerva couldn’t remember.</p><p>“Dumbledore!” Fudge half-shouted in the sudden silence. “Is it true? Has Harry Potter been kidnapped?”</p><p>“…we shall have to get back to our conversation later.” Dumbledore sighed. “It would seem that word has leaked about Harry’s absence.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“…Aitch, Ai, Are, Are, Why!” Harry grinned up at Cyborg, who gave him a smile of approval.</p><p>“And what does that spell?”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Indeed it does. Now, try this one.”</p><p>“See, Why…”</p><p>From where she was sat on the sunbed, albeit with a wide hat and loose poncho to protect her from the sun, Raven looked over to where Cyborg was helping Harry to learn his letters. Faint <em>thwack</em>ing noises indicated that Robin and Beast Boy were having a tennis match on the other side of the rooftop.</p><p>“Friend Cyborg is good with Nephew Harry.” Koriand’r noted from where she was luxuriating in the suns rays. In deference to local sensibilities, she was wearing a bikini slightly more modest than the one she had worn before. To aid her powers, the bikini had been made of a material which barely impeded the portions of the electromagnetic spectrum that helped the golden-skinned Tamarean to enhance her abilities.</p><p>The door to the roof opened and Nimue strolled out, her black hair looking almost dark blue in the sunlight and Raven sighed.</p><p>“We’re going to have to get actual support staff.” She grumbled as she pulled herself to her feet. Even as she did so, the tennis sounds stopped as if cut off with an axe and Cyborg straightened up, his eye flickering slightly as he accessed the Tower’s systems. “Looks like we’re going to stop more crime.”</p><p>“I shall get ready for the foot-poking of donkeys!” Starfire declared as she lifted off the sunbed, then flew straight off the roof of the tower, curving round to enter her room via the window that had been adapted for her. Raven didn’t bother to watch her fly off but instead tucked the book on magic that she had been perusing into her bag before jogging across to Harry, who had recognised the signs too.</p><p>“I’m already prepping the car.” Cyborg stated before Raven could say anything. “Harry, I’m afraid we need to head out, so Madam Xanadu’s here to look after you. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”</p><p>Harry looked up at Rachel, who dropped to one knee and hugged him.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon, I promise.”</p><p>“…’kay.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The person in the all-concealing robe of the Unspeakables used a pair of tongs to place the last of five glowing spheres in a silver rack on Fudge’s desk, then stepped back.</p><p>“Are these all…” Lucius Malfoy began, then he trailed off, uncertain as to how to finish his query without looking like he was digging for more information than he was supposed to have.</p><p>“Apparently they are all Prophecies relating to <em>The-Boy-Who-Lived</em>.” Dolores Umbridge supplied, earning a glower from Amelia Bones, who had protested about Lucius’ inclusion in the group, but had been over-ruled by Fudge himself. “The Diction Quill is ready, Minister.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Fudge rubbed his hands together and picked up the small crystal-tipped rod that had been lying beside the spheres. “Now for the first one.”</p><p>Fudge tapped the sphere with the crystal tip and a transparent form materialized above the orb, it’s voice recognizable as it spoke.</p><p>
  <em>"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...<br/>"born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...<br/>"and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...<br/>"and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...<br/>"the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."</em>
</p><p>“Well, that one has certainly been fulfilled.” Fudge frowned. “But why is it still glowing?”</p><p>No-one answered and Fudge tapped the next sphere. Once again, the same figure appeared, but this time, the words were markedly different.</p><p>
  <em>“The Chosen One shall be saved by the Shackled Bird, The Mother’s Sacrifice lets her spread her wings...<br/>"The Man Rebuilt shall watch over him…<br/>"The Daughter From Afar will walk the skies with him...<br/>"The Solstice Bird shall guide the way...<br/>"The Green Champion Of The Red shall teach him youth…<br/>"All shall teach and all will learn…”</em>
</p><p>“…even by Prophecy standards, that one made no sense.” Lucius admitted. “I guess the sacrifice could have been something that Mrs Potter did, but…”</p><p>Lucius broke off with a shrug and Fudge tapped the third sphere.</p><p>
  <em>“The letter must travel by feathered flame…<br/>"The League shall learn of the hidden realm…<br/>"A new path shall open for those who seek life unconstrained…”</em>
</p><p>“These things are getting even <em>less</em> understandable!” Lucius almost exploded. “Are we <em>sure</em> that this is a prophecy and not the demented ramblings of a drunkard?”</p><p>“These prophecies are true.” The Unspeakable noted from the corner he(?) had retreated to. Fudge looked over at the cloaked figure nervously, then tapped the next sphere in sequence.</p><p>
  <em>“The one who fell through the bleed shall stride through shadows…<br/>"He shall see beyond the face presented, the comfort of the dark and the harshness of the light…<br/>"By crystal, steel, lightning and ritual shall he return to redeem that which has fallen…”</em>
</p><p>Everyone stared at the sphere for a long, shocked moment, then Amelia finally broke the silence with an uncharacteristic outburst.</p><p>“What in the name of Merlin’s saggy ballsack does <em>that</em> mean?”</p><p>Lucius managed to fight down a highly inappropriate urge to laugh as the rod moved to the last sphere.</p><p>
  <em>“The sister who fled Avalon’s call…”</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>“…and not a single clue as to where young Potter has actually gone.” Fudge groaned after everyone save Umbridge had departed.</p><p>“What about the Muggles who he was left with?” Umbridge asked and Fudge passed over a sheet of parchment from the folder that Madam Bones had left behind. Umbridge took the sheet and perused its contents. “Vanished?”</p><p>“Sold the house and left.” Fudge confirmed. “No forwarding address and from what the Aurors were able to discover, the uncle quit his job as well. No way to find them…”</p><p>“But he is still alive? We <em>know</em> this?” Umbridge pressed and Fudge nodded.</p><p>“Apparently there is a device in Dumbledore’s possession which shows Harry’s physical state. The Goblins have been made aware of it and get daily updates… so no, we can’t legally claim the Potter Vaults for the Ministry.”</p><p>Umbridge scowled at the confirmation that the Potter wealth was beyond their reach.</p><p>For now…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Raven staggered out of the lift, followed by the rest of the Titans. Her cloak was merely slightly dusty, but her unitard was scorched and ripped, streaks of the protective anti-kinetic gel layer discoloring the leg portion.</p><p>The rest of the Titans were similarly disheveled. Robin was not wearing his cape and one of his sleeves was missing. Cyborg had several large dents and scratches on his arms while Beast Boy’s red-and-white unitard was missing most of the upper half and one leg, being held up mainly by the remaining fabric over his left shoulder.</p><p>The mystery of Robin’s missing cape was solved as soon as Starfire entered, the scraps of her previous outfit having been repurposed to secure the cape that was wrapped around her as a makeshift dress.</p><p>“…huh?” Harry gaped at them from over the back of the padded bench that spread along three sides of the sunken area, the film that he and Madam Xanadu had been watching completely forgotten as he stared wide-eyed at the sight before him.</p><p>“it looks worse than it is, Harry.” Rachel tried to reassure him as she lowered her hood, allowing the bruise on her cheek to come into view. “We weren’t expecting that wave of attack-gerbils, that’s all.”</p><p>“…attack <em>gerbils</em>?” Nimue repeated in the tone of someone who <em>really</em> wants to ask but is not entirely sure that they would like the answer.</p><p>“Don’t ask.” Beast Boy grumbled as he limped towards his room. “Do you know how expensive these suits are?”</p><p>“I’m going to have to replace some of my plating.” Cyborg sighed as he headed to the kitchenette, remotely triggering the coffee-maker as he did so.</p><p>“On the plus side, Harley is now back in jail and will be returned to Arkham tomorrow.” Robin noted as Harry hurdled the back-cushions of the bench, rolled to his feet and sprinted past him to hug Rachel, who had already half-crouched to gather him in, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “I contacted Batman about it on the way back.”</p><p>“The new outfit really proved its worth.” Raven admitted as she straightened up, Harry sitting in her arms, having refused to relinquish his grip. “Robin, may I place an order for another four of them?”</p><p>“Sure.” Robin tapped at the small computer set into his gauntlet. “Um, Star?”</p><p>“This one… I cannot repair.” Star sighed sadly. “I have worn it since my escape…”</p><p>“Your outfit was scanned into the League databanks, we can easily get a replacement.” Robin reassured her. “In fact, with our resources, we can get it mystically enhanced for greater protection as well as UV transparency to help you stay powered up. Come to think about it, I'm sure that I heard something about Solar Capacitors...”</p><p>“Those would be most useful.” Starfire perked up. “We Tamaraneans do not have the same level of energy reserves as Kryptonians, so having an additional reserve would be of the good!”</p><p>“Hey, Rob!” Cyborg called out. “Put in a request from me for permission to use Kryptonian Actuators, would you? The ones I use are somewhat vulnerable to electro-enhanced shocks.”</p><p>“Yeah, that upgraded hammer of hers was a real pain.” Robin paused to rub at his shoulder, then nodded. “On it.”</p><p>“Friend Raven, shall we get clean and then have the choosing of nicks on the roof?”</p><p>“That’s <em>picnics</em>, Koriand’r.” Rachel sighed. “Yeah, my hair’s a total mess at the moment and…”</p><p>Rachel looked at Harry, then shifted him slightly so that she could see the food stains on his t-shirt. A glance across at the table in the lowered portion let her see where it had come from, several pots of dips and a half-empty bowl of carrot and celery sticks.</p><p>“It is time to get clean.” She agreed with a wry smile. “<em>Someone</em> got messy.”</p><p>Harry pouted as Nimue gave an apologetic smile before she turned to scoop up one of the dip bowls and some more carrot sticks.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">4 - Learning And Experience</span> </strong>
</p><p>“But…” Harry tried to protest as Rachel lifted him out of the taxi.</p><p>“You need to learn how to play with other children.” Rachel stated, pitching her voice to be as reassuring as possible. “It’s only for a couple of hours, I’ll be back yo pick you up for lunch.”</p><p>Harry ducked his head and hugged her tightly as she carried him up to the Golden Acorns Kindergarten, noting the small icon in the corner that indicated that it was part of Wayne Enterprises and therefore could be trusted with her son’s welfare.</p><p>The woman at the door smiled as Rachel approached and checked the small datapad that she was holding. “Rachel Roth and son?”</p><p>Rachel nodded as she concentrated on extracting herself from Harry’s determined grip.</p><p>“First time? Don’t worry, Harry, you’ll soon make lots of new friends.”</p><p>Harry looked up suspiciously at her. “How you know I’m Harry?”</p><p>“Because it says so just here.” The woman turned the pad so that Harry could see his picture on it. “Harry Potter-Roth, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Miss Greyflower, but you can call me Miss Hannah if you prefer.”</p><p>“…hello.” Harry muttered and Rachel gave her an apologetic look which was met with a smile of understanding.</p><p>“Come on, let’s hang your coat up and then you can meet the other children.”</p><p>“Go on.” Rachel gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be back at noon and we can get some burgers. Alright?”</p><p>“…alright.”</p><p>Rachel watched Miss Greyflower lead Harry into the building, then she formed an image of Titan Tower’s main room in her mind, <em>stretched</em> out with her soul-magic and sank into her shadow.</p><p>.</p><p>Raven blinked in shock as a small puddle of darkness formed next to her, then it bulged upwards, forming into Harry, who looked up at her and smiled broadly.</p><p>“Missed you.”</p><p>“Raven!” Robin’s voice echoed from her comm. “The Kindergarten just called, Harry’s vanished! I’m activating his tracker now and he’s… in the kitchen? What the heck?”</p><p>Raven smiled as she knelt down to hug her son.</p><p>“That was very clever of you.” She said as she gathered her magic to transport them back to the kindergarten. “But as I told you, you need to learn how to play with other children too.”</p><p>Harry pouted as the magic released them and she gently pushed him towards the startled teacher.</p><p>“Where did you find him?”</p><p>“It would seem that he’s learned one of my tricks.” Rachel admitted with a lop-sided smile. “I’ll speak to Nimue about magical protections for here, such as preventing teleportation by anyone who isn’t keyed into the protections.”</p><p>“That sounds like it would be a very good idea.” Miss Greyflower agreed, holding out her hand to Harry. “Come on, let’s try this again, shall we?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Hi, Uncle Gar.” A voice piped up and Garfield turned to look down at the Titan Tower’s youngest inhabitant.</p><p>“Hello, Harry.” He smiled, letting his normal irreverent mask drop. “Need help with your schoolwork?”</p><p>“All done.” Harry shook his head. “Mommy and Aunty Star are in a meeting, Uncle Robin’s gone to Gotham for something, Uncle Vic’s working on upgrading the shield projectors…”</p><p>“And you’re bored, are you?”</p><p>Harry nodded again. “I’ve seen <em>everything</em> that’s on TV.”</p><p>“We <em>have</em> had quite a few film and box-set marathons.” Garfield chuckled and Harry nodded, remembering the happy hours spent on a large cushion in front of the couch with Beast Boy acting as his backrest in the form of a large dog or cat. Sometimes Rachel would sit by him and he’d lean against her while trying to sneak the <em>healthy</em> (bleurgh) tofu snacks to Garfield whenever she wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Well, I have to admit, I was getting a bit bored as well.” Garfield admitted. “It’s a bright day out there and I really need to burn some energy off… want to help with that?”</p><p>Harry nodded and Garfield guided him to the lift. “Now, there isn’t enough room on top of the tower, so let’s go out the front and we can have some <em>fun</em>!”</p><p>“Yay! Fun!”</p><p>.</p><p>Rachel smirked as she stepped into the Zeta Tube, Starfire beside her and chattering away about how nice it had been to see Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian again, along with their new team-mates Static, Aqualad and Gear. While meeting the three had been nice, Rachel’s newest heart-warming memory had been the look of absolute shock on Zatara’s face as he almost bumped into her and started apologizing before he recognized her.</p><p>The fact that he spent the next hour trying to cast detection and analysis spells on her to try and work out how she had managed to conceal the <em>Taint</em> of the link to Trigon that she had been afflicted with before it had been severed only deepened her amusement.</p><p>The cherry on the sundae of her amusement had occurred near the end of the socialization time, when Wonder Woman had offhandedly mentioned that Zatara had barged into their meeting and almost had a melt-down when the Original Members had admitted that they knew about the change, but had promised Raven not to speak about it without her permission, something that made Rachel feel warm inside as it showed that the leaders of the League did indeed trust her.</p><p>The crackling Zeta Tube deposited them in the semi-enclosed terminus in front of Titan’s Tower and she looked up at her home, wondering what Harry had been up to in her absence.</p><p>“Hello mommy! Hi, Aunt Star!” Harry’s voice dopplered past.</p><p>“Hello, Harry.” Rachel called back, then she blinked. “Kory?”</p><p>“Yes, friend Rachel?”</p><p>“Did I just see Harry go by, perched on the back of a large, green lion?”</p><p>“You did indeed see Friend Harry go by and he was indeed perched on the back of a large, green lion.” Starfire confirmed, rising slightly into the air for a better view. “He looks like he is really enjoying himself.”</p><p>“That’s nice…” Rachel agreed absently. “But he’s riding a lion… a <em>green</em> lion… BEAST BOY!”</p><p>“This could be a good way to help the team move faster.” Starfire mused. “We can fly, Friend Cyborg has his thrusters… friend Garfield can carry Friend Robin if we need to move fast!”</p><p>“Star, that’s not the point! Garfield, if you let him fall off, I will <em>neuter</em> you!” Raven shouted as Beast Boy raced past again in lion form, Harry perched on his back, gripping handfuls of his mane and whooping with pleasure.</p><p>“It is nice to see them having fun.” Starfire offered as she floated up higher to keep track of the duo as they circled the terminus. “Do not be concerned, friend Raven, Harry knows how to bounce.”</p><p>“And you know this <em>how</em>?” Raven growled, the shadows around her growing darker. Starfire gulped, then quickly retreated towards the tower. Raven glared at her, then flared her cloak and rose into the air before speeding off in pursuit of her son and the <em>idiot</em> putting him at risk.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Mother.”</p><p>“Daughter.” Hippolyta returned, then looked at the young boy standing so close to Diana’s side that he was almost fused with her leg. “Thank you for coming, but… it is rare that menfolk are allowed on our island.”</p><p>“This is Harry Potter-Roth, he is under my protection.” Diana replied, then her voice softened. “The Teen Titans and Young Justice are investigating rumors of a conspiracy known only as <em>The Light</em> and Raven wanted her son somewhere safe while they did so. As Madam Xanadu is… elsewhere, I volunteered to safeguard him.”</p><p>Hippolyta looked at her eldest daughter, then gave a slow nod. “Then as your guest, we welcome him this once.”</p><p>Turning her attention back to the boy, her mental eyebrows rose slightly. He was clad in a knee-length tunic that she recognized as having been one worn by Diana during her childhood, as were the sandals on his feet. What really stood out, however, where his incredibly green eyes and the black hair that made Hyppolyta’s fingers almost itch with the need to grab a comb and try to instill some sort of order on it.</p><p>“How old is he?”</p><p>“Just turned seven.” Diana looked down at Harry, who met her gaze with the fearlessness and utter trust that only the young can achieve. “He doesn’t understand our tongue yet, but I am sure that he will learn quickly, given the chance.”</p><p>Hyppolyta nodded. “How long do you wish to keep him here?”</p><p>“Their mission should take no more than three weeks.” Diana replied, then her voice changed to show her curiosity. “I saw many new Sisters on our way here…”</p><p>Hippolyta gave a small smile at the probing nature of her daughter’s comment. “Yes, while much of Man’s World is fairer and safer than I had believed before you left our shores, there are still many areas where women are held to be inferior. We have taken in many refugees from asian continent, mostly women who have escaped their lives as the slaves of the so-called husbands, bringing their daughters with them. Not all of Asia is bad, several of the lands are indeed quite admirable, but the worst of those lands make what we fled from seem like mild oppression.”</p><p>“And have they all received the Goddess’ Blessings?”</p><p>“No.” Hippolyta sighed. “Arisia was proof that even women may be corrupted by hatred, especially when they have lived through bad times before arriving here. They have touched the Golden Fleece for life as long as they live on Themyscera, but the other Blessings must be earned.”</p><p>Diana nodded, then turned as she felt Harry leave her side. As she watched, Harry moved slowly towards one of the Guards and hissed oddly. What she had taken as a leather band around the Guards throat uncoiled to reveal itself to be a snake, which hissed back at him.</p><p>“…that’s different.” Hyppolyta finally managed. “Did you know he could do that?”</p><p>“…no.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The five women entered the large arena and looked round curiously, although the one in the dark cloak only had eyes for the boy sat playing a type of board game with the regal woman. As they watched, she rolled three dice, then began moving pieces on the board between them.</p><p>“Queen Hippolyta is teaching young Harry <em>Tabula</em>.” One of the watching guards supplied quietly as she stroked the small snake coiled around her neck.</p><p>“Where’s Diana?” Raven asked.</p><p>“Off on a diplomatic mission.” The reply was quiet and slightly amused. “Her Majesty agreed to look after young Harry, he has been nothing but polite and respectful in his time here. If only all men were like that… oh well. It was quite amusing watching Her Majesty try to tame his hair, though. In the end, she declared that it had to have been Blessed by Eris… and Eris promptly appeared in order to deny it.”</p><p>Raven blinked. “…what.”</p><p>Donna waved for them to follow and approached the gaming table from the side, carefully staying more towards Harry’s side so that Hippolyta would not be taken unawares. Looking at the board, she winced.</p><p>“Mother, it looks like you’ve almost won.”</p><p>“Well, one has to know when to be sneaky when one is a Queen.” Hipployta replied with an amused smile as Harry rolled his three dice, his full concentration on the tokens spread before him, then he jolted in surprise as Rachel hugged him from behind.</p><p>“Sorry it took so long.” She whispered to him as he squirmed round to return her hug.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> Harry’s head turned as Starfire flew past, carrying a heavy crate that Cyborg had asked for. His eyebrows scrunched in thought, then he jumped into the air, only to drop back down and stumble. Steadying himself, he jumped again and again, each time taking just a fraction of a second longer to land. Starfire flew past the other way and Harry spread his arms out as he concentrated on being <em>lighter</em> and being able to <em>move</em>.</p><p>Starfire flew past with another crate, but as she was concentrating on not bumping into anything, she missed the sight of Harry drifting down from a jump in a similar manner to a falling leaf. As she returned, though, she came to a sudden stop at the sight of Harry flailing in the middle of the room, upside-down and trying to right himself.</p><p>“I did not know you could fly.” She smiled as she reached out and gently stopped Harry’s uncontrolled rotation before turning him the right way up. Harry grinned at her, then he grabbed her hand for a moment, eyes scrunched closed in concentration. Starfire blinked as she felt <em>something</em> on the edge of awareness seeming to look at her in a way that she had never encountered before, then Harry’s eyes shot open.</p><p>“So <em>that’s</em> how you do it!” He crowed, releasing his grip and floating upwards. “Look, Aunty Star, I can fly too, just like you!”</p><p>“So you can!” Starfire laughed, reaching out to give Harry a brief bit of stability before he could go into a spin again. “I have one more thing to carry for friend Cyborg, then we can practice flying so that you don’t hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Okay!” Harry laughed as he bobbed around just below ceiling level.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon!”</p><p>.</p><p>Rachel Roth stared in disbelief as Starfire soared and looped around the living room, Harry following her and both of them laughing as he tried to tag her.</p><p>“How is he doing that?” Cyborg asked.</p><p>“I… don’t know.” Raven admitted, then she <em>reached</em> out with her senses. “He… he’s using his magic, but in a way I’ve never encountered before. It’s… he has less <em>stability</em> than the spells I use to fly, but he can alter it a <em>lot</em> faster, which helps him to compensate. It’s not a <em>spell</em> that he’s using, he’s… it’s hard to describe, but it feels like he’s infused his body with magic and is directing that magic around, carrying his body with him.”</p><p>“Sounds like a technique that has a great deal of potential uses.” Cyborg mused. “At the very least, a speed-boost if needed… possible a form of strength enhancement. No clue if it increases toughness, though.”</p><p>“We magicals are far more resistant to damage than non-magicals due to the power running through us.” Nimue stated as she joined them, her eyes fixed on the duo who were no longer chasing each other but were pretending to walk on the walls and ceiling. “I must admit, though, that using magic like <em>that</em>… I am going to have to try it for myself.”</p><p>“Mommy, look!” Harry called as he swooped down to hover in front of her.</p><p>“I see you.” Rachel smiled, pulling him into a hug. “That’s a very clever trick you came up with.”</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Harry smiled, then yawned. “Getting tired…”</p><p>“Efficiency will come in time.” Nimue noted as she held up a tarot card, one that glowed slightly with magic. “His reserves are getting low, I would recommend a short nap and then a large meal. Channeling magic like that is draining on the body.”</p><p>Harry yawned again and Rachel shifted her grip on him so that she was carrying him with one arm behind his back and the other under his knees.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed so that you can recharge.” She smiled as her magic wrapped around them for transport.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The tower shuddered as a mighty blow dented the main doors and Raven half-turned to where Harry had paused mid-bite.</p><p>“”<em>We’re under attack and the Watchtower has gone dark!</em>” Robin’s voice echoed. <em>“Multiple hostiles outside, they’ve engaged the defenses, but they have a real powerhouse attacking the main entrance…”</em></p><p>His voice vanished in a squeal of static and Raven thought furiously. The Watchtower being down meant a large-scale assault, meaning that Mount Justice, where Supergirl led the Young Justice team, was likely to be under attack as well. That meant…</p><p>“Harry, get to to safety, now!” She commanded even as she summoned her cloak to her. Harry ducked under the table and Raven <em>felt</em> his magic flare, then he was gone. Knowing that he was safe, Raven levitated into the air, then flew towards the central shaft to confront whoever was knocking.</p><p>.</p><p>“..and so I am pleased to confirm you all as full Sisters of Themyscera…” Hippolyta broke off as her shadow suddenly darkened and writhed, bulging upwards until it suddenly reverted to normal, leaving an exhausted boy sprawled on the ground beside her. “What the…”</p><p>“Your Majesty… The League… under attack… Tower… being attacked…”</p><p>Hippolyta’s combat reflexes took over “Do you know who?”</p><p>Harry shook his head and Hippolyta looked round. “Activate the scrying pool, I want to know what we’re about to face! Everyone armor up and grab your weapons, it is time to move out and aid those who have aided us! Now!”</p><p>As the assembled women scattered, Hippolyta motioned for a specific Amazon to approach. “Althea, take Harry Rothyios to your Halls and make certain that he is not injured. If he has indeed come here straight from Raven’s nest, then he has just performed a task that would have turned Pheidippedes green with envy. I need to ask the Goddesses for permission to leave the Island and lead my people into war…”</p><p>“Permission has been granted.” A new voice said and Hippolyta spun round to see three beings appear, each in the semblance of a mortal woman, but each far, far beyond what they seemed.</p><p>“Your enemy calls themselves the Light, although should they win, they shall enshroud the world in the darkness of despair.” Artemis continued. “You yourself shall travel to the Watchtower where you and your eldest daughter shall be the linchpins of the liberation of all.”</p><p>Hippolyta saluted.</p><p>“Go.” Athena commanded as the goddesses started to fade and the Queen of the Amazons didn’t hesitate for even a heartbeat before running off.</p><p>“Come on, son of Raven.” Althea half-lifted Harry to his feet and began guiding him towards the Halls of Healing. “You look exhausted.”</p><p>.</p><p>Raven poured as much of herself into her shield as she could, doing her best to resist the blows of the raging teenager who had managed to strike down Beast Boy. Her shield, flexible enough to absorb some of the impact rather than trying to reflect all of it, shuddered and slowly contracted as around her, other villains moved past and into the Tower to claim it as their own.</p><p>“You cannot win.” A voice gloated and Raven managed to spot the speaker, a thin teenage boy who was leaning against the side of the damaged door-frame that had held the main doors, a cat in his arms. “Teekl agrees with me on this. Soon, your shield will be broken by the weapon and you will become mine to do with as I wish. Perhaps I should restore the link you had to your father… that would cause <em>delightful</em> destruction…”</p><p>Raven gritted her teeth as she re-focused on fending off the extremely-strong young man attacking her, then suddenly a chorus of undulating war-cries heralded the dawning of hope.</p><p>.</p><p>“Die, Superman!” Lex Luthor laughed as he fired his Kryptonite blaster at the Man of Steel, only for it to splash off a hastily-interposed shield.</p><p>“I’ve got him!” Diana declared and Lex sneered.</p><p>“You? A barbarian woman from a primitive island that has to stay hidden because it cannot defend itself? Do you really think that <em>anyone</em> from that island of yours is a threat to me-AAAAARGH!”</p><p>Lex stared in shock at the tip of the blade that had just emerged from his chestplate, the length of enchanted metal having missed his vital organs, but shorting out his battle-armor and inflicting more pain than he had ever felt before.</p><p>“I think that we certainly <em>are</em> a threat to you.” A cold voice stated from behind him. “Hello, daughter.”</p><p>“…Hello, Mother.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Still feeling slightly wobbly from how he had drained his magic, Harry stepped through the Arch of Eternity, emerging into the observation deck of the Watchtower. Looking round, he saw many superheroes, some of whom he recognized and many of whom he didn’t, many of whom were wearing bandages or splints. A number of Amazons were also mingling, a smaller but still significant portion of them having received enough medical attention to keep them stable until it was time for them to use the Purple Healing Beam in the Halls of Healing.</p><p>For a moment, the kaleidoscope of colors hid the one that he was looking for, then a large, battered exo-suit with a teenage girl on its shoulder moved aside and Harry’s eyes fixed on his target.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>The crowd parted as Harry ran forwards, his exhaustion temporarily forgotten as he hurled himself into his mother’s waiting arms.</p><p>“I went for help.” He whispered as he hugged her as tightly as he could. “I was so scared…”</p><p>“So was I.” Raven whispered back, then she looked up. “Batman.”</p><p>“You should know that the one who attacked you was a clone created at the behest of the Light, made from Lex Luthor’s DNA and Superman’s QNA.” Batman stated. “Martian Manhunter is undoing the programming that was placed inside him. Once he is free, we will probably be placing him with a team for rehabilitation.”</p><p>“I don’t think that…” Raven stopped speaking as Batman raised a hand.</p><p>“I’m telling you this so that you do not panic the next time you visit Young Justice and see him there. Both Kara and Donna are at or above his power rating, so they will be able to handle him should he go rogue.”</p><p>“I… thank you.”</p><p>Batman nodded, then he seemed to vanish into the crowd, leaving Raven to hug her son.</p><p>“Did I do good?”</p><p>“You did, Harry.” Raven tightened her grip as she enjoyed the presence of her son, a sensation that she had feared that she would never experience again. “You did <em>brilliantly</em>.”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">5 - Return</span> </strong>
</p><p>“Mom!” Harry called as he stared at the sight before him. Beside him, a pool of darkness formed and Raven rose from it, her hands surrounded by the <em>not-glow </em>of her magic as she looked round to find out what had caused Harry to call for her. Spotting the thing that had transfixed Harry, Raven stared at it for a long moment, then she triggered her comm.</p><p>“Robin, there is a phoenix on the roof, one carrying a letter.”</p><p>The silence from the comm was eloquent in the confusion it relayed and Raven watched as the bird fluttered forwards, dropping the letter in front of her son.</p><p>“Harry Potter-Roth?” Harry read without touching the letter and Raven felt a surge of pride in his caution. Over the last few years, Harry had eagerly learned everything that he could from his adoptive family and allies. Robin had overseen his early education in the basics before briefly apprenticing him to Batman to learn how to truly think while Jason Blood had overseen some of Harry’s lessons in the basics of magic and non-verbal cantrips. Even the Amazons of Themyscera, several score of who were now full members of the League, had taught him, training him in unarmed combat and the basics of bladework.</p><p>Refocusing on the <em>here-and-now</em>, Raven reached out with her <em>senses</em>, then frowned slightly.</p><p>“There’s a transportation spell on the letter, but one that needs to be verbally activated.” She finally said. “I think that we need to get several of your magic teachers here. I believe that this comes from the world you were born in and we may be able to back-track it so that we can open a portal.”</p><p>“I think Aunt Nimue is back from her last mission.” Harry offered and Raven nodded.</p><p>“She is.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Enter!”</p><p>Raven gave a sigh of annoyance as she lowered her hand, having raised it to knock but not having the chance to do so. Once again, she checked for any spells that could have told the room’s occupant that she was there, but once again, the results were negative.</p><p>Tapping the button that opened the door, she stepped into the room and paused.</p><p>“Come in, sit down.” Nimue waved at the two empty seats at the circular table that she and Jason Blood were seated at. “Do you want a cup of tea? The blend that Jason brought with him is quite exquisite.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Raven moved to the table and sat down, Harry following her example. Neither spoke as Jason poured them each a cup of tea, sliding them across the table with a wave of his fingers and a brief glow of a telekinesis spell. Picking up her teacup, Raven took a small sip, then lowered her drink.</p><p>“The cards this morning told me that a journey was in your future.” Nimue noted.</p><p>“I got a letter!” Harry was almost bouncing in his seat, the Phoenix on his shoulder looking amused. “Here it is!”</p><p>“May I?” Jason asked and Harry passed the letter across. Jason held one hand over it, frowning in concentration.</p><p>“A transportation spell, but one of a type that I have not encountered before. Interesting… the destination is anchored in both space and realm… how fascinating. And <em>there</em>’s the activation trigger… and I’ve blocked it for now. No compulsions and so on in evidence… it is safe for you to open.”</p><p>“Interesting motto.” Nimue noted as she looked at the wax seal holding the envelope closed. “Never tickle a sleeping dragon… a very wise piece of advice.”</p><p>Jason passed the envelope back to Harry who pulled it open, tearing around the wax seal so as to keep it intact. Extracting the parchment sheet inside, he lay it down and looked at it.</p><p>“What does it say?” Rachel prompted and Harry started reading.</p><p>“To Harry James Potter.<br/>“From Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First Class), Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry… I have no idea what most of that means.”</p><p>“We’ll find out.” Rachel reassured him. “Continue reading, please.”</p><p>“Mr Potter, please be aware that you have been provisionally accepted into Hogwarts school as a legacy student, both of your parents also having been students. In addition, there are a number of legal matters involved which can be postponed, but which I feel you would profit from aiding in the resolution of.<br/>“As of the time of writing, I have no information about your current living arrangements, other than wherever you are, you are healthy and happy. I do not wish to risk your continued well-being, so any decisions regarding your future must be yours and yours alone to take.<br/>“Should you wish to claim the legacy of your parents, simply hold this letter and state <em>I, your full name, wish to speak with Albus Dumbledore</em>. The letter will act as a Portkey and bring you to Hogwarts, along with anyone else who is also holding the letter. Please be aware, though, that I am uncertain that I can return you to where you currently are as it took a powerful ritual to allow my friend Fawkes to find you. Nevertheless, I will do my utmost to help you return if that is your wish once we have spoken.<br/>“Written by my hand and will,<br/>“Albus.”</p><p>The three older magic users exchanged looks, then Nimue sighed.</p><p>“I’ll go and talk to Giovanni, explain to him that you are truly UnTainted and how. We’ll need him to help us recruit Doctor Fate, his skills with dimensional manipulation would prove very useful.”</p><p>“Getting the power to pierce the dimensional barrier could be a problem.” Jason mused. “Even a Lord of Order does not expend such energy lightly.”</p><p>“Can we use a Zeta Tube?” Harry asked and the others stared at him in shock.</p><p>“I… can’t think why we can’t.” Nimue finally admitted. “Raven, can you call Cyborg?”</p><p>“And once we have reached your birth-realm, then… Fawkes, was it?” The bird nodded in response to Jason’s question. “Then perhaps Fawkes would consent to take your reply back.”</p><p>Fawkes nodded again.</p><p>.</p><p>“Of all the things I was expecting, this was not one of them.” Raven noted as she looked at the speedily-built stone tower that was set against the low cliff that helped to support Titan’s Tower. A large archway led into the circular interior and on the other side, a cave had been re-purposed to hold what had been a Zeta Tube projector delivered from one of the Justice League’s storage complexes, modified with slabs of marble on which complex circles and runes were engraved and set with a variety of metals. In front of the setup was a large portcullis, set to drop should anything try to force its way through, then a pair of powered metal doors rated to hold against anything up to a small nuclear explosion.</p><p>Naturally, Cyborg was adding his own layers of defense to it as well.</p><p>The Zeta Tube itself was glowing, but rather than the normal green of the tubes used by the League, this one was glowing a golden-red.</p><p>“It looks <em>cool</em>!” Harry exclaimed in awe.</p><p>“The feather donated by Fawkes allowed us to locate the realm he… and you… are from.” Jason Blood noted from the control console located to one side of the room. While part of the console was normal technology, several more marble tablets had been integrated into it with magical circles and runes floating just above their surface. At the center was a tall diamond which had the feather in question embedded in the middle, glowing in the same colors as the active portal “Raven, this medallion will let you shrink the other end of the portal and move it to where you wish it to be, but it will work only thrice.”</p><p>“You’ll need magic-users at the other end to help you with that.” Zatanna noted as she walked towards them, her father fuming silently behind her. “Dad is staying here to keep an eye on things and if anything goes wrong, he can use the link that we have to reach us.”</p><p>“I’m coming too.” Robin noted, causing Giovanni Zatara to jolt in shock as he hadn’t noticed the teen’s arrival. “We don’t know what we’re going to face on the other side.”</p><p>Fawkes chirped reassuringly from his perch on Harry’s shoulder and Harry reached up to rub his fingers down Fawkes’ head, just as the Phoenix liked it.</p><p>“Let’s get going!” he laughed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“We have a letter!” Minerva half-shouted as she burst into the office, causing Albus and Filius to stare at her. “It’s from Harry Potter!”</p><p>Albus stared at her as she placed the letter on the table, Fawkes flying in unnoticed behind her to land on his perch, and all three professors leaned in to read it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Interesting.” Dumbledore mused. “It would seem that young Harry has been adopted.”</p><p>“Headmaster, may I volunteer to meet him?” Filius asked. “With my stature, he is unlikely to see me as a threat…”</p><p>“And that will help you in persuading him to attend.” Dumbledore agreed. “An excellent idea. As to where…”</p><p>“I’ll enchant a map for them.” Filius declared. “It will point them to the Leaky Cauldron and with a bit of a tweak, I’ll be able to sense when it gets close, meaning that I won’t miss them. Having them meet me in a public place will reassure them that it isn’t an ambush while having them meet me there will let me take them straight to Gringotts once I’ve explained things to them.”</p><p>“An excellent idea, Filius.” Dumbledore said approvingly. “An excellent idea indeed.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“…that’s new.” Robin admitted at he held the piece of parchment that had accompanied the letter which had just been delivered to them. On the page was an inked compass-rose that pointed north no matter how the parchment was turned, and a small arrow atop the rose pointed in a specific direction. Starfire had already taken the parchment and, under the concealment of a cloaking spell cast by Raven, flew several miles with it, returning to report that the arrow had shifted relative to the compass rose itself.</p><p>The number underneath it had also apparently changed, showing the distance in feet from their destination.</p><p>“We are apparently meant to meet him in London, near Charing Cross.” Raven noted, looking up from the map on which several lines glowed. “Robin, I mean no insult, but…”</p><p>“Best I stay here to co-ordinate and protect our extraction point.” Robin confirmed, looking round at the small copse where they had temporarily concealed the end of the Portal, concealment aided by the use of several spells courtesy of Zatanna.</p><p>“Starfire, Harry and myself can all fly, should we need to, and I do not think that they will be expecting that.” Raven noted. “Once you add Starfire’s starbolts and my own magical skills, we should be able to extract ourselves from almost any trap and evade long enough that I can return us here.”</p><p>Robin nodded. “May I suggest civilian clothing for this?”</p><p>There was a pause as Raven looked down at her cloak before sighing. “Yes, and I’ll need to cast a disguise spell over Starfire as well.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and the trio looked round as a small figure approached.</p><p>“Harry Potter?” He asked and the shortest figure lowered his hood.</p><p>“I go by Harry Potter-<em>Roth</em> now.” He corrected as the other two figures lowered their hoods. “These are my mother, Rachel Roth, and my aunt, Kor’iandr.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you!” Starfire gushed.</p><p>“I am Professor Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts.” The short man replied with a bow. “It is a great honor to meet you. I taught your parents and after we deal with the required purchases, I will be happy to tell you about them. Now, I was given this to give to Harry.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Raven half-whispered. “I do not recognise the pattern of magic.”</p><p>“The Keys are created by the Goblins and include spells that prevent them from being duplicated.” Filius explained. “This is the key to Mr Potter’s vault, in it you will find more than enough money to pay for the items you need for school.”</p><p>“I have a vault?” Harry asked curiously and Flitwick waved them towards a table set into a nook.</p><p>“Let us be seated, then I shall tell you that which you need to know…”</p><p>.</p><p>The cart squealed to a halt and the Goblin half-turned, only to freeze at the change in one of the passengers.</p><p>“I think that water washed the spell off you, Aunt Star.” Harry noted as Koriand’r held up a hand that had been white, but was now back to its usual rusty-orange. “Mom?”</p><p>“Probably best to wait until we get back up top before reapplying it.” Raven pulled off the headband she was wearing to rub at her forehead, then donned it again, but not before the embedded gem had briefly caught the torchlight. “I <em>thought</em> there was something off about that waterfall we went through, but it didn’t have any effects on me that I could determine.”</p><p>“The <em>Thief’s Downfall</em> strips away all magical disguises.” The Goblin managed. “It is one of many security features that Gringotts utilizes.”</p><p>“I can sense quite a few of them.” Raven confirmed, then she looked round. “I assume that this is my son’s vault?”</p><p>“It is indeed.” Filius noted as he leapt out of the cart, landing lightly on the rocky platform.</p><p>“Do you have the key?” The Goblin asked, then he nodded as Harry held up a small metal key on a chain. “Good.”</p><p>Reaching out, he touched the key with one hand, then tapped the door with the other. There was a deep screeching of metal, then the door to the vault opened slowly and Harry stepped through, looking round.</p><p>“It’s only money.” He sighed in disappointment. “I don’t see anything from my parents.”</p><p>“…I’m not entirely sure what happened to your parents belongings.” Filius admitted, then he turned to the Goblin and spoke to him in a language that Harry did not recognise. The Goblin replied, his voice even harsher than Flitwicks and the two of them seemed to snap at each other before Flitwick turned back.</p><p>There is another vault, the Potter Family Vault, in which most of your parents things have been stored, but you will need to be of age before you can access it.”</p><p>“That sucks.” Harry pouted. “Is there any way I can get access before I’m twenty-one?”</p><p>“The Wizarding World deems one to be Of Age when one has their <em>seventeenth</em> birthday.” Filius noted and Harry brightened slightly.</p><p>“Cool, only six years, not ten.”</p><p>“In the meantime, shall we see about collecting some money for you?” Filius prompted, trying to ignore how the woman Harry had called his Aunt was hovering above the largest pile of golden coins, looking around with unabashed curiosity. “Once you have your money, we can get a wand for you.”</p><p>“Out of interest,” Raven interjected as Harry started <em>summoning</em> coins and directing them into his belt-pouch, a feat that made Filius’ eyes widen, “What happened to the home that Harry’s parents lived in and did they own any other properties?”</p><p>“The first part is possibly a discussion for later.” Filius sighed. “As for the second, details would be in the Potter Vault.”</p><p>“Access to the Potter Vault is limited to the Head of House.” The Goblin stated from the door, a note of savage triumph in his voice. “All the Potter items have been stored there.”</p><p>“Including the Potter Ring?” Filius demanded, receiving a nod in response. “Oh dear… without the ring, you cannot get into the Vault, yet you <em>need</em> the ring to claim the Vault…”</p><p>Raven looked at the smirking Goblin, then she closed her eyes. As Filius watched, the shadow she cast suddenly darkened and she suddenly seemed to drop through the solid stone.</p><p>“What the…?”</p><p>“Oh, she must have detected something that had a strong imprint of me on it and used that to locate the Potter Vault.” Harry noted. “She’ll rejoin us later.”</p><p>At the door, the Goblin stared with his jaw agape and eyes wide in horrified shock.</p><p>“Shall we go?”</p><p>“No!” The Goblin snarled. “Unauthorized access is against the laws of Gringotts! You will remain here until she returns to be punished and you can share her punishment!”</p><p>The door slammed shut and Harry sighed.</p><p>“Aunty Star? Can you come here? Professor, you too?”</p><p>Filius moved over to the totally nonchalant boy, the he <em>felt</em> a type of magic similar to yet different from anything he’d felt before engulf him. For a brief instant that somehow seemed also like a near-eternity, there was only <em>nothingness</em> around him, then suddenly the world reformed to leave them standing just inside the entrance to Diagon Alley.</p><p>“You are getting better at that.” Starfire noted and Harry smiled.</p><p>“Practice.” He chuckled, then frowned. “I think that Mom and I are going to have to empty my vaults.”</p><p>“I have already moved the Potter Vault’s contents into my soul-self.” Raven noted from behind them, making Filius jolt in shock. “It will not take long for me to collect your money as well, then I can give Robin the details of where your family’s manor once stood.”</p><p>“The Pottery?”</p><p>Raven nodded, then vanished into Harry’s shadow. Filius stared wide-eyed at the space that she had been, then shook his head.</p><p>“Let’s get your wand and school-things before I let myself have the heart-attack I’m putting off.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Mr-glrk!”</p><p>Harry glared at the person who had tried to sneak up on them and Filius face-palmed.</p><p>“I believe you can release him, he doesn’t mean any harm. Ollivander tends to do things like that.”</p><p>“That was… different.” Ollivander choked as the shadow bands pinning him dissipated, letting him drop back to the ground. “So… Mr Potter. It is good to see you, the whole Wizarding World was quite distraught when they heard that you had vanished. Welcome back... and I see you no longer have that scar you were famed for. Now, let’s see about finding a wand for you… even though you may not actually <em>need</em> one…”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“We’re back!” Harry called as he leapt through the Portal. “… wow. What a lot of security.”</p><p>“You like it?” Cyborg asked as he tinkered with one of the force cannons pointing at the Portal. “Since we didn’t know how secure the other end would be, I’m setting this up so that anyone who tries to sneak through without being escorted or recognized gets blasted back.”</p><p>“I hope you have the safeties installed.” Raven frowned.</p><p>“Twelve different identifier systems.” Cyborg smirked. “And I’ve already programmed all of us in.”</p><p>“We need a high-security team to rebuild the house that Harry’s family once lived in.” Raven stated. “We have moved the other end of the Portal to where it was and I have set up spells to protect it until proper magical shields can be anchored.”</p><p>“I’ll call Batman.” Robin said from near the door.</p><p>.</p><p>Albus watched as Filius trudged through the main doors of Hogwarts. He opened his mouth, only for Filius to interrupt him before he could even start talking.</p><p>“Don’t ask. He’ll be here when term starts. Other than that? Do. Not. Ask.”</p><p>“Ah dinnae ken what hae him so het up, but Ae dinnae think we’re going tae like it.” Minerva’s accent betrayed the worry she felt at the Charms Professor’s uncharacteristic actions.</p><p>“Much as I would like otherwise, I fear I must agree with you.” Albus finally managed.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>6 - </strong> </span> <strong> <span class="u">Reverberations</span> </strong></p><p><em>“The Lost Son returns, child of the Unshackled Bird, wielder of the Magic of Shadows...<br/>“The Avatar of the Bat, the Last Son, the Mindwalking Changeling, the Princess, the Winged Warrior, the Man Who Moves Between Seconds and the Soldier of Will stand ready to lead the warriors of justice…<br/></em> <em>“Beware the indecisive, those who seek to destroy shall pull the strings upon him…”</em></p><p>Trelawney sagged in her seat, then she slowly straightened and looked round, her eyes peering through her large spectacles. “…did I miss something?”</p><p>“No.” Minerva sighed. “No, not really.”</p><p>“Moving on.” Albus prompted. “The budget is still too tight to replace the broomsticks, I’m afraid. Unless we get a donation, you will…”</p><p>“…have to make do and mend.” Madam Hooch sighed. “Some of those broomsticks are getting rather close to being dangerous.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should have the children of the Governers use them.” Professor Snape suggested in a mildly sarcastic tone. “After their beloved offspring have ended up under Madam Pomphrey’s care a couple of times, they will shake loose the Galleons needed.”</p><p>“Severus.” Albus gently chided the lanky-haired man. “Any remaining lesson-specific problems still to be addressed? No? Very well. Let us move on to the final portion of the meeting… Filius? What can you tell us about him?”</p><p>“He’s healthy, happy and can do a type of Apparation that uses shadows.” Filius noted. “I’ve had to send him a warning letter, the Goblins of Gringotts want his head on a platter, and I’m <em>not</em> speaking figuratively. He’s emptied the Potter Family Vault <em>and</em> the Heir Vault.”</p><p>“Is he legally allowed to do that?” Professor Sprout asked curiously.</p><p>“No… and yes.” Flitwick sighed. “As the last survivor of the Potter Line and thus the de-facto head of family, he is meant to have full access to all the Potter assets. However, he is also not Of Age and hasn’t officially claimed his position as Head of Family, so… it’s quite a grey area. One made worse by the fact that he had no legal method to actually gain access to his family Vault…”</p><p>“And the problem that the Goblins have with it is…?” Severus inquired.</p><p>“That he managed to do so despite all the protections on the Vault and he managed to teleport himself, his aunt and myself out of the vault after we had been locked in to await questioning.” Flitwick paused, taking a sip from the glass of Firewhiskey in front of him. Once the resulting flames were extinguished, he continued. “The Goblins are <em>terrified</em> at how he and his mother are able to bypass their defences, defences which have been constructed over many centuries against every threat that they could conceive of. Generations of Gringotts Warders have labored to ensure that nothing can penetrate through toe the depths of their vaults by any magical means, so for two people to just casually bypass all of their efforts…”</p><p>“I can see the problem.” Albus sighed, then he perked up. “On the other hand, if Harry’s adoptive mother can <em>teach </em>that form of magery…”</p><p>“Then the Goblin Nation would not only rise up in rebellion, they’d pursue total war.” Filius interrupted. “It’s bad enough from their viewpoint that there are <em>two</em> who can bypass their protections, the idea that almost <em>anyone</em> could would not be one that they would allow to be held for very long.”</p><p>Albus blinked. “Ah, yes. I can see why they would do that…”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The door to the vault clanked and clattered before swinging open to reveal the interior to the gazes of the fully-armed-and-armored Goblin warriors. For a long while, none of them moved, then the first rank edged into the Vault, their eyes darting round to try and examine every inch of the echoing rocky chamber.</p><p>After several minutes, the guards parted to let a quartet of Goblins clad in well-tailored business suits through. The four new arrivals looked round, their faces showing a mix of anger and resigned acceptance to those who knew how to read them.</p><p>
  <em>“Both of the Potter Vaults are empty. If word leaks out that the Last Potter has chosen to remove his entire fortune from our guardianship, the results could be… unfortunate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cart-driver Fangblade Rakkar reported that one of them used a type of teleportation magic he had never heard of before, one that seemed to use shadows. He also noted that according to the youngest walking-roast, she used something related to him to locate this vault.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Given the amount of stock held within this vault, stock that would have defaulted to us once the Potter Scion had reached twenty-and-one since his only means of claiming it was locked in here and out of his grasp, it would have been difficult for her to have emptied it before we locked the vaults down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But obviously not impossible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Options?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At this time… there is nothing we can do. They have successfully extracted the wealth of the Potters from our realm, they have no reason to return. We know not where they are or where the wealth has been placed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe we should upgrade our defenses.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How? We need to understand how her magic works before we can block it.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Can we claim the wealth using… </em>other<em> methods?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Do you know where we can find it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…no?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then how can we claim it?”</em>
</p><p>The Goblin who had been asked that question looked away with an expression that only another Goblin would have recognized as a pout.</p><p><em>“Perhaps a more diplomatic approach could be the answer?”</em> The most junior of the quartet asked almost diffidently. <em>“If he has indeed been raised outside the Wizarding World, then he would be unaware of the traditions involved. Perhaps we could ask the Wand-bearer to act as our representative for this? If played right, we may not only regain dominion over the wealth he reclaimed, but persuade those who raised him that we are trustworthy enough for them to invest with us too.”</em></p><p><em>“We are Goblins!” </em>The leader snapped.<em> “We do </em>not<em> crawl and beg! We will find a way to bring </em>everything<em> he owns into our hands! We will beggar him and all will know that Gringotts is the true arbiter of wealth!”</em></p><p>The one who had just been verbally smacked down exchanged glances with the other two, who both looked away from him.</p><p>
  <em>“…As you say, Branch Overlord.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Start by calling in all the debts the Potter Clan owe us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…they do not owe us anything, Branch Overlord. The Potter Clan has always been cautious with regard to us. It was only during the Blood-War that they placed their wealth in our grip and that was only because the location of their treasure-room had been discovered by those loyal to the Dark One and a raid had almost breached its protections.”</em>
</p><p>The rage-filled yell of the leader echoed off the walls of the vault.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“…amazing!” Harry breathed as he looked at the building before him. The mansion seemed to be an edifice of glass and steel with floor-to-ceiling windows making up the vast majority of its walls, save for the ground floor which had thick shaped-stone walls and smaller windows inset into them. Rising above the three-story mansion and anchoring it was a tower that rose another four stories before ending in a conical roof-with-overhang that looked amusingly like a stereotypical witches hat. The overhang provided shelter for the semi-recessed balconies below, balconies that lacked railings as they were obviously intended for use by fliers as launching and landing pads.</p><p>“I… one week and it’s all done.” Rachel shook her head in disbelief. “<em>And</em> the Gatehouse as well. I know that Superman said that the League had the resources to help with the rebuilding, but I didn’t expect it to be done <em>this</em> fast.”</p><p>Out of the grass-covered bunker behind them came a sudden breeze, then a large container floated out, surrounded by a green aura.</p><p>“So, where did you want this?” Hal Jordan asked and Raven waved to the main door.</p><p>“Just over there. We’ll do the unpacking ourselves.”</p><p>“It’s giving my ring fits.” Hal noted as he maneuvered the container into position. “Whatever you did to it has screwed up its ability to scan it.”</p><p>“It’s bigger on the inside, that’s all.” Rachel smirked, then she sighed. “There is a <em>lot</em> of furniture in there.”</p><p>“That’s why <em>we’ve</em> come to help.” A new voice called and Rachel turned with a smile for the members of Young Justice, only to pause as she saw their newest member.</p><p>“It’s alright!” Kara quickly interjected. “Jhonn cleaned out all the control-programs that Cadmus had put into his mind and the Kents took him in to give him a proper upbringing. Meet Connor Kent, Clark’s younger cousin.”</p><p>“…hello?” The newcomer managed nervously.</p><p>“He’s been cleared by Martian Manhunter <em>and</em> Doctor Fate.” Donna Troy noted as she placed a reassuring hand on the slightly-larger teen’s shoulder. “He helped us track down the last two members of The Light and he almost died helping to capture Savage. He’s on our side.”</p><p>Rachel gave a slow nod of unwilling acceptance. “Fine. We have a lot of things to move and I have a sheet showing what should go where.”</p><p>“We are ready to begin, Friend Raven!” Koriand’r called as she stood by the now-open container.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry accepted the cup of tea and took a sip as he leaned against Rachel. Around the conversation-pit (which resembled the one in Titan’s Tower), the two-story library rose with the upper-level walkway stretching across a series of alcoves, its shelves seeming empty despite the thousand-plus books that had been sorted and placed on the shelves.</p><p>“Only a fortnight to go until you head off to Hogwarts.” Rachel sighed, then she glanced over at the portion of the library that had a rope-barrier set in front of it to alert people that access was limited for a reason. Unseen were the runes that were set around the edges and across the entry to the alcove in question, runes that created an barrier that would push away anyone who sought entry without being keyed in first. “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you too, mom.” Harry whispered back.</p><p>“And your Vault is now secured!” Cyborg declaimed as he entered the library. “The coins are all in hoppers and I’ve set up the system so that you don’t need to open the door to get money, you just let it scan your DNA and Quantum Resonance, then use the keypad to say how much you want, either local British money or that wizarding stuff. If you want to put money in without opening the door, just pour it into the hopper and it’ll automatically check, count and sort it all, even the banknotes. I’ve even put a spur up to by the front door, it’s hidden behind that painting of what this place used to look like. I’ve keyed the pad to you two and you two alone.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Rachel smiled, earning a grin in return.</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle Vic.” Harry chirped, causing Victor’s grin to widen more.</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>“The bunker out the front is connected to the Watchtower and just off the entry hall is the Gate to Titan’s Tower.” Cyborg accepted a large mug of black coffee. “ “I’ve put it into the space where your bedrooms used to be. Both Gates have security arrays to prevent unauthorized usage and this way, we’re literally just a step away. Oh, the Tower Gate is not being mentioned in <em>any </em>of the League databases, it’s a true <em>need-to-know</em> only and of the League, only Batman knows, mainly because I needed his help in hiding the requisitions for the materials.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Rachel repeated.</p><p>The library door opened again as Nimue and Jason Blood entered.</p><p>“The protective Wards have settled in place and I have set a link to the ley-line that travels deep underground.” Jason noted. “It was deep enough that even with Lady Xanadu aiding me with the scrying spells, we were barely able to find it.”</p><p>“They’ll be fully charged before the end of the week.” Nimue added, then she gave Jason a look that mingled respect and curiosity. “Although how you managed to create such an… <em>intriguing</em> reactive defense schema I do not know.”</p><p>“Centuries of study and experience plus some… <em>suggestions</em> from Constantine. Non-lethal, but apparently it will be highly embarrassing to whoever is on the receiving end of them.” Jason shrugged. “Of course, I had to tweak it slightly to create a gap for this <em>Floo</em> system to work through. I would quite like to witness the way it is connected, travelling through fireplaces is something I have not encountered before.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Ah, Lucius.” Fudge’s greeting was rather lacking in its normal exuberant nature and Lucius Malfoy raised a mental eyebrow.</p><p>“Is there a problem, and if so, how may I help?” Lucius asked as he sat down opposite Fudge. Rather than reply, the Minister of Magic flipped a document across the table, one which Lucius leaned forwards to read.</p><p>“…oh dear.” He concluded after reading it. “This does not look good for <em>The-Boy-Who-Lived</em>.”</p><p>“The Goblins are <em>furious</em> with him and I have no idea why!” Fudge fretted. “If not for the outcry, I dare say that they’d be insisting that the memorial in Godric’s Hollow be torn down.”</p><p>Lucius made a noncommittal noise of agreement as he passed the document back. “Do you wish me to check with my sources, see if I can find out the issue… and try to smooth things over somewhat?”</p><p>“That would be <em>wonderful</em>.” Fudge slumped in his chair.</p><p>“I will try to have the report delivered to you before Hogwarts takes in its newest students.” Lucius gave Fudge a reassuring smile. “At the very least, I should have preliminary indications of what happened to rile them up.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A nondescript owl fluttered down to Lucius’ desk and he untied the envelope attached to its foot, then released the owl to fly away. Picking up a bone-handled letter opener, he extracted the contents of the envelope and skimmed them quickly before re-reading them more slowly.</p><p>“Normally, I pride myself on being almost unflappable,” he commented to himself, “But right now, I am feeling most flapped indeed.”</p><p>A chuckle from the door of his study alerted him to a visitor and he looked up with a smile.</p><p>“Hello, my beloved.”</p><p>“My Lord.” Narcissa half-curtsied as she closed the door behind her, then she sat in the chair before his desk, leaning forwards. “You seem… distracted.”</p><p>“The pattern is changing.” Lucius tapped the documents piled haphazardly in front of him. “Things are happening that were unexpected… and even unforeseeable. Take Gringotts, for instance. It would seem that not only has young Potter managed to empty his vaults, both his family one and the one he actually had access to, he managed to do so while the vaults were locked down!”</p><p>“Oh my!” Narcissa gasped. “If word of that gets out, then there’ll be a massive rush as everyone else tries to empty their own vaults.”</p><p>“Gringotts is trying to keep it as secret as they can.” Lucius agreed. “I wonder how many of our world are unaware that, by the old treaties, Gringotts may unilaterally <em>borrow</em> up to half the monetary contents of a vault for use in loaning out to others so long as they replace it all with an extra knut-per-galleon-used within a year.”</p><p>“That would explain quite a bit about why they are concerned.” Narcissa noted. “With the Potter wealth no longer available for them to use to increase their own wealth…”</p><p>“Quite.” Lucius leafed through another of the folders. “And should a vault be unclaimed for fifty years or a newly-recognized Head of Family not be able to open it within a moon-turning of achieving their Age of Right, then the contents default to Gringotts, to be redistributed or auctioned off as they see fit, albeit with a third of the profits being passed across to the Ministry.”</p><p>Narcissa’s eyes widened. “So <em>that</em> is why you insisted that anything personal should be kept out of Gringotts and why you had that vault installed underneath our home!”</p><p>Lucius nodded. “So very few bother to look at the past. That is fortunate for those of us who are willing to learn about it in order to avoid the traps set generations ago.”</p><p>Narcissa rose from her chair and moved to give her husband a kiss. “When you try, you are truly a master of intrigue.”</p><p>“One of the many things that caught your eye.” Lucius replied. “Of course, I had to prove myself to be worthy of you.”</p><p>“And you did indeed.” Narcissa leaned in to kiss him again, only for a noise of disgust to sound from the doorway. “Hello, my little dragon, did you need something?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Harry, under no circumstances are you to go near Gringotts Bank.” Raven noted as she read the letter that had been delivered via a Hogwarts owl. “It would seem that by emptying the Potter Vaults, we have been declared enemies of Gringotts and as such, they are legally allowed to kill us should we enter or be brought into their building.”</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>Raven’s mouth quirked at the chorused question and she looked up at her son and team, all of whom were sat around the table that boasted the wreckage of a large meal. “It would seem that the Head of House ring you now wear was the only way to open the Vault and a month after you reached twenty-one, if you hadn’t opened the vault by then, the contents would have become property of Gringotts.”</p><p>“They could have sold off it for a <em>lot</em> of money.” Robin mused as he looked round at the portraits looking down at them from the walls, then at the well-made furniture. “Or they could have kept it for their own use, maybe as gifts to those they wished to bribe.”</p><p>“That’s not cool.” Cyborg grumbled while Beast Boy was clenching his fists.</p><p>“They’d grab everything your family left you?” He snarled. “Not cool doesn’t even <em>begin</em> to describe it!”</p><p>“Chill.” Raven commanded. “Harry and I have stopped them from achieving their aims. With the new vault that Cyborg has installed for us, the money is even safer.”</p><p>“I managed to install anti-teleport systems in the walls.” Cyborg added. “The only way in and out is the maintenance ladder and that has even more security on it than the Gates.”</p><p>“You’ll have to show us later.” Raven commented.</p><p>“Sure!” Cyborg grinned. “So, you decided who gets to sleep where?”</p><p>“I had suggested that Harry take the main bedroom, but he was insistent that I should have it.” Rachel sighed. “Garfield, you have been a bad influence on him. He’s become as stubborn as you.”</p><p>The accused hero simply grinned and tried to look innocent.</p><p>“Just to change the subject, when is Harry heading to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“The day after tomorrow.” Raven responded to Robin’s question. “I have already located the platform that the train is leaving from, so I’ll teleport him there on the day.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Robin agreed.</p><p>“So, party tomorrow?” Garfield chimed in hopefully and Rachel glanced at Harry’s hopeful smile, then she sighed.</p><p>“Alright, party tomorrow…”</p><p>Both Harry and Garfield cheered, as did Koriand’r.</p><p>“…et tu, Starfire?”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>7 - </strong> </span> <strong> <span class="u">Departures And Arrivals</span> </strong></p><p>The train rumbled into life and Harry waved at his family. Raven had finally purchased an owl for herself and the white-feathered Angela (named in honor of Raven’s long-deceased mother) sat regally on Raven’s shoulder. Beast Boy had joked about being able to fill the role, but Raven had shot him down by noting that a <em>green</em> owl would attract far more attention than a white one, especially in a realm where Superheroes didn’t actually exist and any attempt to act as one would cause significant sociological problems.</p><p>Cyborg, on the other hand, was already earning local money by bleeding technology into the public domain in association with a small, local tech company he’d helped to found. Already, their multi-function data/charging socket design had attracted a lot of interest from various tech companies around the world while Robin had noted that Batman had plans for establishing safe-houses so that those who needed to be hidden from their enemies could have a safe life where those seeking to harm them could not find them.</p><p>Rummaging around in the trunk that held his school equipment and the other things he would need, having been packed on the basis that they did not know if the famed Hogwarts protections could counter Shadowportation, he pulled out a book. Pausing just long enough to <em>store</em> the trunk inside his Shadowsoul, he flipped it open to the bookmark, losing himself in the guide to the intricacies (and occassional insanities) of the Wizarding World.</p><p>As he turned the page, the door slammed open. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of a trio of boys about his age, the pale-blond one being the obvious leader while the two larger boys flanking him had the appearance of being little more than minions.</p><p>“Would you be Harry Potter?” The leader asked and Harry carefully placed his bookmark in the book, closing it and pocketing it before answering.</p><p>“I may be. Who wishes to know?”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Scion of House Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and soon-to-be Lord Black.” The boy almost preened. “These are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.”</p><p>“Then, yes, I am Harry Potter-Roth.” Harry rose to his feet, noting with a mild sense of amusement that all three boys looked slightly taken aback as he moved, something that wasn’t surprising given the sheer amount of training he had undergone as well as the healthy diet that had aided in his growth. “Adopted son of Rachel Roth, known as Raven, student of Madam Xanadu and Jason Blood, both originally of Camelot.”</p><p>All three pairs of eyes looking at him widened in shock. “Camelot? You studied under Merlin?”</p><p>“No, I studied under those who knew him.” Harry replied with a slight frown, although underneath it he was hiding his amusement. “Why, is it important?”</p><p>Draco just gaped at him in shock.</p><p>“Is it… is it… uhhhhhh…”</p><p>“Perhaps you should take him back to his compartment so that he can recover.” Harry suggested to the minions.</p><p>“…um, yeah.” Crabbe managed, then the two of them hooked their hands under Draco’s arms and carried him off.</p><p>“…that was amusing.” Harry chuckled, then he frowned. “I think I may have been hanging around Uncle Gar for too long… That was the sort of prank <em>he</em>’d play…”</p><p>“Did I hear someone say prank?” A new voice said and Harry turned to look at the speaker. After several seconds of staring, he rubbed at his eyes to check that he wasn’t seeing double.</p><p>“I did indeed and judging from how that blonde ponce was looking so befuddled, I think we have found the one who pranked him.” The speaker sounded identical to the first one, which wasn’t very surprising since they were twins.</p><p>“Fred and George Weasley, at your service!” The first one bowed.</p><p>“Yes indeed, Gred and Forge, happy to meet you!” the other one bowed as the first one straightened up.</p><p>“So nice to meet a fellow prankster!” the first one bowed again.</p><p>“There are so few of us, these days!” the other exclaimed as he bowed.</p><p>“My Uncle Garfield would <em>love</em> to meet you two.” Harry chuckled.</p><p>“Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but we were tasked by our mother to make sure that little Ronniekins doesn’t get into trouble.” The left-side one sighed.</p><p>“Yep, he’s already got into one squabble with the brat you pranked.” The other grinned. “Nice one!”</p><p>“See you in Gryffindor!” They chorused, then they trotted past him, vanishing down the corridor.</p><p>“That was… different.” He finally managed.</p><p>.</p><p>“Excuse me…” A girl’s voice interrupted his reading and he placed the bookmark into its new position before looking up. “Yes?”</p><p>“Have you seen a toad anywhere? I’m helping a boy to find his, it escaped…”</p><p>Harry quickly slid his book into his robe, using the motion to <em>shift</em> the book into his Shadowsoul, then he rose. “I think that I can help. I’ve learned a few tricks, but I’ll need to meet the toad’s owner for it to work.”</p><p>“Neville’s this way.” The big-haired girl motioned for him to follow. “Oh! I’m sorry, I’m Hermione Granger.”</p><p>“Harry Potter-Roth.” Harry looked down at Hermione as she picked herself up off the floor. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“You… you’re <em>Harry Potter</em>?” She gasped. “I’ve read so much about you… is it true that you traveled the world to learn other magics before coming here?”</p><p>“…travel was involved.” Harry admitted. “And yes, I have learned a bit of magic from other sources.”</p><p>“Wow…” Hermione breathed in awe, then she tapped at a door. “Neville, I found someone who could help us!”</p><p>The boy she called out to pulled himself up from where he was kneeling to look underneath one of the benches. “Really?”</p><p>“Harry Potter-Roth, at your service.” Harry smiled.</p><p>“Neville Longbottom. You can find Trevor?”</p><p>“We’ll see.” Harry reached out. “Just close your eyes and focus on your toad.”</p><p>Neville nodded, then closed his eyes as Harry rested his fingers lightly on his forehead. <em>Reaching</em> out with his senses, Harry <em>felt</em> along the train, then found a small spark of life that resonated slightly with Neville’s thoughts. Cupping his free hand, Harry <em>reached</em> out and <em>pulled</em> the toad though the shadows and into his hand. “Got him!”</p><p>Neville’s eyes widened at the sight of the toad looking rather disgruntled in Harry’s hand. “Trevor!”</p><p>“Here you go.” Harry handed the amphibian over then surreptitiously wiped his hand against his robes. “One toad.”</p><p>“…that was <em>incredible</em>!” Hermione whispered. “How did you <em>do</em> that?”</p><p>“It’s just a trick that I picked up from mom.” Harry shrugged, then he grinned. “It’s great for when I’ve misplaced something of mine.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Hermione continued, her attention fixed on Harry’s hand. “Where did you learn that?”</p><p>“According to Uncle Victor, seven shifts strangewards and three orange through the Bleed.” Harry stated, thinking back to the conversation that he’d barely managed to follow for about six sentences before the combination of magical terminology and technobabble overwhelmed him.</p><p>“…huh?”</p><p>Harry shrugged again. “I didn’t really understand it myself. It took quite a bit of effort to get back to <em>this</em> reality, though and when we did, Uncle Garfield was quite amused to find out that he and the others are apparently fictional.”</p><p>“…I’m lost.” Hermione admitted. “Why are they fictional?”</p><p>“They’re the Teen Titans.”</p><p>Hermione’s face went blank. “…what.”</p><p>“…who?” Was Neville’s contribution.</p><p>.</p><p>“…so it’s quite possible that through the same effect, there’s a reality out there where <em>we</em> are nothing more than characters in a story.” Harry finished up his explanation. Neville looked like he regretted asking while Hermione was frowning in thought.</p><p>“So… the Teen Titans and the other heroes are real?”</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>“And the comics are true?”</p><p>“No, most of them are made up.” Harry shook his head. “Or they’re reflecting stories from other realities… or both.”</p><p>“I think I’m getting a headache.” Neville grumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, most people do.” Harry admitted. “Alternate realities are a pain to deal with. Guy told me that even the Guardians of Oa hate to have to deal with them.”</p><p>“They <em>exist</em>?” Hermione asked in amazement, then she shook her head. “Of <em>course</em> they exist. If other realities are a thing, then <em>everything</em> has to exist <em>somewhere</em>.”</p><p>.</p><p>“…and I finished my first read-through of the books yesterday.” Hermione finished before taking another bite out of her sandwich.</p><p>“You’ll certainly be a Ravenclaw, then.” Neville noted as he folded up the paper that his own now-devoured sandwiches had been wrapped in. “I’ll probably be in Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“Given that I can talk to snakes, I’ll be a shoo-in for Slytherin.” Harry laughed, then he paused at the look that Neville was giving him. “What?”</p><p>“You can talk to snakes?” Neville sounded shocked. “The last one who could was <em>You-Know-Who</em>!”</p><p>“And he had two eyes, two arms, used a wand and spoke English.” Harry shot back, using his experience from the good-natured verbal spars that he and Beast Boy had often engaged in. “Does that make all of evil as we have the same things?”</p><p>“Well, I… no, but…” Neville broke off as he tried to come up with a counter.</p><p>“The Greeks had Paracelcus, a wizard who used his snake-speaking skills to help him heal.” Harry continued. “Is healing evil?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Neville’s exclamation was almost a shout.</p><p>“The Japanese believe that snakes are messengers of the gods. Is it evil to carry messages?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“So why is merely speaking another language seen as bad?”</p><p>“I… well… it…”</p><p>“I think I read somewhere that it’s the use that is good or bad, not the thing itself.” Hermione interjected. “<em>You-Know-Who</em> spoke it and no-one else could…”</p><p>“Or would admit to doing so when he was around.” Harry added.</p><p>“…or would admit to doing so.” Hermione accepted. “So the speaking to snakes thing ended up being linked to evil in many people’s minds.”</p><p>“…I never thought about it that way.” Neville admitted, looking slightly ashamed.</p><p>“Why should you have?” Harry shrugged. “None of us can help the way that we were raised. What matters is the decisions we make.”</p><p>“Dad used to say you had to play the cards you were dealt.” Hermione chimed in, then she sighed. “It took me far too long to actually understand what he meant, though…”</p><p>“I <em>think</em> I get it…” Neville mused.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The train came to a shuddering halt in a cloud of steam and as it did so, a voice echoed through it.</p><p>“<em>Please leave your trunks and any pets in the train, they will be delivered to your dormatories or bed-chambers.”</em></p><p>Hermione paused in her attempt to pull her trunk down from the luggage rack, then stepped off the bench. Twitching her robes so that she looked neater, she moved to the door and stepped into the teeming corridor, only to be knocked back by a larger student hurrying past.</p><p>“Let’s wait a moment.” Harry suggested and Hermione <em>huff</em>ed in annoyance. Nevertheless, she waited for the flowing stream of humanity to ease off before trying again.</p><p>This time, she was successful and the two boys followed her out onto the station platform.</p><p>“Firs’ years, over here!” A rumbling voice echoed across the platform and all three turned to see a bearded man looming above the crowd, topping the tallest person there by well over three feet. His arm, the strong muscles obvious despite the thick leather coat he was wearing, waved in an attention-attracting gesture. “Firs’ years, this way!”</p><p>“Well, I guess we know where’s we’re going.” Harry noted as they made their way through the dissipating crowds to join the gaggle of other children standing in front of the huge man.</p><p>“That all of yer? Any more firs’ years? Nope? Good. Now, we go this way an ye’ll soon be seein’ ‘ogwarts fer the first time. Move along, this way!”</p><p>Holding up a lantern, the huge man began walking along a stony path that sloped downhill. Harry frowned, then lifted a hand.</p><p>“I’ve got this.” He stated. “<em>Terra Yahajha Zinthos</em>!”</p><p>A blob of light swelled into existence on the palm of his hand, then it rose into the air before fragmenting into a score of smaller but equally-bright spheres which raced forwards to form a line above the path that they were following. As they walked past each light, it would rise up slightly and then race forwards to take up a new position at the front.</p><p>“Light spell.” Harry explained as his two new friends as well as all those close enough to have overheard stared at him. “Jason Blood came up with it as a way to help me learn how to tap into and control my magic. Once I get good enough with it, it’ll lead to some <em>really</em> cool things.”</p><p>“…I’m almost afraid to ask.” Hermione sighed as she trudged along the now-illuminated path. “What cool things?”</p><p>“Changing the colors, making shapes out of them… I’ve seen mom make some <em>amazing</em> illusions. She once created the image of an open door and Mad Mod tried to run straight through it.” He laughed. “Knocked him right out.”</p><p>“How would an illusion knock someone out?” A voice asked, but it was Hermione who answered.</p><p>“It hid the wall.”</p><p>“It was <em>awesome</em>.” Harry grinned in memory. “He ran off screaming <em>‘You won’t catch me for I will not be stop-</em>thud! Even the cops found it funny.”</p><p>“Your mother sounds <em>scary</em>.” Neville finally managed and Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Nope… except when I tried to refuse to eat my veggies… or tidy my room… or… well, she can be a bit… but not normally.”</p><p>“Into the boats! No more than four in a boat and whoever’s doin’ that thing with the lights, well done, but please stop doin’ it once we cast off, okay?”</p><p>Ahead of them, a line of boats were pulled up onto the stony edge of the loch and Hermione led the way to one of the ones that didn’t have anyone scrambling to get in. Clambering in, Hermione moved to the prow of the boat while Neville half-fell into the the boat.</p><p>“May I join you?” A girl’s voice asked and Harry half-turned to see a girl just behind him, one who would have had a good chance of fitting in on Themyscera despite her deceptively pudgy appearance.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The girl smiled, then used one hand to vault into the boat. Harry followed her, then glancing round, he dismissed the floating lights and waved one hand, causing the boat to scrape across the stones and slip into the water.</p><p>“Some of the others look stuck.” He noted. “<em>Terra Yahajha Zinthos</em>!”</p><p>A chorus of scraping noises and surprised shouts marked the transition of the other boats from beached to floating, then the huge man called out.</p><p>“And hold on, here we go!”</p><p>The boats suddenly started moving forwards, heading towards a headland that jutted out into the loch before altering course slightly to curve around it.</p><p>“Good eve, Heir Longbottom.”</p><p>“Good eve, Miss Bulstrode.” Neville replied just as formally. “May I present Lady Hermione Granger and Lord Harry Potter-Roth? Hermione, Harry, this is Millicent Bulstrode of House Bulstrode, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.”</p><p>“…the what?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“The Sacred Twenty-Eight are the twenty-eight families who, when it was formalized in the 1930’s, were comprised solely of Purebloods, although it was allowable for Half-bloods to marry into them.” Millicent recited in the tones of someone who had memorized something but not truly contemplated its deeper meanings. “The Longbottom family is also part of the Sacred Twenty-eight, although the Potter family did not qualify when the list was assembled.”</p><p>“Actually, we did.” Harry countered, earning a surprised look. “However, at the time, the Potter family was involved in litigation against Cantankerous Nott, the one who decided which families would qualify. The exclusion of the Potters was his version of revenge against my ancestors, especially since after the Wizengamod accepted the list, he was able to use it to escape the consequences of his attempted theft of the Potter Grimoire.”</p><p>Millicent’s eyes were so wide that they looked as if they were about to fall out of her head. “What? How do you know?”</p><p>“My mother recovered everything that my parents had owned and placed it in the rebuilt Pottery.” Harry explained. “It included a lot of documents which my family helped me to go through. Uncle Vic even assembled a family tree for me… did you know that we’re actually related? Violetta Bulstrode married into the Black Family and her daughter, Dorea, married into the Potter family. Her husband, Charlus, was Fleamont Potter’s older brother, meaning that technically, we are distant cousins.”</p><p>“Violetta was my great grandmother’s older sister.” Millicent mused. “So… it is a distant link, but…”</p><p>“Eyes front for Hogwarts!” The call interrupted what she was going to say and everyone in the boat looked ahead.</p><p>The outcropping seemed to slide aside to reveal a clifftop castle, one with numerous towers, both rising from behind the walls and smaller ones affixed to the sides of the main buildings. Several bridges arced between towers and the illuminated castle was reflected in the waters below, giving the impression of it being something from a children’s storybook.</p><p>“…amazing…” Hermione breathed as the castle seemed to expand, rising high above them.</p><p>“Mind yer heads!” The giant called from in front of them as his boat swept into a cavern partly concealed by hanging vines of ivy. Only Millicent had to change position and that was only so that a longer-than-normal vine didn’t brush against her hair.</p><p>Inside the cavern, the boats nosed up against a stone pier and the giant clambered out of his boat, the action setting all the boats bobbing, yet none of them drifted away from their positions.</p><p>“Come on.” Harry jumped onto the dock, then turned and extended his hand to help the others up.</p><p>“All out? This way!”</p><p>Harry noted as he moved towards the indicated stairs that this time the route was illuminated, albeit with torches placed in metal holders. A quick <em>reaching</em> with his senses showed him that the torches had been spelled with the flames (and smoke) actually being a form of illusion. At the top of the stairs, the giant paused long enough to quickly count them, then he gave a firm nod and raised his fist, using it to bang on the iron-banded wooden doors before them. There was a pause of a couple of seconds, then one of the doors opened to reveal a stern-looking lady.</p><p>“The firs’ years, Perfessor.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid.” The lady aid. “I’ll take it from here.”</p><p>Hagrid nodded and the lady moved aside to let him pass through the door. Once the door had closed, she turned her attention to the children before her.</p><p>“My name is Minerva McGonogall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.” She stated. “In just a few moments, you will take the next step towards becoming fully-trained witches and wizards.</p><p>“After you enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of the four Houses, named after the Founders. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each with their own histories and traditions. Once you have been assigned to your House, they shall be as family to you.</p><p>“You will enter the Hall in a few moments, so take this chance to ensure that you are presentable.”</p><p>With that, McGonogall pushed the door open slightly and vanished through them, closing the large wooden door with a loud <em>thud</em>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>8 -</strong> </span> <strong> <span class="u">Introductions And Decisions</span> </strong></p><p>The door opened and Harry let the press of his fellow students-to-be carry him through the door into the huge hall beyond, a hall that seemed even larger due to how the walls seemed to fade away as they rose, showing the dark and cloudy skies above the castle. Harry <em>reached</em> out with his senses and bit back a whistle of amazement at the complexity and stability of the suite of spells that infused the rafters of the hall, creating the incredible visual effect.</p><p>Bringing his gaze down from the awe-inspiring magical effect, Harry looked round at the rest of the hall. Floating candles hovered above the tables, although a subtle <em>wrongness</em> about them clued harry into the fact that the actual candles were elsewhere with their images being projected above the tables, thus neatly avoiding the problem of molten wax dropping onto those below. Four long tables stretched almost the length of the hall and at the end, raised on a dias so that those seated there could look across the whole hall and be visible to those therein was a fifth table stretching almost two-thirds of the way across the end of the hall. At the table, facing the students, were the teachers and in the center, sat on a rich golden throne-like chair, was a white-haired man that Harry instantly knew must be Dumbledore.</p><p>“Silence, please!” McGonogall’s voice pulled his gaze down from the Teacher’s table to where the Deputy Headmistress was standing next to a stool on which an old hat rested. Harry frowned at the sight, then his eyebrows rose as the hat suddenly twitched, then seemed to twist so that its creases formed something like a face.</p><p>“What the…” Harry’s exclamation of surprise was cut short as the Hat started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty…”</em>
</p><p>The gravelly voice of the Hat seemed to bludgeon its way through the song, then it finally fell silent and McGonogall lifted a scroll. “When I call your name, come forwards. Abbott, Hannah!”</p><p>“Huh, alphabetical order.” Harry mused as the girl in question made her way to the stool.</p><p>
  <em>“Hufflepuff!”</em>
</p><p>Hannah’s robes seemed to shimmer slightly as the previously-grey trimming turned yellow and the table full of students in matching robes started cheering.</p><p>“Well, that’s Hufflepuff.” Harry noted.</p><p>“I’m going to kill my brothers!” A boy behind him half-growled. “They told me we had to wrestle a troll!”</p><p>“Would have been a dead heat intellectually for you.” Malfoy sneered.</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>Ignoring the incipient squabble behind him, Harry watched the second girl moved to Hufflepuff as well.</p><p>“Boot, Trevor.” McGonogall called.</p><p>.</p><p>“Potter-Roth, Harry!”</p><p>A sudden wave of whispered comments sped through the hall as Harry stepped forwards. Reaching the stool, he sat down on it and let McGonogall place the hat on his head, its brim dropping down to block his view of the hall. As the hat was settled into place, his mental shields reacted to an attempted intrusion.</p><p>“Really, Mr Potter-Roth.” The hat said grumpily. “Please lower those shields of yours so that I can Sort you. I promise that no-one will learn of what I find.”</p><p>Remembering the looks sent at him and several conversations he had overheard at the station and on the train, Harry nodded, but cast a small spell.</p><p><em>“Well now, Mr Potter-Roth, let’s see.”</em> The Hat said inside his mind. <em>“Oh yes, you have the ability to not only fit into any of the houses but to do so very well indeed. Your family raised you to know the value of teamwork, of supporting another without expecting payment and gracefully accepting help even when unasked for. Yes, Hufflepuff would love to have you amongst them and Helga would have seen you as a potential keeper of her legacy.<br/></em><em>“You have studied under many people, learned many things including how to actually </em>learn<em>, a rare thing indeed. You already have much knowledge to call upon and a mind honed by use. The Ravenclaws would see you as one of their greatest should you join them and Rowena would have been happy to spend hours in research alongside you.<br/></em><em>“You have faced down those bigger and stronger than you. You try to protect others without thought as to your own safety, something you have learned from those who have looked after you. Yes, the house of Gryffindor would rally to you without hesitation should you be amongst their number and Godric would have been eager to have you stand by his side in battle.<br/></em><em>“But you seek to become the best that you can be, that you may join the ranks of those who protect. You use your mind to out-think your adversaries and your ambition is to be a hero such as you see your mother as being. That being the case, there is only one house that I can send you to in order to hone your skills to the maximum that they can be… may you reform and rebuild the </em>true<em> reputation of the House founded by Salazar…</em>Slytherin!”</p><p>As Harry lifted the Hat off his head, he saw everyone staring at him and hid a smile.</p><p>His spell had recorded the Hat’s musings and he would copy and send it to his mother so that she would know he was where he was needed.</p><p>.</p><p>“…what.”</p><p>Severus Snape’s shocked exclamation was drowned out by the gasps, shocked comments and few celebratory shouts that filled the Great Hall at the Hat’s proclamation. Despite his best efforts at self-control, he glanced sideways and felt an odd sort of gratification at the almost-concealed look of shock on the Headmaster’s face.</p><p>Forcing himself to turn back to face the Slytherin table, he let his eyes dart up and down the assembled students, not focusing on any single one of them but assessing the general mood with his years of experience.</p><p>What he saw failed to fill him with confidence.</p><p>“If it helps, young Harry has learned some magic already.” Dumbledore’s voice was perfectly modulated to carry to Severus but prevent anyone else from overhearing.</p><p>“I hope for his sake that he has.” Severus replied quietly. “Too many of my snakes are the children of those who followed the Dark Lord. When word of where your Golden Boy ended up reaches the parents, the instructions that they’ll send back…”</p><p>Dumbledore nodded slightly. “Can you handle it?”</p><p>“Do I have a choice?”</p><p>.</p><p>Moving to an empty portion of the Slytherin table, Harry sat down, being careful to seem to ignore the looks he was being given while internally categorising them. Most of them were simply curious or confused, but a large minority of them had varying levels of hatred in them, something that Harry mentally chalked up to his mother’s dying spell and how it led to Voldemort’s demise.</p><p>Movement caught his attention and he lifted a mental eyebrow as Millicent shook her head at Pansy Parkinson, then rose from the bench she was sitting on. Stalking down the table, she sat down next to Harry.</p><p>“Hello, cousin.” She nodded, pitching her voice to ensure that she could be heard by anyone listening in, such as Parkinson.</p><p>“Hello again, cousin.” Harry replied, noting how Pansy’s face now wore an expression of confused disbelief.</p><p>“It’s been a while since there was a Potter in Slytherin.” Millicent noted in a neutral tone. “Most expected you to go to Gryffindor, like your parents.”</p><p>“According to my family history, Potters have been in all four Houses.” Harry replied. “Unlike some families who are generally linked to a single House, the Potters took great pride in being a family that boasted the strengths of all four.”</p><p>“You think that any of the others could possibly be stronger than Slytherin?” Malfoy sneered from where he was sat between his two minions. “Slytherin is the greatest of the Houses of Hogwarts… and the son of a Mudblood like you does not belong here!”</p><p>Harry lifted an eyebrow at the blond boy. “You heard the hat… or is your hearing as crippled as your intellect?”</p><p>Several of the older Slytherins promptly began coughing almost frantically while Malfoy sputtered in shock, but one of the oldest ones leaned forwards and spoke in a quiet yet intense voice.</p><p>“You’re new, so you haven’t learned the rules yet, but all confrontations are to be reserved for when we are in the Slytherin common areas. The other Houses would be only too eager to rip us apart, so we need to present a united front to them.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry nodded. “Perhaps later, you could tell me about the other things I obviously need to know?”</p><p>“You just need to know that you’re not welcome in Slytherin House…” Malfoy’s voice trailed off as he saw every single one of the older students glaring at him.</p><p>“Malfoy.” The older student growled. “Your speaking privileges are cancelled until the Feast ends.”</p><p>Draco opened his mouth, then paused as it dawned on him that he wasn’t actually speaking. Harry managed not to grin at the sight of Draco trying and failing to shout even as they were joined by the last one to be Sorted, a boy who gave Draco a confused look, then carefully chose a seat far away from the fuming blond.</p><p>Once the Hat and stool had been removed, Dumbledore stood up, exerting his presence to gain everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Well, now that our newest students have been placed with those who will help them become that best that they can be, it is almost time for the Feast. First, however, I would like to say a few words to you all. Welcome one and all to Hogwarts… and dig in!”</p><p>Harry blinked as a sudden pulse of magic swept through the Great Hall, magic which felt very different from anything that he had encountered before. As e started to look round for what had caused it, he paused at the sight of the food that had appeared apparently out of nowhere.</p><p>“Huh… so <em>that</em> is what the magic I felt did.” He mused, then he half-turned as Millicent dropped the fork that she had picked up.</p><p>“You… you <em>felt</em> the magic?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Yes? It was one of the earliest lessons that Jason Blood walked me through. It <em>is</em> possible to use magic if you can’t sense it, but if you want to be able to control it without recourse to complex rituals and extremely precise techniques, you <em>need</em> to learn how to open your senses to it.”</p><p>Millicent stared at him wide-eyed. “You can… but… You can feel magic that <em>isn’t</em> yours?”</p><p>Harry blinked. “…yes?”</p><p>Millicent simply stared at him in shock, as did most of those close enough to listen in. After several moments, Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Can someone pass the potatoes, please?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The desserts all vanished and Dumbledore rose to speak, projecting his presence once again in order to gain everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Well, it is almost time for you all to go to settle in your Houses, but before you do so, there are a few announcements that need to be made.<br/>“Mr Filch has added to the list of banned items which can be found posted just outside his office. I believe that the list itself stretches almost from floor to ceiling and reaches halfway down the corridor, so there should be plenty for you to read, should you choose to do so.<br/>“The Forbidden Forest remains just that – forbidden. Only those who have business there, as attested to and accompanied by a Staff member, are allowed in.<br/>“Those who wish to avoid a potentially fatal experience should avoid the third-floor corridor in the East wing.<br/>“Finally, let us all sing our school song to celebrate the beginning of another year! Everyone pick your favorite tune and go for it!”</p><p>As he spoke, Dumbledore waved his wand, causing a multicolored ribbon to fly out and form words that hovered above him. Harry stared in amused horror.</p><p>“He’s kidding, right?”</p><p>.</p><p>“That was <em>horrible</em>.” Harry complained as he followed the Slytherin Prefects towards the Dungeons where the Slytherin common room was concealed. “I’ve heard good music, I’ve heard bad music, but back there? That was <em>not</em> music!”</p><p>Millicent looked like she wanted to agree, but didn’t know how to phrase it. Behind them, however, Draco snorted.</p><p>“Figures that a <em>mudborn</em> like you wouldn’t understand Wizarding culture.”</p><p>“Mudborn…” Harry repeated. “That’s <em>very</em> clever, Draco. How many weeks did it take you to come up with it, or did you pay someone to create an insult that was simple enough for you to remember?”</p><p>Draco made a noise of angered frustration at Harry’s counter and Millicent winced.</p><p>“Draco’s father is quite well-connected. He could make life very difficult for you.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry shrugged. “I’ve faced off against a Lord of Chaos’ avatar. One washed-up weak-willed popinjay is no match for that.”</p><p>“Weak-willed?” Draco burst out despite himself and Harry smirked.</p><p>“He admitted that he spent almost a decade under the <em>Imperius</em>. Even those with average willpower can generally break free within a day or at most, a week. To be controlled for almost <em>ten</em> years? Even when the one controlling him is asleep or distracted by doing evil plots? Weak.”</p><p>“My father is not <em>weak</em>!” Draco protested.</p><p>“Ten years says he is.”</p><p>Draco made a noise somewhere between a growl and a scream, attracting the male Prefect’s attention.</p><p>“Keep it down, back there!” He called before turning to face forwards once more.</p><p>“Why are you picking a fight with Malfoy?” Millicent hissed quietly and Harry gave her a mirthless smile.</p><p>“Between the documents I retrieved from my family Vault before closing it and doing some research, I found out that it was Draco’s father who moved that the Ministry should simply seize the house that my parents died in as a monument without paying even a single clipped knut in compensation. Sure, the corrupt Ministry went along with it as it meant that they didn’t have to spend, but it was Lucius Malfoy who made the suggestion.<br/>"Then there’s the fact that he also tried to have my father disinherited after my Grandparents’ suspiciously-fast deaths from Dragon-pox in favor of a very distant cousin known to owe him a large amount of money… the move was defeated because many in the Wizengamot, even among his allies, saw the dangers inherent in letting anyone <em>other</em> than the Head of Family select their Heir but had it succeeded, he would have effectively seized control over my family’s legacy. The only reason that the Potters and the Malfoys are not engaged in a Blood Feud at this point is that my Father was too busy trying to protect my mother and me from the Death Eaters and the one who led them.<br/>“I, on the other hand, am not so constrained, but do not see it as being worth the effort.”</p><p>Glancing at a mirror-polished shield that was hanging on the wall, Harry felt gratified to note that Draco’s expression was a mixture of terror and anger. Before he could recover, though, the Prefect stopped and turned to face them.</p><p>“Pay attention, this is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The stone here with the snake-like depression is the only thing that marks it. To open the door, you need the password which will be posted on the noticeboard and changes every fortnight. Do <em>not</em> let the password leak or let anyone not of Slytherin into the common room.<br/>“The password for now is <em>Pureblood Superiority</em>.”</p><p>The brick with the serpentine depression on it seemed to glow slightly to Harry’s eyes, then it folded back into the wall along with the bricks above and below. The opening grew taller and wider until a short corridor was revealed, one that led into a large hall-like room.</p><p>As they entered the chamber, Harry looked around curiously. Most of the room was stone-clad and illuminated by green-glass lanterns that hung from chains descending from the ceiling, but to his right, the wall boasted several large windows that looked out into the depths of the loch. A slight rippling effect showed that the surface of the loch was at least several feet above the top of the windows.</p><p>Ahead of him was a large fireplace which provided a large puddle of brighter light as well as slightly offseting the coolness of the large room. Tapestries hung down to cover large parts of the room (and probably provide at least some insulation) while three corridors led off to the left.</p><p>“Your attention!” The Prefect glared at them. “This is the Slytherin Common Room. Those corridors lead to the dormitories for the Lower Year Students and the Upper Year Students respectively. The third corridor is the Thirteen Rooms, each one available to any strong enough to take and guard them using whatever non-lethal methods they wish. As none of you are strong enough yet or have the knowledge to allow you to try and take one of the Thirteen Rooms, know that you <em>will</em> defer to anyone who has proven themselves able.<br/>“As Slytherins, you will not argue or fight outside these walls. You may disagree with each other if necessary, but you will remember that in the face of the other Houses, Slytherins shall always be united. However, should you do anything to undermine that, you will be punished <em>severely</em>.<br/>“The rules of Slytherin are simple, yet deep. You shall obey those superior to you unless you are ready to challenge them. Should you fail in the Challenge, you shall be punished further for attempting something that you were not capable of doing. In the unlikely event that you succeed, the one you Challenged shall be punished for losing to one they saw as inferior.</p><p>“While Hexes and Jinxes are allowable, you shall not do anything that could maim, cripple or kill your fellow snakes, now will you use spells that will leave visible evidence outside these walls. Remember that appearences are vital and if it even looks as if we may be less than fully united, the other Houses will seek to use it to tear us down.</p><p>“While you are here, it is your job to <em>learn</em>. It is <em>not</em> our job to teach you, you must find the resources you need either by your own efforts or through bartering with one who knows what you need. Information, favors or valuable items can be used in trade, but make certain that you know the value of what you offer.</p><p>“Any questions or comments at this point?”</p><p>“My father told me to remind you of how he aided your family.” Draco declared as he smirked.</p><p>“Which means extra protection for you.” The Prefect nodded, looking slightly disgruntled. “It does <em>not</em> get you one of the Thirteen Rooms, though. Those are secured purely through individual effort. Yes?”</p><p>“What advantages come with ownership of one of the Thirteen Rooms?” Harry asked and the Prefect smirked.</p><p>“The least of them, number thirteen, has an attached shower room and the right to ask for food and drink to be delivered from the Hogwarts Kitchens. Each of the Rooms is bigger than the one below it and the eleventh Room has a second bedroom for guests while the Seventh has <em>two</em> extra bedrooms. The Third Room has a Floo which can be used to communicate with those outside Hogwarts as well as a House Elf permanently assigned to the suite while ownership of the First Room gives the owner a Floo which may be set to allow access to and from a single Floo outside Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Useful.” Harry noted. “And they can be claimed at any time?”</p><p>“There is a three-day grace period after claiming to allow protections to be installed.” The Prefect sneered. “After that, if you think that you can try… go ahead. However, the top rooms are assigned to the Head-Boy and Girl, assuming that they are Slytherin, the Prefects and the rooms below to those who have scored highest in their Owls. While there’ll be some jockeying from Wednesday onwards, I see no reason to be scared of losing to any of you.”</p><p>Harry hid a triumphant smirk as he remembered some of the artifacts in his trunk that he had carefully fashioned under the tuition of Madam Xanadu and Jason Blood.</p><p>If he found that sharing a dormitory was not conducive to learning, a spare room to use as his Mages Workroom would prove valuable indeed.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p><span class="u"> <strong>9 -</strong> </span> <strong> <span class="u">Settling In</span> </strong></p><p>The <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Slytherin-Dorm-870781165">dormitory for the first-year boys</a> was accessed through the second door on the left which led into what at first glance seemed like a small cloakroom. Behind the door and semi-concealed by how it opened, however, was a staircase heading down further, one that started off straight and then curved right in a half-circle, coiling around a central pillar.</p><p>The main room itself was a long vaulted hall with four alcoves set in either side. The right side had three of the alcoves turned into private areas by means of an added wooden partition with a curtain acting as a door while the left had two of the four alcoves open. Four of the five enclosed alcoves had a trunk just outside them while the middle of the ones on the right had a recessed panel above the curtain, a panel which held a coat of arms. The entrance was in a raised section while the semi-circular end had three doors leading out. Illumination was provided by two lanterns hanging from the ceiling , two more on metal pegs jutting from the walls and smaller lanterns in each alcove.</p><p>“Heh, looks like you’re not meant to be here.” Draco sneered as he stepped down the staircase into the dormitory behind them, noting that one of the partitioned alcoves was lacking a trunk outside it. “Either that or you’re too poor to buy anything.”</p><p>“Hush.” Harry waved Draco to silence as he looked round, then he grinned. “Defensive. Nice.”</p><p>“…defensive?” Blaize Zabini asked, looked round quizzically and Harry nodded.</p><p>“The stairs are open to the room, but how they come down leaves anyone exposed as they descend. A strike to the legs can ruin anyone's day. The alcoves give places to shelter from return fire… although the partitions don’t look like they’ll stop more than a simple stunner.”</p><p>Harry moved down to the last alcove and noted how the end of the bed extended into a smaller alcove of its own while shelves flanked it.</p><p>Turning, he looked at the rest of the room and nodded.</p><p>“Three spare alcoves… I’d suggest that we use one as a small conversational area…”</p><p>“This one I’m claiming.” Draco stated from the empty alcove on the right. “I’m using it as my private study.”</p><p>Harry shrugged and looked at Blaise. The quiet Slytherin returned his look, then shrugged. “I have that one, you have this one?”</p><p>“This one as a shared study and set that one up as a kitchenette so that we can get drinks and snacks?” Harry suggested and Blaise looked thoughtful before nodding.</p><p>“Works for me. How do we do it?”</p><p>“We ask Professor Snape for directions as to who we should talk to.”</p><p>Blaise nodded again. “Works for me.”</p><p>Draco stood fuming as the two boys reached an agreement without seeking his advice, then he stomped up to where his trunk was waiting to be unpacked. Pulling it into into his bed area, he glowered at everyone else, then reached to one side to unntie the cord that held the door-curtain open, letting it fall into position to close his alcove off.</p><p>His two followers silently moved to their own areas and, after dragging their trunks in with them, also closed their curtains.</p><p>Harry moved to the alcove that was obviously for him and pulled out his trunk, tapping it on the top to expand it back to its full size. Pushing it against the end of the bed, he looked round at the place which he had been assigned, taking in the freestanding desk with just the right height that he could use it while using his bed as a seat as well as the shelving at the end, including the gap where a shelf had been removed to ensure that he wouldn’t hit his head in the morning. Near the top of the curved brick arched roof, a wooden pole stretched from a metal socket in the rear wall to the partition, helping to lock it into place while also providing support for the lantern that illuminated his quarters.</p><p>Opening his trunk, he started to pull out his belongings. His books went on the shelves to one side of his bed while his robes were hung from the free-standing clothes rack. His hat and other clothing were neatly placed on the other shelf and then he pushed the trunk underneath his bed to free up as much floorspace as possible.</p><p>Looking round, he nodded, then reached into his pocket. Sitting down, he pulled the communicator out and switched it on.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p><em>“Harry? Hey, guys! It’s Harry!”</em> Garfield’s voice sounded and Harry grinned as the sound of several people moving echoed through the communicator. <em>“Hey, you got visual?”</em></p><p><em>“Let me.”</em> Victor’s voice stated, then the screen on the communicator’s holographic projection screen lit up to show the Teen Titans all smiling at him.</p><p>“Hello guys.” Harry laughed as Garfield found himself (briefly) pushed out of the camera view before reappearing as a green squirrel, jumping onto Victor’s shoulder. “Hey, this is my room for now… I think I’ll be upgrading soon, though.”</p><p>As he spoke, Harry moved the communicator so that his family could see the room.</p><p><em>“It looks… nice?”</em> Starfire offered uncertainly.</p><p>“The Slytherin area is a re-purposed dungeon area.” Harry explained. “I don’t think that aesthetics really mattered back then…”</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Blaise asked from just outside the still-tied-back curtain and Harry turned the communicator.</p><p>“Everyone, this is my room-mate Blaise Zabini, his alcove is two down. Blaise, meet my family.”</p><p>“Yes, I can really see the resemblance.” Blaise snarked, causing several of the Titans to laugh. “How is this… working?”</p><p><em>“Technology.”</em> Cyborg declared proudly. <em>“Advanced technology that uses ambient magic to power it instead of being damaged by it.”</em></p><p>“I didn’t think that such a thing was possible…” Blaise admitted, leaning in for a closer look at the hovering images.</p><p>
  <em>“Just a case of compensating for the increased quantum uncertainty factor induced by the side-dimensional vibrational frequency of the magical field and adjusting the shielding to use that to recharge the internal capacitance array.”</em>
</p><p>“…I have no idea what that means.” Blaise admitted after several long seconds of staring blankly at the communicator. “I’m sure that all those words were English, but how they were put together made no sense to me at all.”</p><p><em>“Vic, think about how you’d explain it to an Amish person.”</em> Rachel sighed and Victor’s organic eye widened in realization.</p><p>
  <em>“Magic eats away at delicate electrical things, so I made it hard for magic to bite into.”</em>
</p><p>Blaise opened his mouth and paused, one finger raised, then he shook his head.</p><p>“Nope. I’m headed off to get some sleep.”</p><p>Harry waved absently as he turned back to the communicator. “So, what have you learned from that scanner you put in my trunk?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry stepped out of the corridor and into the common room which was illuminated only by the ceiling lanterns, the sun not having risen enough to push light through the water that covered the windows. Movement in one corner caught his attention and he looked across to see Professor Snape sitting at a desk, several papers spread out in front of him. As Harry paused, Snape looked up at him, then gave a small nod.</p><p>“Potter.”</p><p>“Professor.” Harry replied, then frowned. “Or should that be Potions Master? Professor is your job title, but you <em>earned</em> your mastery.”</p><p>“Either will do.” Snape waved for Harry to sit in the chair set in front of the desk. As Harry sat down, Snape waved his wand. “There, we are shielded from being overheard. You have very little idea how much trouble you are in. Lord Malfoy is already trying to move to have you expelled.”</p><p>Harry tilted his head quizzically. “And that would mean what, in addition to simply not being able to learn magic here?”</p><p>“Very perceptive.” Snape noted. “He has no grounds as yet, but the way he is marshaling his forces and calling in the favors owed him indicates that he is hoping for a full expulsion. Not just from Hogwarts, but from the Wizarding World. Your magic bound, your memory erased, all your worldly goods seized and split by the Ministry to those it deems worthy…”</p><p>“Such as the Malfoy family.” Harry replied, earning another nod. “How close is he to getting what he wants?”</p><p>“He isn’t, but it is attracting attention.”</p><p>“A distraction. He gets me concentrating on that and if he gets his part right, it will leave me totally exposed to a completely different attack by one of his allies.”</p><p>“And again you surprise me.”</p><p>“I was given lessons by Batman and Queen Hyppolyta.” Harry gave a slight shrug. “They taught me how to actually <em>think</em> rather than rely on emotional responses. To look for the underlying truths and not simply what is on the surface.”</p><p>“Hence your Sorting.” Snape mused, then frowned. “Batman? I thought he was a fictional character?”</p><p>“It’s… complicated.” Harry managed. “Uncle Victor tried to explain it to me, how the actions of one set of realities can echo in the thoughts of those living in another… basically, the general facts are true, the specifics are not because the ideas the writers got here came from dozens of, if not more, realities. The commonalities have stronger echoes, but it filters through the perceptions and dreams of the writers. End result? They’re real <em>there</em> and seen as fictional <em>here</em>.”</p><p>“I think I see…” Snape finally admitted after a long moment in thought.</p><p>“If you think about it too hard, it kinda bakes your noodle, as Uncle Gar says.” Harry said with a slight chuckle.</p><p>“Uncle Gar?”</p><p>Harry paused, then pulled out his communicator. Switching it on, he flicked through the pictures stored on it until he came to the one he wanted, then he activated the holoprojection function.</p><p>“The Teen Titans… my family.” He said as Snape raised an eyebrow. “Uncle Vic, Cyborg. Part man, part machine, all genius. He can reconfigure his limbs into tools, weapons and other things. Uncle Robin, team leader. Expert in parkour, martial arts and computer hacking. Aunt Starfire, super strong and able to fly, Uncle Gar, able to turn into any animal, fish or bird and mum, Rachel <em>Raven</em> Roth. My mother’s ghost severed the leash that mom’s father had set into her soul.”</p><p>“…lily?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Yep. According to Madam Xanadu, me dropping into their universe severed the soul-leach that Riddle had attached to my scar. Without the need to protect me from being possessed by him, mother was able to free mom before passing on.”</p><p>Snape stared at him, his face totally expressionless.</p><p>“Since then, they’ve helped to raise me, introduced me to all their friends… Ma Kent is the <em>best</em> cook ever! Mister Blood is strict, but he knows magic like no-one else… probably because he’s been around since before Camelot was built. He taught me how to <em>sense</em> magic.”</p><p>Despite his self-control, Snape’s eyebrows shot up and Harry nodded, then looked at Snape’s left arm.</p><p>“I can sense… <em>something</em> linked to you.”</p><p>“It is… a reminder of a rash decision I made when I was young.” Snape finally allowed. “It is no concern of yours.”</p><p>Harry nodded and deactivated his communicator, returning it to his pocket.</p><p>“So… to change the subject. Blaise and I were talking and we were wondering if it was possible to re-purpose the spare alcoves and if so, who do we talk to about it?”</p><p>“What did you want to accomplish?”</p><p>“Well, Malfoy has already claimed the last alcove on his side as a study, so we were thinking of turning the one closest to the stairs into a kitchen-style area and turn the one between our alcoves into a kind of study and relaxation area…”</p><p>“Both are easy to do.” Snape pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and scribbled a few lines. “Standard kitchen and standard drawing-room type alcoves. The House-Elves can pull the parts out of storage and have it all installed before you come back from breakfast. Is there anything else?”</p><p>“Yeah… is there a spare pair of rooms in the castle that can be re-purposed into a kind-of shared study area and games room? One for all four Houses, but… neutral?”</p><p>Snape paused. “An interesting concept. I cannot arrange it myself, but I shall certainly speak to the other Heads of House about it, as well as the Headmaster. I do not see any real issues with it..”</p><p>Harry grinned. “Awesome.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Hermione!” Harry smiled as he dropped onto the bench next to the surprised girl. “Good to see you again… how are you settling in?”</p><p>“I… it’s nice?” Hermione managed, then another voice filled with self-importance interrupted them.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here! Go back to the other snakes!”</p><p>Harry turned to look at the speaker, noting in passing the glitter of a Prefect’s Badge on his robes. “Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s against the rules!”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Nope, I checked. That rule only applies to official feasts. This is not an official feast, so I can sit here if I want. Anyway, how are you settling in?”</p><p>“I… it seems nice, so far.” Hermione finally managed.</p><p>“Have to admit, I thought that you were destined for Ravenclaw.” Harry noted, helping himself to some of the toast. “You’re scary smart, so being braver than you are smart? Wow!”</p><p>Hermione blushed and busied herself with pouring her tea.</p><p>“Anyway.” Harry continued as he continued to pile food on his plate. “I spoke to my Head of House and he sees nothing wrong with setting up a kind of inter-house study room and social area near the Library, meaning that even if friends are sorted into different Houses, they can still get together to have fun and so on. I sent a message to Mom and she’ll be by later with some games for the social part. You know, the local classics like Cluedo, Monopoly, Scrabble, so on and so forth.”</p><p>“Sounds like it could be fun.” Hermione smiled at a memory only she could see. “I always enjoyed the Sunday games of Monopoly with my parents…”</p><p>“You’ll have to teach me that one.” Harry noted, then he picked up his knife and fork. “I’ve learned to play many games, but generally really old ones like <em>Tabula</em>… I still haven’t managed to remove more than a dozen tokens before losing to Her Majesty.”</p><p>Hermione choked on her tea, one hand flailing at the table. A small flannel appeared and she grabbed it, using it to mop her face clean. Once she had managed to regain her breath, she stared at Harry, who was busy relocating the food from the plate to his stomach.</p><p>“Her <em>Majesty</em>?”</p><p>“Mmmhm.” Harry nodded as he swallowed. “Queen Hyppolyta of Themyscera, Diana’s mother. I’ve visited there a couple of times… had to stay for almost a week the first time as the Tower wasn’t safe enough. She taught me how to play Tabula… and spent ages trying to get my hair to behave back while it was still fairly short. Even declared it to have been claimed by Eris, only for Eris to appear and deny it.”</p><p>Hermione gaped at him, as did many of the others around the table.</p><p>“…Eris? The Goddess of Chaos?”</p><p>Harry nodded. “I only met her twice. She was nice… <em>scary</em>, but nice.”</p><p>“Was she the only Deity you’ve met?” Hermione asked, her curiosity managing to overcome her shock and Harry frowned thoughtfully as he chewed.</p><p>“Kinda? I know of others, but I haven’t actually met them. Of course, Diana kinda-counts as a Demi-Goddess… I think. Not entirely sure about that. Met a few Demons, though. Etrigan’s <em>awesome</em>!”</p><p>One of the upper-year Gryffindors fell of his bench.</p><p>“Almost died against Klarion.” Harry continued, the humor in his voice vanishing. “Word of advice, unless you’re <em>really</em> good with Magic, do not even <em>think</em> about trying to fight a Lord of Chaos or one of their Avatars. Closest call I’ve ever had. Only mom’s teleportation trick allowed me to survive.”</p><p>The student who had pulled himself off the floor missed the bench he was aiming for and vanished downwards once again.</p><p>“But that’s all in the past.” Harry shrugged. “Once I’ve finished eating, I’ll go talk to Neville. Not sure who I’ll talk to in Ravenclaw about the new club…”</p><p>“Parvati would be the best bet.” Hermione mused. “She’s Padma’s twin sister.”</p><p>“That her coming in now?”</p><p>Hermione glanced across, then nodded. “That’s her.”</p><p>“Cool. Thanks.”</p><p>Hermione resumed drinking her morning tea as Harry proceeded to demolish the rest of his breakfast. As he did so, she heard one of the Weasley Twins mutter to the other.</p><p>“In Merlin’s name, he eats faster than little Ronniekins does!”</p><p>“Neater, too.”</p><p>Harry put his knife and fork on his empty plate, which promptly vanished. Giving Hermione a nod, he rose and moved across to the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>“So.” One of the twins leaned forwards. “You know him?”</p><p>“We met on the train.” Hermione replied, carefully covering the top of her teacup with one hand.</p><p>“Not the usual type of Slytherin, is he? Normally the only reason they’d come over here is to pick a fight.”</p><p>“Or whinge about something they think we’ve done.”</p><p>“Oh yes, can’t forget that.”</p><p>Hermione frowned at them. “If you two do <em>anything</em> to disrupt what he’s setting up, I will help him to get into your dormatories and point out which beds are yours so he can trap them.”</p><p>Both twins reeled back in their seats, their faces a mixture of shock and innocence which Hermione didn’t believe for a split-second.</p><p>“Us? We would never do that!”</p><p>“What do you take us for?”</p><p>“A pair of students who do not wish to anger the combined Heads of Houses.” Minerva said from behind them, causing the twins to freeze. “You try to pull <em>anything</em>, you will find why the Marauders only ever tried to target me once and never acted up around me again. Only this time, the Headmaster and the other Heads of House will be helping me.”</p><p>Fred and George paled so dramatically that Hermione had to hide her smile by taking a quick sip of her drink.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry spotted a rather disconcerted-looking Blaise entering and, after quickly finishing his discussion with Parvati, he moved across to his dorm-mate.</p><p>“Trouble?”</p><p>“Professor Snape.” Blaise shook his head. “He worked out what we wanted even before I had a chance to ask him. How?”</p><p>“My fault.” Harry chuckled ruefully. “I asked him before I came to get breakfast.”</p><p>Blaise blinked. “Ah. That would explain it.”</p><p>“I just need to talk to Hufflepuff, then all the other Houses will be informed about the social room.” Harry grinned. “I’m leaving Slytherin to you. After all, you’re the Pureblood and all that inbreeding must be good for <em>something</em>, right?”</p><p>Blaise gave him a semi-irritated, semi-amused glare, then walked off, shaking his head. Grinning at the reaction he had inspired, Harry moved over to the table where the Hufflepuffs were congregating with Neville in the middle of the group. “Hi, Neville!”</p><p>“…Harry?”</p><p>.</p><p>That is certainly an interesting idea, Severus.” Albus noted approvingly as he cut into the sausage before him. “A truly excellent idea, indeed.”</p><p>“But not yours.” Flitwick deduced. “Potter-Roth?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Severus admitted sourly.</p><p>“Well, it has my support.” Filius grinned. “Pomona?”</p><p>“I only wish one of mine had thought of it.” The Head of Hufflepuff sighed. “It has my support.”</p><p>“Then I shall assign some rooms for it and announce it tomorrow morning.” Albus decided. “Perhaps you could bring young Potter-Roth to my office after breakfast, that we may discuss what he had in mind?”</p><p>“Of course, Headmaster.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Power Of Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>It is strongly implied in the books that as long as Harry called Number 4 Privet Drive Home, the protections Dumbledore cast would remain.</em><br/><em>Children can say things and totally mean them.</em><br/><em>One mild outburst could have set Dumbledore’s plans in jeopardy and required a </em>lot<em> of scrambling to cover…</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Power Of Words</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Or How A Single Sentence Caused Dumbledore A Huge Amount Of Panic</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>The final bell rang and Harry sagged as he realized that he was going to be picked up by Aunt Tuney to be dragged back home. Nearby, his cousin was pushing his chair under the table while saying something to his new best friend Polka (or something like that, Harry hadn’t been paying much attention to his cousin’s activities).</p><p>“Alright, children!” The Teacher chirped, clapping her hands together to get their attention. “It’s time for you to be picked up by your parents and taken back to your homes. After all, Home is where you are loved!”</p><p>
  <em>In another world, Harry would have been distracted by the pencil that Dudley threw at him, a pencil that would have hit his ear very painfully and caused him to scowl at his cousin, a scowl that would have been noticed by the teacher and would have inadvertently aided in the Dursley’s eventual low-grade efforts to paint Harry as a trouble-maker.</em>
</p><p><em>In this world, the pencil landed </em>behind<em> Harry and so he had a chance to think about what he had just heard the teacher say.</em></p><p><em>And as he followed the others out of the classroom, he muttered a single sentence under his breath, a sentence that changed </em>everything<em>.</em></p><p>“If home is where I am loved, then Four Privet Drive was <em>never</em> my home.”</p><p>.</p><p>The sudden <em>crack</em> echoed around the office, causing the red-and-gold bird on the ornate perch to squawk in surprise, flapping its wings as it did so. Behind the desk that dominated the office (and was actually located on a small dais that raised it another foot, making those sat in front of the desk look up at the person behind it), an old man with a long white beard looked up sharply, his eyes darting around the room to try and locate the source of the unexpected sound.</p><p>Failing to spot which of the many knicknacks and tiny mechanisms scattered on various surfaces around the office had made the unanticipated (and rather worrying) noise, the man rose from his comfortable chair. Pausing just long enough to return the quill he had been writing with to the ink-pot, he moved out to the center of his office and slowly turned, his eyes moving from item to item, then he jolted as if someone had jabbed him with a pin.</p><p>“…no!”</p><p>Darting forwards with a speed that belied his age, he scooped up an transparent cube outlined in silver filigree and stared into it, his face growing paler as he did so.</p><p>“…totally broken…” He whispered, his voice thick with a combination of shock and worry. “The protections that I set… are <em>gone</em>… as if they’ve never been…”</p><p>For a long moment, the man stood so still that he could easily have been mistaken for a statue, then he dropped the object and spun round with a quickness and agility more suited to someone a quarter of his apparent age.</p><p>“Fawkes!”</p><p>The bird launched itself from the perch, flapping as it rose to hover above the man’s head and he reached up, his fingers closing gently but firmly around one of the long feathers of the bird’s tail. A flash of fire briefly illuminated the office and when it died down, neither the man or the bird were there.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry hunched in the corner of the back seat, trying to keep as small as possible to make it harder for Dudley to hit him. Dudley flailed at him, but only managed to lightly slap him with his fingertips, finally giving up with a sullen pout.</p><p>“We’re home!” Petunia smiled into the rear-view mirror and Dudley grinned at her, then undid his seat-belt as the car came to a stop. As Petunia switched off the engine and opened the driver’s door, Dudley slid sideways so that he could start slapping Harry.</p><p>“Hello, Petunia.”</p><p>Petunia froze, her hand on the door-handle and the oddest person Harry had seen in his short life stepped into view. The man was ancient, his beard reaching down past his waist and his hair pulled back into a long ponytail. His suit was the most awesome thing that Harry had ever seen, a purple velvet suit worn with a gold-embroidered waistcoat and a white shirt that had threads of silver woven into it. A hint of lace at the throat peeped out on either side of the man’s long beard and as Harry managed to slip out through the partially-opened door, he saw that the man’s boots were made of an odd fabric that looked almost scaled, reaching up almost to the knees and with metal filigree that glittered in the afternoon light.</p><p>“…you.”</p><p>“Yes, Petunia, me.” The man agreed, his eyes briefly seeming to sparkle behind the wire-frame glasses he wore. “Should we discuss why I am here inside your home, or would you prefer to have our talk out here, where <em>everyone</em> can watch?”</p><p>Petunia paled, but managed to gather herself even as Dudley finally managed to slither out of the car, grunting as he forced himself through a gap not quite large enough for him under normal circumstances. As he stood up, Petunia closed the car door and locked it, then stalked to the front door of her house.</p><p>“Inside!” She snapped and Dudley stared at her in shock. “Dudley, up to your room, now! And you…”</p><p>“As this concerns Harry, I do believe he should join us.” The man interjected smoothly. Petunia’s mouth seemed to crinkle like she had taken a bite out of an onion, but she finally nodded.</p><p>“Fine.” She growled as Dudley, looking uncharacteristically worried, edged past her and trudged up the stairs. Petunia watched him go with a worried smile, then scowled at the other two.</p><p>“Living room.”</p><p>Harry ducked past her and moved into the living room, moving to stand by the couch. The stranger ambled in, looking around curiously. Petunia followed him in, closing the door behind her before crossing her arms.</p><p>“What is it? People like you shouldn’t be showing up to…”</p><p>The man frowned and Harry’s breath seemed to freeze as his sheer <em>presence</em> briefly filled the room.</p><p>“Petunia.” He said in a quiet but powerful voice. “I am here not because I want to be, but because it has become <em>necessary</em>.”</p><p>“In that letter, you told us the protections would keep freaks away from us…” Petunia managed and the man sighed.</p><p>“The protections are <em>gone</em>. They failed less than an hour ago. Vanished as if they had never been.”</p><p>Petunia went from angry to terrified in an instant. “…gone? But that means…”</p><p>“It means that if young Harry remains here, those who still seek to bring him harm will be able to find him…”</p><p>“Get him out of here!” Petunia almost shrieked. “If he’s going to bring those <em>freaks</em> who killed his parents…”</p><p>“What?” Harry gasped despite himself. “You said they’d died in a car crash!”</p><p>The <em>presence</em> that had paralyzed Harry before returned, heavier and somehow angrier.</p><p>“…Petunia…” The man sounded not angry, but disappointed in Harry’s aunt. “You were Harry’s best chance to survive… and he was yours. I see now that I need to take other actions. I will take Harry with me back to Hogwarts, where I will begin to search for a new home for him. <em>However</em>…”</p><p>The man’s voice sharpened as Petunia’s expression briefly turned gleeful.</p><p>“…However, this means that you will no longer receive the stipend that you were receiving for looking after him. I trust that your husband’s pay is enough to allow you to maintain your lifestyle for your bank account will receive not a single penny more from the Potter accounts.”</p><p>Petunia’s expression went blank.</p><p>“Dumbledore, you can’t…”</p><p>“I have no choice, Petunia.” The elderly man replied, causing Petunia to go silent. “Should he stay here now that the protections have fallen, those who seek him ill <em>shall</em> find him and they would kill you as well, simply because they could. By taking him now, there is a chance that they have yet to learn the protections are no more and once he is no longer here, they shall have far less reason to come. Harry, I brought a trunk with me, let us collect your things so that we can get you to safety. Please, which bedroom is yours.”</p><p>“Bedroom?” Harry was caught off guard by the question. “Freaks don’t get bedrooms…”</p><p>“…petunia…”</p><p>Petunia’s eyes rolled up and she collapsed to the floor. Dumbledore looked down at her, then a stick appeared in his hand. As Harry watched, he waved the stick, causing Petunia to float away from the doorway, then the door itself swung open.</p><p>“Harry, where do you keep your things?”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry stared in amazement at the huge man, one that made even Dumbledore look small. The giant beamed down at him, eyes creased with pleasure and his beard moving to show glimpses of the huge smile behind it.</p><p>“Blimey, little Harry! You prob’ly don’t ‘member me, but I knew yer parents.”</p><p>“This is Hagrid, Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore nodded to the huge man. “Hagrid, I need to make arrangements for where Harry is to stay since his relatives proved… unsuitable. In the meantime…”</p><p>Hagrid nodded, then knelt down so as to try and not loom over Harry. “You were so tiny when I last saw yer, Harry. Yer growin up to be a fine person like your parents.”</p><p>“You knew my parents?” Harry asked and Hagrid nodded.</p><p>“Yep, even got pictures of them. If yer wanting, I’ll show ‘em to you.”</p><p>Harry grinned, then paused as his stomach rumbled. Hagrid chuckled good-naturedly and held out a hand.</p><p>“Perfessor, I gots a large stew cookin’, howsabout I feed ‘im up, growin’ lad needs good food.”</p><p>“An excellent idea, Hagrid.” Dumbledore nodded. “In fact, if you have enough, may I join you before I head out? It has been a while since I last had a nice bowl of stew.”</p><p>“Be my pleasure.” Hagrid chuckled, then he looked back down at Harry. “Want a ride?”</p><p>Harry nodded and Hagrid gently picked him up, placing him on one shoulder that felt more solid than any boulder, one hand resting on Harry’s ankles to help him balance. “Okay there?”</p><p>Harry laughed in delight as Hagrid stood up and Hagrid grinned up at him.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry snuggled into the bed that Dumbledore had created (<em>transfigured</em>, whatever that meant) from one of Hagrid’s chairs. The lethargy of being well-fed and warm crept up and he sighed in contentment, pulling the fur blanket tighter around himself as Hagrid clattered around on the other side of the hut, tidying away the crockery that they had used.</p><p>A slight bit of movement announced that the tiny puppy called Fang had managed to somehow make it onto the bed and a moment later, Harry felt the weight of the dark-haired puppy flop onto his feet.</p><p>For a moment, Harry pondered about moving in order to pull Fang up into a hug, but the effort seemed to much and he instead closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the realms of dreams.</p><p>.</p><p>Hagrid glanced over at the small bed in the corner and smiled at the sight of Fang settling down. Turning back, he reached for a bottle with a hand-written label, then paused for a moment before selecting the one next to it, one with a brightly colored printed oval label. Opening it, he paused again, then grabbed a goblet and half-filled it, returning the bottle to the shelf.</p><p>Drink in hand, he moved to his custom-sized chair and sat down, then he raised the goblet in a silent toast to the sleeping boy before sipping from it.</p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore strode through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, his magical presence unrestrained as he made his way to where he needed to go. Startled workers dodged out of his way as he made his way into the Wizengamot Administration Services offices where he looked round, his gaze settling on a suddenly-nervous middle-aged wizard behind a desk.</p><p>“Chief Warlock!” The wizard almost squeaked. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“A matter of significant concern has arisen and I need access to the files.” Albus replied, causing the Wizard to gulp.</p><p>“A… all of them?”</p><p>“No.” Albus noted how the clerk seemed to relax. “Just one for now.”</p><p>“I… of course… which file did you need?”</p><p>“That of Harry James Potter.”</p><p>The clerk gulped. “That file is Sealed…”</p><p>“I know. I am the one who Sealed it. Now I am here to Unseal it.”</p><p>“…yessir!”</p><p>As the clerk scurried off to unlock the door to the Archives, Dumbledore glanced down at the man’s desk and frowned slightly.</p><p>“Ah, I remember you now. So this is where you ended up…”</p><p>.</p><p>Dumbledore frowned at the file as he placed it on the desk that was placed near the cabinets for just such an occasion. While the Seal placed on it was still intact, he could tell that there had been several attempts to open the file.</p><p>Pulling out his wand, Albus tapped it to the wax that held the file closed, causing it to sublimate into non-existence. With the Seal thus deactivated, Albus opened the file and leafed through it, then he paused and turned back a couple of pages.</p><p>“How on earth is Sirius Black still the official Magical Guardian of young Harry?” He mused as he re-read the sheet. “Surely his conviction would… JENKINS!”</p><p>The clerk almost fell through the doorway. “Yes, Chief Warlock?”</p><p>“Bring me the file on Sirius Black. Now!”</p><p>“Yes Chief Warlock!”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry sat on Hagrid’s shoulders as the steam train pulled into the station and students began to emerge. Most of them started to head towards the archway leading to the assembled carriages that were pulled by invisible horses (Hagrid had introduced Harry to them the previous day) but some of them looked round in confusion, then Hagrid called out.</p><p>“First years, over here!”</p><p>Harry managed not to laugh as one of the older students glanced over at Hagrid, then tripped over in shock at seeing Harry perched on the half-giant’s shoulders, bringing down several other students in the process.</p><p>“First years to me!” Hagrid called again, projecting his voice over the tumult. “Leave yer trunks and pets on the train, they’ll be taken to yer quarters.”</p><p>Within moments, the first-years had managed to assemble and Hagrid smiled down at them.</p><p>“Welcome to ‘Ogwarts, I’m Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys. This ‘ere is ‘Arry Potter…” Harry waved, grinning hugely, “a guest at ‘Ogwarts. Now, if yer all ready, let’s get movin. This way!”</p><p>Pausing to pick up the lantern at his feet and let Harry clamber down to the ground, Hagrid turned and started moving slowly down the path. Harry jogged to catch up to him, then reached up and managed to catch Hagrid’s hand, holding onto it while the students followed close behind.</p><p>Soon, they were at the side of the lake and Hagrid scooped Harry up, placing him into one of the boats in the shallows, then he turned and held the lantern up higher. “No more than four in a boat!”</p><p>Harry watched as the incoming students managed to sort themselves out into small groups that clambered into the other boats, then he held on to avoid being thrown out as Hagrid clambered into the boat with him. Looking round, Hagrid gave a nod, then pulled out his folded umbrella and reached past harry to tap the prow of the boat with it. The boat shivered, then it slid fully into the water with a grinding of wood against loose stone before swinging round and beginning to move out into the loch. Behind them, the other boats also slid into the water and began following.</p><p>Harry laughed in delight as the boat moved through the rippling water, then Hagrid called out again.</p><p>“Alright everyone, in a moment, ye’ll see ‘Ogwarts!”</p><p>The spur of land ahead of them seemed to slide aside and Harry’s eyes widened with amazement at the view. While he had been inside Hogwarts  ar Hagrid’s hut for the last couple of days, he hadn’t actually had a chance to see the full majesty of the magical castle and his eyes were wide as he drank in the view of the illuminated castle rising majestically above the waters which held a reflection of the magical structure.</p><p>“…wow!”</p><p>“Yep.” Hagrid chuckled as they drew closer to the castle. “Never get tired of the view.”</p><p>“It’s <em>amazing</em>!” Harry breathed in agreement.</p><p>“’nother half-dozen years and ye’ll be a student here too.” Hagrid noted quietly. “And a thumpin’ good one, I’ll bet.”</p><p>Harry made a mental promise to be the best student that he could be when it was his turn to learn.</p><p>.</p><p>Severus Snape watched as the students made their way to the tables for the Sorting and the subsequent feast, then he looked across at where Dumbledore was sitting on his throne-like chair, a chair that dated back to the early days of Hogwarts. He knew from hearing Dumbledore complain about it that the throne was actually fairly uncomfortable, despite all that cushioning charms could accomplish, and if not for the fact that it was somehow tied into Hogwart’s protective wards, Dumbledore would have gladly exchanged it for a comfortable armchair.</p><p>Although he had been busy producing the potions for the Infirmary over the last few weeks, Severus had still managed to learn that <em>something</em> had happened which had forced Dumbledore to spend several days down at the Ministry, although his usual source, Narcissa Malfoy, had yet to inform him of just what that matter may have been.</p><p>The sound of Hagrid pounding at the door marked the annual influx of dunderheads with the rare acceptable student and Minerva made her way to the door, stepping through. A moment later, Hagrid slid through the doors into the Great hall and Severus felt his heart almost stop at the sight of the small child in his arms.</p><p>The small boy had instantly-familiar messy black hair and green eyes that gazed in fascination at everything and everyone, eyes that had once belonged to his best friend and the girl that he had loved.</p><p>“…albus… what is Lily’s son doing here?” Severus half-whispered urgently and Albus sighed.</p><p>“He could not stay with his Aunt after…”</p><p>“What?!” Only years of occlumancy and self-control kept Severus from shouting, but he was hard-pressed to keep his voice to a whisper. “You placed him with <em>Petunia</em>?”</p><p>“To my eternal shame, I did.” Albus replied just as quietly. “I will tell you more after the feast, but had I known then what I discovered a mere four days ago, I would have moved the heavens and earth to find a different answer.”</p><p>Severus stared at Albus, then shifted his gaze to where Hagrid was sitting down at the far end of the table, helping Harry into a chair beside him that Severus recognized as being Flitwick’s spare chair. The Charms Master was also staring at Harry, then he gave Albus a silent glance indicated the need for a long discussion later and the Headmaster nodded, then turned his attention to the door that had re-opened to allow the new first-years to enter.</p><p>.</p><p>“…Ah, music, truly a wondrous thing.” Albus smiled as the final echoes of the Hogwarts Anthem faded away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry slowly uncovering his ears. “Well, since you have all been fed and watered, I dare say that it is time for you to get settled and get some sleep, for tomorrow awaits us all. Prefects, if you could lead the students to their dormitories and rooms?”</p><p>As the students began making their way out of the great Hall, Albus lowered his voice. “Minerva, Severus, Filius, once you have ensured that your students are settled, I will be happy to answer your questions. Pomona, feel free to join us.”</p><p>“Perfesser…” Hagrid began and Albus glanced over, noting how Harry was curled up in the Groundskeeper’s arms.</p><p>“Of course, Hagrid. Tomorrow, Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted will be visiting us at about ten.”</p><p>“I’ll be ready.” Hagrid nodded. “’scuse me, but…”</p><p>“Of course.” Albus smiled and Hagrid almost tiptoed out of the hall, being careful not to disturb the sleeping boy in his arms.</p><p>“I must see to my snakes, then I will need some answers.” Severus noted.</p><p>“Of course, Severus. You will have them.”</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Harry carefully stirred the milk into the two cups of tea, making sure that not a single drop was spilled while Hagrid filled the two plates with breakfast. Harry smiled up at Hagrid as a huge plate filled with thick, warm bread (liberally coated with butter), two rashers of bacon, a pile of scrambled egg, a couple of sausages (each easily as long as his hand), several slices of fried potato and black pudding, a pile of baked beans and some tomato slices was placed in front of him.</p><p>As large as his meal was, it was not even a quarter of the size that Hagrid had. The same was true of the cups of tea. Harry’s mug was large enough that he needed both hands to pick it up whereas Hagrid’s was big enough that Harry half-imagined that he could wear it as a helmet.</p><p>“Eat up.” Hagrid smiled. “Yer a growin’ lad, after all.”</p><p>Harry smiled broadly, then picked up his knife and fork.</p><p>.</p><p>Harry was still feeling pleasantly full when he walked alongside Hagrid to the main gates of Hogwarts. At the gates were three people, two on the outside while Dumbledore stood on the inside, talking to them. Harry looked curiously at the two newcomers as Hagrid began searching his pockets for the keys to let them in.</p><p>The man was quite well-built, but not nearly as chubby as Vernon had been. His hair was an unusual color that was either sandy brown or dark blond while his eyes were an odd shade of grey. The woman by his side had brown hair and eyes that were creased as she laughed at something that Dumbledore had said.</p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid.” Dumbledore smiled as Hagrid opened the gate, Harry trying to help by pulling on it as it opened. “I have asked Pomona to send Nymphadora to join us in the meeting room just off the entrance hall, unless you would prefer to hold the meeting elsewhere?”</p><p>“It’s fine.” The man said in a genial voice as Hagrid closed the gate again. “I assume that this little man is one of the reasons why we are here?”</p><p>Harry tried to glower at him for calling him <em>little</em>, then he found himself being scooped up by Hagrid and sitting on his shoulder an instant later.</p><p>“He is indeed.” Dumbledore confirmed. “Come, let us not keep your daughter waiting.”</p><p>.</p><p>Harry sat in the corner with Dora <em>Call-me-Nymphadora-and-you-will-regret-it</em> Tonks as the adults discussed boring things.</p><p>“So, Harry, right?” Dora asked and Harry glanced at her, then stared at her hair which was changing color.</p><p>“How are you doing that?”</p><p>“Huh?” Dora looked puzzled for a moment, then she suddenly realized what he was talking about. “My hair? I’m a Metamorphmagus. It’s a really rare ability and most Metamorphs have been part of the Black family.”</p><p>“It’s awesome!” Harry breathed. “I wish I could do that.”</p><p>“I can do <em>far</em> more than that.” Dora boasted, then her entire face seemed to flow into a new and very familiar shape. When she opened her eyes, they had shifted from light brown to bright green and Harry stared in amazement at the girl who had copied his face.</p><p>“…wow!”</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>.</p><p>“…and using my authority as Sirius’ proxy while he gets treatment, I’ve arranged to have his house virtually rebuilt.” Andromeda noted. “Fortunately, Siri officially reinstated me, so I was able to shut down most of the protections in order to let the worker in. They did find this, however.”</p><p>Andromeda slid a box across to Albus, who looked at it curiously.</p><p>“That’s Dark Magic, magic that even my <em>beloved</em> family wouldn’t touch.” She stated coldly. “The box is cold iron with silk lining and cushioned with salt, but I wouldn’t trust it for more than a month. The pendant that’s in there <em>needs</em> to be destroyed.”</p><p>“The Healers think that Sirius will need another few weeks before he can be safely released.” Theodore Tonks noted. “The House should be fully refurbished by then. Until it is, though, we would be happy to look after Harry for you.”</p><p>“He can have Nymphadora’s room.” Andromeda said with a gleam of wicked amusement in her eyes and in the corner, the girl in question jumped to her feet.</p><p>“No! I don’t want a boy in my room! They have cooties!”</p><p>“What are cooties?” Harry asked curiously, then he looked at Dora in confusion. “Why are they laughing?”</p><p>“Ugh, adults.” Dora grumped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>